El nuevo Clan Uzumaki
by Uzumaki 18
Summary: Que pasara cuando un joven rubio se da cuenta que es descendiente de Rikudo Sennin y su deber es traer paz a este mundo... Naruto/harem...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos mucho gusto, soy nuevo en esta comunidad y espero que esta historia los entretenga bastante, la verdad fue una idea de un dia para otro, sera un harem, sin mas este es el primer cap de muchos... Espero.

* * *

Cap 1 Revelaciones

En Konohagakure no Sato, en las cabezas de los anteriores Hokages se encontraba un niño de 6 años de cabello amarillo y ojos azules con 3 marcas en las mejillas parecidas a bigotes, vestia una camisa blanca con un remolino al frente de color rojo, un pantalon corto color azul y unas sandalias ninjas azules, se encontraba viendo las estrellas y preguntandose porque los aldeanos lo trataban mal si el nunca les hacia nada, en especial el dia de su cumpleaños, el 10 de octubre lo perseguian hasta alcanzarlo y golpearlo hasta dejarlo gravemente herido y tirado entre los callejones de la aldea. Ya era muy tarde asi que el joven rubio se fue a su casa, luego de comer unas 4 porciones de ramen se acosto y en menos de 10 minutos se durmio, en su subconciente Naruto desperto pero ahora se encontraba en unas alcantarillas, comenzo a caminar en ese laberinto de conductos por un buen rato hasta que llego a una sala inmensa con unas rejas gigantes con un papel en el centro que decia "Sello", comenzo a acercarse pero cuando estaba a unos 2 metros de las gigantescas rejas un sonido desde adentro lo hizo detenerse. Se escuchaban algunos gruñidos hasta que pudo divisar 2 enormes ojos color rojo rasgados verticalmente, Naruto se asusto un poco y retrocedio un par de pasos, pero lo que vio despues lo hizo ponerse blanco del miedo, ya que detras de las rejas se empezo a ver una silueta gigante que se hacia cada vez mas visible hasta formarse un enorme zorro con 9 colas que las ondeava como si fuera un abanico, realmente se via imponente hasta que se empezo a acercar a la reja para ver quien era su invitado, se le quedo viendo por unos segundos y sonrio enseñando esos enormes dientes blancos al notar esa expresion de terror en el rostro del ojiazul...

"Veo que al fin mi carcelero me hace una visita" dijo el inponente zorro "¿Quien eres y donde estamos?" pregunto el rubio temeroso "Esta es tu mente y yo soy el gran Kyubi no Yoko" respondio el zorro "Ya veo pero dime ¿Porque dices el si tu voz suena femenina?" volvio a preguntar Naruto con menos temor "Veo que no eres tan distraido como pensaba, y tienes razon soy una hembra, la Bijuu mas poderosa" dijo la zorra "¿Que haces aqui? y ¿Que es un Bijuu?" pregunto de nuevo "Haces muchas preguntas pero te respondere, los Bijuu somos nueve gigantes criaturas que nos caracterizamos por tener un número determinado de colas las cuales van desde una cola (Ichibi) hasta nueve colas (Kyubi). Nosotros somos formas vivientes de chakra, a veces referidos también como "Monstruos de Chakra" (Chakura no Bakemono), dandonos poderes que sobrepasan por mucho a la mayoría de los shinobis... Desde tiempos remotos debido a nuestro gran poder los ninjas han querido obtener nuestra fuerza, por esa razón nos han sellado dentro de cuerpos humanos dandole a nuestros contenedores grandes poderes que sobrepasan los normales, siendo llamados Jinchurikis, esa es la razon por la que estoy encerrada dentro de ti entendiste" dijo Kyubi "Esa es la razon por la que estas aqui para poder controlarte eso es muy feo y hay alguna forma de liberarte no me gusta verte aqui encerrada" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sincera descolocando a Kyubi era primer vez que alguien le decia esas palabras, ningun humano habia sido amable con ella o sus hermanos, el unico habia sido su padre el Rikudo Sennin, cosa que la hizo enojar un poco "¿Porque dices eso humano?, ¿Sabes porque estoy aqui encerrada?, porque hace 6 años ataque la aldea cuando escape de mi antiguo Jinchuriki tu madre, ademas es por mi culpa que los aldeanos te persigan porque piensan que tu eres yo, ahora dime piensas igual" dijo la kitsune, decir que Naruto estaba asombrado era poco, su madre era igual que el, y no solo eso la razon por la que lo perseguian era por la bestia encerrada dentro de el, despues de varios minutos en silencio volvio a preguntar "Porque atacaste la aldea si pudiste haber escapado" pregunto un poco confundido "La verdad no recuerdo yo solo me queria ir lejos pero algo me decia que destruyera la aldea pero en un momento me detuve porque tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y cuando reaccione tenia al Yondaime Hokage frente a mi y me encerro dentro de ti de nuevo y ahora que lo veo te pareces a el, bueno no por nada eres su hijo" respondio Kyubi...

Naruto estaba de nuevo en shock, la zorra le acababa de decir que el Yondaime era su padre y el responsable de todo lo que le habia pasado al hacerlo un Jinchuriki de la Bijuu mas poderosa...

"Mi padre era el Yondaime, ¿Porque me hizo esto acaso no me queria?" dijo Naruto en un susurro "El te queria al igual que tu madre, lo hizo para proteger la aldea y a ti, el queria que fueras visto como un heroe pero todos te veian como si fuera yo, ellos te amaban y fue por mi culpa que se murieron, perdoname Naruto yo no queria atacar la aldea pero algo me decia que lo hiciera" dijo Kyubi con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, Naruto estaba sorprendido por la forma de actuar de la kitsune, primero se molesto con el y ahora la pedia disculpas por lo que hizo, se acerco a la jaula y traspaso los barrotes e hizo algo que sorprendio a la Kyubi, a como pudo la abrazo, obviamente por tamaños solo le abrazo la frente con dulzura y comprension "No te preocupes Kyu-chan no te odio o algo asi, se que lo que hiciste estuvo mal pero fue el pasado, ahora tienes a un amigo" fue la respuesta del rubio sin imaginar lo que habia provocado ese acto. A la kitsune le empezo a dar un dolor de cabeza y era como como si un recuerdo sellado se abriera de golpe revelando que ella cuando fue sacada de Kushina por un sujeto enmascarado con una capucha y una cadena se le acerco y le mostro ese ojo rojo caracteristico del clan Uchiha. Ese sujeto la domino para que atacara la aldea pero en un punto perdio el control y cuando intento huir fue el Yondaime quien la enfrento para encerrarla de nuevo en su hijo para protegerlo a el y a la aldea...

"Ese sujeto me obligo atacar la aldea" dijo la Bijuu "De que hablas Kyu-chan ¿Cual sujeto?" pregunto con curiosidad el rubio "Ese sujeto de la mascara con el sharingan me controlo cuando sali del cuerpo de tu madre y me ordeno atacar la aldea contra mi voluntad" termino de relatar la gran kitsune "Ya veo pero eso demuestra que no eres mala Kyu-chan, lo hiciste porque te obligaron, pero no te preocupes algun dia lo encontraremos y yo mismo le dare una paliza, es una promesa" dijo el Jinchuriki ojiazul "Naruto" dijo en un susurro y ocurrio...

La kitsune empezo a brillar mientras el rubio se alejaba un poco, comenzo a disminuir de tamaño mientras tomaba la silueta de una mujer, cuando el destello se termino frente a Naruto estaba una bella joven de unos 16 años de 1,60 cm, cabello rojo que le llega hasta la cintura, ojos del mismo color que su cabello, estos no estaban rasgados, usaba un kimono ceñido al cuerpo color rojo con los bordes plateados y estampados de pequeños zorros igual en plateado, piel ligeramente bronceada y tersa, se apreciaban unos pechos copa C, cintura breve, anchas caderas y un lindo trasero, piernas bien torneadas y un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Naruto quedo embobado por la chica porque realmente se veia hermosa y esa mirada inocente la hacia ver angelical...

"¿Y que opinas Naruto-kun?" pregunto la chica "Eres muy hermosa, ¿Porque cambiaste Kyu-chan?" pregunto el rubio con un sonrojo "Realmente no se, solo ocurrio" dijo confusa Kyubi sonrojandose por el sufijo cariñoso "Y por cierto mi nombre es Hitomi, Kyubi solo es un titulo" dijo Hitomi "Pues te queda muy bien ese nombre" respondio Naruto "Yo puedo responder esa pregunta" dijo una voz detras de Naruto sorprendiendolo y poniendose en guardia dejando sin palabras a Hitomi "Otosan" dijo en un susurro la chica. Frente a ellos estaba un hombre de no mas de 35 años, cabello rojo, con una gabardina negra, camisa blanca y pantalon negro de un ninja al igual que sus sandalias y un collar de 6 magatamas alrededor de su cuello, pero lo mas raro eran sus ojos eran de color morado con unos anillos...

"Hola Naruto, hola Hitomi-chan" dijo el hombre "¿Quien eres y como sabes nuestros nombres?" pregunto el pequeño rubio ya que habia madurado mucho para su edad y sabia que tenia que estar alerta aun en su mente "Tranquilo Naruto digamos que soy un familiar" dijo el extraño "Hitomi veo que encontraste un verdadero amigo para cambiar de apariencia" dijo el hombre "¿A que te refieres con eso?" volvio a preguntar el rubio "Tranquilo Naruto si desconfias de mi te dire mi nombre soy el Rikudo Sennin el padre de Hitomi y antepasado tuyo, tu eres mi sucesor Naruto" respondio Rikudo sorprendiendo a los presentes "¿Como que tu sucesor Otosan?" pregunto la joven "Asi como lo escuchas, Naruto es el siguiente en mi linaje, posee todas mis caracteristicas, incluida la capacidad de modelar el 'Onmyoton (Elemento Yin-Yang)'" dijo el hombre sorprendiendo mas a los chicos "Eso quiere decir ¿Que Naruto-kun posee las 5 naturalezas de chakra y tus ojos padre?" pregunto Hitomi "Asi es pero no es lo unico podra crear elementos secundarios, ademas tu te transformaste asi porque encontraste un verdadero amigo, veras cuando un Bijuu y un Jinchuriki se llevan bien o se demuestran una amistad sincera el Bijuu se transformara a una forma humana para acompañarlo siempre, solo cuando llegue el momento se hara esa transformacion y no necesariamente tiene que ser el Jinchuriki que contiene al Bijuu, Naruto podria ser el que les de forma humana a tus hermanos o no eso depende de la relacion que logren crear" explico Rikudo "¿Que opinas de esto Naruto?" pregunto el hombre ya que hasta ese momento Naruto habia permanecido callado "Pues no se que decir, me siento bien porque se que mi ancestro eres tu ademas que herede tus poderes y tus ojos, pero me siento triste por Hitomi-chan, ¿Porque no se como liberarla a ella y a sus hermanos?" dijo Naruto pero esa era la respuesta que ocupaba Rikudo para darse cuenta que el si llegaria hacer su sucesor de buena manera y no controlaria sus hijos como armas sino que los ve como un igual "Escucha Naruto-kun tu no me puedes liberar porque al hacerlo tu moririas y no quiero eso prefiero seguir aqui que verte morir y eso tambien pasaria con tus hermanos Jinchurikis entiendes" dijo la chica "No, encontrare alguna forma de liberarte a ti y a los otros sin arriesgar nuestras vidas ya veras es una promesa" dijo Naruto entusiasmado "Naruto" dijo Hitomi en un susurro "Eso era lo que queria escuchar de ti Naruto, y si hay una forma pero para eso necesitas salir de la aldea y viajar a donde tus antepasados, necesitas ir a Uzushiogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta del Remolino), ahi hay una boveda con pergaminos de Fuuinjutsu, tu eres un Uzumaki y deberas volverte un experto en sellado para liberar a Hitomi y a sus hermanos, se que tu seras capaz de cambiarlos para bien, despues de todo el clan Uzumaki siempre a sido capaz de cambiar cosas" dijo el pelirrojo "¿Pertenezco a un clan?" pregunto Naruto "Asi es y tu deber es restaurarlo, hacer que resurja, porque el clan Uzumaki es el futuro de este mundo" respondio Rikudo "Pero eso si como tu eres el ultimo hombre deberas casarte con mas de una chica y te recomiendo que lo hagas porque las amas y no porque te obligan de acuerdo" dijo el hombre...

Naruto estaba sonrojado, para restaurar el clan tendria mas de una esposa, eso nunca lo penso pero bueno algun dia se enteraria y cumpliria con eso de casarse por amor no por obligacion pero para eso falta muuuuchos años asi que no hay que preocuparse tanto ¿Verdad?...

"Asi lo hare el clan Uzumaki sera el mas poderoso para traer paz a este mundo y liberar a los Bijuus para que vivan en paz" dijo el ajiazul con determinacion "Esa es la actitud Naruto ahora solo necesitas salir de la aldea, pero primero entrenaras un mes antes de irte yo estare contigo hasta que estes listo para seguir adelante por tu cuenta, pero antes te tengo un regalo esto me pertenecio y ahora te la entrego ella es Ayanami (Venida del Cielo) se que te servira de mucho" dijo extendiendole una katana con la funda negra con estampado de un zorro doredo a lo largo de la funda, el mango era dorado con la cabeza de un zorro, al sacarla de la funda se aprecio mejor talvez de un metro de largo, brillante de color plateada totalmente lisa a excepcion de unos kanjis que forman la frase "La justicia se hara presente"... Naruto realmente estaba emocionado seria un gran maestro de Kenjutsu...

"Debes saber Naruto que esta espada es especial, es un arma espiritual, cuando la necesites solo di esta frase y ella te ayudara "Ayudame a alcanzar la paz... Ayanami" solo si dices la frase y se desenfundara, pero de eso hablaremos luego, ahora necesito que practiques un par de jutsus antes de que partas, uno de ellos es el sello de almacenamiento y el otro es el 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocacion)' para que te ayuden estamos de acuerdo" dijo Rikudo "Si mañara empezare a practicar aunque tenga 6 años dare lo mejor de mi es una promesa" dijo entusiasmado el rubio "Me gusta tu forma de ser, bien ve a descansar mañana veremos, descansa Naruto" dijo el hombre de ojos anillados "Bien buenas noches Rikudo-jiji, Hitomi-chan" y asi Naruto desaparecio...

"Otosan ¿Estas seguro de esto? ¿No le estas dando muchas esperanzas?" pregunto la pelirroja "Totalmente Hitomi no por nada el sera el Nidaime Rikudo Sennin y se que sera mejor que yo eso te lo aseguro" dijo Rikudo con gran confianza "Si tu lo dices te creo pero solo es un niño no creo que tenga suficiente chakra y el sello de almacenamiento es complicado para un niño de su edad" dijo la ojiroja un poco preocupada "Te equivocas Hitomi en las dos cosas, primero el sello yo le ayudare el talento de un Uzumaki es extraordinario en cuestion de sellos eso lo debes de saber ademas Naruto sin que el lo sepa es un maestro de sellos como pocos solo falta de pulirlo ese es su talento y con el chakra si Naruto fuera un Bijuu tendria una cola, con los años llegara incluso a superar a Hachibi, si no fuera por tu chakra infinito el te superaria, viendolo asi cuando Naruto alcance los 15 años sera como un Bijuu de 9 colas con chakra limitado" respondio tranquilo Rikudo dejando sin palabras a Hitomi y en estado de shock "Sera muy poderoso" susurro Hitomi "Asi sera hija el cambiara la actitud de tus hermanos y del mundo entero tenlo por seguro" respondio el pelirrojo "¿Y cuando se manifestara Ayanami-chan Otosan?" pregunto curisa la ojiroja "En un año o 2 mas o menos, cuando ya Naruto aprenda lo escencial del Kenjutsu aparecera, ya quiero ver la cara de Naruto cuando se entere que su espada tiene forma humana jeje" dijo Rikudo "Si yo tambien quiero ver eso jaja" dijo con una sonrisa Hitomi...

La noche paso rapido y ya era de mañana de nuevo, nuestro joven heroe abría los ojos recordando todo lø que habia pasado la noche anterior, primero se encontro con un zorro enorme que no era el si no ella, se entero que era un Jinchuriki de la Bijuu mas poderosa, se dió cuenta que su madre era como el y su padre era el Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, supo que lø habian hecho Jinchuriki para protegerlo y proteger la aldea porque lø amaban, luego la kitsune se transformo en una linda chica y por último aparece un hombre que dice ser su antepasado y el padre de Hitomi y le entrega una hermosa katana junto con una información que el tiene que salir de la aldea para ser el nuevo Rikudo Sennin, un sueño realmente interesante si se lø preguntan o eso era lø que el pensaba hasta el momento de escuchar unas voces en su cabeza...

"Buenos dias Naruto-kun" saludo amable la pelirroja "Buenos dias Hitomi-chan y ¿Rikudo-jiji?" saludo y pregunto el rubio "Aqui estoy Naruto, estas listo para el pequeño entrenamiento" pregunto el pelirrojo "Si seguro ¿Que haremos primero?" pregunto ansioso "Te enseñare los sellos para la invocacion y para el de almacenamiento tendras que conseguir pergaminos para sellar las cosas entiendes" dijo Rikudo "Si entonces desayunare y empezaremos pero antes" dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos, llego de nuevo a la gran jaula donde se encontraba Hitomi dentro y Rikudo afuera "¿Que haras Naruto-kun?" pregunto curiosa la chica mientras Rikudo se mantenia viendo todo en silencio. La respuesta llego cuando el lugar cambio, la alcantarilla desaparecio junto con la reja, en lugar de eso habia una hermosa pradera con flores, un lago en el centro y un hermoso bosque, cerca del lago aparecio una casa de madera linda a decir verdad, la suave brisa soplaba mientras el sol se erguia en el firmamento calentando el ambiente solo lo neceserio...

"Espero les guste, es mejor que esa vieja alcantarilla" dijo Naruto "Gracias Naruto-kun es muy hermoso en verdad ¿Pero que paso con el sello?" pregunto con curiosidad la chica pelirroja "De eso ya me encargue vez este collar con este dije es el sello, pontelo y podras andar libremente sin restricciones" repondio el alegre rubio extendiendole el collar, el dije era una piedra roja con el kanji de sello "Te agradezco Naruto-kun" dijo con una sonrisa Hitomi mientras se lo ponia. Rikudo se mantenia con una discreta sonrisa en su rostro despues de todo no se habia equivocado con sus intuiciones y si Naruto era quien merecia ser entrenado por el los siguientes años. Se despidio momentaneamente de sus dos inquilinos mientras desayunaba y se daba un baño, Rikudo le sugirio que entrenara dentro del departamento para que no sufriera algun maltrato o algo por el estilo, mientras Hitomi levantaba una barrera para que no percibieran el chakra del joven rubio...

"Bien Naruto te dare los sellos y tu lo practicaras, se que necesitas control de chakra pero nosotros te ayudaremos a enfocar lo necesario para hacer la invocacion, ademas con el sello de almacenamiento podras guardar varios objetos sin necesidad que los cargues solo llevara unos cuantos pergaminos" dijo Rikudo "Si es mejor asi y ¿Cuales son los sellos?" pregunto emocionado el chico "Son estos los aprenderas durante 1 semana y el resto del mes practicaras el sello de almacenamiento" dijo el pelirrojo mostrandole despacio los sellos, eran 5 de hecho pero tenia que aprender bien cada sello para no cometer ningun fallo "Se ven faciles pero aun asi me esforzare y ¿Que es lo que invocare?" dijo y pregunto Naruto "Eso no se sabe Naruto-kun, depende de cada quien por ejemplo mi padre invocaba tigres siberianos y estos eran afin al Hyoton (Elemento Hielo), casi siempre cada invocacion es afin a algo, bueno la mayoria de veces" dijo la pelirroja Hitomi "Bien empezare de una vez" dijo el rubio Jinchuriki empezando a practicar los sellos de manos mientras Hitomi y Rikudo tenian una charla con respecto a las invocaciones "Y bien Hitomi-chan cuando le ofreceras el contrato de los Zorros a Naruto" dijo El hombre pelirrojo "Otosan sabes que no es tan facil, tendria que por mucha casualidad invocar al primer clan de invocaciones especiales y pasar la prueba del clan para hacerse merecedor del contrato y hasta el dia de hoy nadie a obtenido ese contrato mucho menos el del clan Kitsune. Tambien sabes que el primer clan es muy estricto con sus invocadores por eso mismo los demas clanes no hemos obtenido invocador, porque la profecia de las 5 invocaciones especiales decreta que el invocador del primer contrato se le dara la oportunidad de hacer la prueba de cada clan hasta llegar al clan Kitsune que es el ultimo, puede alcanzar todos o solo uno, depende de la prueba de cada clan" dijo serenamente la ojiroja "Si tienes razon pero es una lastima que solo 3 personas hayan encontrado al primer clan y no hayan pasado la prueba ya que todos buscan el poder en sus invocaciones, pero es mejor asi ya que no han caido en manos de alguien despiadado o algo por el estilo" dijo Rikudo "Si talvez nunca de las invocaciones especiales tengamos invocador pero es mejor que servir al mal" dijo tranquilamente la chica Bijuu "Bueno veamos que le espera a Naruto" dijo el pelirrojo Sennin observando al pequeño rubio practicar los sellos una y otra vez para no tener fallas y completar el entrenamiento a la perfeccion...

Despues de esa charla paso rapidamente la semana entre practicas, charlas y consejos de parte de sus inquilinos, y por fin llego el dia que Naruto conoceria si seria capaz de realizar su invocacion y claro esta que lo aceptaran como su nuevo invocador...

Se encontraba en la sala de su pequeño hogar meditando en pocision de loto mientras tenia una pequeñisima charla, "Ya es hora Naruto-kun te deseo mucha suerte" dijo la angelical voz de Hitomi "Gracias Hitomi-chan te agradezco, estoy listo Rikudo-jiji" dijo el pequeño ojiazul "Entonces a la carga Naruto, nosotros te ayudaremos a canalizar el chakra, a la cuenta de 3" dijo Rikudo "1...2...y...3" dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo mientras Naruto hacia los sellos y los otro 2 canalizaban el chakra, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocacion)" dijo Naruto haciendo que desapareciera de la sala en una nube de humo...

* * *

Merece algun review... JA NE


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, aqui les traigo el segundo cap de este fic, espero les guste asi como a mi me gusto escribirlo...

Froggus: Me agrada que te guste, y sobre las"maduritas"tambien me gustan y si habran algunas...

Zafir09: Te agradezco por las recomendaciones sobre las invocaciones, pero lamentablemente ya habia escrito el cap, pero talves lo utilice en un futuro con algun otro fic, y con respecto sobre las femBijuus talves lo haga ya que no me desagrada la idea...

Tsukihime Princess: Que bueno que te gustara, aqui esta el cap y se resolvera tu duda sobre la invocacion...

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi-sensei, lo unico mio son las creaciones originales...

Nota: Este cap es dedicado a Froggus por ser el primer review de esta historia...

Cap 2 ¿Invocaciones?

Cuando abrio los ojos y empezo a disciparse el humo vio que estaba en una especie de campo, al frente tenia un hermoso lago bastante grande si se lo preguntan de un color verdoso que le daba un toque especial con algunas piedras a su alrededor y el monte creciendo a las orillas del lago, uno que otro arbol disperso por ahi, pero lo que lo asombro y asusto un momento fueron los"lindos"animalitos que lo rodearon, habian de varios tamaños desde unos pequeños como una iguana hasta unos inmensos como una casa de 2 pisos y bastante alargados si contamos su cola y sus colores eran diversos pero los que mas destacaban era el verde claro y verde oscuro, con ojos amarillos reptilianos rasgados verticalmente, grandes mandibulas que podian triturar lo que fuera, afilados dientes blancos, piel escamoza, pequeñas patas con largas uñas y cuerpo relativamente delgado, todos lo miraban como si de un pedazo de bistec se tratara, estaba realmente impresionado y asustado era poco, mas cuando vio que unos cuantos abrieron la boca mostrandole esos dientes a la perfeccion, se veian amenazadores si se lo preguntan...

Hitomi y Rikudo se mantenian cayados observando las criaturas a traves de los ojos del chico, Rikudo le dio una mirada a Hitomi mientras esta asentia y sonreia, no imagino que Naruto estuviera ahora mismo frente al tercer clan de las invocaciones especiales, realmente nunca habia sucedido esto y que sucediera ahora era una muy buena señal..."Se acaba de romper la profecia"dijo Rikudo un tanto incredulo"Asi es nunca habia pasado siempre tiene que ser el primer clan que reciba al humano, esto esta fuera de nuestra profecia y realmente es extraño"dijo la ojiroja desconcertada"Hay que esperar haber que sucede, pero que Naruto este aqui es por algo"dijo el hombre pelirrojo tranquilamente"Si tienes razon, bueno Naruto-kun te deseo lo mejor contra estos amiguitos jejeje", cada vez se acercaban mas hasta que se escucho una voz detras de ellos,"Quietos todos", inmediatamente todos se apartaron inclinandose respetuosamente ante la figura que se hacia visible, era de un tamaño pues considerable de unos 5 metros, ojos verdes igualmente rasgados de piel escamoza de color blanca, caminaba despacio, visiblemente mayor que los demas, tenia una cicatriz vertical al lado izquierdo de su cara pasando sobre su ojo, al final de su cola se apreciaba un tipo de metal afilado balanceandolo mientras se acercaba al joven rubio y este se inclino al igual que los otros agachando su cabeza por indicaciones de Rikudo para que causara una buena impresion, finalmente quedo a dos metros y medio de Naruto y lo observo, dio una media sonrisa discreta antes de hablar...

"Vaya un humano, esto es realmente interesante, nunca ha llegado un humano a nuestras tierras desde que creamos la profecia, mi nombre es Argus el lider del clan de los Lagartos, dime joven ¿Cual es tu nombre?"dijo y pregunto con una voz gruesa y dominate el viejo lagarto intimidando un poco a nuestro heroe, pero se pudo controlar antes de contestar ya que no queria parecer debil ante el lider"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto Argus-sama, un gusto conocer al lider en persona"dijo respetuosamente Naruto mirando directo a los ojos por primera vez al lagarto, de un momento a otro los ojos del lagarto se perdieron en los recuerdos del rubio, viendo su infancia tan dura, los maltratos, burlas, su condicion de Jinchuriki, pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion fue ver que su corazon era puro sin una gota de odio a pesar de todo el sufrimiento, se sorprendio al ver que era el contenedor de la reina del ultimo clan de invocaciones especiales, como perdono a la Kyubi aun estando al tanto de todo lo que causo antes de saber la verdad, dejo de observar y volvio al presente, estuvo un momento en silencio meditando todo lo que vio antes de hablar,"Dime joven Uzumaki ¿Porque si fuiste agredido tantas veces no guardas odio y rencor en tu corazon?"pregunto el viejo lagarto"¿Como lo supo?"pregunto Naruto confundido"Yo vi tus recuerdos a traves de tus ojos chico"respondio Argus sin rodeos"Ya veo, pues realmente no se, nunca he odiado a nadie por lo que me hacen, siempre he pensado que algun dia las cosas cambiaran y me reconoceran como un igual, ademas si guardara rencor seria como las otras personas y yo quiero ser diferente, fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos y personas que necesiten que las protejan, el odio trae dolor y el dolor venganza, y no quiero ser asi"dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a los lagartos por esas palabra y sacandole una sonrisa al lagarto mayor"Naruto ¿Ya tienes algun contrato?"pregunto de nuevo el lagarto blanco"No, es la primera vez que trato de invocar algo"dijo el ojiazul sorprendiendo aun mas a los lagartos, eso era imposible"Bueno esto es algo raro ya que nosotros somos la tercer invocacion y para encontrarnos deberias tener 2 contratos de clanes"dijo confundido Argus"Este disculpe Argus-sama, ¿Como es eso de tercer invocacion no comprendo?"pregunto dudoso el ultimo Uzumaki"Veras Naruto nosotros somos una invocacion especial al igual que otros 4 clanes mas, para hacerse merecedor de los contratos tienes que pasar una prueba, pero nosotros somos un poco diferentes, nosotros somos como un edificio, tienes que pasar por el primer clan y enfrentar su prueba para ver si mereces el contrato, si lo haces puedes pasar a otro clan, osea puedes subir al segundo piso del edificio y asi sucesivamente hasta que llegues al ultimo piso o no pases la prueba y te quedes en cualquier piso, pero que tu aparecieras en el tercer piso del edificio es extraño nunca ha pasado y eso es desconcertante, me entiendes"explico el lagarto de color blanco"Si creo que si, y entonces que pasara ahora, tambien dijiste que hay una prueba para ser el merecedor del contrato, ¿Cual es la prueba del clan de los lagartos Argus-sama?"pregunto el rubio haciendo que todos los lagartos lo miraran fijamente poniendo nervioso a nuestro joven heroe, estuvieron en silencio algunos momentos mientras Argus sonreia antes de hablar"Ya hiciste la prueba Naruto, nuestra prueba es notar la maldad de tu corazon para saber si no caeremos en la maldad junto a nuestro invocador, pero tu alma y corazon son puros Naruto, felicidades eres el primer invocador del clan de los Lagartos, firma este pergamino con tu sangre y nos podras invocar cuando quieras, ademas nosotros podemos estar en agua salada como dulce y tambien podemos vivir en aguas frias asi como calientes, asi que no tendras problemas para invocarnos ya que nosotros nos adaptamos a la perfeccion a cualquier clima, te seremos fieles y protegeremos"termino de recitar el lagarto mayor"Gracias les prometo que mas como una invocacion seran parte de mi familia es una promesa"dijo alegre Naruto mientras se mordia el pulgar y firmaba con sangre el contrato, se lo devolvio al lagarto Argus y el pergamino desaparecio en una bola de humo, los demas lagartos estaban felices por ellos y por el chico, Naruto estaba realmente feliz, lo extraño era que no escuchaba a sus inquilinos...

"Tu espiritu es fuerte al igual que tu voluntad...""...Y tratas a las invocaciones como un igual no solo como armas o animales si eres digno de nosotros joven humano"dijeron unas voces atras de Naruto apareciendo en una bola de humo sorprendiendo a Argus y al resto del clan Lagarto"Arcane, Kanon ¿Que hacen aqui?"pregunto confundido y sorprendido el lagarto mirando a los susodichos que solo sonrieron ante la pregunta...

El primero de nombre Arcane era un gran tigre negro con las rayas blancas de unos 4 metros de largo y 2 de alto, ojos azules como los del rubio, verticalmente rasgados, con un tipo de armadura que cubria su lomo y pecho de color gris con las orillas doradas verdaderamente impresionante, grandes colmillos que sobrasalen de su boca, garras visiblemente afiladas y un collar con una pequeña piedra blanca en forma de rayo...

El otro una criatura de 5 metros de alto parado en sus 2 patas cruzado de brazos, negro con la espalda plateada, una armadura de color verde cubriendo su pecho y espalda con hombreras con pequeños picos, en su mano derecha carga un guante metalico con puas en sus nudillos y una espada en su espalda, con un parche en su ojo derecho de color verde y su otro ojo es de color gris, asi es un gorila espalda plateada estaba en frente de Naruto observandolo fijamente al igual que el tigre...

"Solo vinimos porque en nuestros territorios aparecieron el kanji del Suiton (Elemento Agua) y queriamos comprobar que todo estuviera bien"dijo tranquilo el gran tigre negro"Pero grande es nuestra sorpresa al ver a un niño humano, pero ya lo habiamos sentido anteriormente cuando llego aqui a la tercer isla, ademas sentimos sus poderes y su espiritu junto a su fuerza de voluntad que es lo que mi clan necesita, alguien justo con esas 2 caracteristicas inquebrantables , los primeros 3 no la tenian y por eso no les permiti el contrato, pero tu joven humano lo tienes y lo superas por eso no necesitaste mi prueba porque ya la habias ganado sin siquiera conocernos por eso yo Kanon del clan Gorila doy fe que eres merecedor de nuestro contrato, toma firmalo y demuestra que eres el elegido"dijo Kanon el gran gorila plateado extendiendole un pergamino...

Pero curiosamente Naruto estaba ahi parado, quieto como una estatua con una cara de sorpresa increible, no decia nada y eso francamente ya los estaba preocupando,"Este... Naruto ¿Estas bien?"pregunto Argus pero Naruto seguia igual"Bien te dije que no debimos haber entrado de esa forma"dijo el tigre con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza"Si parece que llegar de sorpresa y hablar como si nada ante un humano y mas si es un niño trae consecuencias jajaja"dijo riendo el gorila"bueno hay que hacerlo reaccionar, Kiro por favor haz los honores"dijo Argus a un pequeño lagarto del tamaño de una lagartija, se le acerco y le mordio el pie izquierdo...

De pronto Naruto le corrio un escalofrio por su espalda y su cara se puso un tanto azul y se doblo del dolor antes de reaccionar"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHH quitenmelo, quitenmelo"decia Naruto corriendo en circulos con las manos en alto aun con el pequeño lagarto pegado de su pie sacandole super gotas a todas las invocaciones mientras se empezaban a reir del rubio en desgracia, en su interior Rikudo tenia una gota de sudor en su nuca mientras negaba con la cabeza ante la actitud del muchacho y Hitomi pues ella estaba revolcandose en el piso de la sala muerta de la risa"Jajaja pobre Naruto-kun jajajajaja no lo esperaba jajajajaja aaahhh me duele el estomago"decia Hitomi riendose del pobre chico rubio...

Ya en el exterior y tras calmarse el asunto, Naruto estaba firmando el contrato de los gorilas tras una pequeña explicacion y presentaciones nuevamente, ya firmado el contrato fue el turno del tigre en ofrecerle el pergamino despues de decirle que su prueba era saber la relacion del invocador con invocaciones, ya que muchos los ven como simples animales habladores o principalmente como armas, pero el no, los via como un igual y esa era la respuesta que buscaban, ya tras firmar su tercer contrato se entero que los gorilas eran la primera invocacion y los tigres la segunda, curioso el solo buscaba una invocacion y resulto merecedor de 3 y se suponia que tenia oportunidad a otros 2 contratos pero eso seria despues, por el momento ya todo estaba hecho con las primeras 3 invocaciones...

Mientras tanto en una isla cercana se observaban unos ojos verdes que miraban como unas siluetas se hacian presentes, eran 3 kanjis referente a 3 elementos: Doton (Elemento Tierra), Raiton (Elemento Rayo) y Suiton (Elemento Agua) respectivamente ,"Interesante parece que al fin conseguimos un candidato a invocador, mi pregunta es ¿Sera capaz de pasar mi prueba?, bueno ya lo averiguare, despues de todo el Futon es el segundo elemento mas fuerte de las invocaciones especiales solo superado por el Katon del clan de los Zorros"dijo la misteriosa voz claramente femenina desde su sitio...

De vuelta con nuestro joven ojiazul prestaba atencion a lo que le decian sus nuevas invocaciones,"Bueno Naruto como tienes 3 contratos sera dificil definir a cual clan necesitaras ya que nosotros tenemos los mismos sellos para realizar la invocacion"dijo Kanon"De eso no hay problema mi estimado Kanon, la solucion es simple que Naruto al realizar el Kuchiyose vierta un poco de chakra elemental al final del ultimo sello, si pone chakra Raiton invocara tigres, Doton seran ustedes los gorilas y si es Suiton sera nuestro clan"dijo Argus confiado"Solo hay algo que no encaja Argus"dijo el tigre"¿Que cosa?"pregunto el lagarto"¿Que pasa si Naruto no posee ninguna de esas naturalezas o solo una?"pregunto de nuevo el tigre"Diablos tienes razon Arcane, debemos buscar otra forma"dijo resignado Argus"Esto es facil Naruto sabes que tipo de chakra elemental posees"dijo Kanon"Si Kanon-sama pero creo que es mejor si ustedes lo ven"dijo Naruto sacando un papel en blanco de sus ropas mientras inyectaba chakra al dichoso papelito, mientras las 3 invocaciones lo miraban, ya que Argus habia despachado a los demas lagartos...

De un momento a otro el papel se corto en 4 pedazos dando a entender que era afin al Futon"Demonios el Futon, ahora tendremos mas complicaciones" dijo el gorila"Espere Kanon-sama no saque conclusiones todavia mire los pedazos en el suelo"dijo el chico señalando los 4 papelitos... Las invocaciones los miraron un momento mientras sucedio: Uno de los papeles se humedecio indicio claro del Suiton mientras Argus sonreia, un papel se arrugo, Arcane sonrio triunfante al saber que era afin al Raiton, otro se lleno te polvo indicando el Doton en su chakra mientras Kanon lo veia con ojos de admiracion y por fin el ultimo que quedaba se prendio en fuego mientras se reducia a cenizas dando a constar el Katon como su ultimo elemento...

Sinceramente los 3"animalitos"estaban impresionados ya que no conocian a ningun humano capaz de controlar los 5 elementos aparte de la leyenda del mundo shinobi el Rikudo Sennin, tambien estaban sorprendidos ya que no seria problema para ninguna invocacion ser llamada y ahora con afinidad Futon y Katon seria capaz de emparejarse con las 2 ultimas invocaciones si pasara sus pruebas, si fuera asi seria el primer humano con 5 invocaciones poderosas que manejan a la perfeccion cada chakra basico...

"Bien esto es impresionante Naruto, otra cosa mas para estar orgullosos de haber firmado el contrato contigo, todos los clanes especiales siempre hemos sido grandes amigos pero teniamos una pequeña disputa de ver cual invocacion seria la elegida para ser la primera ya que el invocador al ser afin a un elemento un clan tendria el privilegio en ser llamado el mas fuerte por el afin elemental del invocador, pero tu rompes esa regla y ahora todos seremos la primera invocacion, adios a esa maldita disputa, no creen amigos mios"dijo Kanon"Tienes la razon Kanon ya no hay porque pelear"dijo sereno Arcane"Bueno Naruto espero que te vaya bien con los otros 2 clanes y pases sus pruebas, y sino siempre estaremos para ti, ya debes regresar, cuando nos necesites solo llamanos y estaremos ahi"dijo el viejo Argus mientras Kanon y Arcane asentian"Bien gracias por los contratos y no los defraudare, nos veremos Kanon-sama, Argus-sama y Arcane-sama"dijo Naruto mientras se despedia de ellos y los otros lagartos mientras desaparecia en una nube de humo...

"Bien suelta la lengua Argus"dijo Kanon"¿De que hablas Kanon?"pregunto confundido el lagarto"No nos engañas Argus sabemos que escondes algo y queremos saber que es"le dijo el tigre negro"Ya sabia que no los iba a engañar"dijo Argus con una sonrisa"Y bien, ¿Que viste en sus recuerdos que te tiene asi?"pregunto nuevamente el tigre"Ya que les contare..."dijo Argus mientras le relataba el pasado del chico, cabe mencionar que los otros tenian varios pensamientos como incredulidad, odio, ira admiracion y demas cosas..."Vaya pobre chico no tenia idea de todo lo que paso"dijo el tigre"Malditos humanos ¿Porque le harian eso a un niño?"pregunto el gran gorila enojado"Es por su condicion"dijo el viejo lagarto"¿De cual condicion estamos hablando viejo amigo?"pregunto sereno Arcane"Naruto es un Jinchuriki, de ahi su odio hacia el"dijo Argus mientras los otros 2 lo miraban en shock"Me estas diciendo ¿Que el gaki contiene un Bijuu?"pregunto asombrado Kanon"Pero eso no explica el maltrato al chico"dijo Arcane de manera pensativa"Eso se debe a que los de la aldea del chico lo ven como la reencarnacion del Bijuu, y no cualquier Bijuu mi estimado Kanon, estamos hablando de Kyubi no Yoko, la Bijuu mas poderosa"recito el lagarto de nombre Argus dejando otra vez en shock a sus amigos"Esto es increible, el gaki tiene a la reina del ultimo clan, no me lo esperaba"dijo Kanon aun sorprendido"El chico esta lleno de sorpresas no les parece jejeje"dijo Arcane un tanto divertido"Asi es mi amigo, asi es"termino de decir Argus...

Despues de unos minutos de haber procesado la informacion, Arcane y Kanon se despidieron de Argus ya que tenian que regresar a su respectiva isla, despues de quedar solo Argus miro al cielo y dijo"Seras un ninja poderoso Naruto, sin duda las invocaciones especiales seremos reconocidas con tu ayuda al estar bajo el mando del Nidaime Rikudo Sennin jejeje"y se fue a su hogar tranquilamente. ..

Ya en el mundo ninja Naruto habia aparecido nuevamente en su sala un poco cansado por el chakra, ya que no lo manejaba muy bien pero valio la pena y ahora que lo pensaba no escucho a sus inquilinos y eso lo intrigaba, asi que se puso en pocision de loto y se concentro, en unos instantes ya estaba en su mente, paso cerca del lago y se dirigio a la casa, entro y ahi estaban Hitomi y Rikudo tomando el te tranquilamente. ..

"Hola"dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en un sillon"Hola Naruto estoy muy orgulloso de ti al haber firmado con los 3 clanes"dijo Rikudo mientras tomaba otro poco de te"Gracias Rikudo-jiji yo tambien, no me esperaba eso pero ya los tengo y soy feliz jejeje"dijo con una sonrisa Naruto"Bien hecho Naruto-kun solo te quedan 2 clanes y estoy segura que lograras los contratos"dijo feliz Hitomi"Yo tambien lo espero Hitomi-chan, ahora creo que empezare el entrenamiento del sello de almacenamiento ¿Verdad Rikudo-jiji?"pregunto el ojiazul"Asi es Naruto, pero lo haras solo 2 semanas, despues iremos a un lugar, no preguntes despues te lo digo y la ultima semana iras donde el Hokage y le diras que te vas para entrenar pero que volveras dentro de 9 años para ser ninja de acuerdo"dijo el hombre de ojos anillados"Esta bien Rikudo-jiji, enseñame de una vez que quiero aprenderlo si"dijo Naruto"De acuerdo Naruto te lo mostrare"dijo resignado Rikudo mientras salian afuera de la casa dejando a Hitomi,"(Seras poderoso Naruto-kun, estoy segura de eso)"penso la ojiroja con una sonrisa retirandose a su recamara para descansar...

2 semanas despues de esa platica se ve a Naruto al frente de una hermosa casa de 2 pisos de color azul con un amplio jardin y un gran porton, iba a entrar pero una fuerza lo empujo"Es una barrera Naruto, intenta pasar poniendo un poco de tu sangre en ella"dijo Rikudo mientras Naruto asentia y se mordia el pulgar, la sangre empezo a salir y unas gotas cayeron en la barrera, unos instantes pasaron y la barrera desaparecio, empujo el porton y siguio su camino hacia la puerta principal que curiosamente tambien tenia una barrera. Procedio del mismo modo y vertio un poco de sangre para que desapareciera, abrio la puerta y encontro una sala grande con algunos muebles y unas fotografias que hicieron que Naruto se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas al saber quienes eran esas personas. En la fotografia se ve a una mujer de cabello rojo con los ojos violetas de hermoso cuerpo, pero lo mas destacable era su vientre abultado, obviamente estaba embarazada, estaba abrazada por un ojiazul de cabello amarillo con un uniforme standard de ninja y una capa blanca, finalmente a un lado de la pareja un hombre bastante alto de cabello blanco con unas lineas en su cara de color rojo. Todos estaban felices al momento de la foto...

"Algun dias los volveras haber Naruto-kun"dijo Hitomi en su interior"Lo se Hitomi-chan, bueno a buscar mi herencia"dijo Naruto limpiandose las lagrimas"... Camino por el pasillo buscando el despacho de su padre, algo le decia que ahi encontraria algo, cuando logro hallarla busco por todos lados hasta que encontro un cajon con muchos pergaminos entre estos destacaban uno de Futon, uno de Suiton, uno de Kenjutsu, uno que decia tecnicas del Yondaime y varios de Fuuinjutsu junto con unos curiosos kunais de 3 puntas, como aprendio de Rikudo sello todo en pergaminos incluyendo aquella foto, salio de ahi mientras Hitomi levantaba de nuevo las barreras, llego a su casa a descansar la ultima semana que le quedaba en la aldea para irse a su entrenamiento sin saber las cosas que pasarian en su viaje...

Espero les haya gustado, me fue dificil escojer las invocaciones ya que intente encontrar animales que no fueran tan comunes y creo que lo logre, ¿Que opinan sobre las invocaciones?, ahora actualizare cad dias... Cap 3 Llegada a Uzushio y regalos... Nos veremos... JA NE...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aqui estoy nuevamente, con este cap, espero lo disfruten, de seguro deben decir que no tengo nada que hacer y por eso actualizo tan rapido verdad, pero la verdad es que ya tengo varios caps hechos asi que por eso es...

TsukihimePrincess: yo tambien estaria igual que Naruto jeje, espero lo disfrutes...

Zafir09: Ya veras el harem con las chicas que escogi, seran entre 15 y 20 chicas y ya habia pensado otro Dojutsu para Naruto...

froggus: No habia pensado sobre harem de invocaciones, pero suena bien talves lo haga...

mc19: A mi me parece injusto que mataran a Mikoto y talves si la deje viva...

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi-sensei, lo unico mio son las creaciones originales...

Cap 3 Llegada a Uzushio y regalos

Ya solo faltaban 3 dias para que se cumpliera el mes establecido por Rikudo Sennin para que Naruto se fuera de Konohagakure no Sato para empezar el entrenamiento en la aldea donde vivio su madre: Uzushiogakure no Sato, y poder hacerse mas fuerte para cumplir con su mision de ayudar a los Bijuus y sus hermanos Jinchurikis pero sobre todo convertirse en el Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, pero no nos adelantemos a los hechos ya que todavia falta mucho para eso...

Era una mañana soleada en la aldea de la hoja, los ninjas cumplian misiones, los aldeanos iban a sus trabajos y nuestro viejo lider estaba en frente de su peor enemigo mas temido, aquel que no lo dejaba en paz y parecia nunca acabarse, ese que le sacaba dolores de cabeza, siempre pensaba como es que fue convencido por Senju Tobirama el Nidaime Hokage a tomar el puesto de Hokage si siempre lo veia batallar ante ese poderoso enemigo que no se cansa nunca, asi es Sarutobi Hiruzen esta en frente del infame... PAPELEO... Aveces se preguntaba si ya necesitaba un sucesor porque ese trabajo lo estaba matando en vida, pero bueno tambien fue su culpa en aceptar el bendito trabajo, necesitaba distraerse en algo o quemaria todos los papeles con un jutsu Katon y como si Kami lo escuchara Naruto entro sin tocar poniendose enfrente de su escritorio llamando la atencion del viejo hombre, claro ayudaria mas si tu fueras mas grande que la pila de documentos y papeles y te observaran pero ese no es el caso, y bueno Naruto como buen muchacho, educado, respetuoso y silencioso llamo la atencion de Sarutobi de la forma mas educada posible...

"OJIIIISAAAANNN N ESTOY AQUIIIII", grito el pequeño rubio provocando que el Hokage se atragantara con el humo de su pipa debido al gran susto que le pego el ojiazul haciendo que sus ojos se pongan rojos y le salieran lagrimas y el humo que se trago le saliera por los oidos, incluso Naruto pudo jurar que se puso blanco como la leche y una cosa azulada salio de su boca pero bueno despues de todo seguro fue solo su imaginacion, no es como si el Sandaime se hubiera muerto algunos segundos verdad...

Despues de varios minutos y regaños de parte del Hokage a Naruto por asustarlo de esa forma pasaron a la parte importante, el porque Naruto estaba ahi..."Bien Naruto-kun que te trae por aqui, dudo que solo vinieras a provocarme un infarto verdad", dijo sereno Hiruzen mientras Naruto sonreia nervioso por esa ultima parte, "Bueno Ojisan este... Yo venia a darte una noticia", dijo el ojiazul haciendo que Hiruzen levantara una de sus cejas, "Dime de que noticia se trata Naruto-kun", dijo curioso el Hokage por la respuesta del chico, "Este... Yo... Bueno solo es para decirte... que me ire de la aldea para entrenar", confeso por fin Naruto dejendo en shock a Hiruzen ya que nunca se imagino esa respuesta, despues de procesar esa informacion y tomando un aire serio poniendo nervioso a Naruto hizo la esperada pregunta, "¿Porque afuera de la aldea Naruto-kun?", dijo el Sandaime, "Es que un hombre se ofrecio a entrenarme despues que me encontro en un callejon mal herido por los aldeanos Ojisan, pero solo lo hara si me voy con el, pero volvere lo prometo, el me dijo que el entrenamiento durara 9 años y yo realmente quiero que el me enseñe, es una buena persona, dijo que me esperaria en 3 dias afuera de la aldea, quiero ser realmente fuerte Ojisan para proteger la aldea y a mis seres queridos, por favor Ojisan dejame ir", dijo, explico y rogo Naruto al hombre frente a el...

Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que dijo el rubio ojiazul, le tenia tanta fe a ese hombre, aunque le agradaba de que alguien entrenara a Naruto, pero la sola idea que se fuera 9 años era mucha, pero que se quedara en la aldea tambien era peligroso para el, respiro profundo la respuesta que le iba a dar al chico no le agradaba en lo mas minimo, al diablo estaba emocionado de que Naruto se hiciera alguien verdaderamente fuerte, pero sabia discimularlo muy pero muy bien, "De acuerdo Naruto-kun te dejare ir", dijo con una sonrisa el viejo Kage, "Deberas Ojisan", dijo con alegria el ojizul, "Si pero dime ¿Como se llama el que sera tu maestro?", pregunto curioso Sarutobi, "El se llama Hagoromo Otsutsuki, un viejo ninja ya retirado", dijo Naruto recordando cuando Rikudo le dijo su verdadero nombre hacia solo unos dias atras, "Esta bien Naruto- kun, ya se te dare un regalo de despedida", dijo Hiruzen mientras se levantaba y buscaba en un cajon, cabe mencionar que Naruto estaba muy emocionado, tras largos minutos el viejo Kage regreso con 5 pergaminos, mientras Naruto lo veia curioso, cada pergamino tenia un kanji que representaba cada elemento, "Toma Naruto-kun como no sabemos a que afinidad eres, ten jutsus de cada elemento, en cada pergamino hay como 25 jutsus, se que alguno de estos te sera util cuando empieces tu entrenamiento", dijo alegre el Hokage mientras Naruto sonreia aun mas, si supiera que le estaba dando mas de 100 jutsus que podria aprender sin problema por sus multiples afinidades, "Wow gracias Ojisan no te defraudare es una promesa, bueno me voy tengo que irme a preparar todo", dijo Naruto sacando otro pergamino y sellando los que le dio el viejo Kage, sorprendiendo a este ultimo, justo cuando le iba a preguntar donde habia aprendido el sello de almacenamiento se oyo el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse, medito un momento y supuso que se lo habia enseñado ese hombre Hagoromo, "(Se que seras un gran ninja Naruto-kun)", penso Sarutobi con una sonrisa, suspiro y se dispuso a seguir luchando contra su enemigo mas letal, "Ya estoy muy viejo para esto", dijo el fastidiado hombre...

Naruto ya tenia todo preparado para marcharse, ya habian pasado 3 dias desde la platica con el Sandaime y hoy se cumplia el plazo, tenia en una pequeña mochila unos cuantos pergaminos, solo faltaban un par de horas para comenzar el viaje a Uzushio y empezar con su entrenamiento, decir que estaba emocionado era poco, cerro sus ojos y entro en su paisaje mental, Hitomi lo miro con una sonrisa y ahora el llamado Hagoromo lo veia tranquilamente, se sento en el pasto a la par de Hitomi que miraba el lago algo pensativa...

"¿Que te pasa Hitomi-chan?", pregunto el rubio ojiazul, "No es nada Naruto-kun, solo pensaba que sucedera a partir de hoy contigo, digo nos tienes a nosotros pero solo estamos en tu mente y tu eres solo un niño y no quiero que nada te pase", contesto la ojiroja preocupada, "No te preocupes Hitomi, tengo una idea pero sera cuando salgamos de la aldea", dijo sereno el Sabio, "(Ademas cuando lleguemos Naruto resivira unas visitas que estoy seguro le caeran muy bien)", penso con una sonrisa el pelirrojo, "Si tu lo dices", dijo resignada la pelirroja, "Rikudo-jiji tengo una pregunta", dijo el joven rubio, "¿De que se trata Naruto?", pregunto curioso el hombre, "Cuando me diste la katana y la saque de la funda sin mencionar las palabras para observarla y cuando la enfunde de nuevo desaparecio, y desde ese dia no la veo, ¿Que paso?", pregunto confundido el chico ya que se supone que solo con las palabras se puede sacar de la funda, "Bien Naruto, primero la sacaste de la funda sin la frase por ser la primera vez que la tenias en tus manos para que la apreciaras bien y ella desaparecio porque todavia no es tiempo que la utilices, cuando ya estes listo ella aparecera en el mundo real para acompañarte siempre estamos claros", respondio Hagoromo de forma tranquila, "Si entendi, bueno creo que ya es hora de partir no es verdad", dijo el ojiazul, "Asi es Naruto-kun es hora de empezar el viaje", dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa, "Bueno manos a la obra"...

Naruto desaparecio del paisaje mental, regreso a la realidad y agarro su mochila, salio de su pequeña vivienda y se dispuso a ir a la salida de la aldea. Llego rapidamente y salio sin ningun problema ya que los guardias estaban bien dormidos, seguro se debia a que eran las 6 de la mañana y pasar toda la noche despierto era agotador, lo que Naruto no sabia era que hace apenas 5 minutos se habia hecho el cambio de guardia y estaban mas frescos que una lechuga... Siguio su camino hasta llegar a un claro en el bosque, se detuvo y cerro los ojos para concentrarse, "Bien Naruto te ayudare a canalizar la cantidad necesaria de chakra mientras Hitomi le da la afinidad elemental al ultimo sello para la invocacion", dijo Rikudo, "De acuerdo, lista Hitomi-chan", dijo el sonriente Naruto, "Siempre Naruto-kun", "Bien entonces vamos a la cuenta de 3... 1", dijo Naruto mordiendose el pulgar y haciendo los sellos, "2", dijo Rikudo canalizando suficiente chakra, "Y 3, ahora Naruto-kun", dijo Hitomi aplicando la afinad elemental, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu", dijo Naruto poniendo la mano derecha en el suelo mientras se producia una explosion de humo...

La explosion causo que Naruto cayera acostado pero se levanto rapidamente para ver su invocacion ya que el humo se habia despejado. Al frente de Naruto habia un tigre de tamaño normal de color gris con las rayas rojas, ojos verdes y un tipo de chaleco color negro con el kanji del rayo en la espalda, miraba fijamente a Naruto como si lo escaneara. Por su parte Naruto estaba emocionado de haber invocado al tigre, tras varios segundos Naruto hablo...

"Eh hola soy Naruto", dijo el chico ojiazul, "Es un gusto conocer a nuestro invocador, soy Byakko para servirle Naruto-sama", dijo humildemente el tigre, "Un gusto tambien Byakko, me puedes llevar a un pequeño pueblo que esta a la orilla del mar se llama Nami no Kuni", le dijo Naruto recordando las clases que le dio Hitomi sobre la geografia del continente elemental, "Sera un placer Naruto-sama, subase y sontangase fuerte ya que correre", dijo Byakko al ojiazul, "Ok ya estoy listo vamos", y asi el tigre se dirigio a toda prisa por el bosque y evitando cualquier peligro para ellos, corria a toda velocidad como si de un rayo se tratara, en cambio Naruto pues digamos que iba algo mareado por ver todo tan rapido, al cabo de una hora llegaron pero solo se podia llegar por agua...

"Lo siento Naruto-sama hasta aqui puedo llegar", dijo el tigre gris, "No te preocupes Byakko ya puedes retirarte tengo una idea", dijo Naruto al tigre, "Esta bien, me retiro entonces con su permiso", dijo Byakko haciendo una reverencia antes de irse en una nube de humo..."Bien y ahora que haremos", dijo Naruto, "Naruto desde aqui podemos partir hacia Uzushio sin necesidad de llegar a Nami", dijo Hagoromo en su interior", Si bueno Hitomi-chan ¿Lista de nuevo?", pregunto el rubio, "Si Naruto-kun, solo no te esfuerces mucho, recuerda que todavia no estas acostumbrado a usar tanto chakra", dijo la pelirroja, "Esta bien Hitomi-chan, hagamoslo", de nuevo hizo los sellos y con la ayuda de Hitomi y Rikudo hubo otra explosion. De esta salio un lagarto de color verde palido y ojos rojos, de unos 4 metros de largo y figura esbelta, miro a todos lados hasta que diviso al rubio al frente, sonrio y le hablo...

"Un gusto verte de nuevo Naruto-sama, soy Zira y estoy a tus ordenes", dijo la ahora conocida Zira, "Hola Zira-chan, ¿Crees poder llevarme a Uzushio?", pregunto el rubio, "Claro que si Naruto-sama, no sera problema, subase y disfrute el viaje", dijo amigable Zira...

El viaje fue pacifico sin inconvenientes, el rubio disfrutaba la vista, hasta que llegaron a los remolinos que protegen la isla, ese si fue una parte movida, pero nada que la fuerza de Zira a la hora de nadar no arreglara, encontraron una brecha a traves de los remolinos que los llevo sin mas complicaciones a la isla. Ya en la orilla Zira se despidio de Naruto y desaparecio, Naruto siguio un camino que lo llevo a unas ruinas de lo que antes era la gran Uzushiogakure no Sato, sintio algo raro en su pecho como melancolia, Hitomi le dijo que era por su sangre Uzumaki, ya eran las 2 de la tarde y Naruto seguia buscando una casa que se viera habitable pero estaba muy lejos de encontrarla ya que la mayoria estaban destruidas... Se detuvo y vio muchos arboles con todo tipo de frutas, ademas de un rio y animales pequeños asi como unos siervos, fijo de hambre no moriria, se sento en una piedra y se concentro, llego a la casa y ahi estaban Hitomi y Hagoromo, platicando...

"Bien y ahora que haremos", dijo Naruto, "No te impacientes, ya deben de estar llegando", dijo Rikudo mientras Hitomi y Naruto lo veian con duda, "¿Quien Otosan?", pregunto Hitomi, "Es una sorpresa, Naruto vuelve al mundo real tienes visitas", dijo con una sonrisa Hagoromo. Naruto no dijo nada y se desvanecio mientras Hitomi con curiosidad miraba a traves de los ojos del ojiazul...

Ya de vuelta Naruto abria los ojos, pero habia una luz que lo cegaba, pronto la luz se discipo revelando a varias entidades que desprendian un aura divina, cuando toda la luz se esfumo al frente de Naruto habian 6 personas de la cuales solo uno era varon, este estaba vestido con un traje de batalla que se paracia al de un samurai de color rojo, cabello largo de color negro al igual que sus ojos, una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, con 1 espada en su cintura y un tipo de escudo en su espalda y para terminar un casco estilo samurai en su mano derecha, miraba a Naruto serio. La otras 5 hermosas chicas de cuerpo envidiable enfundadas en kimonos que acentuaban su figura de reloj de arena, piernas bien torneadas, anchas caderas y breve cintura, pechos copa D y rostros con facciones delicadadas que le daban un tono angelical...

Naruto estaba impresionado con las personas frente a el, el hombre se veia imponente y las chicas lo miraban con una dulce sonrisa ademas de ser extremadamente lindas y sexis, una de ellas se acerco a Naruto, llevaba un kimono blanco con soles dorados, de cabello dorado hasta la cintura y de ojos amarillos, se agacho a su altura lo miro fijamente y esbozo una sonrisa antes de abrazarlo desencajando a todos y asfixiando entre sus pechos al pobre chico que estaba muriendo comodamente, bueno no es como si esa forma de morir fuera mala verdad...

"Neesan lo estas matando", exclamo una de ellas de kimono azul con lunas blancas, cabello a media espalda color plateado y ojos grises hipnotisantes, haciendo que reaccione y suelte a nuestro afortunado rubio que tenia una cara boba y totalmente sonrojado, "Oh lo siento, me emocione es que es una lindura", dijo con una mirada soñadora sacandoles gotas a todos los presentes incluidos Hagoromo y Hitomi que en este momento solo tenia un pensamiento, "(Que le pasa a esa, solo yo puedo abrazar asi a mi Naruto-kun)", despues de darse cuenta lo que penso se sonrojo bastante, mientras Rikudo la veia con una sonrisa, "(Parece que encontraste a alguien especial verdad Hitomi-chan)", penso Hagoromo. Ya afuera todos se presentaban ante ya un recuperado Naruto... "Bueno Naruto-kun dejanos presentarnos yo soy Amaterasu la Diosa del Sol", dijo la rubia que casi mata a Naruto, "Yo soy Tsukuyomi la Diosa de la Luna", dijo la chica de cabellos plateados, "Mi nombre es Yami la Diosa de la Oscuridad", dijo una de ellas de cabello negro hasta sus rodillas y ojos azul oscuro con un kimono celeste con estampados de lenguas de fuego, "Hola Naruto-kun, soy Hikari la Diosa de la Luz", llevaba un kimono de color amarillo con estrellas en el, cabello blanco le llegaba a los hombros y hermosos ojos verdes, la ultima de las chicas se presento, traia un kimono rosado con petalos de flores estampados, ojos color lila y cabello a su cintura de color morado, "Puedes llamarme Shinigami y soy la Diosa de la Muerte", dijo la chica mientras Naruto se ponia nervioso, pero bueno no era como que se lo iba a llevar ya verdad. El hombre se presento como Susanoo el Dios de las Tormentas...

Naruto estaba impresionado despues de todo tener a 6 Dioses enfrente de ti no se veia todos los dias y era algo que nunca se llego a imaginar, no sabia como reaccionar o que decir hasta que Yami hablo..."Naruto-kun te preguntaras ¿Porque estamos aqui verdad?", preguno recibiento un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del rubio, "Bien nosotros hemos venido a darte unos regalos, Kami-sama nos ha dado permiso y por eso estamos aqui", dijo tranquilamente sorprendiendo mas al rubio, "Te daremos estos regalos porque eres una persona muy especial Naruto-kun y ademas de que tu eres el Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, mereces algunos presentes especiales", dijo la Diosa de la Luna, "Pues no se que decir estoy emocionado pero no creo merecerlos", dijo Naruto, "Nada de eso Naruto en tu corta vida haz pasado muchas cosas que nadie deberia haberlas pasado pero tu siempre te mantuviste firme y eso es lo importante", dijo Susanoo, "Es verdad Naruto-kun y estamos orgullosos de que no te dejaras guiar por el mal", dijo Yami con una sonrisa, "Quien empieza", dijo Amaterasu...

"Yo empezare, mi regalo para ti sera otro Dojutsu, el Sharingan te pertenece ahora Naruto-kun y por ser un regalo de una Deidad no tendras efectos secundarios cuando evolucione y no necesitaras otro Sharingan para que llegue a su etapa final, Hagoromo te explicara mas adelante que es eso de las etapas", dijo Hikari mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Naruto, que estaba emocionado por su nuevo Dojutsu y sonrojado por el beso...

"Sigo yo, te obsequiare un poder para tus ojos, sera el verdero Susanoo el mas poderoso de todos lo despertaras cuando evoluciones el Sharingan sin necesidad de los otros 2 poderes, y tambien te are un favor con tu espada, si es la del viejo Rikudo estoy seguro que pasaran muchas cosas entre ustedes, por eso cuando llegue el momento tu espada sera libre para estar contigo siempre, no preguntes algun dia lo entenderas, y tambien cuando se separen conservara sus poderes", dijo Susanoo poniendole una mano en su hombro, dejando a Naruto con cara confusa pero no a Hitomi y Rikudo que sabian que significaba...

"Es mi turno, ¿Que te dare?, a ya se te obsequiare el Kamui, otra tecnica para tu Dojutsu, te permite viajar a cualquier lugar en un viaje dimensional y no permite que los ataques fisicos te dañen. Ademas te dare este pergamino, en el vienen jutsus de cada elemento sea basico o avanzado, vienen desde simples hasta complicados, tambien trae Genjutsus, se que te sera muy facil aprenderlos Naruto-kun", dijo Yami mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al rubio suertudo...

"Es mi oportunidad de darte los presentes, mi primer regalo sera reforzar tu mente para que seas inmune a los Genjutsus, mi segundo regalo sera una guia de Taijutsu seras el primero en aprenderlo, es llamado Shiroken (Puño Blanco) y finalmente te dare un pergamino para que aprendas el Kenjutsu como un verdadero maestro, el estilo se llama Kuro Uzu (Remolino Negro), se que te ayudara mucho Naruto-kun", dijo Tsukuyomi mientras le besaba la comisura de los labios dejando en shock a Naruto, mientras sus hermanos negaban con la cabeza la actitud de ella, ni aunque porque es un niño deja de comportarse como una pervertida, mientras en su interior Rikudo tenia una gota en su nuca, mientras veia a Hitomi clavandole miles de senbon aun peluche murmurando cosas sobre, 'Diosas asaltacunas que le quitan lo suyo', lo mas curioso del peluche es que era identico a cierta Diosa de la Luna, de donde lo saco nadie sabe. Ya en el exterior el rubio recuperado agradecia los obsequios...

"Si me permites Amaterasu seguire yo, te obsequiare el conocimiento de todas las aldeas escondidas, segundo, te dare el poder para invocarme cuando necesites ayuda con algun enemigo como lo hizo tu padre, pero a cambio de el tu no moriras tu pago sera el alma de tu enemigo y estaremos en paz, y mi ultimo regalo te lo dare cuando, ya controles a la perfeccion el Rinnegan", dijo la Diosa de la Muerte mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla...

"Bien soy la ultima, mi regalo para ti seran las llamas del Sol, no seran como el Katon que tu conoces, puedes considerarlo un nuevo elemento, ademas te obsequiare estas pulseras para tus invocaciones, la amarilla es para los tigres, la cafe para los gorilas, los lagartos sera la azul, la roja y la verde seran si consigues los otros contratos, solo aplica chakra a las pulseras, entre mas chakra viertas mas grande sera la invocacion", dijo la Diosa mientras besaba la frente del rubio y aparecian las 5 pulseras en su mano derecha. Al instante el pergamino que le dio Yami con los jutsus empezo a brillar, Amaterasu le explico que eran los jutsus del nuevo elemento que se hicieron por si solos. Naruto decidio ponerle al elemento Enton (Elemento Llama)...

El ojiazul agradecio todos los obsequios mientras los 6 Dioses lo rodeaban pusieron su mano en la cabeza de Naruto y este empezo a brillar mientras una energia salia del chico, al disciparse el brillo Naruto observo a Rikudo fuera de el sonriendole... "Bien Naruto apartir de mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento", dijo Hagoromo mientras Naruto asentia, "Bueno Naruto-kun nosotros tenemos que retirarnos pero antes arreglaremos un poco este lugar", dijo Hikari mientras todos brillaban... En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la zona estaba limpia y solo una casa quedo en pie pero parecia nueva...

"Suerte Naruto-kun", dijo Yami mientras desaparecia del lugar en una bola negra, "Cuidate Naruto-kun", dijo Hikari convirtiendose en una bola blanca y desaparecia, "Come sano", "Entrena mucho", dijeron Shinigami y Susanoo mientras desaparecian en una bola morada y roja respectivamente, "Hazte fuerte", "Y muy guapo", dijeron Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi para luego irse en una bola amarilla y azul...

Naruto y Rikudo veian como las esferas desaparecian para luego verse y sonreir, "Listo Naruto", dijo Rikudo, "Siempre Rikudo-jiji", dijo con entusiasmo el chico, "Bien empezeremos mañana, vayamos a descansar", dijo Hagoromo recibiendo un hai como repuesta, Rikudo levanto el pergamino que le entrego Yami, mientras Naruto llevaba los 2 pergaminos de Kenjutsu y Taijutsu que le dio Tsukuyomi...

Ingresaron a la casa y se dispusieron a descansar, porque a partir del siguiente dia Hagoromo empezaria a entrenar a Naruto Uzumaki el Nidaime Rikudo Sennin...

Y aqui esta el cap, espero les guste, ya vimos los regalos del rubio ¿Que opinan sobre los regalos?... El siguiente cap se llama... Entrenamineto mucho entrenamiento... Nos vemos... JA NE...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola aqui de nuevo estoy, con un nuevo cap de esta historia, espero les agrade y gracias a los que me dejan un review, gracias a ellos es que me inspiro a seguir escribiendo esta historia...

Zafir09: No te preocupes, Naruto aprendera todo tipo de sellos, como ponerlos y como retirarlos, y con respecto a las chicas que escribiste algunas de ellas si estaran...

TsukihimePrincess: Que alegria que te gustara el cap, y si Hitomi es medio celosa jejeje...

mc19: Tienes razon no es mala forma de morir, y si Naruto es un maldito rubio con suerte...

froggus: Naruto utilizara sus ojos muy seguido, y mas cuando vea un jutsu fantastico que quiera agregar a su arsenal jejeje...

Ahlerot: Gracias por tus reviews...

DarkShion: Gracias por tu review, y seran 20 chicas pero no te dire quienes seran ya que perderia la gracia de la sorpresa, a ti tambien te deseo felices fiestas y feliz navidad jojojo...

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi-sensei, lo unico mio son las creaciones originales...

Cap 4 Entrenamiento, mucho entrenamiento

Han pasado ya unos dias desde de la llegada de Naruto a Uzushio, el encuentro con las Deidades y la salida de Hagoromo del cuerpo de Naruto para empezar el entrenamiento que durara 9 años aproximadamente, el segundo dia de la llegada de Naruto se dispuso con Rikudo a buscar la mencionada boveda que contiene todo el legado de los Uzumakis, el legado de Fuuinjutsu (Tecnicas de Sellado) que ahora le pertenece al Ultimo Uzumaki que se conoce, cuando al fin la encontraron habia una barrera que solo se podia abrir con sangre, una vez que vertio la sangre la enorme puerta se abrio dejando ver una gran camara con varios estantes repletos de pergaminos sobre Ninjutsu (Tecnicas Ninja), Genjutsu (Tecnicas Ilusorias), Taijutsu (Tecnicas de Cuerpo a Cuerpo), Kenjutsu (Tecnicas de Espadas) y unos sobre Kinjutsu (Tecnicas Prohibidas), pero lo mas destacable eran los cientos de pergaminos sobre Fuuinjutsu. Rikudo sello en un pergamino el estante con las demas tecnicas ninjas ya que de ahi solo le servia lo que fuera el arte de los sellos, no era que lo otro no tuviera valor, solo que no queria que Naruto se presiona estudiando todo...

Solo permitiria que el chico aprendiera el Kenjutsu y Taijutsu que le dio Tsukuyomi y el pergamino que le dio Yami traia cientos de jutsus de los elementos empezando con el Raiton (Elemento Rayo), Suiton (Elemento Agua), Futon (Elemento Viento), Doton (Elemento Tierra), Katon (Elemento Fuego), Hyoton (Elemento Hielo), Yoton (Elemento Lava), Jinton (Elemento Polvo), Shakuton (Elemento Quemar), Futton (Elemento Vapor), Ranton (Elemento Tormenta), Shoton (Elemento Cristal), Mokuton (Elemento Madera) y el mas nuevo llamado Enton (Elemento Llama) ademas de los Genjutsus y el Omnyoton (Elemento Yin-Yang) que le enseñaria Rikudo... Y sobre los Kinjutsus eran muy poderosos y arriesgados, talvez algun dia se los enseñaria, pero por el momento no. Decir que Naruto estaba impresionado era poco, todo esto le pertenecia a el, el ultimo Uzumaki descendiente del Rikudo Sennin. Estaba emocionado pero sabia que a lo largo de estos 9 años aprenderia no todo pero si lo suficiente para ser un maestro de Fuuinjutsu y demas artes ninjas, pero sobre todo el que mas le intereso fue un gran pergamino que decia Sellos de los Bijuus, en el se explicaban los posibles sellos para encerrar a las poderosas formas de chakra y tambien como revertir dichos sellos pero por ningun lado aparecia el que encerraba a Hitomi, talvez alguien debio decirle a Hagoromo que el sello de Hitomi fue creacion de Minato y por eso no aparecia en dicho pergamino. Pero bueno eso era un detalle menor, solo un fallo de calculo que no se pudiera arreglar con el tiempo y dedicacion estudiando dicho sello...

Salieron de la boveda una vez que sellaron el resto para llevarlo a su casa se dedicaron a planear el entrenamiento del ojiazul rubio que prestaba atencion a las indicaciones de Rikudo...

"Bien Naruto empezaremos con tu cuerpo, incrementaremostu resistencia y velocidad con ejercicios severos y sellos de gravedad durante este año, solo haremos eso entendiste", dijo el pelirrojo, "Si Rikudo-jiji lo que tu digas", dijo el rubio sonriendo...

"Bien, luego el siguiente año nos enfocaremos en el control de chakra, si pudiste hacer la invocaciones y demas fue por nuestra ayuda y necesitamos reforzar ese punto, te aseguro que cuando el entrenamiento termine en 9 años tu control va hacer el mejor de todos y podras controlar tus gigantes reservas de chakra sin ningun problema, sera facil para ti manipularlo, y tambien empezaras el entrenamiento de Kenjutsu te conseguire una Boken (Espada de madera) para que aprendas las katas y cuando ya estes listo aparecera Ayanami para que te adaptes a ella y enseñarte todo sobre el Kuro Uzu que esta en el pergamino y te enseñare el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clones de Sombra)", explico el hombre de ojos anillados, "De acuerdo que mas me enseñaras", dijo Naruto al hombre...

"El tercer año te enseñare el Taijutsu que te dejo Tsukuyomi-sama,el Shiroken lo aprenderas con tu mayor esfuerzo ya que muchos son especialistas en este arte y tienes que ser un maestro del Taijutsu para que no te derroten", dijo Hagoromo con tono tranquilo mientras el rubio asentia, el tenia razon debia esforzarse mucho en ese ambito...

"Luego el cuarto año empezaremos con el Ninjutsu y chakra elemental para poder hacer los jutsus adecuadamente, para muchos es facil aprender ya que solo tienen una afinidad pero tu eres muy distinto ya que como posees las 5 afinidades tendras que esforzarte mucho para dominarlas y no solo eso tambien deberas incluir a tu arsenal los elementos secundarios, estos son cuando combinas algunos elementos para crear uno nuevo, como por ejemplo si combinas Doton y Katon obtienes Yoton, o el Suiton y Futon y tienes el Hyoton a tu alcanze, pero no aprenderas todos los del pergamino sino solo unos 10 de cada uno, talvez no sean muchos pero cuando tienes multiples afinidades 10 de cada elemento es devastador, y este pergamino contiene 14 elementos multiplicados por 10 jutsus de cada uno, darian 140 jutsus que a mi opinion son suficientes sin contar el Fuuinjutsu y Genjutsu, sin contar los jutsus que yo te enseñare del Omnyoton que te daria un arsenal mas que devastador", termino de explicar Hagoromo mientras Naruto asentia en un tanto tranquilo, a el realmente no le importaba cuantos fueran, muchos o pocos el solo queria aprenderlos para proteger a sus seres queridos...

"Bien continuo el quinto año aprenderas tu carta maestra el arte del sellado te entrenare lo mejor posible y tu lo terminaras de perfeccionar a tu manera, y antes que se me olvide tambien entrenaremos tus Dojutsus el Rinnegan y el Sharingan, con el Rinnegan tu podras controlar 7 tipos de poderes diferentes o caminos, el primero es el poder de controlar la gravedad llamado Tendo (Camino de los Dioses), el segundo es el poder de absorver Ninjutsus se le conoce como Gakido (Camino de los Fantasmas Hambrientos), otro es el poder de robar almas, se llama Ningendo (Camino Humano), el cuarto es Jigokudo (Camino del Infierno) el controla el Rey del Infierno te permite curar o en casos como medio de interrogacion, Shurado (Camino de los Demonios) te da el poder de usar misiles y otros objetos metalicos, este no lo entrenaremos mucho y por ultimo esta Chikushodo (Camino Animal) el camino para las invocaciones, pero no lo entrenaremos ya que tu posees tus invocaciones asi que no hara falta usarlo. Solo entrenaremos los primeros 4 y el 5 sera solo practica, se me olvidaba tambien esta el Gedo (Camino Externo), con el tienes el poder de la vida y la muerte en tus manos", dijo Hagoromo mientras Naruto le prestaba atencion y asentia increiblemente todo lo estaba entendiendo a la perfeccion, "En cambio el Sharingan te permite copiar y si quieres, añadir el jutsu a tu arsenal, las tecnicas de tu oponente ademas de que tendras una gran percepcion para los ataques que te permitira bloquear con maestria, cuando evolucione o cambie de forma se convertira en el Mangekyo Sharingan podras desbloquear los poderes que te obsequiaron los Dioses, el Susanoo y el Kamui y para finalizar en algun momento se desbloqueara el Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, este es el mas poderoso ya que tus poderes oculares aumentan de sobremanera", exclamo Rikudo tranquilamente, "Me muero por dominar esos Dojutsus", dijo emocionado Naruto...

"Sigamos, el sexto año te explicare sobre los Genjutsus, son tecnicas ilusorias para confundir al enemigo y tambien esta el legado de tus padres que tambien aprenderas para que no los decepciones", dijo el pelirrojo con seriedad, "No los defraudare su legado sera poderoso en mis manos", dijo Naruto con determinacion...

"Y para concluir el setimo año te mostrare algunos Kinjutsus en caso que los necesites, pero recuerda son jutsus poderosos y prohibidos no los utilices para tonterias me escuchaste", dijo serio Hagoromo, "No te preocupes Rikudo-jiji lo tendre muy presente", dijo el rubio tranquilo...

"Bien y para ir concluyendo el octavo año nos enfocaremos en entrenamiento masivo con todo lo que vas aprender, y el ultimo año tu deberas salir y recorrer el mundo para que ganes experiencia antes de que vuelvas a Konoha para que te conviertas en ninja", termino de explicar el entrenamiento Hagoromo, pero Naruto por alguna razon estaba triste, "¿Que ocurre Naruto?", pregunto el Sennin, "Es que cuando ya terminemos tu deberas irte y ya no nos veremos mas", dijo triste Naruto, "No te preocupes Naruto, algun dia nos volveremos a ver pero sera dentro de muchos años, si estoy aqui es para entrenar a mi siguiente sucesor y estoy muy orgulloso que seas tu, cuando Kami-sama me dijo que tendria que volver por algun tiempo a la tierra a entrenar al Nidaime me emocione mucho, y es por eso que se todo porque ella me dio toda la informacion de el mundo ninja despues de mi muerte, y sabes Naruto no habria pedido mejor sucesor que tu", dijo con una sonrisa Hagoromo haciendo sonreir a Naruto levemente, "Esta bien Rikudo-jiji esto lo hare por ti, por los Bijuus, por mis hermanos Jinchurikis y por las personas que son importantes para mi, te sentiras orgulloso de mi", dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa, "(Ya estoy orgulloso de ti Naruto)", penso con una sonrisa Hagoromo...

Asi el entrenamiento de nuestro joven heroe dio inicio:  
De cero a un año:

Tal como dijo Hagoromo Naruto empezo los ejercicios de resistencia, todo el dia se la pasaba corriendo, saltando, haciendo lagartijas, abdominales, sentadillas, estiramientos y todo tipo de ejercicio que se le ocurriera, pasaron 3 meses cuando ya Naruto podia hacer de todo sin cansarse ni un minuto, ese fue el punto cuando se le puso los sellos de gravedad empezando con 10 kilos en los sellos, le tomo todo 1 mes para adaptarse al nuevo entrenamiento, cuando ya lo domino se le subio a 20 kilos los sellos y asi sucesivamente hasta el punto que los sellos llegaron a los 80 kilos, algo realmente sorprendente para un chico de casi 7 años, ya que era casi el triple del peso del joven Uzumaki, su relacion con Hitomi crecio un poco pasaron de ser amigos a mejores amigos y eso le alegraba el corazon a Hitomi, ademas la chica le contaba acerca de sus padres, esto emocionaba a Naruto al saber que su madre Kushina era una de las mas poderosas kunoichis de la aldea y ni hablar de su padre, el entrenamiento continuo y Naruto ya podia correr 1 kilometro en en 2 minutos, un cambio drastico ya que antes duraba mas de 10. Ademas la dieta que le impuso Hitomi le ayudo bastante ya que habia subido de peso y su estatura tambien sufrio cambios, ya no era aquel niño bajito y delgado, rapidamente el año paso y Naruto ya estaba listo para seguir su entrenamiento sin dejar este claro esta...

De uno a dos años:

En este año Naruto continuo con el entrenamiento de resistencia y velocidad y tambien empezo con el mencionado control de chakra, este consistia en utilizar el chakra para escalar arboles y demas cosas, el primer mes a Naruto le costo mucho el moldear el suficiente chakra para aferrarse de los arboles, ya que al poseer demasiado siempre se le pasaba la mano y terminaba por romper la corteza y caerse, al segundo mes ya podia escalarlos con cierta facilidad, despues que domino ese punto continuo con el siguiente que consistia en caminar sobre el agua. Este era mas dificil ya que tenia que enviar distintos niveles de chakra por el movimiento del agua, le tomo cerca de mes y medio conseguirlo, luego siguio el entrenamiento de balancear una hoja por su cuerpo utilizando el chakra, logro hacerlo entonces tuvo que hacerlo de nuevo pero con mas hojas al mismo tiempo, luego de cumplirlo Hagoromo le dio el mismo trabajo pero con cosas mas pasadas como piedras multiples para mantener la concentracion al maximo, despues de eso siguio el de escalar una cascada y aferrarse en ella mientras sostenia las piedras a su alredeor sin dejar caerlas y seguir sujeto a la cascada, cosa que le tomo mucho tiempo lograrlo pero lo complio de la mejor forma posible, tambien le enseño el Henge y el Kawarimi, y los ultimos 2 meses inicio con el entrenamiento del Kenjutsu, inicio con las katas basicas que se mostraban en el pergamino con la Boken, luego de aprender esas katas era el momento que su verdadera espada apareciera y fue muy interesante...

Nuestro joven rubio practicaba las katas con su Boken al igual que Rikudo este le enseñaba cada pocision y mivimiento, para el final de ese dia Rikudo le dijo que ya era tiempo que entrenara con su katana, le pidio que se concentrara y pensara en dicha espada para que apareciera. Asi lo hizo y en una nube de humo aparecio la dichosa espada y sujeto la funda con la mano izquierda y con la derecha la agarro del mango e intento sacarla pero no pudo... "Tenias razon Rikudo-jiji ya no la puedo sacar como la primera vez", dijo el pequeño rubio de 8 años, "Te lo dije ahora intentalo con la frase", explico Hagoromo mientras Naruto asentia, la tomo de nuevo y dijo: "Ayudame a alcanzar la paz... Ayanami", y desenfundo. El piso alrededor del rubio se despedazo y hundio levemente mientras una especie de neblina blanca giraba entorno a la espada, cuando se discipo se apreciaba la hermosa katana plateada de un metro de largo y los kanjis de la frase: "La justicia se hara presente"...

"Bien Naruto apartir de hoy ella sera tu compañera espero que se lleven bien", dijo con una sonrisa Rikudo mientras Naruto lo veia confundido, es como si estuviera hablando de otra persona en lugar de la katana, pero bueno no es como si la espada tuviera forma humana verdad...

Despues de eso se fueron a descansar y como todas las noches Naruto entraba a su paisaje mental para hablar con Hitomi de todo lo que se les ocurriera, eran charlas divertidas y pasaban el tiempo, pero nunca espero ver lo que lo esperaba adentro de la casa... Como siempre Naruto paso por la orilla del lago y llego a la puerta de la cabaña, entro sin tocar ya que siempre Hitomi estaba en la sala esperandolo... Llego a la sala pero se quedo en shock por lo que vio, sentada a la par de Hitomi estaba una chica de cabello largo hasta la cintura de color celeste con destellos plateados, rostro de facciones delicadas y muy hermosa de 1,60 y talvez la misma edad que Hitomi, ojos color azul claro, llevaba un kimono blanco con detalles de flores en plateado, figura de reloj de arena, cintura breve y anchas caderas, piernas largas y bien torneadas, y sus pechos copa C firmes y redondos, esa sonrisa timida la hacia verse por demas hermosa... "Hola", dijo Naruto un poco timido, "Hola Naruto-sama un placer conocerlo", dijo la chica con una sonrisa, "Disculpa ¿Quien eres? y ¿Porque me llamas con el sama?, pregunto con duda el rubio, "Dejame presentarme mi nombre tu ya lo conoces pero te lo dire es Ayanami y te digo sama porque tu eres mi amo", dijo como si nada la ahora conocida Ayanami, mientras Naruto tenia los ojos como platos y la quijada le pegaba al suelo al saber que esa linda chica era su katana... "Me quieres decir que tu eres mi katana", dijo ya recuperado el ojiazul, "Asi es Naruto-sama yo soy una espada espiritual, yo soy la unica de mi tipo", dijo con orgullo la peliceleste, "Creo entender, ¿Tu sabias de esto Hitomi-chan?", pregunto Naruto a la Bijuu, "Claro que si Naruto-kun, Ayanami y yo somos amigas y esperaba este momento para estar de nuevo con mi mejor amiga", dijo la Bijuu pelirroja, "Entiendo, pero Ayanami-chan no me llames con el sama dime solo Naruto si", dijo el chico rubio, "Si tu lo dices asi lo are Naruto-kun", dijo la chica ojiazul... Despues de ese dia los 3 se reunian para platicar de todo, y en el dia el rubio seguia su entrenamiento con el Sennin y para el final le enseño el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para ayudarse en su multiple entrenamiento...

De dos a tres años:

El rubio continuo su entrenamiento ahora mas facil al Kage Bunshin, ahora se encontraba entrenando con su nuevo estilo de Taijutsu el Shiroken que le empezaba a funcionar de las mil maravillas, todo bajo el ojo de Hagoromo que se sentia orgulloso del chico. Terminando ese año el chico era un genio del Kenjutsu y Taijutsu sin duda esos estilos eran demoledores y devastadores. Se podrian eliminar mas de 100 personas en menos de 5 minutos con estos estilos. Tambien siguio con su control de chakra ya que cada año el chakra de Naruto crecia enormemente a estas alturas el chico podria competir con el Yonbi facilmente...

De tres a cuatro años:

Fue uno de los años mas duros para Naruto ya que tuvo que aprender todas las caracteristicasde cada elemento, como combinar los elementos para crear los avanzados, manipularlos correctamente para no crear algun accidente como cuando por error casi rostiza a un pobre ciervo o como cuando creo una fosa de lava al frente de la casa o aquella cuando casi hace paleta a Hagoromo, pero bueno son solo pequeñeces verdad. Con sus cantidades colosales de chakra hacia 50 clones para cada elemento mientras el original practicaba el Kenjutsu y Taijutsu. Al final ya podia dominar perfectamente los elementos sin relacion con Hitomi y Ayanami era perfecta y Hagoromo se sentia feliz por su hija...

De cuatro a cinco años:

Naruto aprendio lo que lo hizo venir a esta isla el famoso Fuuinjutsu, que no fue cosa sencilla, porque tenia que tener una buena caligrafia para los sellos asi como aprender a escribir lo mas rapido posible mientras estas luchando contra alguien. Pero no hay nada que la sangre Uzumaki no arreglara, para Naruto le fue muy sencillo aprender sobre los sellos, como los de almacenamiento o los de su padre que eran de espacio/tiempo, claro el no sabia de eso pero bueno, asi tambien como sellos de barreras y los sellos para los Bijuus. Fue en estos que mas se intereso ya que de alguna forma todo este viaje era para dichos sellos, pero le entristecio saber que el sello que contenia Hitomi no aparecia por ningun lado, era como hubiese sido creado por alguien que no fuera Uzumaki y no estaba lejos de la verdad. Avanzo a pasos agigantados sobre dicho arte. Hagoromo lo sabia Naruto era un gran maestro de sellos y lo enorgullecia de manera asombrosa. Tambien empezo con sus Dojutsus, Hagoromo le dijo que canalizara chakra en sus ojos y pensara en alguno de los 2, se concentro y al abrir los ojos estos eran de color morado con anillos a su alrededor, el entrenamiento con el Rinnegan dio inicio empezando con Tendo y Gakido, le resulto facil dominar la gravedad y en cuanto a absorver ataques era dificil pero lo manejo bien, siguio con Ningendo, Jigokudo, Shurado fue en menor escala. Con Ningendo y Jigokudo fue teoria ya que no tenia con quien practicar. No habia nadie para curar o revivir y quitarle el alma a Rikudo no era tan buena idea verdad. Chikushodo no fue necesario aunque le explico bien para que servia. Los meses pasaron y ahora Naruto entrenaba con su Sharingan anticipando, esquivando los golpes y copiando los jutsus de Rikudo, lo mas detacable del Sharingan del rubio era que no era ese Sharingan caracteristico del Uchiha de color rojo y tomoes negros, este mas bien se mantenia azul y sus tomoes eran de color dorado, 3 en cada ojo signo de su madurez. Hagoromo le explico que si lo usaba en batalla esto ayudaria a que lo evolucionara al Mangekyo y con mucho esfuerzo e interes llegaria a tener el Eternal, pero para que pase eso falta mucho. Continuo con sus ejercicios de resistencia y velocidad ahora llevaba sellos de 150 kilos y se movia como si no los tuviera. Su control de chakra excelente sin duda la mejor...

De cinco a seis años:

En este periodo de tiempo Rikudo le enseño el arte del Genjutsu de como hacerlos y usarlos en batalla, no necesito entrenarlo en como deshacerlos ya que no podia caer en uno por el regalo que le hizo la Diosa de la Luna. Lo entreno bastante y con el Sharingan le era mas facil aprenderlos y utilizarlos, tambien comenzo a entrenar con el legado de sus padres, en un pergamino venia una curiosa tecnica llamada Rasengan que era una manifestacion de chakra que gira a gran velocidad en la mano de quien la utiliza y es un ataque mortal si se utiliza correctamente pero decia que la dichosa tecnica estaba incompleta porque habia que agregar chakra elemental. Naruto empezo a practicarla con cientos de clones y la logro hacer en una semana. Despues de eso se dispuso a agregarle el chakra elemental, le tomo un par de meses perfeccionar dicha tecnica con elemento Futon, Raiton y Suiton, eran de rango S por ser muy peligrosos. Despues estudio otro pergamino que hablaba sobre el Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador) que era un jutsu de espacio/tiempo para teletranportarse de un lugar a otro con sellos y unos kunais especiales, Naruto recordo los Kunais de 3 puntas e inscripciones en los mangos. Fue avanzando despacio y con calma con dicho jutsu ya que si era complicado. 5 meses despues Naruto logro hacer el Hiraishin con sus sellos y manteniendo los kunais como recuerdo. Pero lo que realmente lo emociono fue encontrar el pergamino del Shiki Fuin (Sello Mortal de la Parca) y del Hakke no Fuin Shiki (Estilo de Sellado de los 8 Trigramas). El sello que contenia a Hitomi adentro de el, de inmediato se dispuso a estudiarlo para buscar una forma de liberar a la Bijuu...

De seis a siete años:  
Naruto estudio todo lo que pudo de Kinjutsu, si bien sabia que eran demasiado peligrosos debia aprenderlos para utlizarlos contra un enemigo y proteger a su gente. Continuo investigando sobre los 2 pergaminos de su padre, para encontrar una forma de liberar a Hitomi, y hablando de ella y el rubio estos se habian acercado bastante uno al otro, de amigos pasaron hacer mejores amigos, continuaron hasta convertirse en confidentes y de ahi su relacion se estrecho mas, todavia Naruto recuerda su primer beso con Hitomi aquel que fue tierno lleno de amor y dulzura. Desde ese dia pasaron a tener una relacion mas cercana y Ayanami estaba feliz por su amiga ya que talvez habia encontrado el amor en el rubio...

De siete a ocho años:  
Naruto ya tenia una relacion formal con Hitomi, ya Hagoromo lo sabia y estaba feliz por ambos. En este año se concentraron en practicar todo lo que el rubio sabia. Primero su Taijutsu y Kenjutsu era extraordinario sin duda alguna el mejor en ambos. Segundo su control de chakra perfecto y sus jutsus elementales fantasticos decidio aprender varios de cada uno, sus Genjutsus letales y Kinjutsus monstruosos. Tercero dominaba a la perfeccion sus Dojutsus, el Rasengan y sus variantes y el Hiraishin. Cuarto su resistencia y velocidad eran increibles podia correr un kilometro en menos de 10 segundos aun con los sellos de gravedad puestos y por ultimo su Fuuinjutsu era aterrador sin duda alguna era un maestro de sellos como ningun otro...

Naruto estaba en su recamara descansando tras su entrenamiento recordando como el y Hitomi se acercaron mas y mas hasta el punto de hacerse pareja. Nunca imagino que esto pasaria pero ahora era una de las mejores cosas que le habia sucedido. Se levanto eran cerca de las 5 cuando sus pulseras brillaron, las miro curioso ya que nunca habia pasado y menos con la roja y verde. De un momento a otro desaparecio en una nube de humo, cuando abrio los ojos se encontraba en un recinto con muchos arboles alrededor y un lago casi tan grande como el de los lagartos, camino hasta un claro y lo que vio lo dejo maravillado eran criaturas de colores verde hasta azul con el distintivo pecho rojo en todos, largas colas, garras afiladas y picos amarillos, plumaje exquisito y alas poderosas. Se encontraban en los arboles alrededor de donde llego el rubio habian pequeños y enormes. Todos lo miraban curioso, llego al centro del lugar y fijo su vista en el ave que tenia al frente de color dorado con el pecho verde al igual que sus ojos, de unos 2 metros, realmente hermosa el ave, Naruto dedujo rapidamente que era el lider del clan y se arrodillo...

"Tu nombre humano", dijo la voz claramente femenina, "Soy Uzumaki Naruto, un gusto conocerla", dijo respetuoso el chico de ahora 14 años, "Mi nombre es Itana la lider del clan, sabes ¿Porque estas aqui?", dijo con una voz tranquila, "Supongo que ustedes son la cuarta invocacion de las invocaciones especiales, y estoy aqui para hacer su prueba", dedujo Naruto haciendo sonreir a Itana, "Eso es correcto, nosotros merecemos un invocador fuerte y tu seras puesto a prueba contra mi mejor guerrero, ven Sixus", dijo Itana mientras un ave del tamaño de una casa de 2 pisos aparecia de color naranja y el clasico pecho rojo, ojos amarillos, este veia a Naruto y pues Naruto tenia una gota detras de su cabeza, ahora tenia que enfrentar al lindo y "pequeño" pajarito...

"Si lo logras nos mereceras pero te advierto el Futon de Sixus es devastador fue gracias a el que somos el segundo contrato mas poderoso, pueden empezar", dijo la voz de Itana...

Inmediatamente Sixus se elevo y se alejo a una zona sin arboles, Naruto lo siguio de cerca planeando sus jugadas y atras de ellos iba Itana para observar las capacidades del rubio. El ave se alzo y se mando en picada para darle de lleno al rubio que solo lo esquivo moviendose a la derecha, Sixus se elevo de nuevo y preparo un jutsu, "Futon: Renkudan (Elemento Viento: Bala de Aire)", de la boca de Sixus salio una poderosa bala directo al rubio, Naruto solo hizo un sello y aparecio una enorme pared de roca para protegerlo. El ataque fue brutal y la muralla se despedazo dandole a Naruto mandandolo lejos. Itana sonreia ya que si Naruto era afin al Doton no ganaria, "(El Futon de Sixus puede atravesar cualquier elemento excepto el Katon, estas en problemas Naruto)", penso Itana con malicia. Mientras tanto con Naruto se levantaba respirando algo agitado ese si fue un golpe fuerte y vaya que le dolio, "(Como rayos hizo eso, Rikudo-jiji solo la ha podido atravesar con Raiton, bueno hora del arma secreta si quiero ganar de una vez)", penso el rubio, viendo como Sixus venia contra el a una velocidad asombrosa. Naruto hizo un par un sello mintras inflaba su pecho, Sixus vio esto y alisto su jutsu mas poderoso para remetarlo de una vez , "Futon: Furyudan (Elemento Viento: Dragon de Viento)", "Katon: Karyudan (Elemento Fuego: Dragon de Fuego)", exclamaron los 2 a la vez, de la boca de ambos aparecieron 2 dragones el de Sixus del doble de grande que el de Naruto pero Itana comprendio la estrategia, "(Naruto es afin al Katon no puede ser, ese dragon va a consumir el de Sixus y sera gigantesco, no tiene salvacion)", penso la hermosa ave de plumaje dorado... Los dragones rugieron con fuerza antes de chocar fue un impacto brutal pero el dragon del rubio se hacia cada vez mas grande, Sixus comprendio su error y ahora tenia que esquivarlo pero estaba demasiado cerca del gigante dragon que se aproximaba a el, cerro sus ojos esperando el final el cual nunca llego, en vez del dragon se escuchaba algo distinto, abrio sus ojos y al frente de el habia un disco de agua gigante que emergia desde el suelo era 15 metros de altura. El agua cayo y Naruto respiro un poco cansado por ese colosal jutsu...

"Creo que gane jejeje", dijo el rubio mientras Itana se acercaba y Sixus aterrizaba, "Eso fue increible un humano modelando 3 elementos es increible", dijo Sixus con impresion haciendo que Naruto sonriera mientras creaba 4 clones. Itana la veia con curiosidad cuando paso los 5 Narutos hicieron un sello y de cada uno salio un dragon de fuego, de agua, de viento, de tierra y de rayo elevandose al firmamento mientras desaparecian... "De hecho soy afin a los 5 elementos", dijo Naruto alegre dejendo a Itana y Sixus sin habla... Despues de recuperse inmediatamente Itana le ofrecio el contrato y claro el rubio lo firmo emocionado... "Bien Naruto-kun ahora eres el nuevo invocador del clan Quetzal felicidades", dijo Itana feliz, "Muchas gracias Itana-sama no la defraudare si me permite me retiro mañana sera el fin del entrenemiento que llevo acabo y quisiera descansar", dijo el rubio mientras Itana asentia y este desaparecia en una nube de humo... "Sin duda es el mejor no lo cree Itana-sama", dijo sereno Sixus, "Sin duda alguna Sixus, solo espero que los zorros lo acepten", dijo Itana mientras Sixus asentia...

Aqui esta el cap, vimos todo lo que Naruto hizo durante 8 años, que les parecio, dejen sus reviews porfa... JA NE...


	5. Chapter 5

Feliz domingo a todos los lectores, aca les traigo el nuevo cap, espero lo disfruten, sin mas pasemos a los reviews...

Ahlerot: Ya las 20 chicas estan seleccionadas, solo es cuestion de tiempo y esperar a que salgan...

mc19: Que bueno que te gustara y si Ayanami sera parte del harem...

froggus: Gracias por el review y sobre Mabui no la tenia en el harem pero me agrada la idea...

Zafir09: Hitomi esta completa, no vi necesidad de dividirla en 2, y sobre el sello y la liberacion en este cap lo averiguas...

Nukiujy: Que bueno que te guste y con las chicas que mencionaste talves si esten...

TsukihimePrincess: A mi tambien me daria miedo enfrentarme a Naruto y con lo del contrato con los zorros habra que esperar un par de caps...

Vale: Gracias por tu review y me alegro que te guste...

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi-sensei, lo unico mio son las creaciones originales...

Cap 5 Liberacion y mision en la nieve

Llego un nuevo dia a Uzushiogakure no Sato y nuestro joven heroe despertaba feliz por lo de su cuarto contrato con los quetzales pero tambien estaba deprimido ya que Hagoromo el dia de hoy ya tendria que regresar al reino de Kami, se levanto se dirigio a bañarse, salio con su ropa habitual que consistia en unos pantalones ANBU color negro con vendas en los tobillos, sandalias ninja negras, guantes negros con metales en el dorso con un remolino dibujado, camisa manga corta color azul con el remolino del clan Uzumaki en sus hombros color naranja y el kanji de Uzumaki en su espalda color blanco, su cabello rubio le llagaba a sus hombros...

Salio de su cuarto y se dirigio al comedor donde ya lo esperaba Hagoromo para el desayuno, despues de desayunar fueron a la sala a tener su ultima conversacion...

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Naruto, sin duda seras mejor que yo eso lo puedo tener por seguro", dijo con orgullo Hagoromo, "Gracias Rikudo-jiji no te defraudare, donde quiera que estes te sentiras orgulloso de mi", dijo tranquilo Naruto ganandose una sonrisa de parte de Hagoromo, "Hoy vamos a tener el ultimo trabajo Naruto", dijo Rikudo sorprendiendo a Naruto, "Cual Rikudo-jiji, pense que ya me habias enseñado todo", dijo confundido el ojiazul, "Es correcto Naruto ya te enseñe todo lo que tienes que saber, lo ultimo sera el sello que te tiene acomplejado", dijo Hagoromo sereno mientras Naruto procesaba la informacion para abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, "Pero ya lo hemos intentado varias veces y no hemos podido encontrar la llave, sin duda mi Otosan era un genio de sellos", dijo el joven rubio, "Tienes razon Naruto pero en los recuerdos que me paso Kami-sama tu padre hizo un trato con Shinagami-sama ya que solo un Dios podria poner ese tipo de sello", dijo el pelirrojo sereno, "Entiendo y supones que Shinigami-sama nos podria ayudar con lo del sello", dijo Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Hagoromo, "Bien podemos intentarlo, solo espero que no se enoje por no tenerle un alma por llamarla", dijo el rubio parandose del sillon y haciendo una secuencia de sellos, "Ninpou: Kuchiyose no Shi (Arte Ninja: Invocacion de la Muerte)", exclamo Naruto poniendo sus manos en el suelo mientras lineas negras se formaban en el suelo haciendo un tipo de telaraña...  
En una explosion de humo aparecio aquella figura envidiable vistiendo un kimono a medio muslo color verde con petalos de cerezos. Observo un par de segundos hasta que vio a nuestro joven heroe, le sonrio y procedio a hablar...

"Hola Naruto-kun hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, y veo que estas muy guapo", dijo Shinigami con una sonrisa sonrojando a Naruto, "Este... Si ya hace tiempo jejeje", dijo el rubio aun avergonzado, "Bien ¿Para que me llamaste?", pregunto la Diosa poniendo nervioso a Naruto, "Bueno... Este... Yo... Yo", tartamudeaba nuestro heroe, "Si me lo permite Shinigami-sama yo le puedo explicar", dijo Hagoromo obteniendo la atencion de la Deidad que solo asintio a su peticion, "Bien vera lo que pasa es que tenemos un problema con el sello que contiene a Hitomi y pensamos que talvez usted nos podria ayudar", explico el hombre de ojos anillados, "Asi que es eso, bueno talvez los pueda ayudar pero con una condicion", dijo seria Shinigami, "¿Y que cosa es Shinigami-sama?", pregunto el rubio un poco nervioso haciendo que la Diosa dibuje una sonrisa pervertida, "Es facil Naruto-kun ven acercate y te la digo", dijo sonriendo la chica mientras el nervioso chico se acercaba y en su mente Hitomi tenia un mal presentimiento al ver esa cara y en un rincon de la sala Ayanami estaba de cuclillas haciendo circulitos con el dedo con un aura depresiva rodeandola mientras murmuraba cosas sobre Diosas aprovechadas que obtienen lo que ella siempre ha querido, claro esto no paso por alto por la pelirroja que solo dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro...

De regreso con nuestro heroe se acercaba lentamente a la Diosa dudando si seguir avanzando pero bueno haria lo que fuera para poder liberar a su Hitomi-chan, cuando estaba al frente, la Diosa le dedico una sonrisa y sin mas lo beso, Naruto se sorprendio pero despues de unos segundos correspondio el beso que era intenso y apasionado, duro varios minutos para incomididad de Hagoromo y en el interior de Naruto una furiosa pelirroja gritaba que la iba a despellejar, claro solo era literal, cuando se separaron por la falta de aire Naruto tenia una cara boba y un sonrojo y la Diosa tenia una gran sonrisa pervertida y un pequeño sonrojo...

"Bien creo que podemos continuar solo hay un detalle Naruto-kun", dijo la Deidad mientras Naruto ya repuesto le preguntaba de que se trataba, "Si la puedo liberar pero perdera sus 9 colas, cuando salga tendra el chakra de un ninja promedio, con el tiempo las regenerara calculo que d meses tardara", dijo la Diosa mientras Naruto tenia una pequeña conversacion con Hitomi, ella acepto sin chistar todo para ser libre y estar con su querido novio rubio, "Hitomi-chan dice que esta bien pero, ¿Que pasara con ese chakra Shinigami-sama?", pregunto el rubio mientras la Deidad sonreia, "Yo me encargare lo fundire y sellare en ti, lo pondre aparte de tu sistema de chakra, lo podras usar a voluntad y tambien lo regeneraras, ganaras un tipo de control avanzado, y lo podras usar para curarte", dijo la Diosa mientras Naruto asentia y Hagoromo escuchaba, sin duda esa habilidad le ayudaria mucho en el futuro, "Bien a trabajar", dijo la pelimorada mientras ponia una mano en el estomago del rubio, una energia blanca envolvio al rubio mientras Shinigami recitaba unas palabras, "Tentai Ririsu: (Liberacion Celestial)", en el interior del rubio el collar con el dije del sello que tenia Hitomi en el cuello se despedazo mientras sentia que su cuerpo se debilitaba y perdia su chakra, luego empezo a hacerse borrosa hasta el punto de desaparecer del lugar, todo bajo la mirada de sorpresa de Ayanami...

En el exterior una energia rojiza se desprendia del rubio dando forma a una chica pelirroja muy conocida, poco a poco se materializo y realmente estaba feliz por ser libre de nuevo... La Diosa sonrio y se concentro un poco, "Fuuin (Sello)", dijo sellando el poder en el rubio que estaba sudando mucho por el proceso, la energia blanca dejo de rodear al rubio y este callo sentado al suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente...

"Mi trabajo esta hecho Naruto-kun, te dare el poder para que hagas este proceso 2 veces solamente, con los otros Jinchurikis tu encontraras la forma de ayudarlos", dijo la sonriente Deidad mientras Naruto le agradecia mientras abrazaba a Hitomi, estaban relamente felices, "Una cosa mas, Hitomi podra regresar a tu interior ya que ese espacio siempre estara disponible", exclamo nuestra bella Diosa mientras Hitomi y Naruto asentian, "Muchas gracias Shinigami-sama se lo agradezco mucho", dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja, "No hay de que Hitomi, ya es hora de irnos Rikudo", dijo la Diosa mientras Hagoromo asentia, "Espera ¿Ya tienes que regresar Otosan?", pregunto triste la chica, "Asi es Hitomi-chan ya debo regresar", respondio el pelirrojo poniendo tristes a los 2 chicos, "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Naruto, superaste mis espectativas y por favor cuidala, tu hija te deseo lo mejor, que seas muy feliz al lado de Naruto", dijo con una sonrisa Rikudo mientras Hitomi lo abrazaba y este estrechaba la mano a Naruto, "No te preocupes Rikudo-jiji la cuidare con mi vida y seguire mi camino para ayudar a los demas Bijuus, el mundo conocera a Uzumaki Naruto, lider del clan Uzumaki y Nidaime Rikudo Sennin", dijo Naruto haciendo sentir orgulloso a Rikudo, "Se que asi sera, bueno es tiempo de partir ¿No es asi Shinigami-sama?", pregunto Rikudo recibiendo un asentimiento de la Diosa... Rikudo se separo de Hitomi que con lagrimas en los ojos le dedico una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Naruto, la Deidad se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro a Hagoromo, "Una cosa mas Naruto-kun, dentro de algun tiempo un sello se abrira y conoceras a 2 personas importantes para ti" dijo la Diosa mientras los demas la miraban con duda, "Que sean felices y tengan muchos hijos", fue lo ultimo que dijo el pelirrojo hombre antes de desaparecer en un destello morado, claro Naruto y Hitomi quedaron sonrojados por eso pero bueno en algun momento debera ocurrir no es verdad...

Despues de desaparecer Hitomi y Naruto estuvieron conversando de diferentes temas todo el dia hasta que cayo la noche, descansaron ya que a la mañana siguiente empazaria el viaje de los chicos por las Naciones Elementales para conseguir experiencia en combate real y aprender lo suficiente para regresar a su aldea natal donde el viejo Kage lo estaria esperando ansioso...

Rapidamente el dia llego y los 2 jovenes se encontraban desayunando para emprender lo que seria un largo viaje por el mundo, Naruto traia su ropa habitual, pantalones ANBU negros al igual que sus sandalias y guantes, camisa blanca con el remolino naranja en su espalda y el kanji de Uzumaki en su pecho, en su cintura Ayanami iba enganchada por una cadena delgada...

Hitomi llevaba sandalias ninjas (Como los de Hinata en Shippuden), con un short de licra a medio muslo color negro con una falda roja por encima, una blusa manga corta verde pegada al cuerpo resaltando sus encantos y encima de esta un chaleco rojo abierto con el remolino naranja en su espalda, el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo con un par de mechones a los lados de la cara... Naruto empaco todo en pergaminos especiales con sellos de almacenamiento masivos, creacion de Naruto, todo su legado fue sellado en un gran pergamino que tenia el kanji de legado, al final afuera de la casa se veia a Naruto y Hitomi con 3 grandes pergaminos (Mas grandes del que anda Jiraiya) al frente de ellos. Uno era el que contenia pertenencias, ropa, etc, el otro era el que le dio Yami con los jutsus y el ultimo era el de su legdo... "¿Que haremos con ellos Naruto-kun es complicado llevarlos?", pregunto Hitomi curiosa, "Es facil Hitomi-chan", dijo Naruto haciendo un sello y en su mano aparecio un pergamino un poco mas pequeño que los otros de color verde con los rebordes en dorado y con la palabra "Maximo" escrita, traia una cinta ancha negra alrededor para transportarlo sin complicaciones,"De verdad eres increible, nadie habia podido crear un pergamino como este y ahora tu los haces como si nada", dijo con una sonrisa la chica pelirroja apenando un poco al rubio...

Sello los 3 pergaminos y se lo puso en la espalda y dando el ultimo vistazo a su hogar se retiro prometiendo que el clan Uzumaki renaceria sea en Uzushio o en cualquier otro lado, pero lo haria...

Ya han pasado casi 6 meses desde que habian empezado la travesia por el continente, ya habian visitado Kaminari no Kuni (Pais del Rayo), Kaze no Kuni (Pais del Viento), Tsuchi no Kuni (Pais de la Tierra), Tetsu no Kuni (Pais del Hierro) y obviamente Hi no Kuni (Pais del Fuego), ahora Naruto y su linda ¿Prometida?, si prometida porque ya Naruto le habia comprado un anillo de oro con remolinos grabados y una piedra roja al centro, obviamente Hitomi la llevaba con orgullo en su mano... Se hallaban en una ciudad en las orillas del Pais del Fuego, caminaban en busca de un restaurant para cenar, encontraron uno perfecto, buena iluminacion, suave musica sonando al fondo, se sentaron y esperaron al camarero que los atendio amablemente, ambos pidieron un filete con verduras al vapor y un vino suave para acompañar, de postre fue un Tiramisu delicioso, disfrutaron la cena y se divirtieron hasta que un hombre algo mayor se les acerco para hablarles...

"Buenas noches jovenes", dijo amigable el hombre de lentes, "Buenas noches señor...", dijo Naruto esperando el nombre del hombre que se veia que era buena persona, "Disculpe mis modales, mi nombre es Asama Sandayu mucho gusto", dijo el ahora reconocido Sandayu inclinandose repetuosamente,"Mucho gusto Sandayu-san, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y ella es Otsutsuki Hitomi, ¿En que podemos servirle?", dijo y pregunto el rubio mientras Hitomi les prestaba atencion, "Vera Naruto-dono me preguntaba ¿Si ustedes son los llamados Akai Shi (Muerte Roja) y Kuroi Akuma (Demonio Negro), el dueto de mercenarios que han ganado fama en pocos meses debido a su efectividad?", pregunto el hombre sorprendiendo a los jovenes, la clientela y trabajadores del lugar, "Y ¿Que pasaria si fueramos nosotros?", pregunto Hitomi con curiosidad, "No nada malo, solo quisiera contratarlos como proteccion", dijo el hombre de lentes, "¿Que tipo de proteccion?", pregunto el ojiazul con un rostro serio, "De escolta para una actriz, su nombre es Fujikaze Yukie, yo soy su representante",dijo el hombre mientras Naruto y Hitomi se miraban y asentian, "De acuerdo Sandayu-san, tome asiento y hablemos de negocios", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa...

Asi por la siguiente hora se acordaron los terminos del trabajo, el viejo hombre se despidio y Naruto junto a Hitomi salieron a conseguir un hotel y descansar para el dia siguiente...

Un nuevo dia llego a la ciudad y nuestro par de enamorados se encontraban en un estudio con Sandayu, Yukie y el resto de la produccion presentandose... Yukie era una hermosa joven de unos 20 años de cabello hasta media espalda de color azul oscuro, ojos azules y un cuerpo esbelto, piernas bien torneadas, cintura breve y caderas anchas, pechos copa C, rostro hermoso...

"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto", dijo el rubio mientras besaba la mano de Yukie que se sonrojo bastante ante ese gesto tan caballeroso, "Soy Fujikaze Yukie Naruto-kun", dijo con una sonrisa dejando como fantasmas a los presentes ya que ella nunca habia usado el sufijo con nadie, todo mientras Hitomi la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ella sabia que tenia que compartir al rubio y la verdad no le importaba mucho mientras el rubio no se olvidara de ella, cosa que nunca iba a pasar...

Luego de las presentaciones procedieron a empacar todo en el barco que los transportaria a Yuki no Kuni (Pais de la Nieve), 3 horas despues el barco se encontraba en alta mar, Naruto y Hitomi hablaban sobre la mision como proceder ante cualquier cosa, Yukie los miraba mientras se besaban, algo en su pecho le dolia y se sentia triste, ella los miraba y deseaba ser la pelirroja que ahora estaba haciendo abrazada por el rubio ojiazul, en poco mas de 3 horas Naruto cautivo su corazon, agito la cabeza y se retiro sin saber que Hitomi la miraba, pasaron 3 dias entre grabaciones de la pelicula, charlas y otras cosas, la noche llego y Naruto hacia guardia mientras Hitomi estaba en su camarote que compartia con Yukie, asi que aprovecho y la confronto...

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Yukie?", pregunto la pelirroja atrayendo la atencion de la peliazul, "Claro Hitomi ¿Que deseas?", dijo serena la chica, "¿A ti te gusta Naruto-kun verdad?, Dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa picara mientras subia y bajaba sus cejas sugerentemente,"Hitomi... Yo... Yo... Bueno... Este", tartamudeaba toda roja Yukie, "Sabia que te gustaba", dijo la sonriente ojiroja, "Lo siento Hitomi, es que hay algo en el que me resulta encantador", dijo la chica, "No te preocupes Yukie, veras Naruto-kun es el ultimo hombre de su clan por lo que tendra que practicar la poligamia y si tu de verdad lo amas, puedes intentar algo con el, por mi no hay problema", confeso Hitomi sorprendiendo a la actriz, "¿De verdad no te importa Hitomi?", pregunto dudosa la peliazul, "No mientras las chicas amen a Naruto-kun yo lo aceptare", dijo tranquila la chica, "Gracias, muchas gracias", dijo la esperanzada Yukie mientras Hitomi solo le sonreia...

Desde esa conversacion Yukie se ha acercado a Naruto, mantiendo charlas de horas y ambos disfrutan la compañia del otro, Naruto tambien empezo a sentir algo por la peliazul, pero no sabia que hacer hasta el dia que la actriz se le declaro y con eso despejo sus dudas... Desde ese dia se le via a los 3 juntos riendo y mostrando sus sentimientos a base de besos, claro los hombres solo podian maldecir la suerte del rubio y Sandayu estaba feliz por la chica ya que desde que conocio a Naruto siempre estaba alegre, pero sabia que tenia que contarle la verdad al rubio tarde o temprano asi que espero que todos se retiraran para poder encararlo...

La noche habia llegado y como siempre Naruto estaba en cubierta viendo las estrellas cuando sintio una presencia detras suyo, asi que se giro y pudo divisar a Sandayu, "Buenas noches Sandayu-san ¿Que lo trae por aqui?", pregunto curioso el chico, "Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante Naruto-dono, es sobre Yukie", dijo el hombre llamando la atencion del rubio, "Lo escucho", fue la repuesta del Naruto... Sandayu le empezo a contar la historia de como Dosetsu Kazahana el antiguo Daymio de Yuki no Kuni tenia una hija llamada Koyuki Kazahana, la pequeña tuvo que huir ya que el hermano de Dosetsu, Doto Kazahana hizo un golpe de estado y asesino a su hermano para quedarse con el poder, le conto que el era un fiel servidor de Dosetsu y que por años busco a Koyuki hasta que un dia la encontro en un teatro y desde ese momento se convirtio en su manager y lo que busca es que Koyuki vuelva al trono y se convierta en la legitima Daymio de Yuki no Kuni... Naruto estaba con una expresion seria mientras procesaba la informacion, despues de varios minutos decidio hablar...

"Si lo que me dices es cierto, quiere decir ¿Que Yukie-chan es en realidad Koyuki Kazahana?", pregunto el rubio, "Asi es Naruto-dono y le suplico que por favor nos ayude a derrotar a Doto", suplico el hombre poniendose de rodillas, "Por favor parese Sandayu-san, aunque se que nos mintio un poco lo hizo por una buena razon", dijo Naruto mientras un clon aparecia, "Llama a Hitomi-chan y dile que venga", dijo el rubio mientras el clon salia disparado a buscar a la Bijuu, 10 minutos despues una adormilada Hitomi hacia acto de presencia, el rubio le explico la situacion y la chica estuvo de acuerdo, despues de todo tenia que ayudar a su: 'hermana'... "No se preocupe Sandayu-san, derrotaremos a Doto y Koyuki-chan se hara cargo de Yuki no Kuni", finalizo el rubio, "Muchas gracias Naruto-dono, Hitomi-san", dijo alegre el viejo hombre, solo esperaban que Koyuki lo aceptara de buena manera...

Al dia siguiente arribaron en un iceberg para hacer una escena de la pelicula, el director dio la orden y empezo la grabacion, iba de las mil maravillas hasta que hubo unas explosiones de inmediato Naruto dio la orden de regresar al barco, de las explosiones salieron 3 personas, 2 hombres y 1 mujer...

"¿Quienes son ustedes y que buscan?", pregunto de forma seria el rubio al lado de Hitomi, "Mi nombre es Nadare Rouga y ellos son Mizore y Fubuki, vinimos por la princesa Koyuki", dijo señalando a la peliazul que se sorprendio y quedo estatica mientras los recuerdos que ella pensaba habianolvidado le llegaban de golpeaban y caia de rodillas, Naruto creo 3 clones mando 2 a proteger a Koyuki y 1 para que enfrentara a Mizore, "Nunca me oiste, no dejare que se lleven a Koyuki-chan, primero tienes que matarme", dijo furioso el rubio mientras se lanzaba al ataque contra Rouga, Hitomi se movio rapido y encaro a Fubuki y el clon se fue en direccion de Mizore... La batalla inicio y Naruto tenia una pelea de Taijutsu con Rouga, Naruto se movio rapido y le pego un derechazo en el estomago a Rouga, se inclino de dolor escupiendo un poco de sangre, un gancho a la cara y lo elevo unos centimetros en el aire para clavarle un golpe en el esternon y mandarlo varios metros atras, todo bajo la mirada de todos que estaban sorprendidos y el director pues, "Sigan grabando esta sera la mejor pelicula que hayamos hecho de seguro ganaremos un Oscar", dijo con lagrimas en los ojos sacandole una gota en la nuca a todos...

Hitomi se lanzo hacia Fubuki mientras esta hacia unos sellos, "Hyoton: Tsubane Fubuki (Elemento Hielo: Ataque de Golondrinas)", cientos de golondrinas se lanzaron hacia Hitomi que los esquivo con cierta facilidad pero no conto con que se devolverian como un boomerang, rapidamente realizo una secuencia de sellos y dijo: "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)", de la boca de Hitomi salio la bola que derritio el jutsu, salto hacia atras para esquivar una patada voladora de Fubuki, esta trazo sellos y mando un jutsu, "Hyoton: Hyouru no Jutsu (Elemento Hielo: Prision de Hielo)", coloco sus manos en el suelo y salieron bloques cuadrados del suelo para intentar atrapar a Hitomi, los esquivo agilmente mientras trazaba sellos, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutus Llamas del Fenix)", varias bolas pequeñas de fuego se dirigieron hacia Fubuki, las esquivo con cierta dificultad, a la hora que esquivo la ultima recibio un golpe en la cara que la mando a volar varios metros hasta chocar con un muro de hielo...

Por su parte el clon mantenia a raya a Mizore en una lucha de fuerza, ya que los jutsus eran inservibles por las armaduras de chakra que portaban...

De vuelta con el Naruto original miraba fijamente a Rouga que se levantaba despacio, "Veo que sabes luchar", dijo el ninja de la nieve, "Opino lo mismo", dijo el rubio serio, "Bien es hora de morir", dijo Rouga mientras trazaba sellos, "Hyoton: Haryuu Muuko (Elemento Hielo: Dragon Penetrante con Tigre Feroz)", exclamo mientras un dragon de hielo con cabeza y garras de tigre se iba en contra de Naruto. Naruto hizo un sello y puso sus manos en el suelo, "Hyoton: Kori Heki (Elemento Hielo: Muro de Hielo)", del suelo emergio un gran muro de hielo con un zorro grabado que protegio a Naruto del poderoso jutsu... Rouga estaba impresionado que ese mocoso modelara Hyoton, pero salio de su asombro cuando el muro de hielo se hizo pedazos y se formo un dragon de hielo, el dragon llego donde Rouga pero se hizo añicos dejando incredulo a Naruto... "¿Pero como?", fue lo que dijo, "Estas armaduras estan hechas de chakra, el Ninjutsu y Genjutsu no sirven", fue la explicacion de Rouga mientras hacia mas sellos, "Hyoton: Itsukaku Hakuegei (Elemento Hielo: Ballena de un Cuerno)", del mar una ballena gigante se alzo mientras atacaba a Naruto y despedazaba un pedazo del glaciar, "Lindo jutsu sabes talvez lo agregue a mi coleccion", dijo el sonriente rubio, "No seas tonto, solo el Sharingan puede copiar ese jutsu", dijo molesto el ninja de Yuki, "Pues por eso", dijo Naruto mientras en sus ojos ahora habian 3 comas doradas dejando a Rouga totalmente incredulo...

Naruto repitio el jutsu y la ballena aparecio destrozando todo a su paso, mientras Naruto caia cerca de Koyuki, "Nos vamos", fue lo que dijo mientras Naruto la tomaba estilo nupcial y Hitomi llegaba para dirigirse al barco... Los 2 clones que protegian a Koyuki y el que ataco a Mizore entretuvieron a los ninjas de Yuki para darle ventaja al original... "Los seguimos", dijo Fubuki mientras Rouga negaba, "No, vamonos ellos vendran a nosotros", dijo mientras desaparecian del lugar... Ya en el barco todos comentaban lo sucedido y esperaban una buena explicacion que quisieran o no tendrian que darla...

Bueno aqui esta el cap, espero les haya gustado, ya Hitomi esta libre, el rubio consiguio otra hermosa chica (Maldito rubio suertudo), ya vimos una pincelada del rubio en combate, y a un director emocionado, espero sus reviews y saludos a todos los que leen esta historia, nos veremos mañana en el siguiente cap titulado... Cap 6 El fin de Doto, de vuelta a la hoja... JA NE...


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, feliz mañana para todos, aqui esta el cap de hoy, me costo algo escribir las peleas pero creo que salieron bien...

mc19: Gracias por tu review y no Shinigami no estara, ese beso solo fue un medio de pago por quitar el sello...

froggus: aqui esta el cap, espero lo disfrutes...

Zafir09: Tendras que esperar para ver la reaccion de Sarutobi...

TsukihimePrincess: Tendras que esperar un par de caps para ver la prueba de los zorros y si Ayanami esta enamorada...

canodelfinvicente: No habra guerra civil en Kiri ya en despues te enteraras porque y sobre Mei ya sabras mas adelante...

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi-sensei, lo unico mio son las creaciones originales...

Nota: Nunca hagan enojar a Naruto...

Cap 6 El fin de Doto, de vuelta a la hoja

Ya habian pasado una hora desde el ataque del trio de ninjas de la nieve y ahora el director y algunos ayudantes se encontraban con Naruto, Hitomi, Sandayu y Koyuki en un pequeño cuarto esperando aclararse las cosas, porque una cosa era que Koyuki fuera una princesa en la pelicula y otra muy distinta que fuera la princesa de un pais como Yuki, todos estaban en silencio hasta que el director comenzo a dialogar...

"Bueno alguien ¿Puede explicar todo esto por favor?", pidio sereno el director esperando una respuesta, "Yo le dire que es lo que sucede", dijo Sandayu mientras procedia a explicar la situacion asi como se la conto al rubio, "Eso quiere decir que nos usaste", dijo uno de los ayudantes, "No crean eso por favor, yo simplemente lo hice para que Koyuki-sama retomara el control de Yuki no Kuni, nunca fue mi intencion engañarlos", dijo el hombre de lentes, todo se volvio silencioso de nuevo por algunos momentos, "Algo que decir Koyuki", dijo de nuevo el director, "Si vamos nos mataran a todos como a mi padre, seria mejor regresar", dijo la chica sorprendiendo a todos por esa respuesta, "No diga eso Koyuki-sama debemos luchar contra Doto y vencerlo", dijo angustiado Sandayu, "Sandayu-san tiene razon, tenemos que aplastar a Doto y que Koyuki-chan gobierne Yuki no Kuni", dijo por fin el rubio ojiazul, "Pero Naruto-kun Doto es muy poderoso y puede lastimarte o matarte", dijo preocupada Koyuki, "No hay de que temer Koyuki, Naruto-kun lo derrotara sin problemas", dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa, "Pero no quiero que por mi culpa alguien salga herido", dijo nuevamente Koyuki, "Koyuki-chan yo los protegere a todos, o ya se te olvido la promesa que te hice", dijo el ojiazul mientras un fugaz recuerdo del primer beso que se dieron llegaba y junto a el la promesa del rubio: "Yo siempre te protegere Yukie-chan, a ti y a todos los que te importen porque ese es mi camino, es una promesa", el recuerdo termino y Koyuki reprimio una sonrisa...

"Claro que me acuerdo Naruto-kun, solo que no se si podre gobernar un pais, soy muy debil", dijo triste la chica, "No digas eso Koyuki-chan, tu eres alguien muy fuerte", dijo el ojiazul, "Quisiera ser mas fuerte", dijo en un susurro, "(Yo te are mas fuerte Koyuki-chan)", penso Naruto mientras le daba un tierno beso que hizo que Koyuki se sonrojara, Hitomi y Sandayu sonrieran, Ayanami llorara a mares por no ser ella y el resto pues, "(Maldito rubio suertudo)", sip ese era el pensamiento en general, pero no se esperaron con lo que pasaria...

Mientras el par se besaba Koyuki se envolvio en un aura azulada que empezo a brillar para despues de unos instantes desaparecer, Koyuki se aparto y le dolia mucho el cuerpo como si le hubiera pasado un elefante por encima, no pudo resistir mucho y se desmayo...

"KOYUKI-SAMA", grito Sandayu mientras se aproximaba a la chica que en estos momentos estaba en los brazos del chico rubio, al lado aparecio un clon sorprendiendo a todos, "Llevala a su camarote", dijo mientras el clon asentia y se la llevaba para que descansara...

Cuando ya el bullicio acabo Sandayu pregunto, "¿Que fue lo que paso con Koyuki-sama, Naruto-dono?", pregunto con duda, "Ella dijo que queria ser mas fuerte, y eso fue lo que hice, hice mas fuerte su cuerpo y active su red de chakra, ahora mismo Koyuki-chan tiene el chakra de un Jounin de Elite, por eso el dolor en su cuerpo, y se desmayo por la informacion de los jutsus que le pase tiene que acomodarlos en su mente para poder usarlos", dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a todos por lo ocurrido, "Eso es sorprendente Naruto-dono, no sabia que se podia hacer eso", dijo el hombre de lentes, "En realidad es imposible hacer eso", dijo Hitomi shockeando a todos, como si era imposible Naruto lo habia hecho, "No entiendo, ¿Como si es imposible Naruto-san lo hizo?", pregunto el director realmente confundido, "Vera Naruto-kun pudo realizarlo porque fue un regalo, hace como 5 años alguien le dio ese poder pero solo podia utilizarlo una vez", respondio Hitomi mientras Naruto rememoraba aquel dia que estaba entrenando cuando Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi aparecieron y le otorgaron ese poder por esforzarce tanto en su entrenamiento.. .

"Eso quiere decir que Koyuki-sama puede ser ninja si se lo propusiera", dijo Sandayu mientras Hitomi y Naruto asentian, "Si ese chakra que yo le di de mis resevas contiene la afinidad Suiton, osea ella podra moldear agua", dijo el rubio mientras todos lo miraban con curiosidad, "¿Pasa algo?", pregunto curioso, "Usted dijo ¿Que de sus reservas de chakra?", pregunto Sandayu ya que el estaba al tanto de todo lo que tenia que ver con ninjas, "Asi es", dijo el rubio, "Entonces ¿Porque no se ve cansado?, si usted dijo que ahora Koyuki-sama tiene el poder de un Jounin de Elite, es mucho ckakra y usted parece igual", dijo el viejo hombre, "Eso se debe a que Naruto-kun tiene demasiado chakra y otorgar esa cantidad es sumamente sencillo", dijo Hitomi shockeando a todos de nuevo, "Y demasiado chakra de ¿Cuanto estamos hablando?", pregunto muy interesado Sandayu, "Les contare pero prometan que nunca se lo contaran a nadie", dijo serio el rubio mientras todos asentian...

Naruto empezo a contar toda su vida, muchos al principio no le creyeron y mas cuando el les dijo que era descendiente de Rikudo Sennin pero cuando Naruto abrio sus ojos y mostro el legendario Dojutsu todos se inclinaron ante el, claro Naruto se sentia demasiado raro ante esa situacion, de enmediato vino el relato de su condicion como Jinchuriki, la explicacion de que es, todos estaban impresionados pero mas de uno casi les da un infarto al saber que esa linda chica que acompañaba al rubio era de hecho el o mas bien la poderosa Kyubi no Yoko, se enteraron que Naruto tenia en esos momentos tanto chakra como el Hachibi (8 Colas) y que su poder seguia aumentando, luego de la explicacion todos los presentes tenian un aire de respeto para con el rubio y su hermosa prometida...

"Sin duda ganaremos esta guerra con Naruto-sama y Hitomi-sama Doto caera sin problemas", dijo con respeto Sandayu, "Oh ganaremos millones con esta pelicula al saber que salio el poderoso Naruto-sama", dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos el director mientras todos tenian una gota en su cabeza por las cosas que decia el director, "Bueno pero por favor que esto quede entre nosotros seria peligroso si alguien se llega a enterar", dijo Hitomi mientras todos lo juraban, "Pienso que Koyuki-chan despertara en 3 dias, empezare a entrenarla en los ratos libres para que se acostumbre", dijo Naruto en tono relajado...

Los ocupantes del barco estaban desempacando todo ya que habian llegado al puerto unos momentos antes, Koyuki se encontraba entrenando con Naruto y Hitomi, fue una gran sorpresa enterarse que ahora tenia chakra y era mas fuerte todo gracias a su querido rubio, no necesitaba el control de chakra ya que eso venia incluido en el poder asi que se concentraron en el Taijutsu y los jutsus al principio le costo aprenderlos pero ya los dominaba a la perfeccion, asi transcurrio todo entre grabaciones, practicas y entrenamiento hasta ese dia...

Despues de atravesar una gran caverna se detuvieron para hacer una de las ultimas escenas de la pelicula, ya todo estaba listo cuando unos rieles se hicieron presentes, Naruto los reviso y vio que estaban rodeados de chakra, Sandayu salio corriendo por ayuda mientras Naruto le daba indicaciones a Hitomi mientras le decia a Koyuki que no utilizara chakra ya que Doto podia verla como amenaza y matarla, ella asintio y se prepararon, de la caverna emergio un tren con varios vagones, se detuvo y aparecio Doto era un tipo alto cabello y ojos negros, traia una gabardina que le cubria su cuerpo, a su lado Rouga sonreia arrogante...

"Despues de muchos años nos encontramos sobrina", dijo Doto con tono burlon mientras Naruto se paraba al frente de Koyuki, "¿Y tu quien eres mocoso?", pregunto Doto serio, "Soy Uzumaki Naruto y yo te detendre, le devolveras el trono a Koyuki-chan como siempre tuvo que haber sido", dijo serio el rubio mientras Doto reia, "Jajaja no me hagas reir mocoso tu no me ganaras", dijo Doto aun riendo, "Eso ya lo veremos", dijo Naruto mientras se alistaba para la lucha...

"KOYUKI-SAMA", grito Sandayu desde una montaña llamando la atencion de todos, traia un traje de samurai y detras de el habian mas de 50 samurais preparados para la batalla, "Nosotros defenderemos este lugar con nuestras vidas, VAMOOSSSS", grito mientras todos corrian montaña abajo, "Mas molestias eliminalos", le dijo Doto a Rouga que solo asintio, los vagones se abrieron y train un tipo de mecanismo, Rouga dio la señal y una nube de miles de kunais volaron hacia los samurais, algunos cerraron los ojos esperando el final cosa que no llego...

Naruto al ver la intencion realizo un sello y un enorme muro de hielo se lavanto al frente de los samurais todos los kunais se clavaron ocasionado que en algunas partes se agrietara, "Excelente mocoso pero dime aguantara el triple?", pregunto con esa sonrisa burlona, nuevamente salieron miles de kunais dirigidos al muro, "No permitire que los lastimes, Hyoton: Tajuu Kori Heki (Elemento Hielo: Multiples Muros de Hielo)", exclamo Naruto poniendo sus manos en el suelo y aplicando una colosal cantidad de chakra 10 muros mas grandes y gruesos se levantaron para detener la lluvia de kunais, todos se sorprendieron ante ese colosal jutsu, "Eres molesto lo sabias", dijo Doto perdiendo la paciencia, "Si me lo han dicho varias veces", dijo el rubio enfadando mas a Doto...

Iba a decir algo cuando unas cenizas empezaron a caer por todo el tren, "Katon: Haise Kisho (Elemento Fuego: Cenizas Ardientes)", exclamo una voz femenina, todos divisaron a Hitomi que estaba seria aun lado del tren, nadie se dio cuenta cuando se movio a ese lugar, sonrio para despues chasquear la lengua...

'BOOOOOMMMMM', la gran explosion resono por todo lado, todo el tren se hizo añicos por el jutsu, Doto y Rouga apenas pudieron escapar pero parte de su ropa se quemo, Naruto los miraba fijamente con un tono demasiado serio... Dio un par de pasos a la derecha para esquivar unos shuriken que venian desde atras, volteo y vio a Mizore y Fubuki, Hitomi salto y se posiciono a la derecha de Naruto y Koyuki a la izquierda...

"Koyuki solo dame el cristal hexagonal y no le hare daño a nadie", dijo Doto señalando el colgante que llevaba Koyuki en su cuello, "No lo escuches Koyuki-chan, recuerda mi promesa", dijo Naruto mientras le tomaba la mano, "No Doto tu lo quieres para el mal y Otosan no queria eso", dijo Koyuki firmemente, "Estupida entonces tendre que matarlos a todos, Rouga, Mizore, Fubuki eliminenlos", dijo molesto el hombre de la gabardina...

De inmediato los 3 se dejaron ir contra el trio que permanecia estatico... "Koyuki-chan corre y quedate con Sandayu-san", dijo el Jinchuriki rubio, "Naruto-kun dejame ayudarte por favor", dijo la peliazul ganandose una sonrisa de Naruto, "Lo siento Koyuki-chan, ya tome la decision por favor hazlo", dijo el rubio haciendo que Koyuki suspirara y asintiera... Naruto nuevamente hizo un clon y este se fue contra Mizore, Rouga se lanzo contra el original y Hitomi se encargo de Fubuki...

Rouga trazo sellos, "Hyoton: Rouga Nadare no Jutsu (Elemento Hielo: Jutsu Avalancha de Lobos)", de una de las colinas se formo una especie de avalancha y surgieron lobos grandes que iban a toda velocidad, "Eso no es suficiente, Hyoton: Dekkiaisu (Elemento Hielo: Mazo de Hielo)", en la mano de Naruto se hizo un mazo gigante de hielo duro tanto como el hierro que manipulo con facilidad y le dio con fuerza al jutsu de Rouga que lo despedazo con mucha facilidad...

Doto miraba incredulo ese mocoso si que sabia como manipular el Hyoton a su favor, algo realmente sorprendente, giro su cabeza y diviso a Koyuki entre los samurais que la rodearon para protegerla, sonrio malevolamente y se lanzo hacia ella, Koyuki solo vio una sombra tras ella y todo se oscurecio, un golpe en el cuello la dejo inconsiente sin siquiera poder defenderse, los samurais fueron a su rescate pero Doto se quito la gabardina y mostrando una armadura de chakra negra con azul, sin duda mejor que las otras... Creo un pequeño tornado de hielo y los samurais tuvieron que retroceder, de la armadura de Doto salieron un par de alas y se elevo en el aire, Hitomi se dio cuenta y maldijo mentalmente, tomo distancia y le aviso al rubio, "Naruto-kun, Doto tiene a Koyuki", grito la Bijuu mientras Naruto alzaba la vista y veia a la distancia como Doto llevaba a la inconsiente Koyuki en su hombro...

De un momento a otro todo el aire se enfrio mas de la cuenta, se sentia un instinto asesino realmente aterrador, era como si la misma muerte estuviera presente, era frio, siniestro, lleno de deseos homicidas, la sensacion calaba en los huesos y espantosos escalofrios recorrian la espalda de todos, tenian problemas para respirar y mas de uno de los ayudantes del director estaban en el suelo casi inconsiente, incluso Hitomi estaba afectada, "(Esto se siente horrible, tanto tiempo y no me he acostumbrado)", era el pensamiento de Hitomi, "(Que es esto, es como si estuviera frente a la muerte)", pensaba Mizore con muchos escalofrios, "(He visto mi muerte varias ocasiones, no lo soporto mas)", era el pensamiento de Fubuki que se encontraba arrodillada por la presion, mientras una mano lentamente se metia en su portakunai, "(Este mocoso, nunca he sentido tanto miedo en mi vida, siento que si me muevo me matara en segundos)", era la linea de pensamientos de Rouga...

Naruto permanecia callado con la mirada abajo liberando ese instinto asesino, "VOY A MATARTE DOTO", grito Naruto dejando salir su poder, fue un estallido de chakra que se vio por todo lado, incluso Doto lo vio, "(Tengo que darme prisa, o algo muy malo puede pasar)", penso nervioso mientras se apresuraba al lugar donde estaba el arma de Yuki no Kuni...

De regreso con Naruto este ya habia detenido su instinto al ver que habia afectado mas de la cuenta a los otros, lentamente dirigio su rostro hacia los 3 ninjas de la nieve, sus ojos estaban muertos, opacos sin brillo, su sonrisa se ensancho de una forma espeluznante era como ver un demonio recien salido del Tartaros... "Ahora sabran porque me llaman Kuroi Akuma (Demonio Negro)", dijo con una voz siniestra, "(Naruto-kun en verdad esta enojado hasta siento pena por ellos)", penso Hitomi un poco intimidada por el rubio, en su interior Ayanami estaba temblando de miedo en un sillon por lo que iba a ocurrir, "(No quiero ver lo que va a ocurrir, si lo hago quedare traumada)", penso asustada... "(Esta pelicula estara en la taquilla por meses)", penso emocionado el director desde su escondite...

Naruto se lanzo contra Rouga a una increible velocidad, en menos de un segundo ya estaba al frente de el, un puñetazo en la cara a Rouga que le despedazo la nariz, este trastabillo y casi cae pero pudo reponerse y lanzar una patada a la cara de Naruto, este sujeto el pie con facilidad y 'CRACK', la rodilla se astillo saliendo pedazos de hueso de la piel, Rouga grito con fuerza presa del dolor, mientras caia acostado, Naruto se acerco y alzo su pierna dejandola caer sobre la armadura que se despadazo por el brutal impacto incluyendo 3 costillas, "No eras tan bueno como pense", dijo Naruto mientras Rouga lo miraba con terror, Naruto hizo el sello del tigre, "Mandale mis saludos a Shinigami-chan quieres, Katon: Karyudan (Elemento Fuego: Dragon de Fuego)", de la boca de Naruto salio un poderoso dragon rugiendo en contra de Rouga que cerro los ojos, segundos despues los gritos de Rouga se dejaron de escuchar, el jutsu acabo y solo se veia la ceniza de lo que alguna vez fue Rouga...

Naruto se volvio al clon que solo asintio mientras desaparecia, "Hitomi-chan haz una barrera y protegelos", dijo el rubio señalando a los samurais y el personal de la pelicula, Hitomi solo asintio mientras llegaba a donde estaban todos reunidos, trazo unos sellos y una barrera transparente los rodeo, "Bien quien sigue", dijo con voz siniestra el ojiazul, Mizore y Fubuki se miraron con nervios y asintieron, se lanzaron al mismo tiempo para intentar tener una ventaja, Naruto esquivaba los ataques con facilidad pero sabia que para ganar tenia que romper las malditas armaduras asi que se posiciono y ataco, los puños volaban junto con poderosas patadas, vio la oportunidad e hizo un sello, "Hyoton: Misuto no Jutsu (Elemento Hielo: Jutsu de la Bruma)", de la boca de Naruto una gran nube de bruma salio dejando sin vision a los ninjas, se movio con facilidad atraves de la bruma y diviso a Fubuki, se acerco y de un poderoso puñetazo le despedazo la armadura provocando que se astillara el esternon, salio volando del sitio hasta chocar con un muro de hielo de los que habia hecho el rubio a unos metros de donde se encontraban los samurais, "Disculpe Hitomi-sama ¿Pero para que es la barrera?", pregunto Sandayu a un lado de la ojiroja, "Es por el jutsu que va hacer Naruto-kun, necesitamos una proteccion de lo contrario moririamos", dijo la pelirroja sorprendiendo a unos y asustando a otros...

Se sentia debil pero todavia podia moverse, su vision estaba borrosa y tenia sangre en su boca, intento levantarse pero una sombra la hizo detenerse, miro hacia arriba y ahi estaba el rubio, "No suelo lastimar a las chicas, pero contigo hare una excepcion", dijo mientras inflaba su pecho, "Hyoton: Zero-do no Jutsu (Elemento Hielo: Jutsu de Cero Grados)", de la boca de Naruto salio un tipo de aire que impacto a Fubuki, ella gritaba mientras era congelada por el jutsu, todos se horrorizaron ante eso, la barrera empezo a agrietarse indicio que el jutsu era bastante frio, al poco tiempo Naruto termino el jutsu dejando a Fubuki momificada, mientras su piel se agrietaba y caia al piso, segundos despues se escucho un ruido y todo el cuerpo cayo en pedazos espantando a todos...

"Ya veo porque lo de la barrera", dijo nervioso Sandayu ganandose un asentimiento por parte de todos, Naruto se giro hacia Mizore que estaba temblando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenia a Naruto frente a el, el puño izquierdo de Naruto volo, Mizore intento cubrirse con sus brazos, un CRACK se escucho y Mizore cayo con dolor al suelo, fue tanto el poder del golpe de Naruto que le fracturo y destrozo los 2 brazos y partio la armadura con suma facilidad, en el suelo Mizore escupia sangre por las 4 costillas que se partieron y perforaron sus pulmones...

Naruto lo veia en el suelo y con un sello puso sus manos en el suelo, "Hyoton: Dakiawase Aisu (Elemento Hielo: Atadura de Hielo)", unas lianas de hielo salieron disparadas del suelo y apresaron a Mizore que intentaba liberarse pero era inutil... "Saludame a Rouga quieres", dijo Naruto malevolamente, "Katon: Dojo Kanetsu (Elemento Fuego: Calentamiento de Suelo)", de nuevo puso la manos en el suelo y se calento rapidamente, la nieve empezo a derretirse y la calor se palpaba, de un momento a otro una enorme explosion de fuego salio volando del suelo calcinando instantaneamente a Mizore que no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de parpadear o gritar...

Todos permanecian callados e incredulos por lo ocurrido, no pensaron que Naruto seria tan despiadado, pero una voz los saco de sus pensamientos, "Asi es Naruto-kun cuando se enfurece, deja salir su lado sadico, no es que tenga doble personalidad ni nada, solo es su forma de demostrar lo que pasa cuando se meten con un ser querido e importante para el, no lo disfruta del todo, ese estilo de Taijutsu es el Shiroken, un Taijutsu unico y demoledor que le fue otorgado por Tsukuyomi, el instinto asesino asi como su frialdad para matar fue un regalo de Susanoo y Shinigami en su cumpleaños numero 12, ya que el se reusaba a matar, no era que ellos querian convertir a Naruto en un asesino asueldo, sino que querian que Naruto no dudara cuando tuviera que proteger a los suyos, es por eso que no lo disfruta, solo lo hace para liberar estres y colera", fue el relato de Hitomi, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y todos tomaron nota mental, "(Nunca hacerle nada a un ser querido de Naruto)", pensaron todos en conjunto...

Lentamente lo que quedaba de la barrera fue retirada y a paso lento Naruto se acercaba al grupo, Hitomi lo abrazo diciendo que todo estaba bien, que ahora tendrian que ir por su, 'hermana', y todo volveria a la normalidad, el rubio asintio y fijo su rostro en los presentes..."Vamos por Koyuki-chan de seguro quieren ver como termina esta pelicula", dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, les dijo que lo sujetaran, y cuando lo hicieron desaparecieron en un destello amarillo, "Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador)", fue lo ultimo que se escucho...

Minutos atras:

Koyuki estaba decepcionada de si misma, no pudo hacer nada para defenderse de Doto y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias al ver a su tio introducir el cristal en el mecanismo que le daria el poder para destruir el continente o eso era lo que pensaba, el cristal fue girado como una llave y unos pilares de hielo brillaron, "Jajaja ahora todos me temeran", rio con fuerza y esa sonrisa malevola... "(Perdon Naruto-kun te falle)", penso con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos... Del suelo un vapor surgio mientras el aire se sentia ¿Caliente?... Todo empezo a derretirse bajo la mirada atonita de los 2, "Es un generador de calor", dijo Koyuki asombrada, "Maldita sea con Dosetsu, ¿Esta era el arma de Yuki no Kuni?", dijo totalmente enfadado girandose hacia Koyuki que lo miraba con miedo, "Bueno parece que mis planes se vinieron abajo, en ese caso me desquitare contigo", sonrio malevolo acercandose a la peliazul...

Koyuki estaba aterrada, sabia que iba a morir, "(Tu eres fuerte Koyuki-chan, no lo olvides, y tampoco olvides que te amo)", recordo las palabras de Naruto aquel dia que entrenaban sus jutsus Suiton... "(Tienes razon Naruto-kun, gracias)", penso con una pequeña sonrisa, "Lista para morir Koyuki", dijo arrogante Doto, "NUNCA", grito la ojiazul alejandose y haciendo sellos, "Suiton: Suiryudan (Elemento Agua: Dragon de Agua)", exclamo sorprendiendo a Doto, el gran dragon de se movio a toda velocidad y se estrello contra Doto que permanecia inmovil, "¿De donde aprendiste jutsus?, bueno no importa, se te olvido que el Ninjutsu no es efectivo mientras tenga la armadura", dijo mientras hacia sellos, "Hyoton: Hyoryudan (Elemento Hielo: Dragon de Hielo)", del suelo un poderoso dragon blanco arremetio en contra de Koyuki, "Suiton: Suijin Heki (Elemento Agua: Muro de Agua)", el agua se formo al frente de Koyuki recibiendo de lleno al dragon que no lo paro pero disminuyo su poder y le dio en el estomago sacandole el aire y mandandola varios metros hacia atras cayendo de rodillas semi inconciente, tenia varios razguños y un par de moretones por el impacto, las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, "(Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero parece que no podremos seguir juntos... Adios)", penso Koyuki mientras veia su mano que el rubio habia agarrado para darle fortaleza...

De un momento a otro comenzo a brillar un pequeño sello en su dorso color dorado sorprendiendola , "Saludame a mi hermano cuando llegues alla", dijo el malevolo Doto terminando la secuencia de sellos, "Hyoton: Kokuryu Bofusetsu (Elemento Hielo: Rafaga del Dragon Negro)", puso su mano al frente un dragon de ojos rojos y cuerpo negro se avalanzo contra Koyuki que solamante cerro los ojos esperando el final, "Hyoton: Kyojin Kori Heki (Elemento Hielo: Muro de Hielo Gigante)", se escucho una voz a la par de Koyuki, del suelo un enorme muro se levanto con grabados de zorros en el, recibio el impacto y se agrieto por la fuerza del golpe, segundos despues se hundio nuevamente y a la par de Koyuki estaba Naruto, Hitomi, Sandayu y el equipo de produccion aun ¿Grabando?, sin duda tenian sus prioridades bien definidas...

"Lamento la demora Koyuki-chan", dijo el rubio mientras la veia y se percato de los golpes de la joven, Naruto fijo su mirada en Doto, "Tu... Te atreviste a lastimarla... No te lo perdonare... NUNCAAAAA", grito Naruto dejando salir su chakra asustando un poco a Doto... "Por mas que quieras tus jutsus no me haran daño", dijo el confiado hombre, "Tienes razon por eso voy a utilizar esto", dijo mientras tomaba el mango de su espada, "(Lista Ayanami-chan)", penso el rubio, "Siempre Naruto-kun", dijo decidida la peliceleste, "Ayudame a alcanzar la paz... Ayanami", murmuro el rubio y desenfundo...

La nieve se agrieto y el rubio se hundio levemente mientras la neblina que envolvia a Ayanami se discipaba dejando ver la hermosa espada de un metro, plateada con los kanjis de la frase: "La justicia se hara presente", todos quedaron maravillados ante esa hermosa espada... En un segundo Naruto estaba detras de Doto, con una poderoda patada agrieto la armadura dejandola inservible, Doto gimio de dolor al sentir algunos huesos rotos, el rubio lanzo un corte horizontal, Doto salto y se alejo, se sujeto el antebrazo un segundo mas tarde y en este momento estuviera sin un brazo, miro fijamente hacia Naruto para despues hacer sellos, "Hyoton: Soryu Bofusetsu (Elemento Hielo: Rafaga del Doble Dragon)", de las manos de Doto salieron dos enormes dragones negros hacia Naruto mientras se entrelazaban y formaban un gigantezco tornado que amenazaba con destruirlo a el y a todos los presentes...

Naruto solo lo miro y sonrio, posiciono su katana al frente y murmuro unas palabras, "Katta (Cortadora)", una rafaga de aire salio cuando Naruto movio su mano con la espada de arriba a abajo y para asombro de todos dividio en 2 el poderoso tornado deshaciendolo de golpe, la rafaga continuo su rumbo y bajo la mirada de todos impacto a Doto...

"AAAAAHHH", fue el grito de dolor, su brazo fue partido como si de mantequilla se tratara, se arrodillo sujetandose su hombro sangrante... "Maldito", murmuro Doto con dolor mientras la sangre seguia saliendo de la herida, del suelo las lianas de hielo emergieron sujetando a Doto , supo que ya la armadura no servia, vio con horror cuando la rafaga de viento iba hacia el, un grito se escucho por el lugar cuando el otro brazo fue arrancado de golpe...

"Es hora de acabar con esto", dijo con un tono sepulcral el rubio, haciendo que todos tuvieran escalofrios, se acerco a Doto y de un poderodo golpe termino de destrozar la armadura, Naruto puso sus manos en los hombros del hombre, sus manos brillaron en energia rojiza y sanaron los cortes para que dejaran de sangrar, todos tenian muchas dudas en su cabeza, ¿Para que diablos lo estaba curando?...

Luego de curarlo hizo sellos, "Ninpou: Kuchiyose no Shi (Arte Ninja: Invocacion de la Muerte)", puso sus manos en el suelo y una especie de telaraña se formo, de la misma una explosion de humo y aparecio una de las mujeres mas sexis que hubieran visto... "Hola Naruto-kun", dijo la hermosa Deidad, "Hola Shinigami-chan ¿Como haz estado?", pregunto el sonriente rubio desconcertando a todos, "Bien ya sabes mandando gente mala al infierno", dijo dulcemente sacandole gotas a todos, "Que bien sabes te tengo a alguien con quien te vas a divertir", dijo Naruto con una voz siniestra y esa ancha sonrisa no ayudaba mucho a los nervios, "Tu siempre tan lindo Naruto-kun por eso eres el unico que puede invocarme sin riesgos", dijo la hermosa Deidad, "Jeje ahi lo tienes", dijo señalando a Doto que tenia una cara de terror, "¿Y porque lo dejaste asi?", pregunto confundida la Diosa, "Ese imbecil se atrevio a lastimar a Koyuki-chan", dijo molesto señalando a la hermosa peliazul, "Y porque tanto rencor no me digas que ella...", dijo con una sonrisa picara, "Asi es Koyuki-chan es mi novia", dijo con orgullo haciendo sonrojar a la mencionada chica, "Tienes buen gusto sabes, bueno ya me tengo que retirar para jugar un rato con el y no te preocupes le dare un trato especial", dijo siniestramente haciendo sonreir de igual manera a Naruto, "Cuidalo Hitomi mira que es un gran hombre y tu tambien Koyuki", dijo la Deidad acercandose a Doto mientras las aludidas asentian, "Bueno adios se cuidan", dijo la pelimorada desapareciendo en una llama morada junto con Doto que sabia que no le iba a ir nada bien, "Eso es lo mas raro que he visto", dijo Sandayu mientras los demas asentian, "Corte, esta sera la mejor pelicula que hayamos hecho", exclamo el director con una enorme sonrisa mientras los demas tenian una enorme gota en su cabeza...

6 meses han pasado desde la derrota de Doto y sus secuases, Koyuki asumio el mando de Yuki no Kuni y Yukigakure no Sato (Aldea escondida de la Nieve), pero solo como Daymio ya que no se sentia capacitada para convertirse en Kage, Naruto ayudo a los ninjas a subir de rangos y se sorprendio que no solo dominaban el Hyoton, sino que tambien el Doton, obviamente el Futon y Suiton, entreno a los samurais en el Kenjutsu y su nivel subio asombrosamente...

Todos en el pais lo llamaban Naruto-sama y quien lo conocia bien Nidaime-sama, Naruto le enseño el Kuchiyose no Jutsu a Koyuki y desaparecio en una nube de humo, media hora despues regreso feliz ya que obtuvo el contrato con el clan de Linces... Koyuki decidio mantenerse en el anonimato con respecto a su aldea, firmo alianzas con la princesa Haruna de Na no Kuni (Pais de los Vegetales) y con Tori no Kuni (Pais de las Aves) que era comandada por la Daymio Toki, ambas aceptaron al enterarse que Naruto habia ayudado a Koyuki ya que ellas tambien fueron ayudadas por el rubio... La relacion de Naruto y Koyuki se sabia por todo el pais y realmente estaban emocionados de que un hombre tan fuerte estuviera de su lado y de que forma... Naruto le compro un hermoso anillo de oro con grabados de copos de nieve y una piedra blanca... Durante ese tiempo el rubio salia de misiones como el Kuroi Akuma, se cambio el nombre del pais ya que ahora seria Haru no Kuni (Pais de la primavera), con el generador habrian 6 meses de invierno y 6 de primavera...

Ya hoy era el dia que tendria que partir y Koyuki estaba triste, pero sabia que tendria que hacerlo por la promesa, Naruto le entrego uno de aquellos kunais de 3 puntas para cuando lo necesitara solo vertiera chakra y el llegaria, tambien dejo un sello en el palacio donde Koyuki se quedaba... Con un buen beso se despidieron y Hitomi la abrazo diciendo que lo cuidaria, Koyuki con una sonrisa asintio y en un destello dorado desaparecio del sitio dejando a Koyuki con una sonrisa mirando su sortija, "(Cuidate Naruto-kun, y vuelve pronto amor te estare esperando)", penso antes de dirigirse a su despacho con Sandayu...

Naruto aparecio con Hitomi en aquella ciudad donde se habian encontrado con Sandayu, salieron de la misma y con un poco de chakra en su pulsera amarilla, aparecio un tigre amarillo con la rayas plateadas, del tamaño de un caballo... "En que te sirvo Naruto-sama", dijo con aquella voz gruesa, "Ocupo que nos lleves a Konoha Valus", dijo sereno Naruto, "Claro que si Naruto-sama subanse y sostenganse llegaremos al medio dia", dijo Valus con confianza, "Genial vamos entonces Hitomi-chan", dijo mientras se subian y emprendian el viaje... "(Muy pronto llegare Ojisan, me muero de ganas de verte de nuevo)", fue el pensamiento de nuestro heroe mientras partian a Konoha donde les pasarian cosas interesantes...

Bueno aqui esta el cap, vimos a Naruto utilizando el Hyoton y el Katon y de que forma, ya va para Konoha ¿Que pasara cuando llegue?, dejen sus reviews... JA NE...


	7. Chapter 7

Hola muy buenos dias a todos, ya casi es navidad y les deseo las mejores vibras a todos, que la pasen genial, con sus familias y amigos, aque les traigo el cap 7 de esta historia que no pense que fuera a pegar tanto, pasemos a los reviews y feliz vispera de navidad y noche buena...

lik98: Por nada del mundo dejare esta historia...

Ahlerot: Ya aqui empiezan las aventuras en Konoha...

mc19: No sera su maestro, solo sera el padrino y amigo del rubio y sobre el contrato del clan Gama no lo he pensado...

Zafir09: Si Naruto sadico es genial, y el equipo donde estara el rubio creo que te sorprenderas quien sera su sensei...

TsukihimePrincess: Naruto si da miedo cuando se enoja y que bueno que te gustara...

froggus: Muy pronto lo averiguaras...

Fernando-Urashima: El siguiente cap sera la prueba de los zorros...

Vale: Gracias por tu review y si Naruto ayudara mas adelante a Gaara...

DarkShion: Men gracias por tus reviews, que bueno que te agradara, si algunas caeran ante el rubio y feliz navidad para ti tambien...

leknyn: Ninguna Diosa estara en el Harem pero creo que las chicas seleccionadas te agradaran...

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi-sensei, lo unico mio son las creaciones originales...

Nota: ¿Deberia Naruto tener el contrato del clan Gama? Voten en sus reviews y decidan si Naruto tendra una sexta incocacion...

Cap 7 El regreso y examenes

El enorme tigre avanzaba a pasos agigantados sobre los bosques de Hi no Kuni, en su lomo Naruto y su hermosa prometida iban disfrutando del viaje e iban platicando sobre su llegada a Konoha...

"Pienso que es mejor que llegues solo Naruto-kun yo puedo volver a tu interior", dijo la pelirroja, "¿Porque dices eso Hitomi-chan?", pregunto curioso el rubio, "No crees que seria extraño que llegaras con una mujer diciendo que es tu novia y que tiene un inmenso chakra", respondio la pelirroja serena, "Nada de eso Hitomi-chan, tu llegaras conmigo le guste a quien le guste, en un futuro le contaremos la verdad a Ojisan de quien eres realmente, ademas tu puedes suprimir tu chakra hasta quedar como un Chunin, no le veo el problema", dijo confiado el rubio mientras Hitomi sonreia, ese era la forma de actuar del Naruto que se enamoro, "Tienes razon ademas no le dejare el camino abierto a cualquier tipa, yo las supervisare y me dare cuenta si son buenas para el clan", dijo la ojiroja dandole un tierno beso a Naruto...

"En unos cuantos minutos llegaremos a la entrada Naruto-sama", dijo Valus mientras saltaba a una rama, "Esta bien Valus dejanos aqui, seguiremos a pie para no levantar sospechas", dijo el rubio mientras su invocacion asentia y aterrizaba en el suelo para despues desaparecer en una nube de humo...

Naruto y Hitomi continuaron su recorrido a paso lento por el sendero que los llevaria a Konoha, 10 minutos despues divisaron las grandes puertas de la aldea, Hitomi suprimio su chakra, cosa demasiada facil para ella, continuaron hasta llegar a la casetilla donde estaban los guardias, Naruto espero 2 ninjas capacitados que al verlos tomaran un aire serio y se mantuvieran en guardia por un posible ataque enemigo, no ha 2 Chunin que parecian estar en coma y con baba saliendoles de la comisura de los labios y una burbuja en su nariz... Hitomi tuvo una enorme gota en su nuca por verlos y Naruto negaba y se preguntaba por la seguridad de la aldea, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, "(Porque pienso que no son los unicos)"...

En otra parte de la aldea, exactamente en la puerta sur de la aldea un duo de guardas estaba roncando de lo mas lindo mientras un ANBU con mascara de perro los veia con una gota en su cabeza, "Hokage-sama no deberia de mandar a miembros del clan Nara a custodiar las puertas", murmuro para si mismo mientras iba por 2 cafes negros bien cargados para despertar a los guardias que estaban casi en coma...

Lentamente se acercaron hasta estar frente a frente y el rubio con sus buenos modales los desperto...

"DISCULPEN PODRIAN ATENDERNOS", grito el rubio causando la reaccion menos esperada... Los 2 Chunin saltaron de sus sillas y se pusieron de rodillas... "Llevesen todo lo que quieran pero por favor no me hagan daño", dijo uno de ellos, "Por favor no me maten tengo 1 esposa y 3 hijos que alimentar, si quieren matenlo a el", dijo el otro señalando a su compañero, que solo asintio como tonto para despues darse cuenta de la jugada sucia que le hizo su compañero...

La gota de Hitomi crecio aun mas ante esa reaccion y Naruto se mantenia calldo e indignado por la actitud de esos 2, ¿Como han soportado ataques sorpresas con esos 2 de guardas?, era uno de las mas grandes misterios de la vida... Despues de varios minutos y aclaraciones los 2 Chunin reian como tontos... "Jejeje perdonen por eso mi nombre es Izumo y el es Kotetsu, cuales son sus nombres y a que vienen?", pregunto el Chunin ya mas tranquilo, "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y ella es Otsutsuki Hitomi y tenemos una audiencia con el Hokage", dijo el ojiazul tranquilamente mientras Hitomi asentia, "Bien en ese caso esperen a un ANBU para que los escolte", dijo esta vez Kotetsu, "No hace falta yo se donde se encuentra la torre Hokage", dijo el ex-Jinchuriki, "Entonces pueden pasar, que su estadia sea agradable y perdonen de nuevo por lo de ahora", dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Izumo, "No se preocupen suele pasar", dijo el rubio mientras se preguntaba en que otra aldea habian guardias asi, nadie en el mundo ninja estornudo o se sentia aludido, al parecer solo Konoha los tenia, avanzaba a paso lento agarrando la mano de su hermosa prometida pelirroja que estaba feliz de que el rubio la tratara con tanto amor... "Oye Izumo tu no estas casado y tampoco tienes hijos", dijo acusador Kotetsu a su compañero que solo se encogio de hombros restandole importancia al asunto, lo que uno hace para salvar su pellejo verdad...

Caminaban por la calle principal ganandose miradas de todos por igual, era raro ver a un tipo rubio junto a una pelirroja, aunque esa mezcla se les hacia parecida de algun lado pero no enfocaban de donde... En uno de los tejados un conocido peligris de rostro cubierto al igual que su ojo izquierdo leia muy entretenido un famoso librito de tapas naranjas, bajo su libro un momento ya que escuchaba muchos murmullos y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras... Aquellas cabelleras eran unicas en la aldea y verlas de nuevo le resultaba por demas extraño, "(Minato-senseiy Kushina-sama)",fue el pensamiento de Kakashi antes de guardar su librito y seguirlos, aunque era imposible que su maestro estuviera vivo ese chico se le hacia conocido...

Naruto y Hitomi continuaban su camino muy agarraditos de la mano desatando celos por parte de ambos sexos... Naruto veia a los hombres como se comian a Hitomi con la mirada asi que la repego mas a ella y desaparecio en un Shunshin de rayos dejando a los civiles impresionados y a los ninjas curiosos e intrigados, "(Es increible que le pudiera agregar chakra elemental al Shunshin)", penso el peligris un tanto incredulo desde un arbol, se encogio de hombros y siguio leyendo su amado IchaIcha...

Naruto junto a una sonrojada Hitomi por ser abrazada asi acabaron en la puerta de la torre, continuaron su camino hasta llegar al segundo piso y encontrar a la secretaria del Hokage, una linda chica castaña de ojos grisaceos y cuerpo esbelto, levanto su rostro y poso su vista en el rubio que le sonreia amablemente, "Disculpe señorita quisieramos ver al Hokage", dijo el chico rubio con mucha amabilidad mientras ella asentia y se retiraba dejandolos en el corredor a la espera del consentimiento del viejo Kage, que en estos momentos estaba en un rincon de su despacho con aura depresiva con lagrimas de sufrimiento cayendo de sus ojos mientras hacia circulitos en el suelo mientras murmuraba cosas como maldito papeleo que no lo dejaba en paz y otras sobre estar muy viejo y ocupar un sucesor...

La secretaria lo veia con una enorme gota en su cabeza mientras negaba la actitud infantil de su lider, Sarutobi podia ser muy poderoso cuando se lo proponia pero en momentos asi parecia un niño de 5 años... Tosio un poco para que el viejo hombre le prestara atencion, cosa que no logro asi que con calma se acerco he hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer...

"HOKAGE-SAMA ALGUIEN LO ESPERA ALLA AFUERA", fue el grito que se escucho por todo el lugar, asustando al Kage que mas rapido que el Hiraishin ya se encontraba en su escritorio con su pipa y firmando papeles a toda prisa para no perder el respeto de quienes entrarian, "Te dijeron sus nombres Saya", dijo el Hokage mientras firmaba y rechazaba algunas peticiones sin mucha importancia , Saya tenia una gran gota en su cabeza mientras miraba como trabajaba su jefe, parecia una autentica locomotora y mas con el humo que salia de su pipa, talves deberia hacer eso mas seguido para que el Kage se concentrara en su trabajo, sacudio su cabeza ante ese pensamiento...

"No Hokage-sama, pero el chico es rubio de ojos azules con unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas y una joven de cabello color rojo al igual que sus ojos", dijo la chica mientras la cara del Kage se iluminaba ante la descripcion, solo habia una persona en todo el mundo con esas caracteristicas, "Pasalo de inmediato", expreso con apuro mientras la chica asentia y se retiraba a toda prisa, un par de minutos despues la joven pareja hizo acto de presencia, Sarutobi estaba realmente sorprendido no esperaba asi a su nieto, despues de todo no parecia quinceañero, y es que el medir 1,70 y ese cuerpo bien definido incluyendo la musculatura, no exagerada pero bien notable a traves de la ropa ya que llevaba una camisa ajustada color blanca con el remolino naranja en su espalda, pantalones ANBU negros al igual que sus botas de combate y guantes con sus protecciones metalicas, esa hermosa katana en su cintura amarrada con una delgada cadena y ese gran pergamino en su espalda color verde con esa ancha cinta negra realmente le daba un porte por demas importante... "Hola Ojisan volvi por mi promesa", dijo el alegre rubio acercandose al Kage, "Naruto-kun mi muchacho en verdad eres tu", dijo con alegria el viejo hombre parandose de la silla y olvidando todo el maldito protocolo abrazo a su nieto adoptivo que ya hacia tanto tiempo no veia y obviamente el rubio correspondio el abrazo de su abuelo, despues de todo era la primer figura paterna que conocio, era una escena realmente nostalgica asi como conmovedora, Hitomi estaba realmente feliz de ver a su prometido contento de volver a ver al Sandaime... Luego de unos minutos se separaron y comenzo una charla agradable...

"Me da gusto que hayas regresado", dijo el alegre Kage, "Si Ojisan yo tambien estoy contento de regresar, por cierto ella es Otsutsuki Hitomi, Ojisan", dijo el rubio mientras Hitomi hacia una pequeña reverencia, "Mucho gusto Hokage-sama", saludo cortesmente la Bijuu pelirroja, "Es un placer Hitomi-san", dijo Sarutobi que viendola bien era bastante bonita, un cuerpo perfectamente delineado, muy hermosa con ese kimono blanco señido al cuerpo con la abertura en su pierna derecha y detalles de zorros dorados... "¿De donde es tu amiga Naruto-kun?, y ¿Porque lleva el apellido del hombre que te entreno?", pregunto curioso el hombre de edad avanzada, "Primero Ojisan ella viene de un pequeño pueblo en los limites de Kusa y Ame, lleva el apellido de sensei porque el la adopto cuando la hayamos en el pueblo y por ultimo no es mi amiga", dijo el rubio dejando confuso al viejo hombre, "Entonces explicame porque no entiendo", dijo el confuso Kage, "Si me permite Hokage-sama yo le respondo", dijo la pelirroja mientras Sarutobi asentia a sus palabras, "Naruto-kun y yo no somos amigos por esto", dijo con una sonrisa mostrando con orgullo el hermoso anillo de compromiso...

Sarutobi estaba en shock, recien se entera que su nieto adoptivo regresa y ademas trae una hermosa chica que resulta ser su prometida... Y como todo un hombre derecho que ha vivido suficiente y tiene mucha experiencia en estos temas ademas de contar con innumerables batallas, dirigir miles de ninjas a las batallas, dirigir una aldea llena de paz, reacciono de la forma mas censata posible...

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEE", fue el grito que se escucho por toda la aldea de la hoja antes de que nuestro pobre Kage se desmayara de la impresion, todo esto bajo la mirada de los chicos que tenian tapados los oidos por el grito y una enorme gota en su nuca ya que no se esperaban esa reaccion algo, sorpresiva...

Despues de varios minutos de desmayo nuestro viejo Kage estaba nuevamente en su silla mirando fijamente a la pareja que por alguna extraña razon se sentia nerviosa, talves se debia a que casi tienen que conseguir al Godaime Hokage o quiza era esa mirada del Hokage que casi los atravesaba de lado a lado, fuera por lo que fuera estaban nerviosos... Sarutobi respiro profundamente por enesima vez he hizo una pregunta algo rara...

"¿Cuantos Naruto?", pregunto el viejo hombre confundiendo a la joven pareja, "Cuantos ¿Que? Ojisan", dijo el rubio, "¿Que cuantos meses?", volvio a preguntar el serio Kage mirando fijamente a la pelirroja que de inmediato se puso como una cereza ya que entendio a que se referia y Naruto pues el... "No entiendo de que hablas Ojisan", dijo totalmente confundido el rubio, "¿Cuantos meses de embarazo tiene Hitomi-san?", pregunto directo el Kage dejando en shock a Naruto y poniendo a Hitomi mucho mas roja de ser posible, en otra parte de la aldea mas exacatamante en la academia una chica de cabello azulado y ojos como perlas se sentia extrañamente copiada... Luego de unos segundos el rubio reacciono de manera muy interesante...

"COMO PUEDES PENSAR Y DECIR ESO TU HOKAGE PERVERTIDO, YO RESPETO A HITOMI-CHAN NO COMO TU CUANDO TE ENCONTRE LEYENDO AQUEL LIBRO VERDE Y REIAS COMO COLEGIALA", fue el grito de Naruto que se escucho por la aldea asustando a todos y algunos en especial los ninjas tenian un solo pensamiento, "(¿Con que de ahi fue que Jiraiya-sama aprendio a ser un pervertido eh?)", si esa era la interrogante entre ellos... De vuelta con el trio en la torre Sarutobi se disculpaba pero bueno despues de todo no era una idea tan descabellada... Naruto veia a Sarutobi con una cara de indignacion total y Hitomi permanecia sonrojada podria ser una Bijuu y todo pero esos temas la avergonzaban bastante...

"Bueno dejemos ese tema, ademas despues me contaras sobre el entrenamiento, dime Naruto-kun aun quieres ser ninja verdad", dijo el Kage serio, "Claro que si Ojisan es lo que siempre he deseado", dijo el emocionado rubio, "Bien en ese caso haras las pruebas con los novatos de este año", dijo el viejo Kage mientras Naruto asentia, el sabia que tendria que empezar como Genin aunque su nivel estuviera muy por encima de un Jounin, "Y Hitomi-san ¿A usted no le gustaria ser ninja de Konoha?", pregunto Hiruzen mientras Naruto sonreia ya que sabia que iba a decir que no, "Me encantaria Hokage-sama", dijo la Bijuu dejando en shock a Naruto, "Bien les dare este documento para que se lo den a Iruka, es el profesor de la academia, yo llegare en 3 horas para ver las pruebas", dijo el alegre Kage mientras Hitomi asentia y Naruto pues, el seguia en shock...

Hitomi le pidio prestado el baño para cambiarse de ropa, el Hokage asintio mientras Naruto se quitaba el pergamino de la espalda y lo abria, con un sello aparecio otro mucho mas grande en tamaño, abrio este y con otro sello aparecio un pequeño pergamino blanco, todo bajo la mirada de Hiruzen que estaba impresionado, se lo entrego a Hitomi y esta se metio al baño, 10 minutos despues salio con otra ropa que consistia en sandalias ninja negras, un short negro a la rodilla, blusa blanca de tirantes, guantes negros sin dedos y un chaleco negro con el remolino naranja en su espalda... Despues de unos minutos el par de enamorados se despidio, Naruto no le pregunto el motivo por lo que acepto ser ninja y no lo haria ya que confiaba en ella, partieron rumbo a la academia todo esto bajo la mirada de Hiruzen que tenia una pequeña sonrisa, "(Hace tiempo no veia esa combinacion de cabello, deben estar orgullosos de el)", fue el pensamiento del Hokage viendo el rostro de Minato en el monumento Hokage, volvio a ver a su escritorio que para horror de el tenia 3 pilas de papeles esperandolo para que fueran firmadas, "Lo repito estoy muy viejo para esto", dijo con un suspiro el fastidiado hombre pensando muy seriamente en conseguir un sucesor...

El par de enamorados de nuevo iban por la calle principal agarraditos de la mano ganandose miradas de todos, siguieron su camino hasta que al rubio le llego un olor que hacia tantos años no olia, asi que siguio su olfato arrastrando a Hitomi que no entendia nada de nada, llegaron a un local muy conocido para el rubio, entro y por mucha suerte no habian clientes, se sento y a la par se sento la pelirroja que tenia un ligero recuerdo de ese local de comida...

"Bienvenido a Ichiraku Ramen, ¿Que se le ofrece?", saludo y pregunto una hermosa joven de cabello castaño, lindo cuerpo muy semejante al de la pelirroja sin ver quienes eran, "Quisiera un especial Naruto Ayame-chan", dijo Naruto con esa sonrisa tan suya, la chica cuando escucho la palabra Naruto volteo rapidamente y fue cuando lo vio, los cabellos amarillos en punta, esos ojos azules como el cielo y las 3 marcas en cada mejilla, "Naruto-kun eres tu?", pregunto Ayame con esperanzas ya que un dia el rubio no llego como siempre lo hacia y a ella y a su padre les parecio extraño, y asi fue durante 9 años, los 2 se entristecieron ya que veian al pequeño como parte de la familia... "Claro que soy yo Ayame-chan", dijo el alegre Naruto creando la reaccion que menos se esperaba el rubio y Hitomi...

"KYYAAAAA si eres tu", grito alegre antes de abrazarlo con fuerza como si de un peluche se tratara, el rubio estaba comodamente muriendo por el fuerte abrazo y Hitomi veia divertida la escena... Despues de largos minutos de disculpas por parte de Ayame el rubio le presento a Hitomi como su hermosa prometida, Hitomi se sonrojo y Ayame estaba feliz por el rubio aunque muy en el fondo sentia una cosa extraña en su pecho... Asi paso una hora donde el rubio le conto algunas cosas sobre su viaje, le pregunto por su padre Teuchi y ella le contesto que se encontraba enfermo y ella era la encargada de atender el local, asi despues de 10 misu ramen para Naruto y uno normal para Hitomi que quedo maravillada con su sabor, se despidieron de la castaña diciendo algo sobre volver muy pronto...

Despues de salir del local siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un gran edificio de 3 pisos, entraron y se dirigieron al salon 17 que era donde se encontraban los graduados, despacio avanzaron hasta dicho lugar y tocaron la puerta, unos segundos despues un Chunin con una curiosa cicatriz en el puente de su nariz salio para atenderlos, se presentaron y le entregaron los papeles que les dio Sarutobi, el se presento como Iruka y les pidio que aguardaran un momento mientras el comunicaba su llegada al resto de la clase, asintieron y esperaron...

Adentro del salon estaban los chicos esperando la hora de la prueba, entre ellos destacaban los herederos de los clanes empezando con el Nara que estaba bien dormido en su sitio con ese peinado de piña, el Akimichi que estaba a la par del Nara un chico de, "huesos grandes", y marcas circulares en sus mejillas estaba comiendo unas papas fritas, la heredera Yamanaka, una linda chica rubia con ropas moradas y vendas en sus muslos, el Aburame se encontraba en la parte superior callado con esa gabardina y los lentes, la chica Hyuga, hermosa de cabello azulado a mitad de su espalda y esos ojos perlados, del clan Inuzuka estaba un chico de marcas triangulares en sus mejillas y un pequeño perro estaba dormido en su cabeza y por ultimo del clan Uchiha estaba el joven pelinegro con esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, los demas eran civiles pero la que mas destacaba era una chica pelirrosa ojiverde que tenia una voz chillona...

"Presten atencion", dijo Iruka mientras todos lo veian, "El dia de hoy en las pruebas nos acompañaran 2 personas que quieren convertise en shinobis al igual que ustedes, pasen por favor", dijo Iruka mientras Naruto y Hitomi entraban al salon, cabe mencionar que las chicas se sonrojaron y los hombres a excepcion de cierto Uchiha de tendencias sexuales cuestionables tenian una cara de bobos al ver a Hitomi, Naruto lo noto y cuando iba a decirles algo, Iruka les pidio que se presentaran... "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 15 años y soy de un clan casi extinto proveniente de Uzu no Kuni", dijo el rubio con esa sonrisa suya haciendo sonrojar nuevamente a las chicas en especial a cierta peliazul que solo tenia un pensamiento, "(Es bastante guapo)", "Bueno mi nombre es Hitomi, tengo 16 y soy de un pueblo de los limites de Kusa y Ame", dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa, Iruka les dijo que tomaran asiento que en una hora mas o menos comenzarian, los chicos asintieron y se sentaron en la parte superior del salon donde habia 2 espacios disponibles, el Chunin se retiro ya que lo solicitaban...

Todos permanecian callados hasta que, "Sin duda ella sera mi compañera", si el cara de perro abrio la bocota, ganandose miradas molestas de Hitomi y en especial de Naruto que lo vio solo un momento y todos apreciaron como esos ojos brillantes se volvian muertos como 2 trozos de hielo, mas de uno tuvo un escalofrio y Kiba pues el se hacia el machito sosteniendole la mirada, pero todo se fue al diablo cuando Naruto sonrio de esa manera diabolica tan caracteristica de el, ahi si todos lo miraban con terror, incluso el Uchiha tenia temor, cabe mencionar que Akamaru se orino en la cabeza de su amo... "Solo eres un perdedor Kiba y si ese fuera el caso la pelirroja tendria que ser mia, despues de todo soy un Uchiha y deberia sentirse honrrada de que yo la vea de ese modo", dijo el egolatra Uchiha ganandose miradas molestas de Naruto, Hitomi y las fan de Sasuke, "Disculpa pero yo ya tengo a Naruto-kun y estoy feliz con el", dijo la irritada pelirroja, "Ese rubio es solo un perdedor, nadie es mas fuerte que alguie del clan Uchiha", dijo Sasuke ganandose ovaciones de sus fans, "Sabes algo Uchiha, deberias medir lo que dices, ya veremos quien es mas fuerte si el tan afamado clan Uchiha con su Sharingan o el clan Uzumaki y su Fuuinjutsu", dijo el rubio con una voz muerta asustando a la mayoria, Naruto libero su instinto asesino y todos se paralizaron ante esa sensacion tan terrorifica, algo les dijo que debian mantenerse callados...

Nadie dijo nada por el tiempo que quedaba ya que les daba pavor hacer algun comentario que hiciera enojar al rubio, incluso la pelo de chicle que le empezo a gritar al rubio cuando le hablo a Sasuke se abstenia de decir algo...

Iruka llego media hora despues con el examen escrito, cosa demasiado facil para Naruto y Hitomi que en menos de 5 minutos respondieron todas las preguntas sin problemas, Iruka se sorprendio ante eso pero no dijo nada...

Todos se encontraban en el patio de la academia para realizar la pruebas, se acondicionaron unas gradas para que los padres de los candidatos a Genin, rapidamente el lugar se lleno con los civiles, lideres de clanes y uno que otro ninja colado, en la mesa de evaluacion estaba el Sandaime con Iruka y otros 5 Chunin...

"Hoy se conocera la nueva generacion de shinobis, demosle un gran aplauso", dijo el Kage mientras todos se ponian de pie y aplaudian, pero los tenia intrigados la pareja que estaba a un lado ya que no los recordaban... La prueba dio inicio separando a los hombres de las mujeres, la primera prueba era tiro con kunai, cada participante recibiria 20 kunais y ganarian cierta cantidad de puntos, por parte de las mujeres las que mas destacaron fue Ino la heredera Yamanaka que acerto 15, Sakura la chica pelirrosa que acerto 14, la chica peliazul de nombre Hinata que le dio a 18, todos aplaudieron y fue el turno de Hitomi, el rubio le deseo suerte y ella le sonrio, paso al frente utilizando chakra en los kunais le dio a los 20 blancos con solo 10 kunais, todos estaban impresionados y en shock ante esa muestra de poder, despues de todo despedazo 10 blancos sin mucho esfuerzo, regreso tranquilamente al lado del rubio que la felicito por su actuacion, despues de unos segundos los espectadores aplaudieron incluido el Kage que no espero algo asi...

Siguio el turno de los hombres que paso igual, Kiba obtuvo 10 blancos, Shikamaru le dio a 12 ya que le parecio problematico tirarlos, Shino acerto 15 y el Uchiha con esa sonrisa arrogante obtuvo 19 puntos, todas las fans lo ovacionaron y los presentes le aplaudian, se giro adonde el rubio con esa pose arrogante y le dijo, "Superame dobe", nadie sabia desde cuando lo llamaba asi pero bueno, el rubio sonrio de esa forma espeluznante haciendo recorrer un escalofrio por la espalda de todos incluido el Sandaime, "Claro que si teme-chan", dijo el rubio mientras todos guardaban silencio por el apodo, segundos despues se soltaron las carcajadas de la mayoria...

El rubio avanzo y un Chunin le ofrecio los kunais, el nego con la cabeza y poso su vista en los blancos que se movian de izquierda a derecha, sonrio y pasando una mano por su bolsillo derecho del pantalon saco un kunai que brillaba bajo la luz del sol, aplicando chakra lo lanzo con una fuerza tremenda que despedazo los 20 blancos como si nada, el kunai avanzo hasta chocar con el muro y se enterro totalmente agrietando el grueso muro, todos estaban en shock y tenian la quijada en el suelo y los ojos parecian salirse de sus cuencas, el rubio llego donde Hitomi que le dio un pequeño beso discreto, despues de recuperarse de la impresion aplaudieron mas que al Uchiha que en estos momentos estaba furioso y claro las fans protestaban de que el rubio estaba haciendo trampa, el Hokage lo felicito por su estupenda actuacion... "Bien continuaremos con la segunda prueba esta sera..."...

Bueno aqui lo tienen, ya el rubio volvio a Konoha, no le conto la verdad a Sarutobi pero pronto lo hara, ya empezaron las pruebas y vimos la fuerza de Hitomi y Naruto, como lo dije anteriormente feliz vispera de navidad y una agradable Noche Buena, nos vemos mañana en el siguiente cap titulado: Fin de las pruebas, el ultimo contrato... Por cierto ¿Que opinan sobre lo que penso Sarutobi cuando supo lo del compromiso?... Nos vemos y dejen sus reviews... JA NE...


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos y feliz navidad, que la pasen super bien en este dia especial para muchos de nosotros, aca les traigo el cap de hoy, que lo disfruten...

leknyn: Si fue gracioso y Ayame ya lo descubriras...

mc19: Jiraiya si tendra una fuente de inspiracion grande jeje, y las chicas muy pronto lo descubriras...

frggus: Gracias por tu review, y quien sabe si Naruto y Hitomi ya lo hicieron jeje...

Zafir09: Pobre Sarutobi sufre mucho, sobre los novatos del año en este cap lo sabras...

TsukihimePrincess: El par se contiene mucho y gracias por tu review...

DarkShion: El "grandioso" Uchiha sufrira y si algunos padres desearan la muerte del rubio jejeje...

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi-sensei, lo unico mio son las creaciones originales...

Cap 8 Fin de las pruebas, el ultimo contrato

Los espectadores estaban sin palabras ante el pequeño espectaculo del joven rubio, simplemente opaco a todos los demas aspirantes al atravesar los 20 blancos con un solo kunai, sin duda sabia lo que hacia... "Bien la siguiente prueba sera Genjutsu", dijo Iruka saliendo del shock... La prueba era sencilla los examinadores meterian a los chicos en un Genjutsu y ellos deberian descubrirlo y salirse de el, obviamente el que durara menos tiempo en liberarse ganaria mas puntos, uno a uno fue pasando hasta que llego el turno de Hitomi que no duro ni 5 segundos para safarce del dicho Genjutsu, todos nuevamente se sorprendieron, talves alguien debio decirles que ella siendo una Bijuu no le afecta en lo mas minimo...

Naruto nuevamente la felicito y paso adonde ya lo esperaban los examinadores, miro hacia donde Sarutobi y este le sonrio, el rubio le sonrio igual y dijo, "No me meteran en ninguno Ojisan", el Kage levanto una ceja pero no dijo nada, "Solo eres un hablador dobe", le dijo Sasuke haciendo sonreir a Hitomi ya verian quien es el hablador, "Si hablas mucho dobe", dijo esta vez Kiba, Naruto no dijo nada y volvio su rostro hacia los examinadores, "Cuando quieran", fue simplemente lo que dijo el ojiazul...

10 minutos despues los 3 Chunin estaban agotados mirando fijamente al rubio que les sonreia, cuantos Genjutsus habian utilizado no tenian idea pero como dijo el rubio no podian introducirlo en uno, incluso utilizaron 2 clas de rango A pero sencillamente era imposible, Sarutobi asi como los que estaban en las gradas y los aspirantes estaban en shock, como era posible eso, incluso con el Sharingan duraba unos segundos para poder detectarlo y disciparlo, pero que el rubio no fuera capaz de caer en uno hablaba muy bien de su capacidad cerebral...

Iruka ya le iba a pedir que se retirara cuando una voz lo detuvo, "Podrias bajar", dijo el Kage viendo a las gradas, donde la persona asintio y bajo hasta quedar al frente de Naruto que miraba curioso, "Esta persona Naruto-kun es la mejor de toda Konoha en Genjutsus, no te importaria que intentara meterte en uno verdad", dijo el Sandaime, "No hay problema Ojisan", dijo el rubio mientras Sarutobi asentia y miraba a la persona en frente de Naruto, "Adelante", fue sencillamente lo que le dijo el Kage, "Hai Hokage-sama", dijo mientras enfocaba su vista en el rubio que miro directamente a los ojos mientras terminaba la secuencia de sellos y exclamo, "Genjutsu: Insutanto Noshi (Tecnica Ilusoria: Muerte Cerebral Instantanea)", muchos se sorprendieron ante ese nombre tan singular sin duda no era nada bueno...

"(Ese Genjutsu es rango S, tienes menos de 5 segundos para escapar, sino tu cerebro empezara a trabajar 100 mas rapido debido a que la ilusion hace que proceses mucha informacion, esto hace que las descargas electricas enviadas al cerebro se aceleren y pronto estaras en un tipo de coma ya que al procesar tanta informacion el cerebro sufre de estres, cuando el jutsu termine estaras en estado vegetal debido a una simple ilusion)", penso el Kage, "Ahh, esto es aburrido", dijo el rubio rascandose una mejilla... El Kage salio de sus pensamientos para dejar caer su quijada al suelo y abrir sus ojos como platos al igual que todos los presentes, "¿Como es posible?", pregunto la persona frente a Naruto aun en shock, "Digamos que soy inmune", respondio el Uzumaki tranquilamente regresando a su lugar junto a Hitomi que lo recibio con un beso...

Todos los que se encontraban presentes no daban credito a nada de lo que estaban viendo, "(Como se atreve solo esta opacando a mi Sasuke-kun)", era el pensamiento de Sakura, "(Ese dobe yo deberia tener ese poder)", pensaba el Uchiha de tendencias cuestionables, "(Problematico, este tipo no es una persona comun)", penso el vago Nara, "(Este muchacho es alguien con el que no hay que bajar la guardia)", penso Inoichi el lider del clan Yamanaka, "(No hay que confiarce con ese rubio)", penso Shikaku Nara, el padre de Shikamaru, "(¿A que clase de entrenamiento te abran sometido?)", era la pregunta que se formulaba en la cabeza del Sandaime, "(Sin duda es muy fuerte)", fue el fugaz pensamiento de la primogenita Hyuga... Iruka felicito al ojiazul y en las gradas algunos aplaudian ante ese logro...

"Bien la ultima prueba sera un pequeño torneo de Taijutsu, esta permitido el uso de jutsus y tambien el uso de armamento ninja, empezaremos con las mujeres, acerquesen y tomen un numero", dijo Iruka mientras las chicas asentian y una a una sacaban el mencionado papelito con el numero...

Las luchas iniciaron y eran realmente aburridas a opinion del rubio ya que solo trataban de llamar la atencion del egocentrico azabache, solo Hinata que se esmeraba en la lucha, definitivamente ella si se tomaba la carrera enserio, llego el turno de Hitomi y por cosas del destino o mucha mala suerte le toco con la escandalosa del pelo rosa que solo decia cosas sobre vencer por el amor de Sasuke-kun y otras cosas sin sentido, la pelea si se puede llamar asi inicio y rapido Sakura saco unos shuriken y los lanzo hacia Hitomi que sacando un kunai de nose a donde los bloqueo con maestria, fue al frente en un borron de velocidad y de un golpe al estomago le saco todo el aire a Sakura haciendo que se doble de rodillas, apunto el kunai al cuello de la chica e Iruka rapidamente declaro como ganadora a Hitomi...

Las peleas continuaron destacando la Yamanaka, Hinata y Hitomi... Hitomi nuevamente se enfrento pero esta vez a la otra super fangirl de teme-chan, apenas inicio el encuentro la Yamanaka intento usar su jutsu mental contra Hitomi, lastima que lo vio venir y en un parpadeo estaba frente a la impactada Ino, le dio un derechazo al estomago y un izquierdazo al rostro que la mando un par de metros atras... En las gradas todos tenian la quijada en el suelo ante ese movimiento tan rapido, "(Sin duda ellos 2 estan muy por encima del nivel de un Genin)", era el pensamiento del lider del clan Nara, "(Esa velocidad no es propia de un Genin, ni siquiera de un Chunin, ese par son mas de lo que aparentan)", pensaba el siempre serio Hiashi Hyuga, "(Ese tal Hagoromo entreno bien a Naruto-kun y por lo que veo tambien a Hitomi)", era lo que pensaba Sarutobi con una sonrisa...

"Deberias rendirte", fue lo que dijo Hitomi viendo como la Yamanaka intentaba ponerse de pie, "No Sasuke-kun vera que soy muy fuerte al derrotarte", exclamo Ino con enojo mientras su padre negaba, era su princesa y todo pero esa actitud le desagradaba... "Si solo piensas como una fan, vas a terminar muriendo o quedando como un simple juguete para cualquier hombre en una mision", dijo la Bijuu irritada, todo quedo en silencio, muchos le daban la razon a la pelirroja...

Inmediatamente Ino empezo a replicar cosas sin mucho sentido molestando mas y mas a Hitomii... "Sabes ya me harte de tu obsesion", dijo la pelirroja mientras trazaba sellos, Naruto vio los sellos y abrio los ojos con sorpresa... "Katon: Hibashira (Elemento Fuego: Pilar de Fuego)", exclamo la Bijuu y un enorme pilar de llamas salio de su boca directamente hacia la rubia que solo cerro los ojos, los ninjas presentes maldijeron al no poder reaccionar a tiempo ya que el fuego estaba demasiado cerca, entonces el rubio cruzado de brazos cerro los ojos y murmuro unas palabras, "Suiton: Suijin Heki (Elemento Agua: Muro de Agua)", sin sellos ni dada un enorme muro de agua se levanto de la nada protegiendo a la semi-inconsiente Yamanaka, al chocar el fuego se creo una inmensa nube de vapor que se extendio por todo lado dejando a los presentes en shock...

5 minutos despues todos veian a la pelirroja aun de pie y a Ino en el suelo inconsiente, Hitomi miro a Naruto cosa que no paso desapercibido y todos volvieron haber al Uzumaki que abrio sus ojos, vio a Hitomi, su rostro se puso serio mientras cerraba nuevamente sus ojos y nego con la cabeza, sin duda se salio un poco fuera de control al ver tal fanatismo... Iruka la declaro ganadora y regreso a su lugar con la mirada baja...

La pregunta de todos fue ¿De donde demonios salio ese muro de agua? ya que no vieron que nadie hiciera sellos ni nada, Hinata gano su encuentro y le tocaba con Hitomi, estaba segura que perderia pero en ese momento miro al rubio que le sonrio amigablemente haciendola sonrojar y tomando fuerzas se dirigio nuevamente al campo, Iruka pidio a Hitomi que subiera al pequeño campo y ella nego, "Me rindo", fue sencillamente lo que dijo dejando confundido a todo mundo, sin duda hubiera quedado como novata del año, Iruka declaro como ganadora a Hinata y esta volvio a su lugar...

Hitomi renuncio ya que no le gusto para nada al ver al rubio negar la accion cometida por ella, esta bien se salio de sus casillas al ver esa fascinacion y se enojo porque esa chica no se tomaba la carrera enserio, se sintio triste al ver a Naruto mirarla de esa forma pero ya no podia remediarlo asi que prefirio retirarse... "No estoy enojado y lo sabes", dijo a su lado Naruto, "Lo siento Naruto-kun, me enoje y por un momento perdi el control", dijo la cabizbaja chica mientras Naruto la acerco a ella, la envolvio en un abrazo cosa que ella inmediatamente correspondio, "No te preocupes Hitomi-chan, no resulto nadie herido y eso es lo importante", dijo el conciliador rubio, "Esta bien Naruto-kun no lo vuelvo hacer", dijo la chica mientras se miraban, "Te amo Hitomi-chan", dijo el rubio, "Yo tambien te amo", y como un iman sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso, todo bajo la mirada de todos que se estaban tirando el pequeño show amoroso, "Aaaaawww", se escucho por todo el sitio sonrojando al par de enamorados que con una sonrisa se separaron y claro para muchas miradas curiosas no paso desapercibido el bello anillo de compromiso que cargaba la pelirroja en su mano izquierda...

En ese momento los hombres entendieron y pensaron una cosa, "(Maldito rubio suertudo)", claro esas miradas de envidia no pasaron desapercividas por las mujeres y mas de uno termino inconciente con un chichon en su cabeza...

Despues de ese romantico momento Iruka solicito a los hombres acercarse para el empezar el torneo... Nuevamente los herederos fueron los destacados hasta que llego el turno de Naruto, su primer pelea fue con un civil que en 15 segundos estaba inconsiente por un golpe en la nuca, todos estaban impactados, luego le toco contra el cara de perro... "Es hora de que conozcas a un alfa dobe", dijo Kiba mientras en las gradas su madre Tsume negaba con la cabeza... "Yo me are cargo Akamaru", dijo el Inuzuka, se lanzo al ataque de 4 patas a gran velocidad, el rubio lo espero y solo se movio a un lado y puso el pie para que Kiba tropezara cosa que salio a las mil maravillas, se estampo contra el suelo de golpe, se levanto sujetandose la nariz ya que ese golpe si le dolio, furioso ataco de nuevo al rubio en una combinacion de golpes de los cuales ninguno le alcanzo a dar, el rubio bloqueaba y esquivaba los ataques facilmente...

Pasaron cerca de 3 minutos cuando Naruto se harto, un golpe al estomago lo hizo doblarse de dolor, otro golpe al rostro de Kiba que juraria que vio estrellas alrededor de el, Naruto le tomo la muñeca y lo lanzo contra una de las paredes dejandolo incrustado e inconsiente...

Sarutobi y algunos otros estaban estupefactos sin mucho esfuerzo lo lanzo como si de un trapo se tratara... Las peleas continuaron, Sasuke se enfrento a Shino, lo derroto con cierta dificultad ya que los insectos le complicaron la accion, Shikamaru se rindio ya que le tocaba pelear con Naruto, cuando Iruka le pregunto el porque se rendia, el solo le contesto, "Es muy problematico pelear, ademas el rubio me ganara, y prefiero evitarme una paliza", mas de uno tuvo una gota en su cabeza al escucharlo... "El sabe lo que le conviene no Naruto-kun", dijo la voz serena de Ayanami, "(Sin duda es alguien inteligente Ayanami-chan)", le contesto a su espada...

Sasuke gano su encuentro contra Chouji, sonrio con su tipica pose arrogante y se paro frente a su oponente que no era otro mas que el rubio que lo miraba inexpresivo, Iruka dio la orden y teme-chan como siempre hablo, "Rindete dobe no podras derrotar a alguien como yo", dijo el arrogante azabache, "¿Porque lo dices teme-chan?", cuestiono el rubio sonriendo, "Por favor dobe soy un Uchiha, el clan elite de Konoha", dijo Sasuke haciendo sonreir mas al rubio pero de una forma espeluznante, "Entonces dime ¿Porque fue totalmente masacrado por una sola persona si eran de elite?", pregunto el ojiazul, eso si fue un golpe bajo diria mas de uno, esto hizo que Sasuke se llenara de furia y arremetio contra Naruto, tal como el lo planeo, "Maldito dobe voy a matarte", rugio con fuerza Sasuke iniciando una pelea de Taijutsu que era pan comido para el rubio, que solo se mantenia a la defensiva esperando la abertura en el ataque del egocentrico, cosa que no duro mucho en llegar, en un giro rapido Naruto quedo atras de Sasuke y de un golpe en el centro de su espalda lo estampo contra el suelo, se levanto casi de inmediato, el rubio solo espero que atacara cosa que hizo de inmediato y Naruto pues el seguia esquivando, un rodillazo a su estomago hizo que teme-chan se doblara por la perdida de aire, un golpe a su cara y cayo acostado, con dificultad se levanto y su furia crecia aun mas...

"Maldita sea dobe deja moverte y pelea", grito el Uchiha haciendo que Naruto le sonriera de forma espeluznante, "Si eso quieres, esta bien peleare", dijo el rubio aun sonriendo pero con una voz muerta, algo le dijo a Sasuke que hablo de mas...

Naruto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a Sasuke, un codazo al pecho lo hizo escupir sangre, giro y le conecto un gancho al higado, el Uchiha se doblo de dolor, la nariz se le fracturo al recibir un rodillazo de parte del rubio, cayo al suelo solo para ser alzado de nuevo por Naruto, otro codazo pero esta vez en la espalda hizo que gritara de dolor, algunos ya estaban a punto de detener la pelea cuando Naruto lo mando a volar de una patada giratoria...

Todos estaban impactados y otros asustados por tal muestra de poder, el Uchiha se levantaba despacio, su terquedad y rencor era lo que hacia que se levantara. "Mal-maldito do-dobe, voy a mata-tarte", decia el molido y molesto Uchiha...

"Que pasa teme-chan ¿Estas enojado?", hablo con burla Naruto, Sasuke no aguanto mas y como pudo trazo sellos sin importarle nada, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)", el jutsu se dirigio a donde estaba el rubio que recibio el impacto de frente, muchos se alarmaron pero una voz los saco de su asombro, "Eres muy lento Sasuke", dijo el rubio atras del golpeado Sasuke que giro y lo vio sonriendo de esa forma tan desquiciada que helo la sangre de los presentes, lo mando a volar de un derechazo en su barbilla, Naruto hizo sellos con una mano cosa que no paso desapercibido por el Hokage, "(Sellos con una mano es increible)", penso con una sonrisa...

"Raiton: Denki Chen (Elemento Rayo: Cadenas Electricas)", de las manos del rubio salieron varias cadenas que se enterraron en la tierra y sujetaron al Uchiha de pies y manos, todos veian sorprendidos la afinidad del rubio ex-Jinchuriki, "(Con que se decidio por el Raiton, interesante)", fue el pensamiento de Hitomi que solo sonrio con discresion... "Te rindes Sasuke-chan", dijo burlon el rubio, "Jamas", dijo el Uchiha cegado por el odio intentando safarce cosa que era imposible, "Si asi lo quieres" dijo el rubio mientras hacia el sello del carnero, "Raiton: Denki Okami (Elemento Rayo: Lobo Electrico)", un lobo de electricidad del tamaño de un leon macho se formo y se avalanzo contra el azabache de tendencias cuestionables, todos miraban impresionados y asustados ese jutsu, Sasuke solo cerro los ojos esperando recibir el ataque, nunca llego, solo se escucho un aullido que paso a la par del Uchiha, es mas sintio que las ataduras ya no estaban asi que abrio los ojos y miro confundido al rubio que ya comenzaba a bajar del pequeño campo de entranamiento, mientras todos lo miraban con duda ya que tenia la victoria asegurada, "No vales la pena y el tiempo Uchiha", fue la simple respuesta del rubio dejando a todos callados, aunque Sarutobi tenia un solo pensamiento, "(Hizo un jutsu clase A con solo un sello, es imposible nadie lo habia conseguido, sin duda pase lo que pase promovere a Naruto-kun y Hitomi despues de los examenes)", Iruka declaro ganador a Sasuke que sonrio arrogantemente, sin duda era mucho para el rubio o eso pensaba el egocentrico Uchiha, lo que no sabia el Uchiha era que el rubio lo derroto de la peor forma posible, aplastando y destrozando su ego y superioridad, pero solo una persona lo supo y era la persona que intento meterlo en aquel Genjutsu...

Hitomi lo felicito por su demostracion aunque loque le dijo dejo a mas de uno asustado, "Bien hecho Naruto-kun, pero porque jugaste tanto con el, un solo golpe con tu verdadera fuerza y lo habrias mandado un par de meses al hospital o de plano al cementerio" comento la pelirroja con una sonrisa algo escalofriante parandole los pelos a mas de uno, todos tuvieron un pensamiento en conjunto, "(Mejor no hacer enojar a Naruto)", y realmente era un buen consejo aunque muy pronto se darian cuenta de lo peligroso que podria ser el rubio... Asi terminaron las pruebas dejando a Sasuke y a Hinata como los novatos del año...

Los graduados recibieron las bandas, Naruto y Hitomi agradecieron y se las colocaron, Hitomi en su cuello y Naruto en su brazo izquierdo... Asi se despidieron de Sarutobi que los felicito por su poderosa demostracion y partieron a buscar un departamento donde vivir, iban platicando por uno de los campos de entrenamiento cuando la pulsera roja comenzo a brillar con fuerza indicio de que algo pasaria...

"Ya es hora Naruto-kun", dijo la Bijuu mientras el rubio asentia, "Creo que es hora de enfrentarme al Katon de los zorros", respondio mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja y ambos desaparecian en una bola de humo...

Reaparecieron en un gran campo rodeado de hermosos arboles con las hojas teñidas de amarillo y rojo, algunas rocas por ahi y un pequeño lago tan grande como un estadio, Naruto y Hitomi fueron rodeados por los zorros que eran de diferentes tamaños y diversos colores, aunque lo mas destacable era en que mas grande fueran mayor numero de colas tenia, el que tenia mas colas era un zorro de unos 3 metros de alto por 6 de largo por sus colas, con su pelaje plateado y sus ojos de color azul marino, llevaba unas protecciones en sus patas y en su esplda y una cicatriz en su pecho en forma de X, sus colas eran 8 en total que las movia con gracia, aunque cuando reconocio el poder de Hitomi se inclino al igual que todos los presentes, Naruto sonrio sin duda el poder de Hitomi aun en su forma humana era notable para que sus subordinados se inclinaran ante ella...

"Gran reina nos alegra verte nuevamente despues de tanto tiempo", dijo el zorro plateado con total sumicion, "Yo tambien me alegro de verlos Nexor, veo que haz sido un buen lider para el clan", hablo la pelirroja, "Si mi señora desde que te fuiste siempre los entrene y protegi con mi vida cuando el clan de las Hienas intentaron apoderarse de la isla, pero salimos victoriosos de esa guerra", dijo el zorro plateado, "Que bueno, siempre supe que serias un gran lider Nexor", dijo la Bijuu, "Hitomi-chan estoy aqui recuerdas", hablo el hasta ahora ignorado rubio, "Es cierto Naruto-kun disculpa, Nexor el es Uzumaki Naruto el invocador de los otros 4 clanes", dijo la pelirroja mientras el rubio se arrodillaba ante el lider que lo veia fijamente, "Me da gusto conocerte Naruto, los otros lideres me han hablado de ti", dijo Nexor con una voz tranquila, "El placer es mio Nexor-sama, es un honor estar frente al lider del ultimo clan", hablo con respeto el rubio, "¿Estas preparado para la prueba?", pregunto Nexor, "Si estoy listo", dijo el rubio con determinacion, "Espera Nexor, el no tiene que hacerla, yo siempre he estado junto a el y se que la pasara y seria un desperdicio de tiempo, ademas yo soy su prometida", dijo la pelirroja asombrando a todos los zorros y desconcertando a Naruto, "Eso es inesperado Hitomi-sama, pero si ese es el caso, ten muchacho firma el contrato de los zorros y dejanos servirte asi como servimos a nuestra reina", hablo el zorro plateado mientras Naruto negaba, "Solo porque soy el novio de Hitomi-chan no tienen porque tratarme asi, yo quiero esa prueba o me negare a firmar el contrato", dijo el rubio dejando sin habla a los zorros mientras Hitomi sonreia, eso era lo que ella queria...

"Si es lo que quieres Naruto-kun esta bien yo te are la prueba", dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa, "¿Y cual sera la prueba?", pregunto ansioso el rubio, Hitomi sonrio aun mas mientras sus ojos cambiaban, las pupilas se volvian verticales, las colas esponjosas salian de la parte baja de la espalda y le aparecian unas orejas encima de su cabeza, sus colmillos crecieron y sus uñas se alargaron mientras una energia rojiza comenzaba a envolverla, "Tu prueba sera pelear conmigo", dijo la pelirroja asombrando a todos, "¿Esta segura Hitomi-sama?, Zortek puede luchar por usted", dijo Nexor señalando a un inmenso zorro negro de ojos verdes con 6 colas, "No yo peleare", dijo la pelirroja mientras el zorro plateado asentia, quien era el para contradecir a su reina, "Si eso es lo que quieres, yo peleare contigo Hitomi-chan", hablo el rubio con determinacion...

Todos los zorros se alejaron y al centro del campo quedaron solamente Naruto, Hitomi y de albitro Nexor, se pocisionaron y Nexor dio la orden de que comenzaran...

En un parpadeo Hitomi le conecto un poderoso golpe a Naruto que hizo que se doblara por la perdida de aire, poso su vista en la pelirroja y sonrio antes de brillar y explotar, Hitomi salto pero un pedazo de tela estaba quemada... "Se me olvido tu obcesion por los clones", dijo la pelirroja buscando a Naruto, su mente hizo click cuando lo recordo, dio un salto hacia atras mientras hacia sellos, "Katon: Furea (Elemento Fuego: Llamarada)", exclamo Hitomi mientras una gran cantidad de fuego salia de su boca hacia el lugar donde ella estaba anteriormente, el fuego impacto el suelo y este solo exploto cuando 4 clones explosivos detonaron en cientos de pequeños misiles de roca, "Casi olvido los clones detonadores que utiliza luego de esconderse", murmuro la pelirroja para luego saltar al sentir el suelo estremecerse, del suelo un colosal dragon de color cafe salio he intento atacar a Hitomi que seguia saltando para esquivarlo, "Katon: Karyudan (Elemento Fuego: Dragon de Fuego)", dijo Hitomi para que un poderoso dragon saliera de su boca y atacara al otro dragon, rapidamente el otro dragon perdio fuerza y desaparecio en cenizas...

"Vaya Hitomi-chan me sorprendes", dijo el rubio apareciendo detras de uno de los arboles, "Pues tu no lo haz hecho nada mal", respondio la pelirroja aun envuelta con la capa rojiza y en su forma hibrida, "Es hora de ponernos serios", dijo serio el rubio para que luego una explosion de chakra se dejara sentir en todo el lugar asombrando a los zorros, "(Ese muchacho tiene casi el mismo chakra que Hitomi-sama)", penso el impresionado Nexor...

El rubio se dejo ir de golpe contra Hitomi que lo espero, sus puños chocaron con fuerza desatando que se agrietara levemente el suelo, Hitomi dio un giro y conecto un poderoso gancho a la barbilla del rubio que se alzo varios centimetros del suelo, una patada al estomago lo hizo volar varios metros hasta chocar contra un arbol, el rubio despacio se levanto levemente mareado, "¿Que pasa Naruto-kun soy mucho para ti?", pregunto burlona la pelirroja, "No me tientes Hitomi-chan", respondio Naruto de forma seria, "¿Porque tan serio te dolio el golpe?", pregunto nuevamente la Bijuu haciendo enojar al rubio que solo puso sus manos en el suelo, "Mokuton: Sen no te Mokusei (Elemento Madera: Mil Manos de Madera)", exclamo Naruto, el suelo retumbo y cientos de manos salieron intentando agarrar a Hitomi que apenas podia esquivarlas, "(Creo que no fue buena idea hacerlo enojar)", penso algo nerviosa, porque la Bijuu de una cosa si sabia, el rubio molesto utilizaria el elemento que mas le afectaba y en este caso era el Mokuton...

La pelirroja seguia esquivando pero estaba en desventaja asi que utlizo uno de sus jutsus mas poderosos, trazo los sellos correspondientes y exclamo, "Katon: Dai Kaseigan Bakuhatsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Detonacion Ignea)", en su mano se formo una esfera de fuego del tamaño de una bola de bascketball, la lanzo con fuerza y cuando estaba en medio de las manos de madera ella chasqueo los dedos y la esfera exploto con fuerza destruyendo todo a su alrededor, incluso algunos zorros tuvieron que huir para no verse afectados por el poderoso jutsu...

"(Pero que poder mas asombroso)", penso Nexor desde su sitio... Por su parte Naruto tuvo que alzar un enorme muro de roca para no salir lastimado, sus ojos estaban con 3 comas doradas y sonreia, acababa de conseguir un jutsu demoledor, el muro se hundio de nuevo y Naruto veia a Hitomi que estaba con una sonrisa ya que vio las 3 comas en cada ojo del rubio, "¿Quieres continuar?", le cuestiono la pelirroja, pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que tuvo que alejarse del lugar con un gran salto hacia atras, "Mokuton: Chika Tsuru (Elemento Madera: Enredaderas subterraneas)", susurro el rubio, miles de pequeñas enredaderas salieron del suelo y atacaron como serpientes a Hitomi que ahora si estaba en problemas, dio un giro y una enredadera se enrrollo en su pie derecho haciendo que se destabilizara, una mas en su mano derecha y otra en su cintura, el rubio vio esto pero sabia que no tenia que confiarse asi que trazo un par de sellos, "Mokuton: Jubaku Eiso (Elemento Madera: Atadura de Arbol)", el suelo retumbo y un arbol salio y apreso a Hitomi, "Creo que gane Hitomi-chan", dijo el rubio, "Yo no estaria tan seguro", dijo molesta mientras se concentraba, una esfera morada aparecio delante de ella y el rubio lo supo, estaba por destruir todo a su paso, con su chakra y un poco de esfuerzo se libero del jutsu del rubio, puso sus manos al frente y exclamo con fuerza, "BIJUUDAMA (Bomba Bestia con Cola)", la esfera crecio y detono en un poderoso rayo directo a Naruto, en lo unico que pudo pensar Naruto era en como diablos iba a salir de ese ataque...

"Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador)", exclamo Naruto desapareciendo en un destello amarillo mientras el jutsu destrozaba todo, reaparecio detras de Hitomi y juntando sus palmas dijo, "Mokuton: Kami no Korusu (Elemento Madera: Cruz Divina)", del suelo una enorme cruz se levanto sujetando de brazos y piernas a la Bijuu que intentaba safarse pero le era imposible ya que ese era uno de los jutsus mas poderosos del rubio, "Mokuton: Sutekusu Uchiage (Elemento Madera: Estacas de Lanza)", nuevamente del suelo salieron largas estacas con puntas de lanzas, todas dirigidas a la cruz, "¿Te rindes Hitomi-chan?", pregunto el rubio de nuevo, "(Que jutsus mas poderosos, sin duda el muchacho es alguien muy fuerte)", penso Nexor con una pequeña sonrisa...

Hitomi intento una vez mas safarce pero no lo logro asi que con una cara de molestia asintio, "Si Naruto-kun me rindo, solo bajame de aqui", respondio mientras el rubio sonreia, todas las estacas desparecieron al igual que la poderosa cruz, sonrio orgulloso, vencio a el ser basado de chakra mas poderoso que existia...

Luego de que Hitomi volviera a su forma normal, un par de besos de parte del rubio le subieron el animo nuevamante, los zorros estaban impresionados ante esa muestra de poder, y Nexor estaba convencido ese chico era el indicado, rapidamente le dio el pergamino con el contrato de invocacion, lo firmo con sangre y Hitomi sonrio, ahora si el rubio estaba completo con sus invocaciones, el rubio vio toda la destruccion que causaron y poniendo sus manos en el suelo murmuro, "Onmyoton: Sosei (Elemento Yin-yang: Creacion del Mundo)", el suelo destruido se regenero, crecieron arboles nuevos, uno que otro rio y el pasto salio mas verde que nunca...

"Gracias Naruto, estamos felices de que seas nuestro invocador", dijo el zorro plateado, "Yo tambien estoy contento de obtener su contrato Nexor-sama", respondio el chico, "Ya nos tenemos que retirar, Nexor", dijo esta vez la Bijuu, "Esta bien Hitomi-sama y recuerda Naruto el Clan Zorro siempre estara para ti", dijo el zorro plateado, Naruto asintio y se despidieron del resto de los zorros y en una nube de humo se esfumaron...

"¿Que piensa del chico Nexor-sama?", pregunto Zortek, "El chico es bueno, acepto a Hitomi-sama aun sabiendo lo que era, se que fue una buena idea que el tomara nuestro contrato", contesto Nexor tranquilamante, "(Ademas que el es el Nidaime Rikudo Sennin y el que traera la paz al mundo shinobi)", fue el pensamiento de Nexor antes de retirarse a descansar...

Bueno aqui esta, espero lo hayan disfrutado, vimos las peleas y ¿Que tal la pelea de Naruto y Hitomi?... Nos vemos y dejen sus reviews... JA NE...


	9. Chapter 9

Hola ¿Como estan?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia, que lo disfruten y sin mas veamos las reviews...

leknyn: La pelea de esos 2 fue interesante, el emo fue humillado, y las chicas pronto caeran...

Zafir09: Si Sasuke sufrira mucho con Naruto, fue humillado lastimandole el ego y si nadie debe meterse con Hitomi o sufrira la furia del rubio...

TsukihimePrincess: La batalla de Naruto y Hitomi fue genial, nadie debe hacerlos enojar...

Ahlerot: Las cosas mejoraran jejeje...

mc19: La humillacion de teme-chan fue buena y la pelea de ese par fue asombrosa...

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi-sensei, lo unico mio son las creaciones originales...

Nota: Me han pedido mucho a Kurenai ¿Deberia unirse al harem?, dejen sus voton en los reviews...

Cap 9 El nuevo equipo

Naruto y Hitomi aparecieron nuevamente en el campo de entrenamiento, Naruto estaba feliz por su ultimo contrato, se podria decir que ahora si estaba completo y eso lo alegraba bastante, avanzaban con calma buscando un departamento donde poder vivir, hacia tan solo un par de horas que habian pasado las pruebas de la academia, ahora eran ninjas y tenian sus bandas que los identificaban como tal, llegaron a una zona al este de la aldea donde alquilaban departamentos, se adentraron en el kugar y vieron una pareja algo mayor que les sonrieron amablemente, el hombre le pidio a su esposa de nombre Sara que les enseñara los distintos departamentos que habian disponibles, no eran lujosos pero si comodos y acojedores, Hitomi eligio uno en el ultimo piso bastante amplio ya que era de 2 pisos, de 6 habitaciones, una sala amplia con un juego de sillones y un comedor con 6 sillas y una mesa rectangular, una cocina grande y un baño en cada habitacion y el que se encontraba en el pasillo, Sara se sorprendio penso que alquilarian uno pequeño ya que solo eran ellos 2 pero no estaba para cuestionarlos, el alquiler no era problema ya que tenian una buena cantidad de dinero debido a sus honorarios como mercenarios y ademas la recompensa que les otorgo Koyuki por ayudarlos a derrotar a Doto, era 5 veces mas de lo que ellos al principio habian pedido, aunque el rubio la acepto a regañadientes porque segun el al ser su prometida ya no tenia que pagarles pero bueno eso es otra historia...

Hitomi salio de compras mientras el rubio daba una vuelta por la aldea recordando viejos tiempos, o por lo menos aquellos que eran agradables, todo iba bien hasta que un aldeano lo reconocio... "El demonio regreso", dijo el aldeano atrayendo las miradas de todos los que estaban cerca, de inmediato las miradas de odio se dejaron caer sobre Naruto que sintio un ligero estremecimiento en el pecho y recuerdos que penso que habia olvidado regresaron de golpe, rapidamente agito la cabeza para borrarlos enseguida, "No te preocupes Naruto-kun, recuerda que eso es cosa del pasado", escucho la dulce voz en su cabeza, "(Gracias Ayanami-chan tienes razon, tu siempre tan linda)", dijo el rubio haciendo sonrojar a la peliceleste, ya hacia tiempo que se habia enamorado del rubio pero le daba pena confesarselo, pero aun con eso tenia la esperanza de que talves el rubio se daria cuenta de lo que sentia, o como le dijo aquel dia Hitomi cuando hablaban amenamente hasta que salio el tema del rubio, de inmediato las mejillas de Ayanami se colorearon de un tono rojizo, esto no paso desapercibido por la Bijuu que solamente le dijo, "Si en verdad lo quieres dicelo ya sabes que Naruto-kun es medio distraido con esas cosas, a menos que tu des el primer paso no conseguiras lo que tanto ancias", si lo que le dijo Hitomi era verdad y talves si le tocaria dar el primer paso, pero ya habria tiempo para hacerlo...

De vuelta con el rubio estaba recibiendo miradas molestas de los aldeanos que en menos de 15 minutos se rego como gripe que el habia regresado o por lo menos en esa parte de la aldea, un aldeano con un puñal se avalanzo sobre Naruto que simplemente lo esquivo y golpeo su cuello dejandolo inconsiente, otro intento atacarlo por la espalda pero lo que vio lo dejo helado, el rostro de Naruto estaba serio y sus ojos estaban vacios como si de 2 trozos de hielo se trataran, todos los que lo veian estaban aterrados ante esa mirada sin emociones, entonces paso, el rubio dibujo una sonrisa escalofriante era como ver a un demonio recien salido del Inframundo y libero un poco de instinto asesino, todos huyeron despavoridos y el rubio se relajo no le gustaba usar ese tipo de cosas que no fuera en batalla pero era mejor a que algun aldeano estupido lo atacara y tuviera que matarlo por defenderse...

Siguio su camino hasta los campos de entrenamiento donde encontro a una de las chicas que habian hecho el examen junto a ellos, estaba practicando un raro estilo de Taijutsu que el rubio reconocio como el Juken (Puño Suave), se acerco lentamente y se dispuso a observarla por un largo tiempo, la chica de cabello azulado y ojos perlados se mantenia al margen de su espectador, siguio con su practica hasta casi caer la noche, se sento en el pasto para darse cuenta que alguien se la acercaba, levanto su rostro y lo vio, traia una sonrisa encantadora en opinion de ella, sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando el le hablo...

"Eres Hinata ¿Cierto?", pregunto el rubio, "Ha-hai", dijo timidamente la chica, "Te vi en las pruebas y debo decirte que eres muy buena", dijo Naruto haciendo sonrojar mas a Hinata, "No cre-creo eso", dijo la chica en un tono triste que no paso desapercibido por Naruto, "Bromeas eres extraordinaria solo hay que afinar algunos detalles", dijo el analitico rubio, "¿Co-como cuales?", pregunto la ojiperla, ella era muy reservada con las personas pero algo le decia que podia confiar en el rubio... "Bueno por lo que pude observar tu solo peleas con las tecnicas de tu clan, pero no te gustaria aprender jutsus elementales", dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, "¿Jutsus elementales?", pregunto un poco confundida, "Si, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a practicar y mejorar tu Taijutsu y enseñarte ese tipo de jutsus", hablo Naruto con voz relajada, "¿De verdad me puedes enseñar"?, dijo sin tartamudeo Hinata, "Claro, yo te puedo ayudar", dijo Naruto haciendo sonreir a la timida Hyuga, "Arigato", dijo la feliz chica mirando directamente a Naruto...

El ojiazul vio esos hermosos ojos perlados y se perdio en ellos con un pequeño jutsu que habia encontrado en la biblioteca de su clan, vio toda su vida, los maltratos y humillaciones de parte de su padre por querer olvidar el dolor de la muerte de su esposa, de ahi su inseguridad y timidez, observo que era la sombra de su hermana menor, era fragil y bondadosa, pero a la vez fuerte siempre esforzandose por superarse y demostrar que no era el estorbo que su padre decia que era... El pequeño jutsu acabo y Naruto se prometio ayudarla a que superara sus inseguridades para que se convirtiera en una excelente kunoichi, el se encargaria de eso, estuvieron hablando sobre algunos temas relevantes, se despidieron y acordaron verse en una semana para empezar el entrenamiento...

Naruto siguio su camino y llego nuevamente a su nuevo hogar y fue recibido por un enorme beso de parte de su novia pelirroja que lo esperaba anciosa, la cena fue agradable hablaron de diferentes temas incluido el entrenamiento de Hinata, Hitomi lo tomo bien ya que confiaba en el rubio y si el decidia que era buena como para que el la entrenara entonces no discutiria con el sobre eso, se retiraron a dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones porque vaya que este dia si que los habia agotado y mas por la pelea que tuvieron...

El nuevo dia llego a las naciones elementales y nuestro amigo Hiruzen se encontraba en un verdadero predicamento, estaba tratando de solucionar un problema mayor que su terrible enemigo el papeleo, como lo observo el dia anterior sin duda Naruto y Hitomi estaban muy por encima del nivel Genin y tendria que ubicarlos con un integrante lo suficientemente fuerte para que el equipo no tuviera un desequilibrio y que por error lo mandaran al hospital o mataran en uno de sus entrenamientos, seguia observando los candidatos para saber cual era la mejor opcion...

El Nara no, era muy vago para estar en ese equipo... La Yamanaka no, seguramente Hitomi le haria algo por su actitud fan... Talves el Aburame, nego con la cabeza, Shino era muy reservado... El Inuzuka menos, seguro haria algo para llamar la atencion de Hitomi y Naruto terminaria mandandolo al hospital "accidentalmente" por alguno de sus jutsus Raiton... Cuando vio la foto del Uchiha un escalofrio le recorrio su espalda, rapidamente desestimo la idea, conociendo a Sasuke pronto haria algo estupido y ahi si Naruto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo mandaria a dialogar con Shinigami, diablos la tenia muy dificil en esos momentos...

Pero revisando cuidadosamente noto un pequeño detalle, solo 11 aspirantes se graduaron lo que daba como resultado 2 opciones: que 2 equipos tuvieran 4 integrantes y el otro 3 para que fueran solo 3 equipos los que se formaran... O la otra opcion era crear 4 equipos y uno de ellos solo fuera de 2 Genin y su respectivo Jounin... Sonrio anchamente sin duda esa era la mejor opcion, asi Naruto y Hitomi no tendrian un desequilibrio en su forma de entrenar, ahora solo tenia que esperar a los Jounin que habian pedido un equipo, no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que en menos de una hora llegaron todos incluyendo increiblemente a Kakashi que llego a tiempo, solo que no espero ver a la ultima persona que entro a su despacho ya que nunca creyo que pediria un equipo Genin...

Naruto y Hitomi daban un paseo por la aldea recibiendo miradas que si mataran ya Naruto estaria 3, 5 10, 15, 25 y muchos mas metros bajo tierra, ya era un hecho que toda Konoha sabia del regreso de Naruto por los chismosos aldeanos, continuaron ignorando las caras molestas y de odio de todos como profesionales hasta que claro no falto el aldeano que se le fue encima con intenciones de matar a Naruto, pero claro solo falto un movimiento de Naruto para dejarlo inconsiente y tirado en el suelo,otros hablaban y decian que seguramente el "demonio" tenia hipnotizada a la chica para que estuviera con el, "Todos ustedes son unos idiotas, yo estoy con el porque lo amo", dijo la irritada y enojada Bijuu, esto hizo que algunos se asustaran y Naruto sonriera, claro eso solo desato que otro aldeano tuviera la brillante idea de decir que la pelirroja era una cualquiera por andar con un demonio, ese fue el error mas grande que pudo haber cometido en toda su patetica vida...

De un momento a otro todo el aire se enfrio de manera espeluznante, escalofrios recorrian por la espalda de quienes estaban cerca del lugar, Naruto dejo salir su instinto asesino a su maximo poder haciendo que se sintiera por toda la aldea desde el momumento Hokage hasta el Bosque de la Muerte, de norte a sur y de oeste a este, todos los civiles, Genin y Chunin estaban en el suelo casi inconsientes debido a la presion y terror que producia esa sensacion, era fria como si estuvieran ante la misma muerte, los deseos homicidas y de muerte eran totalmente detectable... En la torre Hokage Hiruzen estaba respirando con dificultad y los Jounin presentes estaban de rodillas y sudando frio, hacia tan solo unos momentos estaban los Jounin discutiendo como niños de 5 años sobre quien se quedaria con la pareja de novios, los 4 Jounin presentes estaban muy interesados en ese par y por eso estaban en disputa, pero la suerte le sonrio a uno de ellos que mas que feliz acepto mientras los otros maldecian la suerte del otro, fue cuando se dejo sentir esa presion terrorifica y abrumadora que ahora los tenia en muy mal estado, "(¿Quien esta produciendo esto?, es horrible, debo averiguarlo)", fue el pensamiento de Sarutobi viendo como estaban sus ninjas, todos lo vieron y las 5 personas que estaban en el despacho de Sarutobi se desvanecieron en hojas para llegar a donde estaba esa horrible sensacion de muerte...

De vuelta con el rubio este sostenia al civil boquiflojo del cuello mientras Hitomi que no estaba afectada ya que Naruto se encargo de eso miraba la escena con preocupacion no le gustaba admitirlo pero cuando su prometido liberaba el regalo que le otorgo Shinigami se volvia aterrador y ella sabia de eso al ser la Bijuu de la destruccion y muerte como fue catalogada, frente a Naruto el civil apenas se mantenia consiente debido a la presion en su cuello, "Escuchame bien pedazo de imbecil, nadie me oiste, NADIE INSULTA A HITOMI-CHAN Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO", dijo Naruto con una voz muerta y sin emociones asustando a los recien llegados que eran el Hokage y compañia...

El instinto salio mas fuerte y los presentes estaban en el suelo respirando con dificultad, cada uno con pensamientos diferentes... "(Este chico como puede dejar salir algo asi)", penso un conocido peligris, "(Ni Hokage-sama produce algo tan horrible y escalofriante)", penso una chica pelinegra de ojos rojos, "(Ningun humano produce algo como esto, ese rubio es mas de lo que aparenta)", penso un Jounin de barba con un cigarrillo en la boca, "(Nunca he sentido tanto miedo en mi vida)", fue el pensamiento de Sarutobi observando a Naruto que estaba firme con esa mirada muerta sosteniendo del cuello al civil semi-inconsiente...

Hitomi al ver todo lo que estaba produciendo el rubio, se acerco a Naruto y lo abrazo por la espalda, "Ya basta Naruto-kun no sigas por favor", dijo la suave voz de la pelirroja sacando del trance en el que se encontraba Naruto que lentamente dejo de expulsar el instinto asesino, poco a poco desaparecio para alivio de todos y cada uno de los presentes, Naruto solto al civil que cayo inconsiente con las 5 marcas de los dedos de Naruto en su cuello, dio un giro para quedar frente a frente con Hitomi que lo seguia abrazando, "Perdoname", fue el susurro del ojiazul, "Ya paso y agradezco que me protejas de esa forma, no hay nada que perdonar", recito la chica ojiroja...

Los presentes estaban en shock ante esas palabras, desato esa aterradora sensacion solo para proteger a su prometida, ahora lo comprendian de las mil maravillas, Naruto era muy sobreprotector con Hitomi y mataria a cualquiera que le hiciera daño, sin duda todos hicieron una nota mental, "(Nunca hacerle nada a la novia de Naruto)", incluso el Hokage lo penso...

Despues de una explicacion rapida del porque Naruto tenia agarrado a ese sujeto era totalmente justificable la accion, asi ya resuelto ese asunto todo siguio como si nada, de un momento a otro las personas dejaron de ver a Naruto con esos ojos, simplemente se mantenian al margen o desviaban la vista para otro lugar, el resto del dia fue bastante tranquilo para Naruto y Hitomi en la aldea de la hoja...

En la torre Hokage Sarutobi ya habia acomodado los equipos y asignado los respectivos Jounin, aunque el que se le asigno al equipo que iba pertenecer Naruto y Hitomi fue una total sorpresa ya que nunca habia pedido un equipo y ademas no hacia tantas misiones ya que el consejo no se lo permitia pero segun lo que le dijo a Hiruzen habia algo en esos 2 que le resultaba interesante y por eso habia tomado la desicion de pedir un equipo...

La noche cayo y Hitomi junto con Naruto estaban en la cabeza del Yondaime Hokage observando la hermosa luna tan hermosa como la Diosa Tsukoyomi o eso era lo decia el rubio... "¿Quien crees que nos toque como sensei?", pregunto la pelirroja a su novio rubio, "No lo se pero por lo que pude ver los 4 Jounin que acompañaban a Ojisan son los posibles senseis aunque me sorprendi de quienes eran", dijo el rubio en un tono tranquilo, "¿A que te refieres?" pregunto dudosa Hitomi, "Por lo que pude observar uno de ellos es Hatake Kakashi el poseedor del Sharingan, el que dicen que ha copiado mas de mil jutsus... El que fumaba se que es hijo de Ojisan, siempre lo veia en su casa las veces que me invitaba a cenar y se ve que es fuerte... La chica de ojos rojos es especialista en Genjutsu o es medico debido a sus reservas moderadas de chakra... Y la ultima persona fue la que intento meterme en aquel Genjutsu, Ojisan dijo que era especialista en Genjutsus pero no solo se dedica a ellos por las altas cantidades de chakra que tiene, sin duda son Jounin de Elite, Ojisan espera que esta sea la mejor generacion y por eso decidio que fueran Jounin capacitados para el trabajo", fue la respuesta de Naruto sorprendiendo a Hitomi por la deduccion rapida con solo mirarlos... Ambos se desvanecieron del lugar como si fuesen fantasmas y regresaron a su hogar ya que al siguiente dia comenzarian su vida como ninjas...

Sarutobi estaba en su casa tras un dia sin descanso contra su eterno enemigo el papeleo, sus pensamientos estaban en Naruto, ¿Como alguien de su edad fue capaz de asustarlo tanto?, ¿Que tan fuerte era?, ¿De donde habra heredado el Raiton?, ¿Como habra sido su entrenamiento?, ¿Hitomi sera igual que Naruto?, esas y muchas mas preguntas eran las que azotaban la cabeza de Hiruzen, pero de algo estaba seguro, Naruto era muy fuerte incluso mas que un Chunin y eso habalaba muy bien de el, con ese ultimo pensamiento se retiro a descansar ya que mañana seria un dia agitado...

Los 11 graduados se encontraban en el salon de clases esperando a Iruka para decirles como se conformarian los equipos y sus respectivos senseis... 20 minutos llego Iruka y hablo y hablo con alegria, "Bien chicos hoy inician su camino como ninjas espero que les vaya bien y se conviertan en grandes shinobis", dijo el alegre Iruka, "Bien demos inicio con la asignatura...

"Veamos los primeros 6 equipos todavian estan activos asi que... Equipo 7: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y... Rock Zen, su Jounin-sensei sera Hatake Kakashi", de inmediato Sakura empezo a decir cosas sobre el amor y cosas que no eran audibles por su voz chillona, por su parte el mencionado Zen era un chico de 1,65, cabello negro y unas curiosas y espesas cejas, a la hora de sonreir sus dientes brillaban y eso daba 2 opciones, una era que tenia una pasta muy buena o la otra que se pasara cera abrillantadora, su ropa era casual pantalon hasta sus tobillos, camisa de manga corta y sandalias azules junto con su banda que la llevaba en su pierna izquierda y Sasuke se mantenia con su tipica sonrisa arrogante...

Iruka continuo con la asignacion, "Equipo 8: Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba, su Jounin-sensei es Yuhi Kurenai", Hinata y Shino asintieron y Kiba pues el, "Genial mi futura compañera es parte de mi equipo", dijo/penso con una sonrisa pervertida ganandose miradas de enojo y obviamente Hinata se tenso cosa que no paso desapercibida por Hitomi que le hizo una señal al rubio, este asintio y sucedio...

El aire se enfrio dramaticamente y se empezo a sentir muchos deseos homicidas, todos sintieron escalofrios y miedo... "Escuchame bien Kiba", dijo una voz atrayendo la atencion de los presentes, delante de Kiba estaba Naruto mirandolo fijamente con ojos muertos, "Si me llego a enterar que le hiciste algo a Hinata-chan no importa que, incluso si le tocaste un cabello sin su permiso, te aseguro Kiba que sabras por que me llaman el Kuroi Akuma (Demonio Negro) entendido", dijo con esa voz sepulcral el rubio, Iruka estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente, "(Esto mismo fue lo que senti ayer, sin duda Naruto es alguien muy singular)", penso el nervioso Chunin... Kiba asintio dudando de su voz mientras Akamaru se escondia en el interior de la chaqueta de su amo...

Todo volvio a la normalidad y nadie se dio cuenta cuando Naruto volvio a su sitio, Hitomi sonrio y Naruto volvio a ver a Hinata que en estos momentos estaba toda roja, este le sonrio y ella casi al borde del desmayo le correspondio la sonrisa, "(El me defendio y me llamo con el "chan")", pensaba la Hyuga, "Con que Hinata-chan eh?", dijo Hitomi en un susurro haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara, realmente no se dio cuenta de como la llamo...

"Bien sigamos, equipo 9 todavia esta, equipo 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji, su sensei sera Sarutobi Asuma", dijo el profesor, a Shikamaru no le importo ya que estaba medio dormido, Chouji estaba feliz de estar con su amigo e Ino maldecia en voz baja, pero antes que Iruka continuara una persona muy conocida hablo, "El dobe y la pelirroja son solo 2 de seguro no les asignaran a nadie", si el emo Uchiha hablo demas, "El duo conformado por Uzumaki Naruto y Otsutsuki Hitomi por favor les pedire que salgan del salon", dijo Iruka haciendo sonreir arrogantemente a teme-chan, "Les dije que no tenian sensei", "Su sensei les espera en estos momentos en el campo de entrenamiento numero 11", dijo Iruka mientras los aludidos asentian, "Por cierto ustedes son el equipo 11", dijo el Chunin mientras Hitomi asentia, Sasuke estaba incredulo como era posible que ellos fueran solo 2 y les permitieran estar en un equipo si el requisito eran 3, Naruto y Hitomi se pararon y este la tomo por la cintura desapareciendo en un Shunshin de hojas dejando todo el salon lleno de estas, lo curioso es que la mayoria estaban encima de Sasuke y Kiba...

Un par de minutos despues nuestros enamorados hicieron presencia ante su sensei que se sorprendio un momento por la singular aparicion de sus alumnos, como Naruto lo predijo ahi estaba frente a ellos la persona que intento meterlo en aquel Genjutsu lo cual obviamente nunca paso, se acercaron y tomaron asiento en unas rocas cerca de donde estaba su sensei que traia el atuendo estandard de Jounin, ademas su banda la traia en su lado izquierdo de la cintura, su cabello negro hasta media espalda y esos ojos igual del mismo color negros como la noche, atraves del uniforme se apreciaba una bella figura piernas torneadas, pechos copa D anchas caderas, una cintura estrecha y un redondo y firme traseo, rostro hermoso de facciones delicadas, dandole un toque celestial...

"Hola chicos yo sere apartir de hoy su sensei, aunque ya nos habiamos visto anteriormente pero me presentare como se debe, mi nombre es... Uchiha Mikoto, lider y ultima mujer del clan Uchiha", se presento la ahora conocida Mikoto que resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que la madre de Sasuke...

Bueno aqui lo tienen, espero les haya gustado, ya vimos lo que pasa cuando insultan a Hitomi, los equipos ya estan y pudimos ver la sensei de Naruto y Hitomi, nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap llamado... La primera mision... ¿Les gusto lo de Mikoto?... Dejen sus reviews... JA NE...


	10. Chapter 10

Hola buenos dias, hoy les traigo el cap 10 de esta historia, espero lo disfruten...

Uzu no Itachi: Men gracias por tu review, y si tratare de editarla mas y que bueno que te gustara...

Zafir09: El rubio es muy sobreprotector y mas de uno sufrira si llegan a insultar o molestar las novias del rubio...

leknyn: Algunos pensaron que era Kurenai pero no jejeje...

Kami-sama of the dead: Al principio tambien pense en Anko, pero decidi cambiar ya que nadie esperaba esa sorpresa...

DarkShion: Ya veras como se lo toma Sasuke si ellos llegaran a tener una relacion, de seguro Naruto le enseña buenos modales jejeje...

sakurita preciosa: Gracias por leerla, talves si cumpla lo de Mikoto despues esa relacion me gusta mucho...

mc19: Si la deje viva, no me gusto que la mataran en el anime y si pobre Hiruzen se asusto y no es bueno hacer enojar a Naruto...

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi-sensei, lo unico mio son las creaciones originales...

Nota: Hoy sera el ultimo dia que actualizare seguido, ahora subire los caps los domingos y miercoles, espero no defraudarlos...

Nota 2: El harem son 20 chicas pero me han pedido a Mabui y Ayame, deberia agregarlas y que el harem quede de 22 o dejarlo como lo tengo planeado, ustedes deciden...

Nota 3: Este cap es dedicado a Zafir09, ya que siempre ha dejado un review en cada cap, gracias por siempre leer y creer en esta historia...

Cap 10 La primer mision

El nuevo equipo 11 se encontraba en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, exactamente en el 11, hacia tan solo unos minutos que el par habia llegado y se encontraron con su sensei que resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que la madre del egocentrico y arrogante Uchiha, ellos al verla y charlar un corto tiempo se preguntaron de como Sasuke se convirtio en lo que era hoy en dia teniendo una madre amable, cariñosa y dulce, talves nunca sabrian esa respuesta y realmente no les interesaba mucho saberla...

"Bueno muchachos que les parece si se presentan, me dicen sus sueños, que les gusta y que no y sus pasatiempos" dijo la amigable Uchiha "¿Porque no empiezas tu sensei?" le cuestiono la pelirroja mientras Naruto asentia "Esta bien, veamos, mi nombre es Uchiha Mikoto, tengo 35 años y soy la lider del clan, me gusta la cocina y me disgustan los pervertidos"... En algun lado del mundo un Sannin peliblanco estornudo con fuerza... "Mi sueño es encontrar a alguien que realmente me quiera como soy y mi pasatiempo es la lectura y pasar tiempo con mi hijo" dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa triste al mencionar a Sasuke, a ella en verdad le gustaba pasar tiempo con Sasuke, pero el emo estaba mas interesado en buscar la forma de vengar al clan y matar a su hermano que compartir tiempo de calidad con su madre y vaya que eso hacia que Mikoto sentiera triste y sola en ese gran complejo...

"Bien vas tu" dijo la Uchiha señalando a Hitomi "Mi nombre es Otsutsuki Hitomi, tengo 16 años y provengo de un pueblo entre Kusa y Ame, mi principal pasatiempo es estar con Naruto-kun, me gusta los zorros y las flores, no me gustan los engreidos y los pervertidos"... Sasuke estornudo con fuerza al igual que Jiraiya que penso que seguramente se iba a resfriar por tanto estornudo... "Y mi sueño es poder tener una familia con Naruto-kun" dijo la sonrojada Bijuu por eso ultimo, Naruto y Mikoto sonrieron ante ese sueño y Naruto se lo cumpliria...

"Y por ultimo tu" dijo la pelinegra a Naruto "Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 15 años, me gusta la compañia de Hitomi-chan y el ramen, mis pasatiempos es entrenar las tecnicas de mi clan y salir a pasear con Hitomi-chan, mi sueño poder resurgir el clan Uzumaki y hacer que todo el mundo sepa que es el mas fuerte, poder tener una familia y traer la paz a este mundo y ayudar a los que son iguales a mi, y no me gustan los que se creen superiores a otros y odio a los pervertidos... Sasuke volvio a estornudar, otra vez Jiraiya estornudo pero lo hizo en el lugar menos indicado, ya que en ese momento estaba recolectando informacion para su siguiente libro en las aguas termales, y para su mala suerte las chicas que habian eran ninjas, el Sannin se puso palido como cierto Sannin traidor de tendencias sexuales muy cuestionables al verse rodeado de mas de 15 chicas armadas hasta los dientes con kunais, shuriken y demas armamento ninja, fue en ese instante que toda su vida de pervension paso como un destello y Jiraiya lo supo "(Tuve una buena y grandiosa vida, puedo morir en paz)" fue el pensamiento del Sannin antes de empezar a sentir mucho dolor en su cuerpo producto de la golpiza que las chicas le estaban recetando...

De vuelta con los 3 ninjas estaban sonriendo como si algun pervertido estuviera sufriendo algun castigo, alejaron esos pensamientos despues de todo no podian estar en lo cierto ¿Verdad?...

Por su parte Mikoto estaba viendo a Naruto y sonrio, ella no era ninguna tonta, sabia que Naruto era el hijo de su mejor amiga y compañera Kushina y del Yondaime Hokage, por eso cuando vio en las pruebas que Naruto regreso a la aldea, decidio hacer algo por su fallecida amiga y que mejor manera de convertirse en su sensei, al principio le resulto familiar pero cuando Iruka dijo su nombre lo confirmo y se emociono de volver a verlo de nuevo...

"Bien chicos tengo que hacerles una prueba para medir sus capacidades" dijo la pelinegra mientras Naruto y Hitomi asentian, "La prueba es sencilla tienen 2 horas para atraparme, cuando la alarma suene al medio dia significara que se acabo el tiempo" explico la Uchiha "Esta bien sensei" dijeron al mismo tiempo los 2 estudiantes poniendose de pie al igual que Mikoto "Pueden comenzar" exclamo desvaneciendose en plumas negras...

Naruto y Hitomi se mantenian tranquilos, hacia 20 minutos que Mikoto habia desaparecido del lugar y no daba rastro de vida, Naruto se encontraba parado con los ojos cerrados y Hitomi estaba en pocision de loto concentrandose y utilizando sus sentidos mejorados para poder ubicar a su sensei pelinegra, le costaba trabajo ya que Mikoto al parecer habia utilizado diversos Genjutsus para esconderse y vaya que lo estaba...

"Ya pude sentirla Naruto-kun" dijo la pelirroja haciendo que Naruto abriera sus ojos con las 3 comas doradas, "Esta bien Hitomi-chan dime en que direccion esta, con el Sharingan me di cuenta que no hay animales cerca que interfieran con el jutsu que voy hacer" dijo mientras sus ojos volvian a la normalidad y trazaba algunos sellos "Raiton: Denki Ora (Elemento Rayo: Aura Electrica)" dijo Naruto mientras 2 pequeñas esferas amarillas de electricidad se hacian visibles en sus manos, una de ellas la coloco en el suelo y le salieron 4 pequeñas cadenas que se enterraron en la tierra, "Esta a 27 metros al suroeste de aqui" dijo la Bijuu, Naruto asintio y se giro al mencionado lugar, lanzo al aire la otra esfera mientras desaparecia del lugar en busca de Mikoto...

En el escondite de Mikoto esta se preguntaba porque estarian tardando tanto, en verdad estaba aburrida y fue cuando lo sintio algo venia hacia ella de forma rapida, tuvo que moverse para esquivar la brillante esfera que paso de cerca, "¿Que demonios es eso?" pregunto al ver que la dichosa esferita se devolvia, tuvo que saltar para que el jutsu no le diera, asi paso derca de 4 minutos esquivando la esfera de electricidad hasta que por mala suerte resbalo de la rama y la esfera se pego a su pecho, intento quitarsela pero a la hora que la toco recibio un choque electrico, la esfera brillo y 4 cadenas salieron, se enrollaron al torso de Mikoto atando sus manos dejandola inmovilizada, brillo con fuerza de un tono azulado sorprendiendo a Mikoto...

"Ya la tengo" dijo el rubio sonriendo al igual que Hitomi al ver la esfera antes amarilla ahora azul "Bien traela entonces para terminar esto" hablo la Bijuu mientras Naruto asentia, con es sello del carnero exclamo "Jisei (Magnetismo)" la esfera empezo a vibrar con fuerza y a elevarse, de no ser por las cadenas seguramente saldria volando, momentos despues se escucho un ruido entre los arboles, los 2 vieron a Mikoto que venia sorprendida por ese jutsu, las 2 esferas se tocaron y se unieron dejando encadenada a la pelinegra Uchiha del suelo sin posibilidad de moverse...

"Creo que te atrapamos sensei" dijo el rubio mientras Hitomi asentia "Si... Creo... Que... Si" respondio la Uchiha aun asombrada por ese jutsu, Naruto deshizo el jutsu y Mikoto se sento un momento ya que ese jutsu le estaba robando energia y la dejo un poco cansada...

"¿Como me encontraron si yo deje mas de 10 Genjutsus activados para que no me localizaran?" pregunto Mikoto con duda "Fue facil Mikoto-sensei, por si lo olvida nosotros somos inmunes a los Genjutsus y yo puedo sentir a las personas alrededor mio en un rango de 100 metros, cuando te localize se lo comunique a Naruto-kun" dijo la pelirroja mientras Mikoto veia a Naruto para que el continuara la explicacion...

"El Raiton: Denki Ore (Elemento Rayo: Aura Electrica), lo que hace es que una esfera que contiene carga negativa se entierre en el suelo para que pueda resistir el Jisei (Magnetismo), ya que al ser mucha distancia las 2 esferas querran llegar a un determinado punto, por eso son las cadenas para que solo una de ellas se mueva, la que te persiguio es la carga positiva, esta lo que hace es buscar el aura elactrica de los humanos y animales, por eso debe manejarse con cuidado ya que tengo que concentrarme para que llegue a la persona indicada, ya que si fallo pondria en riesgo la mision y a todos los presentes, es un jutsu muy bueno para dar alcanze y atrapar personas" termino de relatar Naruto dejando asombrada a Mikoto por ese jutsu, no cabia duda que era muy poderoso...

Ya despues de algunos minutos de conversacion y Mikoto felicitar a sus 2 alumnos se prepararon para lo que seguia "Que les parece si vamos por nuestra primer mision, de seguro Hokage-sama no dira que no, con lo que ha visto dudo que se niegue" expreso Mikoto con una sonrisa recibiendo un "Hai sensei" de ambos chicos, "Bien vamos" dijo desapareciendo en un Shunshin de plumas negras, Hitomi lo hizo en uno de fuego y el rubio en uno de rayos...

Los 3 llegaron afuera de la torre y caminaron hacia la oficina de Hiruzen, Mikoto por delante, Naruto y Hitomi atras de ella agarrados de la mano en realidad no les importaba que los vieran asi de romanticos, la Uchiha veia de reojo y sonrio sin duda esa pareja le recordaba mucho a sus viejos amigos fallecidos, "(No se preocupen yo me asegurare de que Naruto se convierta en un gran ninja)" penso Mikoto... Toco la puerta y espero el adelante, el equipo 11 ingreso ante la mirada curiosa de Sarutobi, "¿Que los trae por aqui Mikoto?" pregunto el viejo lider "Venimos por una mision Hokage-sama" fue la respuesta de la Uchiha dejando en shock a Hiruzen, "Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo cierto, apenas hace un par de horas que formaron el equipo y ya quieres una mision" dijo el incredulo Hokage "Lo se Hokage-sama pero mis alumnos estan totalmente preparados" dijo Mikoto mientras Naruto y Hitomi asentian...

El Kage medito por algunos minutos la solicitud, el sabia perfectamente que algo asi ocurriria, resoplo y viendolos les dio una pequeña sonrisa, "Creo que puedo darles una mision nada complicada" dijo el Sandaime con una sonrisa maliciosa, algo les dijo al trio que no les iba a gustar para nada esa mision "El gato de la esposa del Feudal se escapo su nombre es Tora, su primer mision es capturarlo" dijo sonriente Sarutobi, Mikoto perdio el color ella sabia lo del gato por historias que habia escuchado, y ahora le imploraba al cielo una salida, talves no fue una buena idea adelantarse "Ojisan te propongo un trato" dijo el sonriente rubio atrayendo la atencion de los presentes incluidos ANBUS que se encontraban en las sombras "¿Que tipo de trato Naruto-kun?" pregunto curioso el Kage "Si yo atrapo a Tora en menos de 10 minutos nos daras misiones de rango C para arriba y esta mision no estara en nuestros historiales" dijo el rubio "¿Y que pasa si no lo haces?" cuestiono Sarutobi "Haremos misiones rango D por 6 meses" dijo el rubio mientras Mikoto y Hitomi lo veian curiosos si lograba hacerlo seria el primer equipo sin misiones de ese tipo, por su parte Sarutobi sonreia sabia que encontrar a ese gato era imposible en ese tiempo, asi que solo asintio con la cabeza, le mostro la foto del gato a Naruto y este desaparecio en un Shnshin de rayos...

4 minutos despues aparecio Naruto con el bendito animal en una jaula y todo, no presentaba rasguños o heridas hechas por el endemoniado gato, la quijada de Sarutobi y sus ANBUS pegaron al suelo, ni siquiera ellos lo habian atrapado en ese tiempo, por su parte Mikoto respiraba aliviada y Hitomi sonreia, talves alguien debio decirles que Hagoromo lo entreno en rastreo usando los conejos de la isla, pero eso ahora no era importante... "Bien Ojisan lo prometido es deuda" dijo Naruto con esa sonrisa suya, el Kage se recupero y sonrio sin duda ese hombre lo entreno demasiado bien, "Esta bien, Mikoto tu equipo no hara misiones de bajo rango, asi que empezaran por una clase B" dijo Hiruzen mientras Mikoto asentia "¿Y cual es esa mision Hokage-sama?" pregunto la Jounin "Su mision es ir a la villa Katabame Kinzan en Kawa no Kuni (Pais de los Rios), se dice que la familia Kurosuki se adueño del lugar, su lider Kurosuki Raiga un ninja renegado de Kirigakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Niebla) y es uno de los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu (Siete Espadachines de la Niebla), ademas de poseer las famosas Kibas (Colmillos), deben eliminar a la familia y de ser posible a Raiga tambien, si se complica su mision puede pasar a rango A o S, parten en una hora por la puerta oeste, pueden retirarse" termino la explicacion Sarutobi "Hai Hokage-sama" respondio el trio para despues marcharse, "(Sin duda este sera un gran equipo espero que el tercer integrante que consigan sea de su calibre)" penso el Kage con una sonrisa...

La puerta sono nuevamente y el Sandaime dio el pase, no era otro que Iruka... "Iruka ¿Que te trae por aqui?" pregunto Hiruzen "Hokage-sama vengo a comentarle algo acerca de Naruto" dijo el Chunin confundiendo a Sarutobi "Que seria eso Iruka" dijo Sarutobi "Vera en la seleccion de equipos uno de los Genin hizo un comentario impropio sobre su compañera, de inmediato Naruto salto a la defensa de la chica y amenazo al chico diciendole esto: "Si me llego a enterar que le hiciste algo a Hinata-chan no importa que incluso si le tocaste un cabello sin su permiso, te aseguro Kiba que sabras por que me llaman el Kuroi Akuma (Demonio Negro) entendido" termino de expresar Iruka, Sarutobi estaba en shock ese nombre era de un famoso mercenario que hizo su fama rapidamente debido a su efectividad, pero se decia que no andaba solo siempre lo acompañaba una chica con el sobrenombre de Akai Shi (Muerte Roja), eliminaron bandidos, mercenarios y ninjas renegados del libro Bingo de clase D,C,B y A, todas las naciones ninjas tenian la informacion de ese par, pero no se conocian sus rostros ya que siempre usaban unas mascaras ANBU y solo muy pocos habian visto sus rostros, pero era imposible que su nieto adoptivo fuera el seguramente lo dijo para causar terror, si eso debio ser... "No te preocupes seguro lo dijo para atemorisar" dijo el Hokage "Esta bien Hokage-sama si usted lo dice, con su permiso me retiro" dijo Iruka haciendo una reverencia para despues desaparecer, Sarutobi se quedo pensativo despues le preguntaria a Naruto...

El Equipo 11 avanzaba por los bosques de Hi no Kuni hacia su objetivo que se encontraba en Kawa no Kuni, iban de prisa llegarian ese mismo dia en la tarde, descansarian para tener fuerzas para el dia siguiente... Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un local de curry que tambien era hotel de paso asi que decidieron descansar ahi, entraron y los atendio una agradable señora de nombre Sansho y su hijo Karashi... "Ya veo asi que tienen que detener a los Kurosuki" dijo la anciana "Si Sansho-basan, todos los que esten en esa famila involucrados deberan morir" dijo Naruto tranquilo "(Menos mal que a ultima hora me arrepenti y no ingrese a esa familia)" penso Karashi con una sonrisa nerviosa, "Entiendo, bueno nada para levantar el animo como un buen curry espero les guste" dijo Sansho extendiendoles 3 platos, ellos aseptaron con gusto solo para ver el curry, no tendria nada de malo si no fuera por que era color negro y burbujeaba, indicio de que recien habia sido preparado... Todos se miraron entre si con una cara palida y tragaron saliva, lentamente y en sincronia tomaron la cuchara y la llenaron del extraño curry negro, despacio la cucharada del curry llego hasta su boca y en la primer masticada se paralizaron, Hitomi se puso totalmente roja, Mikoto quedo con la cuchara en la boca y Naruto abrio sus ojos como platos, talves Karashi debio recordarle a su madre que cuando lo estaban preparando una botella entera de salsa extra picante le cayo en el curry, permanecieron asi un par de minutos antes de reaccionar y como si de un dragon se tratara escupieron fuego por la boca... "PICAAAAAA" fue lo que dijeron los 3 ninjas de Konoha antes de caer desmayados, cabe mencionar que Sansho y Karashi tenian una enorme gota en su cabeza por el espectaculo...

No supieron ni cuando, ni como los llevaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, solo sabian que despertaron en su cama eso si todavia con el picante en la boca, vieron que era las 7 de la mañana asi que se alistaron y decidieron ir de una buena vez, total para que retrasar mas las cosas, despidiendose de la familia del curry partieron hacia la villa, no duraron mucho tiempo en llegar, se escondieron tras unas rocas solo para observar como unas personas con capuchas negras llevaban lo que parecia ser un ataud, aunque un detalle no paso desapercibido por Hitomi gracias a sus sentidos mejorados, pudo escuchar claramente los gritos de auxilio de una persona proveniente del ataud "(Es cierto lo que dijo Karashi hacen funerales con las personas vivas)" penso antes de comunicarselo a los demas... Naruto escucho lo que dijo la Bijuu y miro a su sensei que solo asintio, en un estallido de velocidad Naruto se encontraba con el ataud desecho y con un hombre de unos 40 años de piel morena y cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, que reflejaban miedo, "(Si no fuera por que lo he visto juraria que fue el Hiraishin)" penso impresionada Mikoto antes de darle una señal a Hitomi para ir a ayudar al rubio, el hombre salio corriendo de ahi a refugiarse... Los 5 sujetos estaban furiosos con ese ninja que llego, en especial el ultimo que era mas grande y supuestamente estaba llorando por la perdida de ese hombre castaño... Junto al rubio aparecio el duo de chicas que se prepararon para la batalla, de una mansion salio toda la familia Kurosuki que eran mas de 50 personas...

"Que buscan aqui ninjas de Konoha" dijo el sujeto grande "Venimos para que dejan el pueblo" dijo Mikoto "Nunca, aunque sus funerales los recordare por siempre" dijo desquiciadamente sacando unas espadas "Creo que sera por las malas Mikoto-sensei" dijo Naruto tranquilamente "Asi parece haganse cargo de el resto yo me enfrenate a Raiga, no dejen ninguno vivo" dijo la pelinegra recibiendo un hai de los chicos "No te confies Raiga, no son ninjas ordinarios, especialmente esa pareja" dijo una voz en su espalda "Descuida Ranmaru sera divertido ir a su funeral" dijo Raiga con las Kibas en mano... Mikoto se movio a toda prisa mientras formaba sellos "Katon: Karyudan (Elemento Fuego: Dragon de Fuego)" dijo mientras de su boca salia un colosal reptil que rugia con fuerza dirigiendose hacia Raiga que lo espero sin moverse un centimetro "Rairyu no Tatsumaki (Tornado Rayo de Dragon)" una corriente electrica se formo alrededor de Raiga convirtiendolo en un poderoso tornado que fue capaz de disolver el jutsu de Mikoto que estaba impresionada por tal jutsu, pero no acabo ahi el tornado tomo forma de dragon y se dejo ir contra Mikoto que no se pudo mover a tiempo y recibio el impacto electrocutandola...

"Aaaaaaahhhh" fue el grito que resono por el lugar llamando la atencion de los demas que se giraron para ver a Mikoto en medio de toda esa electricidad, Naruto y Hitomi se preocuparon y decidieron terminar esto rapido, ya habian acabado con 20 de la familia y faltaban unos 30, estos al ver a sus amigos caer se enfurecieron y crearon un jutsu "Kuro Tatsumaki (Tornado Negro)" se empezaron a subir unos encima de otros creando 2 pilas de hombres, empezaron a girar sacando unas garras que despedazaban todo a su paso, "Lista Hitomi-chan" dijo el rubio "Claro Naruto-kun" dijo la pelirroja mientras terminaba la secuencia de sellos "Katon: Karyu Endan (Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego Flama de Dragon)" de la boca de Hitomi una gran llamarada que se fue en contra de un tornado, apenas toco el tornado agarro mas fuerza debido al viento que producia, los gritos no se hicieron esperar y el tornado pronto se deshizo dejando solo cenizas de lo que alguna vez fueron hombres...

Por su lado Naruto esquivaba el otro tornado que casi lo arrastra dentro de el, estiro sus manos y dijo, "Raiton: Denki Chen (Elemento Rayo: Cadenas Electricas)" de sus manos poderosas cadenas se enterraron en el suelo para despues rodear el tornado y sujetarlo, las cadenas brillaron y miles de voltios salieron de estas electrocutando a los tipos que gritaron de dolor, el tornado empezo a detenerse y los 15 sujetos quedaron amarrados por las cadenas, Naruto con un sello lanzo su ultimo ataque "Raiton: Utsusemi (Elemento Rayo: Ataduras Mortales)" las cadenas brillaron nuevamente y empezaron a enterrarse en la piel de los Kurosuki, gritaron como nunca cuando las cadenas se tensaron y comenzaron a contraerse hasta cortarlos en pedazos, la gran mancha de sangre cayo mientras las cadenas desaparecian...

Naruto vio a Hitomi y esta asintio desapareciendo para aparecer a la par de la adolorida Mikoto que tenia la vista borrosa por el poderoso jutsu, solo pudo ver como Naruto hacia pedazos a los otros sujetos... Raiga tambien vio la pequeña masacre y estaba nervioso aunque no le gustara admitirlo "Te lo dije Raiga hay algo en el que no me agrada" dijo la voz de Ranmaru "Sera mejor eliminarlo de un solo golpe" expreso Raiga mientras se concentraba para su mas fuerte ataque...

Naruto llego junto a Mikoto y Hitomi para ver como se encontraba, "Ella esta bien Naruto-kun, solo que algunas partes de su cuerpo estan paralizadas por la descarga" dijo la Bijuu pelirroja "Bien protegela yo me hare cargo" expreso Naruto mientras Hitomi asentia "Es-espera Naruto es muy pe-peligroso" exclamo Mikoto con preocupacion "No te preocupes Mikoto-sensei estare bien" dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar levemente a Mikoto que solo asintio... Naruto hizo una secuencia de sellos y exclamo "Barijutsu: Kaze Shoheki (Tecnica de Barrera: Barrera de Viento)" alrededor del par de chicas una barrera blancosa se hizo presente para luego hacerse invisible sorprendiendo a Mikoto, "Esta barrera las mentendra seguras del Raiton" dijo Naruto para empezar a caminar hacia donde estaba Raiga...

Raiga se mentenia quieto esperando el momento oportuno para su ataque, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Naruto al frente suyo con el puño al frente, solo le dio tiempo de agacharse para esquivar el golpe y conectar su golpe en el estomago del rubio que lo hizo retroceder un par de metros, sin sellos ni nada exclamo "Raigeki no Yoroi (Ataque Armadura de Rayo)" su suerpo se cubrio de rayos dandole una ventaja ya que ese ataque electrocutaba a todo lo que se le acercara a 3 metros, Naruto se levanto nuevamente y se lanzo al ataque pero no contaba con el campo electrico y se electrocuto no fue nada grave pero sabia que eso era un inconveniente... "Tendras que utilizarlo Naruto-kun" dijo la voz de Ayanami en su cabeza "(Tienes razon solo espero que me guarde el secreto)" penso el rubio haciendo el sello del mono "Futon no Yoroi (Armadura del Elemento Viento)" murmuro Naruto mientras una capa blanca lo cubria en su totalidad, "Espero estes listo porque aqui voy" exclamo Naruto corriendo contra Raiga que permanecia quieto, no sabia que era esa capa blanca pero estaba seguro que no podria traspasar su campo electrico...

"Asi que tuvo que usarlo" dijo Hitomi para si misma "A que te refieres" dijo Mikoto confundida "Ese jutsu Raiton no lo deja acercarse a Raiga, por eso utilizo el Futon" dijo La pelirroja dejando en shock a Mikoto "Me estas diciendo que Naruto-kun tiene 2 afinidades" dijo la pelinegra ignorando como llamo al rubio pero claro Hitomi si se dio cuenta y solo sonrio mientras asentia "Si y lo utilizo porque confia en que tu no le cuentes a nadie, siempre quiere mantenerlo en secreto" dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa "Entiendo y no le contare a nadie sera un pequeño secreto de equipo al igual con esta barrera, por lo visto tambien sabe Fuuinjutsu" dijo Mikoto mientras sonreia "Asi es Naruto-kun sabe Fuuinjutsu y gracias a esos conocimientos pudo crear el Barijutsu (Tecnica de Barrera), tiene muchos secretos que los ira revelando poco a poco" dijo finalizando la conversacion mientras miraba a Naruto al igual que Mikoto...

De regreso con Naruto este estaba como si nada atravesando el campo de electricidad dandole un golpe a Raiga en el estomago mandandolo a volar, se paro despacio con la mirada incredula "¿Como?" fue lo unico que dijo "Leccion elemental, Futon gana al Raiton" dijo Naruto inflando su pecho "Futon: Renkudan (Elemento Viento: Bala de Aire)", de su boca salio un potente disparo que le dio de lleno a Raiga, "Tienes que eliminarlo de una vez" le dijo Ranmaru "Es lo que hare" dijo levantandose despacio mientras alzaba sus Kibas al aire cargando una gran cantidad de chakra "Te vere en tu funeral, Raiso: Ikazuchi no Utage (Funeral del Rayo: Banquete de Rayos)" del cielo enormes rayos empezaron a caer en todas direcciones despedazando la tierra y arboles, Hitomi y Mikoto estaban impresionadas por tal magnitud de jutsu y agradecian al rubio por la barrera, y hablando de Naruto este saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando los rayos, aun con su armadura de viento un rayo de esos lo dañaria... "Jajaja siente el poder del rayo jajaja" reia como demente Raiga "(Demonios no tengo otra opcion)" penso Naruto mientras seguia saltando y realizaba una secuencia de sellos, este era uno de los pocos jutsus que ocupaba todos los sellos "(Por lo que veo necesita estar en esa pocision asi sera mas facil)" penso nuevamente mientras terminaba la secuencia "Futon: Dorirugeiru (Elemento Viento: Taladro del Vendaval)", Naruto concentro mas chakra Futon en su armadura para poder hacer el jutsu, se paro y alzo su mano derecha al cielo mientras un cono de viento se empezo a formar y girar a gran velocidad jalando corrientes fuertes de aire, alcanzo un tamaño de 5 metros de largo, Raiga vio esto con preocupacion ni siquiera su armadura lo protegeria de ese jutsu, asi que tomando su ultima carta dirigio su ataque a las chicas con todo su poder, pero ese fue su peor error...

Naruto vio esto y furioso concentro mas chakra agrandando mas su jutsu lo lanzo hacia Raiga que en un momento desesperado interpuso sus Kibas que no le ayudo de nada, el jutsu las separo y perforo su pecho atravasandolo de lado a lado junto con Ranmaru, solo escupieron sangre antes que la vida abandonara sus cuepos mientras caian al precipicio... Naruto respiro relajado mientras desactivaba el sello de la barrera dejando libre a las chicas, se acercaron a donde estaba el rubio y lo felicitaron por su actuacion...

Naruto vio las Kibas llenas de sangre, con cuidado las tomo y estas brillaron con fuerza, el rubio saco un pergamino y las sello, si no fuera por Ayanami seguramente se las hubiera dejado, quien sabe, talves le serian utiles mas adelante y si las usaria, pero solo lo haria en caso de emergencia, asi ya repuestos se dirigieron de nuevo al local del curry para descansar y partir nuevamente a Konoha...

2 dias despues podemos ver al trio de Konoha alejandose de la villa con la esperanza de esta de un nuevo mañana, a lo lejos se veia a Sansho y Karashi deseandoles buena suerte mientras agitaban su mano en señal de despedida, asi el equipo 11 cumplio su primer mision antes rango B a rango A a la perfeccion...

Bueno aqui esta el cap, ya vimos un poquito del equipo 11, algunos jutsus del rubio y vimos que Naruto se dejo las Kibas, ¿Deberia devolverlas o dejarselas?... Nos vemos... JA NE...


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos los lectores, tengan todos un buen dia, como prometi aca les traigo el cap de hoy, que lo disfruten...

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi-sensei, lo unico mio son las creaciones originales...

Nota: Perdon por no responder reviews, pero no me dio tiempo, lo siento, en el siguiente cap los respondere...

Cap 11 Entrenamiento y amistades

Sarutobi estaba satisfecho con el informe de la mision del equipo 11, detallado a la perfeccion, sin duda esa era una de las cualidades de Mikoto, sus reportes concisos y exactos eran sus puntos claves, frente a el, el equipo 11 se mantenia de pie y mirandolo esperando que hablara...

"Bien Mikoto tu equipo lo hizo sorprendente, una mision que se torno rango A la cumplieron con creces, los felicito" dijo Sarutobi con una sonrisa "Gracias Hokage-sama todo fue gracias al trabajo en equipo" dijo la dulce Mikoto "Tendran 2 semanas libres como recompensa ademas de su paga" dijo el Hokage mientras los 3 asentian "Con su permiso nos retiramos" dijo la pelinegra con una reverencia "Esta bien pero tu Naruto-kun quedate un momento por favor" dijo el Kage de edad avanzada "De acuerdo Ojisan, Hitomi-chan nos vemos en un rato" dijo el rubio "Si Naruto-kun" dijo la pelirroja dandole un beso de despedida, las 2 se retiraron y solo quedaron en la oficina Naruto y Sarutobi que sonreia, sin duda esos 2 se amaban y no les importaba demostrarlo frente a cualquiera...

"¿Para que me pediste que me quedara Ojisan?" pregunto el curioso rubio "Tengo algo que preguntarte Naruto-kun" dijo el anciano Kage "¿Que deseas saber?" pregunto Naruto mientras tomaba asiento "El dia que se asignaron los equipos Iruka me conto algo sobre ti" dijo Sarutobi "Y exactamente ¿Que te dijo?" fue la interrogante del ex-Jinchuriki "Veras me dijo que defendiste a Hyuga Hinata de un comentario de Inuzuka Kiba" dijo Hiruzen en forma tranquila "Asi es ese cara de perro dijo algo que no me parecio apropiado" dijo excusandose el ninja de cabellos amarillos "Te entiendo pero lo que me asombro fue la amenaza que le hiciste" dijo el Hokage en forma seria poniendo nervioso a Naruto "Pues... Si... Veras... Yo... Yo" decia el rubio nervioso "Dime Naruto-kun ¿Tu eres en verdad el Kuroi Akuma?" dijo directo el Hokage dejando sin habla a Naruto "(Maldicion yo y mi bocota)" penso el rubio "Tarde o temprano tenia que saberlo Naruto-kun" dijo la delicada voz de Ayanami "(Como siempre tienes razon)" dijo el resignado rubio...

Miro a Hiruzen de forma tranquila mientras respondia "Si Ojisan yo soy el Kuroi Akuma, el mercenario que hizo su fama rapidamente por su efectividad, aquel que derroto ninjas renegados de rango D,C,B y algunos de rango A" dijo el rubio, era una idiotez mentirle a Sarutobi que en estos momentos estaba en shock, "Eso, eso es sorprendente Naruto-kun, nunca imagine que fueras tu" dijo el impresionado Sarutobi "Si Ojisan aunque algunos me conocen como el Shi no Sanda (Trueno de la Muerte) por mi manejo extraordinario del Raiton" dijo el rubio Uzumaki dejando sin palabras al Kage que estaba por sufrir un paro cardiaco, se acaba de enterar que su nieto era el Kuroi Akuma pero que fuera el Shi no Sanda era increible, del Kuroi Akuma se sabian muchas cosas pero no se sabia que tipo elemental de chakra usaba ya que siempre en sus misiones utilizaba solamente el Taijutsu y Kenjutsu, por eso era poco probable que el y el Shi no Sanda fueran la misma persona porque como su sobrenombre lo indica ese sujeto era un maestro en el Raiton facilmente podria competir contra el Raikage de Kumogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Nube)...

Pasaron unos minutos mientras Hiruzen procesaba la informacion... "Bien esto no me lo esperaba" fue el comentario del impresionado Kage "Pero tengo una duda si tu eres el Kuroi Akuma eso quiere decir ¿Que Hitomi es la Akai Shi (Muerte Roja) cierto?" expreso el Hokage recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio "Correcto Ojisan, ella es mi compañera de batalla" dijo el rubio con calma "Pero eso no explica un detalle, se supone que el Shi no Sanda anda siempre solo" exclamo el Kage "Los que me conocen por ese sobrenombre siempre me ven solo ya que no llevo a Hitomi-chan conmigo por ser demasiado peligrosas, ella me acompaña cuando son misiones con poca dificultad" termino de relatar Naruto "Ya veo, por lo visto eres muy fuerte Naruto-kun, sin duda ese hombre te entreno muy bien pero no me saco ¿De donde rayos sacaste ese elemento?" dijo el dudoso Kage "¿A que te refieres Ojisan?" pregunto dudoso el rubio aunque ya sabia el porque tenia que disimular "No olvidalo ya te puedes retirar Naruto-kun y felices vacaciones" dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa "Bueno Oji-san nos vemos" dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba de su lugar y salia de la oficina "Por cierto Ojisan lo reitero eres un Hokage pervertido" dijo con burla Naruto "¿Porque dices eso?" pregunto el indignado Kage como era posible que le dijera eso "Por ese libro que esta bajo esas carpetas mal escondido" dijo el rubio señalando el mencionado libro infame de tapas naranjas mal tapado bajo unas carpetas, salio cerrando la puerta dejando a un rojo Sarutobi en silencio, miro al techo y solo pudo decir una cosa "Maldito Jiraiya y sus libros", luego miro el mencionado librito y sonrio "Bueno como siempre digo: Hay que terminar lo que se empieza" y siguio leyendo entretenidamente olvidandose de las 2 torres de papeles por firmar...

En las calles de Konoha un rubio muy conocido iba relajado ya sin esas miradas de odio de los aldeanos que recibia antes, todos entendieron perfectamente el mensaje de aquel dia que se enfurecio, ya estaba cayendo la noche cuando paso por un bar y no se sabe si fue por mala o buena suerte que escucho una discusion adentro del local asi que entro y lo que vio no le gusto para nada...

8 tipos que eran ninjas estaban molestando a 3 chicas, 2 de cabello morado y una pelinegra, la primera de cabello morado atado en una cola de caballo con 2 mechones alrededor de su rostro, la banda ninja sobre su frente y ojos cataños claros y una piel blanca, traia una gabardina cafe y una minifalda naranja oscuro, espinilleras hasta sus rodillas y sandalias ninja azules, en la parte superior nada mas llevaba una maya ajustada resaltando sus encantos de copa D, largas piernas torneadas y un vientre plano asi como una breve cintura y redondas caderas...

La segunda una pelinegra hermosa de largo cabello ondulado hasta media espalda, ojos penetrantes de color rojo, su vestimenta bastante peculiar ya que pereciera que fuera hecha de vendas con patrones como si de espinas de rosas se trataran, los muslos vendados al igual que brazos, del cual uno de ellos tenia una manga de una blusa larga, sandalias azules y en su frente la banda de Konoha, cuerpo hermoso de reloj de arena y unas piernas bellamente esculpidas...

La ultima otra chica de cabello morado largo hasta la cintura, ojos color cafes oscuros y rostro de facciones delicadas, llevaba un short de licra azul hasta sus rodillas apretando su cuerpo de forma extraordinaria, una blusa de manga corta color verde un poco apretada delineando su hermoso cuerpo parecido a la pelinegra, sandalias ninja azules y su banda en su brazo derecho...

Estaban sentadas en un rincon del bar bebiendo comodamente, hasta que llegaron esos tipos con algo de alcohol encima y comenzaron a molestarlas proponiendoles que se fueran con ellos para un departamento, claro eso no lo iban a permitir, fue donde entro el rubio para ver que pasaba y se topo con esa desagradable escena, uno de ellos seguramente un Chunin trataba de levantar a la pelimorada de la gabardina de su asiento y las otras 2 no podian ayudarla ya que estaban arrinconadas por los demas...

"Ustedes ¿Que creen que hacen?" dijo el rubio con cara de pocos amigos "Callate mocoso solo trato de convencer a esta linda chica" dijo el ninja "Por lo que veo ella no quiere asi que es mejor que la dejes en paz" dijo Naruto irritado "Mira mocoso no te quiero hacer daño asi que vete" dijo el Chunin sacando un kunai "No creo que quieras hacer eso" dijo el ojiazul "¿Porque no?" respondio el ninja "Por esto" y lo agarro del brazo mandandolo contra una pared despedazandola en el acto y cayendo en la calle semi-inconsiente, todos los del bar se sorprendieron y los otros tipos se olvidaron de las chicas y se la fueron encima al ex-Jinchiriki que los recibio con los brazos abiertos, todo bajo la mirada de las chicas...

"(Porque nos habra defendido si no nos conoce)" era la pregunta que se formulaba en la cabeza de la pelinegra de nombre Kurenai "(Asi que el pequeño kitsune en verdad regreso y vaya que se volvio guapo)" era el pensamiento de Anko la chica de la gabardina "(Te volviste fuerte no es verdad Naruto-kun)" fue lo que penso Yugao la otra pelimorada mirando la batalla, al parecer la unica que no lo conocia era Kurenai...

Ya afuera del local los 8 tipos ya que el otro se habia recuperado se encontraban frente al rubio que se mantenia serio, uno de ellos se movio y empleando un kunai se lo clavo en el pecho al rubio, el sujeto sonrio y las 3 chicas y algunas personas metiches ahogaron un grito, el rubio lo vio y sonrio antes de explotar y mandarlo lejos, algunos suspiraron de alivio cuando el rubio emergio de la tierra con esa sonrisa espeluznante que helo la sangre de los presentes y algo les dijo a los sujetos que no fue muy buena idea meterse con el...

"Los clones explosivos son muy utiles no crees" dijo el rubio con esa sonrisa "Maldito seas, Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)" exclamo uno de los ninjas mientras arrojaba la bola hacia Naruto que la recibio de frente asustando a las chicas, "Vaya que eres lento" dijo Naruto atras del sujeto, le propino un golpe en la cara que le saco sangre de la nariz y cayo acostado con mucho dolor en su rostro, "¿Quien mas quiere pelear?" pregunto de forma aburrida Naruto "Callate idiota, vamos muchachos acabemos con esto" dijo uno empezando a hacer sellos al igual que los otros "Doton: Doryudan (Elemento Tierra: Dragon de Tierra)", "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Fenix)" exclamaron los ninjas y 4 dragones salieron de la tierra y se juntaron formando un solo dragon inmenso que fue directo hacia Naruto que seguia sin moverse, las bolas de fuego le dieron al dragon haciendo que este se envolviera en fuergo dandole mas poder que segun ellos el rubio no podria esquivarlo, Naruo con un simple sello exclamo "Raiton: Honkan (Elemento Rayo: Red Electrica)" una enorme red que parecia estar hecha de rayos se levanto frente a Naruto y recibio al dragon que lo atrapo como si de una telaraña se tratara, las 3 chicas tenian la quijada en el suelo por ese poderoso jutsu...

Naruto sonrio y la red se volvio una esfera que se contrajo y aplasto al dragon hasta convertirlo en una pila de escombros humeante, los tipos estaban nerviosos ese era el mejor jutsu que tenian y ese mocoso lo habia desecho como si nada, del suelo unas cadenas amarillas aparecieron y se enroscaron en el cuerpo de cada uno "Raiton: Denki Chen (Elemento Rayo: Cadenas Electricas)" susurro el rubio, "Sueltanos maldito" decia uno de cabello negro "Eso les pasa por querer propasarse con las bellas damas aqui presentes" dijo el rubio haciendo que las mencionadas se sonrojaran "Espero que esto les sirva de leccion, Raiton: Hoden (Elemento Rayo: Descarga)", las cadenas brillaron y salieron pequeños destellos que electrocutaron a los ninjas que gritaron de dolor, la descarga continuo hasta dejarlos noqueados y con un dolor fuerte en los nervios, las cadenas desaparecieron y cayeron al piso inconsientes, el rubio se giro y con voz tranquila pregunto "¿Alguien mas quiere molestar a estas bellas chicas?", nuevamente se sonrojaron y los hombres presentes desaparecieron del lugar mas rapido que el mismo Hiraishin, Naruto llego a donde el dueño del local y le dio el dinero para la reparacion del enorme hoyo que dejo en la pared, volvio a donde estaban las kunoichis y les hablo...

"Hola mucho gusto soy Uzumaki Naruto" dijo con una sonrisa "Mi nombre es Yuhi Kurenai, y ellas son Mitarashi Anko y Uzuki Yugao" dijo la pelinegra, el rubio sonrio y beso la mano de cada una en un acto caballeroso haciendolas sonrojar levemente "Es un placer aunque ya nos conociamos no es verdad Hebi-chan, Neko-chan" dijo el rubio mientras las pelimoradas asentian y Kurenai las miraba con duda "¿De donde se conocen ustedes?" pregunto Kurenai entrecerrando los ojos "Tranquila Kurenai-chan fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando el pequeño zorrito era un pequeñin" dijo Anko con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Naruto por el sobrenombre, "Donde estuviste todos estos años Naruto-kun nos pusimos tristes al enterarnos que te fuiste" dijo Yugao con una voz serena "Estuve entrenando con un buen hombre durante todos estos años" dijo el rubio "Gracias por todo Naruto-kun, esos imbeciles se lo merecian" dijo la alegre voz de Anko "No hay de que Anko-chan, por cierto te tengo un regalo pero te lo dare despues, ahora tengo que regresar al departamento seguramente Hitomi-chan debe estar preocupada al ver que no llego" dijo el rubio despidiendose del trio de chicas que se sonrojaron levemente por el beso en el dorso de la mano, el rubio desaparecio en un Shunshin de rayos dejando impresionadas a las chicas que dejaron salir un suspiro de colegiala enamorada, solo se miraron y rieron para despues regresar a su departamento ya que lo compartian, aunque las pelimoradas con algo de celos se preguntaban quien era esa Hitomi...

Naruto caminaba tranquilo y sonrio cuando aquel recuerdo le llego a su mente...

Flashback

Un pequeño rubio de 5 años vagaba por los campos de entrenamiento en busca de alguien con quien jugar, no entendia porque los adultos lo miraban con malos ojos y no dejaban que jugara con sus hijos... Naruto se sento en el pasto a la orilla de un pequeño lago y se quedo observando por largo rato el movimiento del agua hasta que escucho unas personas que se acercaban y venian hablando, rapidamente se subio a un arbol pensando que seria algun aldeano que lo andaba buscando para golpearlo, las voces se acercaban y el rubio pudo notar que eran mujeres, se quedo estatico en la rama cuando vio a 2 bonitas niñas de cabello morado que venian corriendo ya que estaban jugando, "Ya me canse Yugao-chan" dijo la niña de cabello corto, "Yo tambien Anko-chan descansemos" dijo la otra chica de cabello largo, asi se sentaron a la orilla del lago mientras Naruto oculto entre las ramas del arbol las veia y se sonrojo al pensar que eran las chicas mas bonitas que habian visto, pero como el rubio a veces tiende a tener mala suerte la rama se le quebro y cayo al suelo sobandose el trasero por el duro golpe, las chicas se asustaron por el ruido y fueron haber de que se trataba, al llegar vieron a un pequeñin de 5 años que tenia una cara de terror "Por favor no me hagan daño" dijo el asustado chico confundiendo a las niñas "¿Porque dices eso?" pregunto Yugao "Los aldeanos me golpean y me llaman monstruo" contesto el rubio triste haciendo que las chicas se deprimieran, ellas habian escuchado sobre un demonio en la aldea pero no pensaron que seria ese pequeñin "Nosotras no te haremos daño, yo soy Yugao y ella es Anko, ¿Como te llamas?" pregunto Yugao "Mi nombre es Naruto" respondio Naruto "¿Quieres jugar con nosotras?" pregunto Anko con una sonrisa "¿Lo dices enserio?" pregunto el pequeño rubio "Claro que si Naruto-kun, desde hoy seremos tus amigas" dijo Yugao con una sonrisa haciendo sonreir a Naruto "Gracias" dijo el feliz rubio mientras las 2 niñas sonreian, desde ese dia las 2 pelimoradas jugaban con el rubio que estaba feliz por tener a 2 bonitas niñas con quien jugar...

Fin Flashback

El rubio sonrio con ese recuerdo, llego y abrio la puerta para toparse con una sonriente Hitomi preparando la cena, despacio se le acerco y la agarro por la cintura sorprendiendo a esta que rapidamente se giro y le dio un beso al rubio que gustoso lo acepto, el rubio se fue a su recamara para darse un baño y despues cenar junto a su adorada pelirroja, fue una velada agradable donde el rubio le conto su pequeño pleito y Hitomi solo escuchaba mientras sonreia, sin duda Naruto era un caballero y eso le traeria problemas con las mujeres algun dia...

Un nuevo dia llego a las Naciones Elementales y nuestro amigo rubio se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento junto con una peliazul de ojos perlados, ya habia pasado la semana y ahora se encontraban sentado una frente al otro mirandose aunque la Hyuga tenia ese sonrojo tan caracteristico en su cara, hacia tan solo media hora que se habian encontrado para comenzar el entrenamiento y solo se habian cruzado un par de palabras...

"Bien Hinata-chan empezaremos con tu afinidad, coloca tu mano y vierte chakra en el para saber cual es, si se moja es Suiton, si se quema es Katon, si se arruga es Raiton, si se corta es Futon y si se hace polvo es Doton" dijo el sabio rubio extendiendole el papel "Esta bien Naruto-kun" dijo la sonrojada chica que por alguna extraña forma no tartamudeo, Hinata hizo lo que pidio Naruto y le infundio el chakra al papel que segundos despues se corto por la mitad para que una de estas se desgarrara en pequeños pedazos y la otra se humedeciera de forma leve, Hinata se sorprendio al igual que Naruto... "Tienes 2 elementos Hinata-chan, el Futon es el predominante y el Suiton es secundario" dijo el sorprendido rubio, "¿Y que pasara ahora Naruto-kun?" pregunto nuevamente sin tartamudear, "Bueno imagino que tu control de chakra es bueno por la forma de practicar con tu Byakugan, asi que te enseñare un jutsu, se llama 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu', para que empieces el entrenamiento" dijo Naruto mientras Hinata asentia...

Naruto le enseño los pasos y en un par de horas la Hyuga tenia 3 copias de ella, era lo maximo que podia hacer hasta ese momento, Naruto les dio la orden a cada una, a 1 las envio a caminar sobre arboles, las otras 2 empezaron a estudiar con 2 pergaminos de los elementos correspondientes y la original iba a empezar con el Taijutsu...

El rubio la ayudo bastante dandole consejos sobre posturas, golpes y demas cosas para su estilo personal, seguiria siendo el Juken pero no el tradicional, seria uno completamente nuevo e imcomparable, la mañana y tarde transcurrieron entre practicas y charlas, los clones fueron desapareciendo cada 30 minutos para no ocasionar un accidente con toda la informacion recogida hasta ese momento, para el anocheser Hinata logro hacer 2 jutsus de cada elemento sin mucho esfuerzo y ya podia subir los arboles sin sus manos, Naruto la felicito por su gran logro y asi termino su primer dia como instructor y Hinata, pues ella estaba realmente feliz sin duda su baja autoestima y timidez pronto serian parte del pasado, se despidieron y acordaron encontrarse nuevamente en ese lugar 3 dias despues...

El ojiazul caminaba por las calles con un solo pensamiento, comer ramen de Ichiraku, cuando el dueño del local se entero de su regreso se sintio feliz ya que el rubio era un familiar para el, al igual que su pequeña hija que lo veia que ahora cada vez que lo veia se sonrojaba, dentro al local y saludo a Teuchi y Ayame que con sonrisas lo atendieron, 15 miso ramen despues el rubio se dirigio al departamento donde su amada Bijuu pelirroja ya lo estaba esperando ansiosa por saber como le fue con su aprendiz aunque ella sabia que a la larga iban a terminar como amigas o como hermanas como decia ella...

Durante las 2 semanas libres el rubio y Hitomi estuvieron ocupados, el rubio instruyendo a Hinata que avanzaba a pasos agigantados con su entrenamiento, ya realizaba con exito el ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua y balancear la hoja con su cuerpo, con los jutus ya dominaba 5 de cada afinidad y su Taijutsu mejoro de manera asombrosa... Por su parte Hitomi pasaba con Mikoto la mayor parte del tiempo que no estaba con Naruto, desde el principio se llevaron muy bien y era comun verlas por ahi platicando, aunque a veces se les unia el rubio para conocerse mejor y asi aumentar la confianza para que su equipo fuera el mejor posible, tambien se reunian a entrenar para fortalecerse, Mikoto estaba sorprendida sin duda esos 2 eran mas que simples Genin, diablos sabia que ellos 2 juntos le ganarian sin dificultad y un combate uno a uno le seria dificil... Todo continuo con tranquilidad ese era el ultimo dia que tendrian libre asi que el rubio salio de su casa a dar una vuelta y talves comer su tan amado ramen, despues de dar un paseo y comer en Ichiraku decidio regresar y pasar el resto del dia con su pelirroja, eran como las 4 de la tarde cuando Naruto las vio...

El rubio avanzaba lento a su casa cuando diviso al trio de chicas en una tienda de dango, ese dia por pura casualidad tenian las 3 el dia libre asi que decidio darle el regalo a la pelimorada domadora de serpientes, con calma se adentro al local y las saludo con el beso en el dorso de la mano, las 3 enrojecieron pero no dijeron nada, estuvieron platicando sobre diferentes temas mas que todo enfocandose en las aventuras del rubio sobre el continente, asi paso una hora cuando ya las chicas tenian que regresar a su hogar para descansar y claro el rubio se ofrecio a llevarlas, ellas insistieron con que no era necesario pero el rubio no acepto como respuesta un no... Yugao iba muy comoda con la presencia del rubio siempre lo vio como un niño y no como el demonio como lo trataban los civiles y uno que otro ninja, Kurenai disfrutaba de su compañia esa forma suya lo hacia unico y Anko pues ella era muy feliz de tenerlo cerca, su mascara de sadica caia con su presencia y eso la hacia sentirse feliz, llegaron hasta dicho departamento que curiosamente quedaba a una cuadra de donde el vivia, curioso no se habian topado nunca viviendo tan cerca...

"Gracias por acompañarnos Naruto-kun" dijo Yugao "No hay de que Yugao-chan fue un placer" dijo Naruto sonriendo "Aunque ahora que recuerdo te prometi un regalo ¿No es verdad Anko-chan?" dijo el ojiazul a la pelimorada "Claro que si Naruto-kun que me vas a dar" dijo con los ojos brillantes "Creo que seria mejor si me dejas pasar" dijo el rubio cosa que de inmediato asintio arrastrandolo a la sala, Yugao y Kurenai tenian una gota en su nuca ante esa actitud tan infantil pero bueno era mejor eso que no verla con esa sonrisa sadica y mortal...

Los 4 estaban en la sala, Kurenai y Yugao en el sillon grande frente a Anko y detras de ella estaba Naruto con los ojos cerrados meditando como hacer el proceso... "Cual es mi regalo Naruto-kun" pregunto Anko "Tu libertad" fue lo que contesto Naruto dejando confusas a las chicas, pero cuando el rubio le pidio que se quitara la gabardina y puso su mano en el Sello Maldito del Cielo, todas entendieron el significado "Acaso tu puedes..." fue lo que dijo Kurenai mientras el ojiazul hacia sellos "Ninpou: Mahi (Arte Ninja: Paralisis)", puso su dedo indice en la columna de Anko y en segundos la pelimorada no se podia mover ni sentir nada "Que me hiciste" dijo con dificultad Anko "Tranquila Anko-chan, es solamente para que no sientas dolor" dijo Naruto infundiendole confianza "Bien aqui vamos"...

Naruto empezo con una secuencia de sellos bastante extensa si se lo preguntaran a las presentes, cuando hizo el ultimo sello puso sus 5 dedos alrededor de la marca y murmuro "Ninpou Uzumaki Kin-Fuuinjiutsu: Kaifu Tamashi no Jokyo Saishu-Tekina Shiru (Arte Ninja Tecnica Prohibida de Sellado Uzumaki: Ruptura de Sello, Extraccion de Alma, Sellado Definitivo)", los dedos brillaron y en cada uno se formo un kanji diferente, la marca comenzo a brillar de un color rojo y los 3 tomoes empezaron a girar en su eje haciendose cada vez mas grande hasta que los 3 se tocaron y se formo un agujero negro... Kurenai y Yugao estaban en shock, este chico estaba haciendo lo imposible, ni siquiera el Yondaime con ayuda de su esposa y su maestro Jiraiya habian sido capaz de hacer tal logro... Naruto continuo con el jutsu, ya una vez que logro formar ese agujero sus ojos cambiaron, se tornaron de un color morado con patrones de circulos alrededor, puso toda su mano y susurro "Ningendo (Camino Humano)", poco a poco del agujero comenzo a salir una especie de masa azulada pero tenia la forma de una serpiente con la cara del Sannin de las serpientes, las chicas se horrorizaron y sintieron ganas de vomitar, con cuidado siguio sacando el alma que Orochimaru dejaba en el sello para poder revivir, cuando saco la cola absorvio el alma pero no guardo ningun recuerdo ya que le parecia asqueroso saber algo del Sannin desertor, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y ninguna se dio cuenta del cambio por un pequeño Genjutsu que utilizo, cuando termino el agujero nuevamente se cerro y los 3 tomoes se disolvieron dejando el cuello de Anko limpio, desde hoy comenzaria una nueva vida gracias al rubio...

Anko sudaba a mares por el proceso,pero se sentia feliz, ya no tenia esa sensacion que vivio con ella tanto tiempo, fue como le dijo el rubio se sentia libre de ese traidor, no le dolio por el jutsu que hizo Naruto pero su cuerpo se sentia debil y termino por desmayarse, un clon de Naruto salio de la nada y le pidio a Kurenai que le enseñara el cuarto de la pelimorada, el clon desaparecio con Kurenai aun impresionada y este se despidio de Yugao diciendole que luego les explicaria todo con mas calma...

Salio de ahi y se dirigio a su casa para descansar, ese era uno de los pocos jutsus prohibidos que aprendio durante su estadia y vaya que le fue util, "Sin duda eres un genio Naruto-kun, ese jutsu estaba incompleto y lo perfeccionaste de esa manera eres asombroso" elogiaba su peliceleste espada "(Gracias Ayanami-chan pero no fue para tanto, todo fue cosa de saber como funciona y listo)" dijo el Naruto sin darle mayor importancia "Bueno yo pienso que eres asombroso" finalizo Ayanami sacandole una sonrisa al ojiazul... Adentro de su casa Hitomi estaba con Mikoto hablando de diferentes temas, las 2 llevaban un kimono entallado abrazando a la perfeccion su hermoso cuerpo, fue cuando se dieron cuenta que Naruto llego y lo saludaron, Naruto las elogio sobre lo hermoso qque se veian, esto hizo sonrojar a las presentes paro mas a la pelinegra, desde hace cuanto que no recibia un halago, su corazon bombeaba rapidamente, pero se reprendio al instante por los pensamientos que en esos momentos golpeaban su mente... Mikoto se encontraba de visita ya que el equipo 7 habia salido a su primer mision rango C, que consistia de guarda espaldas a un constructor de Nami no Kuni (Pais de las Olas), asi que decidio ir a visitar a sus alumnos, estaban charlando cuando alguien toco a la puerta, el rubio la abrio y vio a un ANBU con mascara de tigre, "Uzumaki Naruto se le informa que Sandaime-sama solicita a todo su equipo, quize informarle a Mikoto-sama pero no la encontre" dijo el ANBU "No se preocupe ANBU-san Mikoto-sensei se encuentra aqui yo le dare el recado, gracias por avisar" dijo Naruto mientras en Anbu asentia pero pudo ver a las 2 chicas adentro con esos kimonos y solo pudo pensar en una cosa "(Maldito rubio suertudo)", el ANBU envidioso desaparecio y el rubio entro y le informo a las presentes, Mikoto se despidio diciendoles que se verian en 20 minutos en la torre, salio de ahi y se dirigio a su casa para ponerse su uniforme Jounin, Naruto y Hitomi tambien se cambiaron de ropa, asi pasado el tiempo acordado todos estaban reunidos con Sarutobi para saber cual seria su proxima mision...

Aqui esta, espero lo hayan disfrutado, vimos al rubio con 3 hermosas chicas, ademas de otro sobrenombre mas fuerte, a Sarutobi lo descubrieron con un infame libro... Nos vemos el miercoles... JA NE...


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos los lectores, feliz año nuevo a cada uno de ustedes, espero que este año sea de felicidad para todos, que sus metas se cumplan y sin mas que decir ya que no soy bueno para los discursos pasemos a los reviews...

mc19: Si Naruto saco otro elemento pero todavia no lo utilizara ni lo mostrara, el ramen no le puede faltar y las Kibas si las conservara... Y si Sarutobi es un pervertido consumado jejeje, y ya el equipo 11 ira a salvarle el trasero al equipo 7...

froggus: Mabui y Ayame si se uniran y ya veremos que pasa con Mikoto, tienes razon la vida real es ABURRIDA jajaja...

Zafir09: Ya veras lo que pasa con Zabuza y Haku... Naruto es muy protector con sus amigas y pobre el que intente hacerles algo...

TsukihimePrincess: Agarrar al gato demonio en 4 minutos en de darle un reconocimiento... Ya libero a Anko y el pobre Sarutobi ya se entero que su nieto es en realidad 2 conocidos merecenarios, ¿Que pasara cuando los demas se enteren?...

leknyn: Si se desmayan por el picante y derrotan ninjas peligrosos no tiene sentido jajajaja... Sarutobi prefiere leer su librito y no se concentra con el papeleo... Y la amistad de esos 3 es de años...

DarkShion: Si las agregare y las Kibas las conservara y que bueno que te gustara el cap...

sakurita preciosa: Si a mi tambien me gusta el NaruMiko y mas adelante veremos que pasa con esos 2...

uzuumaki: Aqui esta el cap que lo disfrutes...

minato: Sera que esas 4 caen ante Naruto, tendras que descubrirlo...

darkhellsoul: Que bueno que te guste el fic, que disfrutes el cap...

Uzumaki Hiuga Hinata: Aqui esta el cap, disfrutalo...

nicuuxD: Si se dara cuenta en los proximos capitulos...

Vale: Muy pronto ayudara a Gaara...

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi-sensei, lo unico mio son las creaciones originales...

Nota: Los lectores han hablado y Naruto conservara las Kibas y el harem quedara en 22 chicas, ni mas ni menos...

Cap 12 Viaje a Nami

El equipo 11 iba saltando de rama en rama hacia Nami no Kuni como equipo de apoyo para el quipo 7, hacia tan solo 1 hora que Sarutobi les informo sobre el reporte que le llego por uno de los Ninken (Perro Ninja) de Kakashi, el cual solicitaba apoyo ya que aparecieron los Aku Burazazu (Hermanos Diabolicos), Nunekin (Ninja Renegado) y Chunin de clase B en el libro Bingo de Kirigakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Niebla), la mision de rango C se torno de rango A, ya que parecia ser que mas ninjas de mayor rango los atacarian, segun la informacion brindada el constructor mintio un poco con respecto a la mision ya que no tenia dinero suficiente para pagar una de alto rango...

Se suponia que un magnate llamado Gato y su compañia se adueñaron de Nami no Kuni y cobraba impuestos demasiados altos a los del pueblo y no permite que se termine el puente en el que Tazuna esta trabajando, asi que decidio mentir pero no le duro mucho ya que con la aparicion de esos 2 tuvo que contar la verdad, al final decidieron seguir con la mision y es por eso que pidieron ayuda...

El equipo 11 avanzaba por los bosques de Hi no Kuni hacia la costa, iban concentrados a la espera de un ataque sorpresa hasta que escucharon una enorme explosion, corrieron hasta un claro y lo que vieron los dejo sin habla, un sujeto con vendas en su boca y una enorme zanbato tenia a Kakashi en una prision de agua, mientras sus alumnos estaban en el suelo por el instinto asesino que se sentia en el lugar, Tazuna en medio de ellos sentia terror ante esa sensacion, estaban rodeados por 6 Mizu Bunshin (Clon de Agua) que sonreian al verlos temblar de esa forma, uno de los clones se dirigio hacia Sasuke que no reaccionaba pero un rayo paso en medio de ambos y lo detuvo, el original dirigio su vista hacia el trio que acababa de llegar y solto una risa "Je parece que ya llegaron tus refuerzos Kakashi" dijo el sujeto vendado "Mikoto-sama huyan con Tazuna-san yo intentare darles tiempo para que escapen de Zabuza" dijo el peliplata mientras Naruto parpadeaba "¿Y como se supone que nos daras tiempo si estas ahi encerrado?" dijo la voz del rubio sonriente haciendo enojar a Kakashi "Jaja ese gaki me cae bien" dijo Zabuza liberando mas instinto asesino, Kakashi y Mikoto se sintieron afectados pero no ocurrio con la pareja de novios que seguian como si nada, Naruto desaparecio al igual que Hitomi y en cuestion de segundos los 6 clones explotaron dejando solo charcos de agua, Zabuza se sorprendio al igual que Kakashi por esa velocidad, Naruto entonces miro a Zabuza y dejo salir su instinto asesino a su maximo opacando al de Zabuza que abrio sus ojos ante tal sensacion "(Pero que es esto, porque siento miedo de ese gaki)" penso el Nunekin, los Jounin estaban en shock aunque ya lo habian sentido antes era simplemente aterrador "(Nadie puede expulsar algo asi, que clase de broma es esta)" penso Kakashi "(Sin duda ya se porque lo llaman el Kuroi Akuma, Naruto-kun da miedo con ese instinto)" fue el pensamiento de una nerviosa Mikoto...

"Sensei si me permite yo peleare con Zabuza" dijo el rubio en tono serio "Estas loco ni yo pude, dudo que tu le hagas algo" dijo Kakashi molesto "Esta bien Naruto-kun pero si se pone feo yo entrare al igual que Hitomi" dijo Mikoto mientras Naruto asentia "Bien, Hitomi-chan ayuda a los Genin de Kakashi-sensei, estan con algunas heridas leves y el trauma del instinto asesino de Zabuza tambien afecto a Tazuna-san" dijo el ojiazul "Esta bien Naruto-kun solo ten cuidado" le dijo su pelirroja novia mientras Naruto asentia y le daba una sonrisa "Bien primero tengo que liberar a Kakashi-sensei" murmuro el rubio pero fue audible para Zabuza "Je ¿Y como lo piensas hacer?, dudo que puedas" dijo el Shinobigatana con burla "Asi" dijo una voz en su espalda, volvio y vio la mano derecha del rubio brillando acercandose a su cara "Raiken (Puño Electrico)", conecto un poderoso golpe que Zabuza tuvo que defenderse con su Kubikiribocho (Cuchillo Decapitador), el impacto fue tremendo...

Zabuza salio volando un par de metros rompiendo la prision en la que Kakashi se encontraba, cayo al suelo pero rapidamente Mikoto llego y se lo llevo con los otros dejando el campo libre para la batalla, Zabuza se levanto con cara de pocos amigos "(Este maldito gaki es fuerte y esa velocidad no es propia de un Genin)" penso el ex-ninja de Kiri, "Bien gaki ahora sabras porque me dicen el Kirigakure no Kijin (Demonio Oculto en la Niebla)" dijo para ver si Naruto se sorprendia pero no paso "Si hablamos de sobrenombres en unos minutos sabras porque suelen llamarme el Shi no Sanda (Trueno de la Muerte)" dijo el rubio mientras Zabuza abria sus ojos como platos al igual que los 2 Jounin, ese nombre era muy bien conocido por los ninjas y los Kages les tenian prohibido a todos los ninjas incluyendo ANBUS pelear contra ese mercenario por lo peligroso que era, "(Este si va hacer un problema, si es verdad lo que dice este gaki, significa que maneja el Raiton a un alto nivel y mi Suiton es muy vulnerable)" penso el ninja de la zanbato mirando fijamente a Naruto que seguia con un expresion seria "(Aunque por otro lado, si dejara los jutsus y me concentrara en el Kenjutsu talves tendria alguna ventaja)" penso nuevamente colocandose en posicion de combate con Kubikiribocho en su mano derecha "(Bien entonces sera eso, hace tiempo no tengo una lucha de Kenjutsu)" penso el rubio con una sonrisa discreta "Dejemosle en claro lo que es un maestro del Kuro Uzu Naruto-kun" dijo la voz de Ayanami en su mente muy animada por cierto "(Hagamoslo Ayanami-chan)" dijo el rubio mientras tomaba el mango de su espada...

"Zabuza esta en problemas" dijo Hitomi llamando la atencion de los presentes "¿A que te refieres?, el dobe es muy debil para que le pueda ganar a ese sujeto" dijo el Uchiha "Si ese baka no tiene posibilidades" dijo la pelirrosa haciendo sonreir a Hitomi "Por fin vere que tan bueno es en el Kenjutsu" dijo la pelinegra atrayendo la atencion hacia ella "A que se refiere Mikoto-sama, ¿Es su estudiante y nunca lo ha visto usando la espada?" dijo el incredulo Kakashi mientras Mikoto asentia "Asi es en los entrenamientos nunca la ha usado" dijo con calma "Yo quiero ver de que es capaz Naruto" dijo un emocionado Zen mientras fuego salia de sus ojos, todos lo miraron con una gota en su nuca sin duda era alguien extraño, "Espero que ese gaki logre detenerlo" murmuro Tazuna, sus ojos se enfocaron de nuevo en Naruto mientras recitaba la liberacion...

"Ayudame a alcanzar la paz... Ayanami" dijo el rubio y desenfundo... El suelo crujio y se agrieto mientras Naruto se hundia levemente, la niebla cubria la espada que poco a poco se discipaba mostrandose frente a todos, de un metro de largo totalmente plateada con los kanjis de la frase "La justicia se hara presente" en dorado, Naruto la tenia en su lado derecho y el reflejo del sol la hacia brillar... Todos tenian la quijada en el suelo ante esa forma de ser revelada... "(¿Que diablos es esa espada?, nunca habia visto u escuchado algo asi)" penso el ninja gatana "(Esa espada tiene que ser mia, me la tendras que dar dobe quieras o no)" penso el egocentrico teme-chan "(¿Que es esa espada?, desprende un aura extraña)" fue el pensamiento de Kakashi "(Que hermosa, veamos si estas a la par de Kushina Naruto-kun)" penso Mikoto rememorando las batallas de Kushina "(Wao que espada, Naruto-kun tus llamas de la juventud estan ardiendo intensamente)" penso el chico de las cejas espesas con los ojos llorosos "(Esa espada tiene que ser de Sasuke-kun no de ese baka)" penso en su habitual fanatismo Sakura "(Espero que ese gaki le gane)" penso el ya recuperado Tazuna...

De nuevo en el campo de batalla los 2 ninjas se veian detenidamente para ver quien daba el primer golpe, en un estallido de velocidad Zabuza aparecio frente a Naruto y blandio de arriba a abajo su espada con maestria partiendo en 2 a Naruto, Zabusa sonrio y la mayoria ahogaron un grito pero fue detenido por una explosion que causo que Zabuza volara lejos, se levanto furioso buscando al rubio "¿Que paso no te gusto mi clon explosivo?" dijo con burla Naruto saliendo detras de un arbol, se movio a toda velocidad y rapidamente estaba frente a Zabuza, movio su espada en un corte ascendente que bloqueo con su zanbato, salto hacia atras y con la espada en alto se dejo ir en una lluvia de cortes que Zabuza apenas podia bloquear, "(Este gaki es bueno)" penso Zabuza, la batalla de Kenjutsu se hacia cada vez mas complicada para Zabuza, el sonido de las espadas sonaban con fuerza, las chispas salian cuando chocaban con fuerza, el Nunekin se remplazo con un clon de agua y se alejo un par de metros respirando algo cansado, el clon hacia lo suyo pero Naruto seguia con la lluvia de cortes, en un descuido atraveso el pecho del clon y este se deshizo, Zabusa estaba impactado ese gaki era impresionante con la espada "Sabes gaki eres bueno, veamos con multiples oponentes" dijo el ex-ninja de Kiri haciendo 10 clones "Eso no sera suficiente, te demostrare mi estilo personal junto con las tecnicas de mi clan" dijo el rubio poniendose nuevamente en pose de batalla "¿Y cual es tu clan gaki?" pregunto Zabuza con intriga "Soy del clan mas poderoso que vivio en Uzushiogakure no Sato en Uzu no Kuni, soy el ultimo hombre del clan Uzumaki, aquel que hara renacer al clan y convertirlo en el mas poderoso, incluso mas fuerte de lo que fue en la Segunda Guerra Mundial Ninja" recito el rubio dejando a todos en shock...

"Eso quiere decir que tu eres un maestro del Uzumaki Kenjutsu" dijo el Shinobigatana en shock aun "Asi es y combinado con mi estilo el Kuro Uzu te derrotare" dijo Naruto con firmeza en su voz "(Esto no esta bien, si ese gaki conoce el arte de los Uzumakis, me sera muy dificil escapar, ni siquiera los 7 espadachines juntos le ganariamos a un maestro Uzumaki)" penso con nerviosismo Zabuza, los clones con sus zanbatos al frente se lanzaron al ataque, el rubio los esquivaba con maestria y bloqueaba con mucha facilidad, Sasuke estaba incredulo y furioso, como ese don nadie manejaba a los clones como si de un juego de niños se tratara, el era el que tenia que tener ese poder para derrotar a su hermano y vengar el clan... Por su lado Hitomi observaba con una sonrisa discreta, talves alguien debio decirle a Zabuza que Naruto practicaba con mas de 100 clones a la vez... Los 2 Jounin-senseis estaban impresionados ante esa muestra de agilidad, presicion y tiempo de respuesta...

Los clones encerraron a Naruto en un circulo este los veia con ansiedad sin duda Zabuza clon o no eran buenos, asi que paso su katana al lado izquierdo y dijo "Sabes ya me aburri terminemos esto de una vez, Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Ten no Saibansho (Tecnica de Espada Uzumaki: Cortes del Cielo)" dijo Naruto, en un parpadeo desaparecio con su espada en el lado izquierdo y aparecio con la misma en el lado derecho, aunque no lo vieron Naruto realizo mas de 40 cortes, los clones se cubrieron de cortes antes de desaparecer en explosiones y el suelo quedara todo rasgado por el jutsu, los presentes incluida Hitomi tenian la quijada en el suelo y sus ojos como platos por tal poder, la mayoria solo vieron como desaparecio y aparecio pero Kakashi pudo observar bien con su Sharingan los casi 50 cortes que realizo el rubio en un santiamen, "Bien Zabuza es hora" dijo el rubio mientras Zabuza pensaba sus posibilidades las cuales no eran muchas, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al bloquear por puro instinto un corte de Naruto, la lucha se volvio ruda durante casi 20 minutos los cortes, bloqueos, giros iban y venian, "Eres bueno gaki debo admitirlo" dijo Zabuza mientras se apoyaba en su zanbato con una rodilla en el suelo, estaba cansado sabia que no se iba a librar de Naruto que lo miraba con calma, "Tu tambien eres bueno" dijo Naruto mientras se alistaba para el golpe de gracia, todo el ambiente estaba tenso, Zabuza vio que de esa no iba a salir y respiro resignado, todo fue hasta que un chico con mascara de ANBU aparecio en medio de los 2, levanto a Zabuza y miro al rubio "Lo siento Naruto-san pero todavia no puedo dejar que lo mates" dijo para despues desaparecer del lugar, el rubio respiro decepcionado y con cansancio, los demas maldijeron en voz baja al no poder matarlo, lentamente el rubio llego a donde se encontraba el resto del grupo y fue felicitado por Mikoto y Hitomi pues, ella le dio un apasionado beso, los hombres presentes para no perder la costumbre a excepcion del emo Uchiha por obvias razones tenian un pensamiento en conjunto "(Maldito rubio suertudo)" si ese pensamiento ya era algo muy comun...

Kakashi cayo de rodillas, se sentia fatigado por el uso del Sharingan, Naruto saco un pergamino de sus ropas y aplico chakra en el, en una nube de humo aparecio un tipo de camilla para sorpresa de todos, Kakashi se recosto y en otra nube de humo aparecieron 4 clones de Naruto que llevaban la camilla, el grupo ahora conformado por 13 personas incluidos los clones se movia despacio y en alerta hacia Nami no Kuni...

3 horas despues el grupo se encontraba en casa de Tazuna descansando, fue una sorpresa para Tsunami la hija del costructor una hermosa mujer de cuerpo parecido al de Mikoto aun siendo una civil, que todos los llegados fueran ninjas que llegaron para ayudar a derrotar a Gato, se sentia feliz de que talves habia una oportunidad para su pueblo pero tambien se sentia preocupada mas cuando Tazuna le comento la aparicion de los 2 Chunin y el Shinobigatana junto con ese enmascarado, grande fue su sorpresa cuando escucho que el rubio casi derrota a Zabuza de no haber sido por la aparicion del chico de la mascara...

"Vaya eres muy fuerte Naruto-san" dijo Tsunami al rubio "No fue para tanto Tsunami-chan solo fue suerte" dijo el rubio sacandole un sonrojo a la hermosa mujer "(Naruto-kun enamoras mujeres y ni cuenta te das)" penso la alegre pelirroja mirando discretamente a las 2 pelinegras, seguian hablando hasta que por motivos inesperados e inexplicables Sasuke hablo con voz de mando "Dobe te exijo que me des esa espada, solo un Uchiha como yo la merezco" dijo el azabache parandose frente al rubio con su tipica pose arrogante mientras su madre negaba, ya del pequeño y alegre Sasuke no quedaba nada "Es cierto baka dasela a Sasuke-kun el la merece mas que tu" hablo Sakura con su tipica voz chillona, todos incluso el par de civiles negaron con la cabeza ante esa actitud de fan...

El ojiazul se levanto de su asiento y encaro a Sasuke que por alguna extraña razon algo le decia que habia sido una mala idea, el rubio sonrio con esa sonrisa espeluznate que le saco escalofrios a los presentes y entonces paso lo inesperado, el rubio puso la mano derecha en la cabeza de Sasuke y le revolvio el pelo, "Ya, ya teme-chan sabes que eso no es cierto de que la mereces, esa espada me la regalo mi maestro y por nada del mundo te la dare, aunque si quieres jugar conmigo solo dime, que te parece si practicamos tiro al blanco con ese simbolo que tienes en tu espalda eh" dijo el rubio aun agitandole el cabello a Sasuke que estaba rojo del coraje por lo primero, pero cuando le dijo lo de practicar con el se puso blanco al igual que los que presenciaron como el rubio destrozo los blancos y agrieto la pared aquel dia en las pruebas, sin duda si aceptaba algo muy malo le pasaria, aunque otros se aguantaban la risa al ver al rubio haciendole eso a Sasuke vease Hitomi, Zen, Tazuna y Tsunami que por alguna extraña razon su corazon latia mas fuerte cuando via al rubio...

La hora de la cena llego y el rubio halagaba una y otra vez la comida de Tsunami que cada vez mas se ponia mas roja y claro todo detono cuando ella le dijo Naruto-kun, de inmediato Tazuna empezo a decir cosas sobre que no beberia mas porque estaba alusinando y otras sobre un rubio que le hizo algo a su querida hija para que lo llamara asi, la razon de todo lo que decia Tazuna era que su hija no se referia asi a nadie, claro todo termino segundos despues cuando Tazuna cayo inconsiente por un sartenazo que le propino Tsunami por decir esas cosas y apenarla mas de lo que ya estaba, a esas alturas todos tenian una enorme gota en su nuca y conteniendo la risa al ver al viejo hombre balbuceando cosas sin mucho sentido tirado en el suelo con un chichon en su cabeza, en ese punto todos se preguntaron si hicieron bien al aceptar esa mision con un loco constructor...

La cena fue relativamente normal despues de ese suceso hasta que aparecio un niño, el hijo de Tsunami de nombre Inari diciendo que si seguian Gato los iba a matar aunque fueran muchos, el tenia a muchos mas para aplastarlos...

"Sabes Inari, si de verdad quieres proteger a tus seres queridos tienes que esforzarte hasta el limite, incluso cuando estes en el suelo tirado y creas que ya no hay esperanzas, levantate y no te rindas porque siempre hay una salida para todo, hazlo y demuestrale a todos que eres fuerte y dispuesto a seguir, ya tu abuelo nos conto sobre Kaiza y lo que el hizo fue para protegerlos aun cuando lo asesinaron siempre mostro ser valiente y lo admiro por eso, yo se que es eso estar al borde de la muerte pero mirame sigo aqui, entrene hasta el cansancio me hice fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos y eso ahora los incluye a ustedes, no importa cuantos sean o que tan fuertes sean yo los cuidare incluso si tengo que morir para hacerlo, pero te prometo que nadie los dañara a ustedes, derrotare a Gato y les dare un mejor mañana, es una promesa de Uzumaki Naruto, ultimo hombre y futuro lider del clan y nunca rompo mis promesas, si confias en mi nadie podra detenerme y te aseguro que algun dia seras fuerte y protegeras a los tuyos sin importar el obstaculo, tu y yo superaremos cada uno de ellos y al final seremos felices al saber que pudimos salir adelante derrotando a todos con nuestro propio esfuerzo y conviccion" recito el rubio antes de agradecer la cena y retirarse a su habitacion seguido de Hitomi dejando el comedor en un profundo silencio...

Todos permanecian callados ante esas palabras, sin duda el rubio tenia un corazon noble al querer hacer eso, Tsunami se sentia segura con esas palabras y le palpitaba el corazon con rapidez, solo entonces comprendio algo "(Me enamore de Naruto-kun con solo unas horas de conocerlo)" si al fin entendio eso que sentia la pelinegra, por su parte Inari habia dejado de llorar y veia la foto que estaba rota sobre la estancia, "(El tiene razon no es verdad Otosan, seguire su consejo y me volvere fuerte como tu y como el)" penso con una pequeña sonrisa el pequeño pelinegro que ahora estaba dispuesto a hacerse fuerte, los demas ninjas se mantenian sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, Mikoto, Kakashi y Zen ahora veian al rubio bajo una nueva luz de respeto, Sasuke y la pelirrosa tenian sus propios pensamientos, esta ultima estaba decidida a aumentar su entrenamiento por las palabras del rubio, y Tazuna pues el seguia tirado en el piso con el chichon en su cabeza sin duda cuando despertara, lo haria peor que su mayor resaca...

En su cuarto Naruto y Hitomi estaban acostados, esta sobre el pecho de Naruto estaban en la cama que le asignaron a los 2 por ser pareja, se mantenian en silencio solamente disfrutando el calor del otro, sin duda lo que dijo Naruto no fueron solo palabras vacias y salidas de la nada, ella sabia que esas palabras eran verdaderas incluida la parte de tener que morir por protegerlos, el lo haria sin dudarlo, se mantuvieron asi hasta que el sueño los vencio y pasaron tranquilamente la noche que era calmada y silenciosa, claro si no contamos los ronquidos que se escuchaban por toda la casa de parte de Zen y Tazuna que seguia en el suelo del comedor inconsiente, ahi lo dejaron olvidado hasta el dia siguiente...

El nuevo dia llego al Nami no Kuni y todos en la casa desayunaban, Inari parecia tranquilo y miraba a Naruto con una una sonrisa sin duda le habia devuelto la confianza, Tsunami estaba roja por los halagos y Tazuna se abstuvo de decir algo ya que no queria quedar nuevamente inconsiente, Tazuna salio a trabajar al puente, cada dia menos trabajadores llegaban y eso le preocupaba, asi nunca terminarian el puente, se fue acompañado de Mikoto y Hitomi y un escuadron de 100 clones de larga duracion para que lo ayudaran, todos se sorprendieron de que Naruto pudiera hacer eso, por su parte Kakashi se llevo a su equipo a un claro en el bosque para enseñarle a caminar en los arboles, en ese momento el equipo 11 se cuestiono el entrenamiento del equipo 7, Naruto quedo en casa y llevo a Inari de pesca, Tsunami se sentia feliz de ver a su pequeño de nuevo alegre, "Serias un gran padre para el Naruto-kun" dijo la sonrojada pelinegra al aire sabiendo que no habia nadie, "Sabia que te gustaba, esos sonrojos y lo que dijo Tazuna no eran por casualidad" dijo la pelirroja apareciendo asustando a Tsunami que se puso como el cabello de Hitomi, intento decir algo pero solamente balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, por su parte Hitomi sonreia su amado rubio enamoraba chicas sin darse cuenta y todo por su caballerosidad ademas que en opinion de Hitomi era muy bien parecido y su cuerpo era perfecto para que las chicas cayeran sin que el se enterara...

"Yo lo siento Hitomi se que es tu prometido y todo pero es solo que me parece caballeroso y amable, y aunque lo conozco desde ayer tiene algo que hace que desee tenerlo siempre a mi lado" dijo la apenada Tsunami "No tienes que disculparte por eso yo se que es eso, y como dijo Naruto-kun ayer el es el ultimo hombre de su clan, por lo que tendra que practicar la poligamia, asi que si gustas te puedes unir a la familia" dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa sonrojando a Tsunami "Pero no creo que yo le guste a Naruto-kun, por ser mayor que el" dijo desilucionada "Por eso no te preocupes Naruto-kun no tiene preferencias, lo unico que pide es tu amor incondicional asi como el te lo da" dijo la pelirroja "Ademas si el te corresponde que estoy segura que lo hara porque se cuando el se enamora ya seriamos 4 hermanas" dijo sonriendo rememorando Koyuki y a la otra chica que en estos momentos estaba en pequeño su cuarto pensando en cierto ninja ojiazul "(Como me gustaria estar junto a ti Naruto-kun, pero por el momento no es posible ya que debo seguir con mi mision de espia)" penso la chica viendo el anillo de oro con la perla rosada y grabados de pequeños diamantes que tenia en una cajita que escondia en un compartimento de su pequeño escritorio...

Regresando con las 2 chicas seguian hablando sobre el rubio y conociendose entre ellas, Tsunami estaba decidida y Hitomi la apoyaba, asi paso el dia entre platicas, pero claro la interrogante era como Hitomi estaba ahi si ella se fue con Mikoto y su padre, la respuesta le llego muy facil, un clon de larga duracion como los que el rubio envio a ayudar a Tazuna...

Asi el dia paso con calma y sin mayores inconvenientes, Naruto e Inari estaban en un rio pescando, el rubio veia al alegre chico y sonrio, un pensamiento paso por su cabeza y de algo estaba seguro, el que intentara hacerle algo a la familia del constructor sufriria la peor muerte posible y el se encargaria de darsela...

Bueno aqui esta el cap, como vimos ya llegaron a Nami no Kuni, Tsunami esta decidida a conquistar al rubio, el rubio les prometio vencer a Gato, ¿Cual sera la otra chica misteriosa que es novia del rubio?, y finalmente Naruto se prometio darle la mayor muerte posible a los que quieran hacerle daño a la familia de Tazuna... Nos vemos en el siguiente cap: Nueva prometida, conociendo al enemigo... Dejen sus reviews... JA NE...


	13. Chapter 13

¿Como estan amigos?, espero que de las mil maravillas, hoy les traigo el cap y mañana publicare el cap 14 ya que la proxima semana no podre actualizar por falta de tiempo (vease el trabajo) sin mas pasemos a los reviews y luego la historia...

mc19: Ya Naruto mostro un poco de Kenjutsu, el rubio si es un maldito con suerte y Tsunami en este cap cae...

Zafir09: Casi les da un paro cuando se enteraron que era el Shi no Sanda y no quize alargar la pelea de esos 2 ya que la verdadera pelea sera en el puente...

: Men gracias por tu review...

leknyn: Lo siento pero por el momento no dare pistas ya que es mas emocionante el suspenso buajajajaja...

tenebroso: Que bueno que te gustara el fic...

TsukihimePrincess: Si seguro les da un infarto mas adelante, Sasuke y Sakura quedaron callados con las palabras del rubio y la kunoichi misteriosa no es de Konoha, muy pronto revelare su identidad...

fjhg: Me alegra que te guste, ¿Sera Konan la espia? Lo descubriras mas adelante y si, Naruto dejo mas chicas por ahi suspirando por el...

canodelfinvicente: En el Harem solo habra una Uzumaki que sera Karin, nada mas...

sakurita preciosa: Tsunami si esta enamorada y en este cap cae y la otra chica saldra muy pronto...

Nobodyknow05: Que bueno que te gustara tanto jeje, Naruto y Sasuke se enfrentaran y el emo sera derrotado y humillado en los examenes...

.1: Men aqui esta el cap y que bueno que te gustara la historia...

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi-sensei, lo unico mio son las creaciones originales...

Nota: este cap es dedicado a TsukihimePrincess, amiga gracias por tus buenos deseos y reviews en esta historia, muchas bendiciones...

Cap 13 Nueva prometida, conociendo al enemigo

Desde el dia de la conversacion con Hitomi, Tsunami a interactuado mas con Naruto y este le ha correspondido de las mil maravillas, manteniendo platicas largas sobre cualquier tema, cada uno muy a gusto con la compañia del otro, siempre quedaban solos en casa debido a que Naruto preferia quedarse a cuidarlos ya que algo le decia que pronto los iban a atacar, ademas con Mikoto y Hitomi era mas que suficientes para cuidar a Tazuna ademas del ejercito de clones de Naruto que ayudaba a este con el trabajo en el puente...

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que llegaron a casa de Tazuna y en ese tiempo el equipo 7 se ha mantenido entrenando la escalada de arboles ya que les ha costado perfeccionarlo, Inari ya se ve mas alegre y pasa el tiempo libre con Naruto ya sea pescando o simplemente dando una vuelta por el pequeño pueblo, Hitomi y Tsunami se llevaban bien y siempre se les veia hablando acerca de Naruto y sus otras prometidas, Tsunami se sorprendio cuando se entero que una de ellas era una Daymio y la otra era una espia que estaba en una mision peligrosa ya que era la subalterna del lider y tenia que medir sus pasos para no ser descubierta, Naruto estaba empezando a sentir algo mas que una simple amistad por la pelinegra y ya se lo habia comunicado a Hitomi que felizmente lo incitaba a dar el ultimo paso, que era la declaracion que a como iban las cosas entre esos 2 no tardaria en llegar, en fin todos en sus distintas actividades para pasar el tiempo...

Naruto se dirigia a la casa de Tazuna despues de ir a entrenar al bosque por algunas horas, lentamente llego y dentro, saludo a Tsunami que estaba preparando la cena con un beso pero esta vez no fue en la mano como siempre lo hacia sino en la mejilla poniendo a la pelinegra como una cereza, se dirigio al baño y tomo una ducha para sacarse la tierra y el sudor dejando a Tsunami suspirando como niña enamorada...

Tsunami estaba en la sala y seguia perdida en sus pensamientos relacionados con el rubio, ella y una gran casa con niños corriendo por ahi de cabellos rubios con ojos negros y otros pelinegros de ojos azules jugando con sus hermanos pelirrojos de ojos como el padre, sonrio sin duda su imaginacion era grande y esperaba que talves algun dia se hiciera realidad, la pelinegra seguia en su mundo de fantasia cuando fue sacada de golpe cuando una mano sobre su hombro la hizo volver a la realidad, volteo y vio al rubio sonriendole de forma cariñosa, se levanto despacio totalmente sonrojada y sin medir consecuencias lo agarro de la camisa cortando la distancia entre ambos y le planto un beso en los labios, Naruto se sorprendio unos segundos pero rapidamente correspondio tomandola de la cintura apretandola contra el y ella entrelazo sus manos en su cuello para profundizar el beso, era un beso suave, donde dejaban salir todos los sentimientos que tenian retenidos hasta ese momento y vaya que lo disfrutaron, el beso acabo y se vieron a los ojos, Tsunami intento disculparse por su acto pero Naruto no le dio tiempo ya que otra vez la beso pero esta vez fue diferente, era un beso apasionado de 2 personas que se amaban, el baile de lenguas era candencioso y lento que culmino con un 'plop' donde sus labios se separaron, se miraron de nuevo y sonrieron, "Te amo Naruto-kun" dijo Tsunami con un sonrojo marcado "Y yo a ti Tsunami-chan" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tierna haciendo sonreir a la pelinegra de Nami que de nuevo la beso con pasion...

Frente a ellos 2 todos los demas los miraban con la quijada en el suelo y los ojos apunto de salirse de sus orbitas, estos lo notaron y se pusieron rojos mientras se separaban y reian nerviosamente...

Segundos atras el equipo 7 y el resto del equipo 11 junto con Tazuna e Inari habian llegado a casa ya que estaba anocheciendo, Tazuna abrio la puerta y fue cuando vieron a ese par en pleno beso asombrando a los recien llegados...

Despues de minutos de un sepulcral silencio que nadie decia ni se atrevia a hacer nada, una persona la mas pequeña del grupo solo pudo decir "SI YA TENGO OTOSAN NUEVO" si Inari estaba feliz y saltaba de un lado a otro diciendo cosas sobre un papa rubio que le enseñaria muchas cosas y otras sobre tener ahora 2 mamas refiriendose a Hitomi, a todos les cayo una gota por su nuca al escucharlo hablar de esa manera tan alegre...

Tazuna por su parte no sabia que pensar, se encontraba feliz por su hija ya que desde hace mucho no de veia tan feliz, estaba confuso de que Hitomi no protestara o algo por el estilo, estaba extrañado de que a Naruto no le importara que fuera mayor que el, pero sobre todo estaba seguro, muy pero muy seguro que jamas volveria a tomar una sola botella de sake hasta que despertara de ese extraño sueño, que seguramente fue causado el dia que Tsunami lo golpeo con el sarten...

Los demas no sabian que pensar con esa escena tan inusual como la que acababan de presenciar, Kakashi empezaba a admirar al rubio conquistador, Sakura estaba perdida en su mundo de fantasia soñando que su Sasuke-kun le daba un beso asi como el que se estaban dando esos 2, Zen estaba cubierto en llamas mientras pensaba cosas sobre Naruto y sus llamas de la juventud que ardian mucho al conquistar a tan bella mujer y cierta pelinegra sensei tenia un solo pensamiento "(Me extraña que a Hitomi no le moleste lo ocurrido, pero ahora que recuerdo Naruto-kun dijo que era el ultimo hombre Uzumaki y como tal si quisiera renacer su clan debera practicar la poligamia, talves si tenga oportunidad con el ya que por lo que veo no le importa la edad de su pareja)" si eso era lo que pensaba la elegante mujer Uchiha considerando acercarse mas a Naruto y no como alumno, aunque por su lado Sasuke sintio un raro y extraño escalofrio en su espalda, curioso nunca habia sentido algo asi, fue cuando vio como su madre miraba a Naruto y solo pudo pensar una cosa "(Porque presiento que el dobe pronto sera mas que un alumno de Kasan)" si el Uchiha tenia un mal presentimiento que a la larga talves si se convertiria en realidad...

Hitomi felicito a Tsunami por lograr el ultimo paso y le dio un profundo beso al rubio por conseguir otra linda chica que estaba perdidamente enamorada como ella, el rubio rio nervioso por eso y por alguna extraña razon se sentia desnudo ante la mirada de Tazuna, que si las miradas quemaran el ya estaria perfectamente cocido, por su lado Inari estaba realmente feliz y ahora se referia a Naruto como Otosan, por mas raro que se escuchara todo eso, al final despues de muchas pero muchas dudas Tazuna se resigno, talves se debia a que en realidad Naruto si amaba a su hija y no solo la queria por un poco de diversion como era el caso de muchos hombres, o quiza tambien se debia a que Tsunami sostenia nuevamente el arrugado sarten preparado para desarrugarlo nuevamente con su cabeza por las miradas que le daba al rubio, el pobre viejo se puso palido y sintio terror al ver el mencionado articulo, si seguramente era por lo primero que dejo de mirarlo asi...

La noche cayo y Tazuna celebro la relacion de su hija con Naruto en grande, emborrachandose hasta la inconciencia, claro muchos pensaron que lo hizo para emborracharse y no estaban del todo equivocados, eso si le dejo algo muy, muy en claro al ninja rubio "Lastima a mi hija y yo mismo me encargare de que nunca llegues a tener hijos quedo claro" el ojiazul perdio el color y asintio nerviosamente mientras los demas hombres apretaron las piernas al imaginarse de que forma cumpliria esa amenaza...

Esa noche el rubio salio a caminar por el bosque despues de la deliciosa cena que preparo Tsunami, salio de la casa sin decir nada para despejar su mente un rato, camino sin rumbo fijo un par de horas mientras pensaba sobre sus novias, nunca espero que las chicas lo compartirian con otras pero bueno el habia prometido renacer al clan y lo estaba cumpliendo como Hagoromo lo habia dicho, que se casaria por amor y no por compromiso, con ese pensamiento comenzo a entrenar en medio de ese gran bosque solamente acompañado por la enorme luna llena que estaba en todo su esplendor, sonrio sin duda Tsukuyomi lo cuidaba donde fuera que el estuviera como la hermana mayor que no tuvo al igual que las demas Diosas y Susanoo...

Entreno sus jutsus Raiton ya que era uno de sus elementos favoritos por la destruccion que causaba, siguio su entrenamiento cerca de 4 horas hasta que el cansancio lo vencio y cayo dormido en la base de un gran arbol donde nunca espero quien era la persona que lo iba a despertar...

Ya era de mañana y una joven avanzaba por el bosque en busca de algunas hierbas para preparar una medicina, hermosa de cabello negro abajo de sus hombros y ojos cafes, llevaba un kimono rosado claro con estampados curiosos en forma de remolinos, se acerco a donde estaba el rubio y le toco el hombro para despertarlo...

"Despierta podrias enfermar si estas aqui" dijo la chica, el rubio poco a poco desperto, se tallo los ojos y le dio una sonrisa que hizo que enrojeciera "Descuida no me enfermo tan facil" respondio el ojiazul "¿Que haces aqui dormido?" pregunto con mucha curiosidad "Sali a pasear y entrenaba un poco, y me quede dormido soy Naruto por cierto" dijo con cortesia mientras le tomaba la mano y besaba el dorso, la chica se sonrojo nuevamente "Mi nombre es Haku mucho gusto y ¿Porque entrenas tanto?" pregunto nuevamente "Un hermoso nombre Haku-chan y respondiendo a tu pregunta es para proteger a mis seres queridos ya que quiero que nunca le hagan daño" respondio el rubio de forma tranquila "Ya veo tienes a alguien especial a quien proteger" dijo mientras el rubio asentia recordando a sus chicas y las pocas personas importantes para el...

Siguieron platicando por un par de horas mientras el rubio le ayudo a recolectar las hierbas que necesitaba... "Ya tengo que irme Naruto-san fue un placer haber platicado contigo" dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse "Fue un gusto conocerte Haku-chan por cierto eres muy hermosa" dijo sonrojandola nuevamente "Gracias Naruto-san pero soy hombre" dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar y de reojo vio al rubio palido como cierto Sannin traidor, se recompuso y con una sonrisa le contesto "Si eso es cierto entonces yo soy un super pervetido de pelo blanco que invoca sapos" dijo el alegre rubio mientras Haku parpadeaba...

En otra parte del mundo un super pervertido de cabello blanco que invoca sapos estornudo con fuerza, "Jajaja alguna bella chica debe de acordarse de mi Jiraiya el Galante jajaja" dijo mientras reia escandalosamente olvidando donde se encontraba "Kyaaa un pervertido" grito una chica, si el Gama-Sannin estaba espiando en los baños termales "Agarrenlo no lo dejen escapar" dijo una y curiosamente todas eran kunoichis y tenian sus kunais preparados para realizar una vasectomia sin anestecia o bisturi, Jiraiya se puso como su cabello al verse rodeado, rapido invoco a un sapo para que le diera tiempo para escapar, pero no conto con lo que sucedio despues, cuando la invocacion vio a las 10 furiosas chicas al frente hizo lo mejor que pudo y utilizo un jutsu que aprendio de su invocador, desaparecio del lugar en una nube de humo "Traidor como te atreves a dejame solo" dijo el enojado y asustado Jiraiya, no le quedo de otra y utilizo su mas potente jutsu de escape... Corrio como un loco por su vida y hombria...

De regreso al claro en el bosque Haku le pregunto de como se dio cuenta y el rubio facilmente le contesto "Primero discimulas muy bien tu paso pero si se aprecia el vaiven de tus caderas, tu perfume es de una chica ya que lo he olido en otras mujeres y por ultimo cuando te agachaste se te abrio el kimono y no es porque sea un pervertido pero vi que tienes mucha delantera para ser un hombre" dijo el avergonzado Naruto mientras Haku se ponia como una manzana por eso ultimo...

"Por cierto Haku-chan ¿Cuando estara en buenas condiciones Zabuza?" dijo Naruto mientras Haku se ponia en guardia "No te preocupes Haku-chan no te voy a atacar, solo quisiera saber porque estas con el" dijo tranquilamente mientras Haku se relajaba pero sin bajar la guardia "Bien te contare porque estoy con Zabuza-sama" dijo mientras nuevamente se sentaba en el pasto al frente de Naruto, le conto toda su vida al rubio y como conocio a Zabuza, como la rescato de las calles y por eso ella le servia como un arma... "Sabes Haku-chan porque no me acompañas a Konoha al igual que Zabuza, ahi no los perseguiran y podran tener una vida pacifica" dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a Haku "¿Lo dices enserio?" pregunto la chica pelinegra "Claro que si ademas mi equipo necesita otro integrante y tu me pareces la eleccion correcta" dijo el rubio mientras los ojos de Haku se humedecian, "Lo pensare y se lo consultare a Zabuza-sama, gracias Naruto-kun" dijo la pelinegra mientras el rubio sonreia, le iba a responder pero no pudo ya que unos labios se oprimieron contra los suyos, se dejo llevar por la sensacion que era increible e indescriptible, Haku al comprender lo que hizo se sonrojo bastante pero no se separo ya que sintio algo que nunca habia sentido y esa sensacion le agrado, tras largos 5 minutos en que los 2 lo disfrutaron se separaron y Haku completamente roja le pidio perdon por su repentino acto pero el rubio le dijo que no se preocupara ya que el lo disfruto, asi se despidio con un beso el dorso de la mano y se alejo dejando al rubio que tenia una sonrisa en su cara, aunque adentro de su mente Ayanami tenia lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos como cascadas mientras decia una y otra vez "Porque todas besan a Naruto-kun y yo no, no es justo yo lo conozco de mas tiempo" si Ayanami estaba sufriendo pero claro habia una solucion para su estado y estaba muy tentada a resolver ese problema de una vez por todas...

Haku iba feliz de talves tener una posibilidad y una nueva vida junto al rubio, se sonrojo ante eso ultimo pero siguio su camino feliz "(Talves si logre tener una familia como en mis sueños)" penso la sonrojada chica recordando los sueños que ella tuvo hace un par de dias, se veia una casa grande en un bosque, los niños corrian por todos lados mientras su madre acariciaba su vientre abultado y esperaba a su esposo que curiosamente era rubio de ojos azules, con ese recuerdo llego a donde estaba Zabuza que ya estaba casi recuperado para terminar de una buena vez esa mision...

Naruto iba en verdad feliz por lo ocurrido en el bosque con Haku, caminaba despacio cuando de pronto se le prendio el bombillo y sonrio desaparecio en un destello dorado del lugar y aparecio en el campo de entrenamiento 11 en Konoha donde habia dejado un sello para transportarse, hizo un Henge y se transformo en un hombre de cabello negro y ojos cafes de unos 35 años, tomo rumbo hacia la joyeria y lo atendio una señora muy amigable, estuvo viendo los diversos anillos y escogio uno hermoso que le quedaba perfecto a Tsunami por los relieves que tenia, lo pago y salio con la cajita en su bolsillo derecho del pantalon, camino hasta un callejon y sin que nadie lo viera volvio a desaparecer con el Hiraishin, reaparecio cerca de la casa de Tazuna donde habia dejado clavado un kunai de 3 puntas escondido por un Genjutsu, deshizo el Henge y se enfilo hacia la casa donde ya lo esperaban, fue recibido por un beso de la pelirroja y otro de la pelinegra, Mikoto le pregunto a su alumno rubio el porque habia regresado hasta esa hora y el rubio penso una respuesta rapida y aburridamente respondio "Es que me perdi en el camino de la vida", todos quedaron en shock ante esas palabras tan extrañamente familiares, aunque el equipo 7 tuvo un Deja Vu muy extraño al escuchar esas palabras ya que parecian a las que decia su sensei peliplata, Mikoto tenia un muy mal presentimiento con eso y en el fondo rogaba porque Kakashi no le haya pegado la maña de llegar tarde a todo lado y leer el IchaIcha, Hitomi sonrio ante esa excusa tan... Rara al igual que Ayanami que estaba riendose de la cara de todos, los 3 civiles no sabian que pensar y Kakashi, pues, el tenia su pecho inflado de orgullo mientras apuntaba con su pulgar hacia arriba, señal de aprobacion y su ojo descubierto estaba en "u" invertida, mientras en su cabeza un chibi Kakashi hacia el baile de la victoria, "(Por fin encuentro alguien que sigue mi filosofia y no puedo estar mas orgulloso que sea el)" pensaba el peliplateado apunto de llorar de felicidad porque por fin alguien seguia su ideologia...

Tras ese breve momento tan extraño procedieron a almorzar con calma pero el rubio por alguna razon no dejaba de ver a Tsunami, cosa que noto Hitomi que sonreia discretamente por lo que iba a pasar...cuando almorzaron Naruto se puso de pie y sin decir nada se llevo a Tsunami a un lugar en la playa, permanecieron ahi un buen tiempo hablando cosas triviales hasta que... "Sabes Naruto-kun no pense enamorarme tan rapido de alguien" dijo la pelinegra mientras el rubio sonreia "Yo tampoco lo pense Tsunami-chan, pero estoy convencido de que fue una decision correcta poder enamorarme de ti y por eso te quiero dar esto" dijo el rubio mientras su mano se metia en su bolsillo sacando la cajita, "No tenias que hacerlo Naruto-kun, no tenias que moles...tar...te" dijo al final entrecortadamente mientras veia el hermoso anillo de oro con una perla azul simulando el mar con 4 pequeñas incrustaciones en forma de almejas sosteniendo la perla...

Tsunami tenia lagrimas saliendole de sus ojos y una cara de felicidad, el rubio con cuidado se lo puso en su mano izquierda y se dieron un beso lleno de ternura, siguieron viendo el mar abrazados por un tiempo disfrutando de la compañia del otro, poco despues de ese maravilloso momento regresaron y Tazuna se puso a celebrar como el sabia... Emborrachandose hasta mas no poder...

En otra parte en una casa, un hombre con vendas en su rostro y con una enorme zanbato se levantaba despacio de la cama mientras la otra figura sonreia por la recuperacion de este, "Mañana sera el dia Haku" dijo Momochi Zabuza "Asi es Zabuza-sama" dijo la pelinegra "(Espero que todo salga bien Naruto-kun)" penso Haku mientras revisaba las heridas del Shinobigatana, que ya estaba preparado para su batalla final, "Tengo algo que contarte Zabuza-sama" dijo Haku mientras Zabuza prestaba atencion "¿De que se trata?" pregunto el Shinobigatana "Es que cuando fui a recolectar las hierbas medicinales me tope con alguien" hablo la pelinegra "¿Quien era?" pregunto de nuevo " Se trata de..." y asi empezo a relatarle lo vivido en el bosque a Zabuza que prestaba atencion a cada palabra de Haku...

En la aldea de la hoja el viejo Kage estaba impresionado por lo que estaba escuchando, frente a el el trio de mujeres le relataban como el ojiazul deshizo el Ten no Juuin (Sello Maldito del Cielo), "Eso es sorprendente" dijo Sarutobi impresionado "Asi es Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun lo hizo sin mucho esfuerzo aunque el nombre de el jutsu nunca lo habia escuchado" dijo Yugao intrigada "¿Porque dices eso Yugao?" dijo dudoso el Kage "Es que el nombre de la tecnica es Ninpou Uzumaki Kin-Fuuinjiutsu: Kaifu Tamashi no Jokyo Saishu-Tekina Shiru (Arte Ninja Tecnica Prohibida de Sellado Uzumaki: Ruptura de Sello, Extraccion de Alma, Sellado Definitivo) y nunca lo habiamos escuchado" dijo Kurenai sonando lo mas tranquila posible "La verdad yo nunca habia escuchado ese jutsu aunque por el nombre es de suponer que es del clan Uzumaki, los Fuuin-Master del mundo ninja" dijo con interes y cierta ansiedad "Bueno sea cual sea el me libero de ese traidor de quinta y vivire eternamente agradecida con el y ya se la forma de recompensarlo" dijo la feliz Anko eso si con una sonrisa que haria que Jiraiya estuviera orgulloso "Este jejeje creo que tienes razon creo que se merece un premio cuando regrese, ese logro ni el Yondaime Hokage lo pudo conseguir" dijo con algo de respeto Sarutobi "Estoy de acuerdo con usted Hokage-sama" dijo Kurenai en forma tranquila "Bien esperaremos que vuelva de su mision y hablaremos con el" dijo Sarutobi "Nos retiramos entonces con su permiso Hokage-sama" dijo Yugao haciendo una reverencia al igual que las otras 2 mientras salian de la torre aunque el ultimo comentario de Anko hizo que Sarutobi se pusiera rojo "Yo le dare el mejor premio cuando regrese, no podra rechazar este cuerpo con el conjunto de ropa que tengo para ocasiones especiales" dijo la pelimorada domadora de serpientes mientras Yugao y Kurenai negaban con la cabeza, Hiruzen estaba rojo y solo pudo pensar una cosa "(Naruto va a tener unos dias interesantes cuando vuelva de la mision, se tendra que cuidar o terminara violado jajajajaja)" si el Hokage tenia pensamientos interesantes aunque luego paro de reir internamente y un nuevo pensamiento vino a su cabeza "(Naruto... Eres un maldito rubio suertudo)" ese pensamiento era ya muy pero muy comun entre los hombres de Konoha al ver a Naruto con Hitomi y al parecer hasta el Kage lo pensaba...

Luego de esos pensamientos Sarutobi se concentro nuevamente y sonrio, estaba feliz e impresionado por lo relatado, ahora tenia mas dudas sobre el verdadero poder de Naruto, "¿Que mas estas escondiendo Naruto-kun?" se pregunto el Kage "Aunque tambien debe saber todo acerca de su clan para haber aprendido ese jutsu, solo espero que los del consejo no hagan nada estupido, porque Konoha le debe mucho al clan Uzumaki y si Naruto-kun sabe eso, la aldea podria quedar en ruinas por una simple firma de Naruto" murmuro con un ligero escalofrio...

En un campo de entrenamiento Hinata practicaba su Taijutsu particular y demoledor como habia dicho Naruto que seria, 2 clones de la Hyuga practicaban los jutsus Futon y Suiton que estaban en los pergaminos que le dejo Naruto en su ultimo encuentro... "(Me esforzare para ser fuerte como Hitomi y ser digna de ti Naruto-kun)" penso con un sonrojo y una sonrisa antes de volver a las practicas de su Taijutsu el Kaitai Juuken (Puño Suave Demoledor) como fue nombrado por Naruto...

De nuevo en Nami no Kuni el rubio estaba teniendo una charla con Hitomi... "Asi que era mujer" dijo Hitomi un poco impresionada "Si Haku-chan esta de acuerdo en regresar con nosotros a la aldea, y espero convencer a Zabuza, creo que merecen otra oportunidad" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa "Con que Haku-chan eh" dijo en tono picaro Hitomi "No es lo que piensas" dijo el ofendido rubio "Pero si tu me dijiste que era bonita y ademas ella te beso y tu le correspondiste entonces ¿Cual es el problema?" cuestiono la Bijuu "No se, es que pienso que no es justo para ustedes el tener que compartirme" dijo el rubio con sinceridad "Ya hemos hablado de eso Naruto-kun y sabes que a nosotras no nos importa, con solo tener tu amor y tenerte a ti es suficiente" dijo mientras le daba un beso "A veces creo que no las merezco por ser tan buenas" dijo mientras la abrazaba "No pienses eso nunca" dijo con una voz suave "Pero no me haz respondido ¿Te gusta o no?" dijo la pelirroja "Bueno debo admitir que es bonita y si me gusta pero no estoy seguro si ella quisiera tener algo conmigo" dijo Naruto en tono calmado "Bueno eso solo el tiempo lo decidira" dijo para finalizar la conversacion mientras caian en los brazos de Morfeo, porque segun sus sospechas el dia siguiente las cosas estarian muy movidas en Nami no Kuni y especialmente en el puente donde se libraria una batalla para rememorarla por siempre en los libros de historia...

Bueno amigos aqui esta el cap, como vimos ya Naruto tiene otra chica, hablo con Haku y recibio un beso de esta, Ayanami esta triste pero falta poco para dar el paso que tanto ansia, Sarutobi esta cada vez mas interesado en Naruto y Anko planea darle un regalo a Naruto, concuerdo con muchos de los lectores (Naruto es un maldito suertudo). Sin mas nos vemos mañana en el cap 14: Batallas en el puente... Dejen sus reviews... JA NE...


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos aqui Uzumaki 18 reportandose, como explique ayer hoy les traigo el cap de la proxima semana ya que estare ocupado, asi espero que la pasen bien y pasemos a los reviews...

Zafir09: Si pobre Mikoto se asusto, sera que Anko cumple eso que dijo, y ya veras el premio de Sarutobi...

TsukihimePrincess: Mikoto quiere algo mas con el rubio que una relacion profesional, yo tampoco espere a Anko asi pero bueno y Sasuke se va a morir si se entera de los pensamientos de su madre...

fjhg: Yo tambien pienso que Haku en el anime nos tomo el pelo a todos jeje, Zabuza si vivira y talves si sea Konan...

leknyn: Si te doy la razon Naruto es un maldito rubio con suerte jajaja, y con respecto a la firma de Naruto hay que recordar que el clan Uzumaki ayudo mucho a Konoha y muchas cosas de Konoha son de origen del clan...

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi-sensei, lo unico mio son las creaciones originales...

Nota: Amigos nos veremos el hasta el miercoles 15 de Enero, espero no defraudarlos por durar tanto tiempo sin actualizar...

Nota 2: Voy hacer un pequeño juego, en sus reviews dejen el nombre de la chica que piensan que es la espia y como premio les dare la lista de las 22 chicas del harem por medio de un PM, de ante mano felicitaciones al ganador...

Cap 14 Batallas en el puente

El sol comenzaba a salir en Nami y el equipo 7 y las 2 mujeres del equipo 11 se dirigian al puente junto con Tazuna, segun Kakashi ese era el dia que Zabuza atacaria a Tazuna y ellos tendrian la batalla que tanto tiempo se habia retrasado, por su parte el rubio seguia dormido en su cama ya que Hitomi no lo desperto ya que presentia que algo iba a pasar en la casa de Tazuna y no estaba del todo equivocada...

En el puente todos estaban alerta ya que de un momento a otro todo se cubrio de niebla combinada con chakra, era mas que claro que el Shinobigatana estaba en el puente para terminar el trabajo que habia empezado, "Vaya Kakashi, asi que todavia estan aqui, bueno eso no es importante ¿Donde esta el gaki rubio?, es con el que quiero enfrentarme" dijo la voz de Zabuza mientras aparecia junto con Haku, Kakashi tenia una enorme vena en la frente "Nos estas menos presiando" dijo enojado mientras Zabuza se encogia de hombros "Tomalo como quieras pero tranquilo traje apoyo para que no se aburrieran" dijo mientras en una explosion aparecian 4 sujetos, los 2 primeros eran los Aku Burazazu, el otro era un tipo alto de tez morena, cabello blanco y ojos negros y una cicatriz abajo de su ojo derecho que bajaba por toda su mejilla hasta la barbilla, con ropa ANBU solo que no tenia la armadura y con la banda de Iwagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Roca) rasgada en su frente, signo de que era un Nunekin, el ultimo o mas bien la ultima era una mujer de piel blanca, cuerpo parecido al de Mikoto, cabello rubio y ojos de un tono grisaceo con un uniforme Jounin y con su banda rasgada en su muslo derecho con la insignia de Takigakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Cascada)...

"Dejenme presentarles a Ishi Sato, ex-ANBU de Iwa y a Satomi Kazuki, ninja Elite renegada de Taki" dijo Zabuza con tranquilidad mientras los de Konoha maldecian en voz baja ya que nunca esperaron el apoyo de esos ninjas renegados "Sharingan no Kakashi sera un placer destrozarte" dijo Ishi con malicia mientras se lanzaba al frente atacando y alejando a Kakashi del grupo, "Maldicion no me toca de otra mas que pelear con este sujeto" murmuro Kakashi mientras se quitaba su banda del ojo izquierdo y mostraba su Sharingan en toda su gloria...

Mientras este combate daba inicio Mikoto seguia observando a la Nunekin de Taki y entonces lo supo "Sakura protege a Tazuna-san, Sasuke tu y Zen encarguensen de los hermanos y Hitomi creo que tu puedes contra el chico de la mascara" dijo Mikoto mientras todos asentian y claro teme-chan maldecia por no ser el que enfrentara al chico de la mascara, Mikoto por su lado todavia estaba observando a la mujer frente a ella, se notaba que estaba confiada y eso no era nada bueno...

Hitomi miraba a Haku con una sonrisa un tanto peculiar antes de atacar a la pelinegra, Haku por su excelente velocidad pudo esquivar el golpe pero tuvo que saltar hacia atras alejandose de todos que ya comenzaban sus batallas a muerte...

Nuestro protagonista rubio ex-Jinchuriki despertaba de su largo y feliz sueño, se lavo la cara, se cambio de ropa y bajo a desayunar, Tsunami estaba en la cocina lavando trastes cuando sintio 2 manos en su cintura, enrojecio y se dio la vuelta para ver a su amado rubio, este le sonrio y se besaron con amor todo bajo la mirada de un recien llegado Inari que estaba feliz de ver a su madre tan feliz, despues de ese pequeño momento romantico Naruto fue al comedor y desayuno junto con Inari que no paraba de hablar sobre que su Otosan era genial y otras cosas que hacia sonreir a Naruto, Tsunami se sento con ellos y platicaba con Naruto sobre sus dias de mercenarios, el desayuno estaba delicioso y todo iba bien hasta que "Kasan quiero un hermanito" dijo Inari muy feliz haciendo que Naruto escupiera el cafe que tenia en su boca y Tsunami se puso como un tomate al imaginarse embarazada del rubio...

Ninguno de los 2 sabia que responder ante esa inusual pregunta, estaban en un dilema en como explicar ese comentario, fue en ese momento que la puerta de la casa se hizo pedacitos y 2 sujetos con katanas entraron con una sonrisa malevola en su cara... "Mira Waraji nos sacamos la loteria, ademas de los rehenes tambien nos encontramos con ese estorbo rubio, si lo matamos Gato-sama nos recompenzara mejor" dijo un sujeto mientras el otro sonreia mientras asentia "Tienes razon bien hagamos el trabajo de una vez" dijo acercandose al comedor donde un asustado Inari abrazaba a su madre que estaba en las mismas condiciones escondidos tras Naruto "Ustedes imbeciles no saben lo que estan haciendo" dijo el rubio molesto "Cayate mocoso no podras con nosotros" dijo confiado el tipo de nombre Waraji "Eso lo veremos" dijo el rubio mientras dibujaba esa sonrisa diabolica en su cara y dejaba salir su instinto asesino dejando petrificados a los 2 sujetos, Tsunami e Inari no estaban afectados ya que el rubio se encargo de que el instinto solo llegara a donde estaban los tipos, los 2 sujetos estaban aterrados por esa sensacion de muerte que se presenciaba en el aire nunca habian sentido algo asi "No los perdonare por intentar lastimar a Tsunami-chan e Inari-chan" dijo con esa voz muerta que le helo mas la sangre, en un estallido de velocidad conecto 2 poderosos golpes con su Raiken (Puño Electrico) en la cara de los sujetos que les destrozo la nariz y salieron volando afuera de la casa despedazando un muro...

Se levantaron como pudieron solo para ver al rubio frente a ellos, de una patada le quebro la rodilla a uno de ellos que grito de dolor, el otro intento clavarle la katana pero Naruto la detuvo y con maestria se la quito, con una fuerza terrorifica realizo un corte que hizo que un brazo de Waraji cayera al piso mientras este solo podia gritar y sujetarse el hombro sangrante, en cada mano de Naruto se formo un poderoso rayo "Espero que se pudran en el infierno, Raiton: Jibashi (Elemento Rayo: Asesino Electrico)" y los rayos salieron volando hacia los delincuentes que solo cerraron los ojos y esperaron el impacto, el jutsu les atraveso el pecho reventandoles el corazon de golpe, cayeron muertos y el rubio asegurandose que nadie lo viera inflo su pecho y quemo los cadaveres con una bola de fuego, regreso al interior de la casa para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, al ver a los 2 sanos y salvos les informo que tenia que irse para el puente pero creo 10 clones para que repararan el daño a la vivienda y protegieran al par que quedaron mas aliviados, asi el rubio se dirigio al puente donde Zabuza lo estaba esperando anciosamente...

De vuelta en el puente las cosas no estaban del todo bien para el grupo de Konoha, Satomi era una experta en el Suiton y Mikoto la tenia dificil al ser ella afinidad al Katon, aun con su Sharingan activado le costaba seguirle los movimientos a la Nunekin de Taki, Sasuke y Zen no contaban con que los hermanos fueran asi de buenos en el trabajo en equipo, Kakashi tenia una feroz batalla con Ishi que resulto ser mas fuerte que un ninja promedio, por su parte Hitomi se encontraba alejado de todo junto con Haku que ya se habia quitado la mascara, pero no precisamente estaban en batalla, mas bien Hitomi la estaba acosando con muchas preguntas acerca del rubio, cabe mencionar que la pobre chica de cabello negro estaba como una manzana... En cambio Zabuza estaba relajado observando los encuentros ya que habia quitado su 'Kirigakure no Jutsu (Jutsu de Ocultacion en la Niebla)' para no desperdiciar chakra...

"Que pasa Kakashi pense que eras mas bueno" dijo con arrogancia y malicia Ishi "(Demonios esos jutsus Doton son muy poderosos, no podre aguantar mucho tiempo, asi que debo derrotarlo de una buena vez)" penso Kakashi mientras hacia sellos "Suiton: Suiryudan (Elemento Agua: Dragon de Agua)" del mar un enorme dragon emergio en direccion del ex-ANBU de Iwa que trazo sellos lo mas rapido que pudo "Doton: Doryu Heki (Elemento Tierra: Muro de Tierra)" de su boca salio una gran cantidad de barro que se alzo protegiendolo del colosal dragon de agua que se impacto contra el muro que bien si no lo destruyo lo agrieto lo suficiente para que estuviera a punto de desplomarse, Kakashi vio su oportunidad y trazo los sellos de su jutsu original "Raikiri (Cuchilla Relampago)", corrio a toda prisa sobre Ishi que este con los restos del muro realizo mas sellos y exclamo "Doton: Jimen Misairu (Elemento Tierra: Misiles de Tierra)" los escombros del muro se compactaron y mas de 20 misiles se lanzaron hacia Kakashi que apenas los podia esquivar aun con su Raikiri activo, uno de ellos le dio en la pierna derecha, la sangre broto y gimio de dolor por el golpe, tuvo que arrodillarse para no caer mientras su jutsu se desvanecia y escuchaba las risas del Nunekin, sabia que estaba en problemas...

Sasuke y Zen ya tenian acorralados a los hermanos, si bien les costo fue porque su trabajo en equipo no era del todo bueno y espectacular, pero empezaron a coordinarse con los jutsus Katon de Sasuke y los jutsus Doton de Zen, los hermanos estaban heridos y con multiples quemaduras por el ultimo ataque que fue combinado de parte de los 2 Genin, este fue el "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Llamas del Fenix)" de Sasuke y el "Doton: Chisana Doro no Numachi (Elemento Tierra: Pequeño Pantano de Lodo)" de Zen, el ataque consistio en que Zen rapidamente trazo los sellos y golpeo el suelo con sus manos, el piso donde se encontraban los hermanos se removio creando un pequeño pantano donde los pies de estos quedaron pegados, entonces fue el turno de Sasuke de utilizar su jutsu y las bolas de fuego se dirigieron hacia estos que si bien lograron escaparse del pantano no pudieron quitarse del fuego que los golpearon y salieron con quemaduras de tercer grado...

Y es en este momento donde los hermanos estaban tirados en el suelo presa del dolor que sentian, Zen con su gran velocidad se movio a toda prisa y los noqueo para que no causaran problemas, Sasuke sonrio con arrogancia y desde la lejania Sakura lo alababa... Sasuke entonces diviso a Hitomi y Haku que se encontraban en una lucha que parecia mas bien una practica entre amigas, se dirigio al lugar y con un ataque sorpresa le rasgo el kimono a Haku que se sorprendio al igual que Hitomi, "Que diablos te pasa Uchiha esta es mi pelea" dijo con ojos entrecerrados la pelirroja "No te metas pelirroja, yo voy a matar a esa chica, soy un Uchiha y solo yo puedo derrotarla" dijo con arrogancia haciendo enfurecer a Hitomi pero pudo contenerse de no hacerlo al horno "Esta bien si eso quieres" dijo con cierta molestia, aunque la mirada que le dio a Haku, ella lo entendio a la perfeccion esa mirada decia 'Hazlo sufrir mucho', Sasuke se lanzo al ataque en una pelea de Taijutsu que para Haku era facil bloquear y contrarestar por su velocidad, quedaron enfrascados en una pocision donde sus manos no se podian mover pero Sasuke no conto con las posiciones con una sola mano de Haku "Sensatsu Suisho (Mil Agujas de Agua Voladoras de la Muerte)" el agua se condenso alrededor de Sasuke y miles de agujas se formaron y bajaron peligrosamente para hacer a Sasuke un alfiletero viviente... Hitomi veia esto con impresion ese jutsu era mortal...

Sasuke pateo a Haku para liberarse a ultimo segundo que las agujas cayeran, se separaron un par de metros para enfrascarse de nuevo en una pelea de Taijutsu, un golpe al pecho de Sasuke lo hizo retroceder mientras Haku hacia el sello del tigre cruzado "Makyo Hyosho (Jutsu Secreto: Espejos Demoniacos de Cristal de Hielo)" dijo para que alrededor de Sasuke se formara un domo de cristal, Haku entro en uno y se reflejo en cada uno de ellos... "(Vaya ese jutsu debe ser muy peligroso, pobre Sasuke va a sufrir pero se lo merece por engreido y arrogante)" penso Hitomi con una sonrisa, "Ahora sufriras" dijo Haku con una voz casi muerta asustando al 'ultimo' Uchiha...

Mikoto estaba preocupada, esa ninja era por mucho muy buena con jutsus Suiton y eso le daba ventaja elemental, con su Sharingan activo le podia seguir los movimientos pero sabia como enfrentarse al Dojutsu de la pelinegra... "Que pasa ninja de Konoha, no puedes contra mi" dijo burlona Satomi "No te burles de mi, no por mucho soy la mejor del clan Uchiha, ni siquiera mi esposo podia competir conmigo" dijo molesta Mikoto "Jajaja entonces muestrame tu poder, si lo tienes claro" dijo la ninja renegada "(No suelo usarlo porque se sus efectos pero no tengo opcion)" penso antes de que pasara, sus ojos se cerraron todo bajo la mirada confundida de Satomi, Mikoto se concentro y exclamo "Mangekyo Sharingan", sus ojos cambiaron totalmente, los 3 tomoes del Sharingan desaparecieron y en vez de estos se formo un shuriken de 4 puntas color negro y en el centro de este un punto rojo señal de la pupila, Satomi abrio los ojos a mas no poder era la primera vez que veia la transformacion de un Sharingan y estaba impactada, "Ahora conoceras el poder del Mangekyo Sharingan" declaro la Uchiha con una mirada seria...

Satomi estaba nerviosa, no sabia porque pero algo le decia que esos ojos no eran nada bueno, asi que trazo sellos lo mas rapido que pudo "Suiton: Hashira no Satsujin (Elemento Agua: Pilares Asesinos)", del mar cientos de pilares de agua se lanzaron hacia Mikoto que permanecia inmovil, solo abrio mas sus ojos y dijo "Susanoo" una capa blanca en forma de costillas aparecieron alrededor de Mikoto protegiendola del ataque asesino, los pilares chocaban contra las costillas del Susanoo y eran destrozadas por esa gran defensa, Mikoto le salio un poco de sangre de su ojo derecho y un brazo de puro hueso aparecio y capturo a la shockeada ninja que no pudo escaparse, la sujeto con fuerza y la chica grito del dolor al sentir sus huesos apunto de quebrarse, el brazo con fuerza la azoto contra el suelo y desaparecio junto con el resto de las costillas, miro a la chica rubia que apenas podia respirar por las costillas rotas y lanzo su ataque "Amaterasu" de su ojo derecho salieron una llamas negras que se dirigieron a la ninja que solo pudo sentir como las llamas la consumian cegandole la vida, "(Mis ataques Katon no servian contra ella, y mi Taijutsu lo manejo muy bien, este era el unico remedio para poder vencerla, aunque lo de la ceguera apenas empieza a afectarme, consume mucho chakra todo depende ahora de los otros)" penso la Uchiha secandose el sudor de la frente y desactivando el Mangekyo "Sensei que increible batalla" dijo alguien a su espalda, se volteo y pudo ver al rubio que le sonreia sobre una de las basas del puente "Gracias Naruto-kun, pero me costo un poco" dijo mientras sonreia "¿No sabia que tenias el Mangekyo sensei?" cuestiono el rubio "Si aunque no lo use mucho es muy util" dijo como si nada para que algo en la cabeza le hiciera 'click' "Espera ¿Tu como sabes del Mangekyo?" pregunto dudosa mientras el rubio sonreia "Hay muchas cosas que conozco sensei, por ejemplo si tienes el Susanoo, significa que posees el Amaterasu y el Tsukuyomi ¿Cierto?" dijo el rubio mientras Mikoto asentia "Tambien puedo adivinar que no lo utilizas mucho debido al efecto secundario de este que es la ceguera" dijo el sabedor rubio, otra vez Mikoto asintio, estaba impresionada como diablos sabia el rubio todo eso, pero la dejo mas sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo...

Naruto se acerco a donde estaban las llamas del Amaterasu que seguian ardiendo, ya que duraban 7 dias y 7 noches incinerando todo lo que tocara, saco un pergamino de sus ropas y rapidamente escribio sobre el dejando el centro en blanco, realizo varios sellos y exclamo "Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu: Shiru Kasai Shohisha (Tecnica de Sellado Uzumaki: Sello Consumidor de Fuego)", del pergamino unos hilos azules aparecieron y rodearon las llamas, el fuego empezo a avanzar por los hilos hasta el pergamino que brillo color rojo cuando la ultima llama entro en el, en el centro se formo el kanji de fuego y el ojiazul cerro el pergamino y lo guardo entre sus ropas "(Increible)" fue lo que penso Mikoto, le iba a preguntar como lo hizo cuando en el lugar se dejo sentir un instinto asesino que detuvo la lucha de Kakashi e Ishi, Zabuza se volteo y diviso de donde venia, Zen que estaba descansando se aterro ante eso y giro su vista hacia el domo de hielo, Sakura y Tazuna estaban en shock ante tal sensacion, Kakashi y Mikoto estaban seguros de que ese instinto ya lo habian sentido pero no recordaban en donde, por su parte Naruto en un estallido de velocidad llego a dicho domo y con su Raiken (Puño Electrico) despedazo uno de los espejos ante la mirada de todos que tenian su quijada en el suelo "(Maldito gaki como pudo hacer eso, romper esos espejos es imposible)" penso con nerviosismo el Shinobigatana al ver la fuerza del rubio, "Ese es, no, no puede ser el" dijo Ishi un tanto nervioso mientras Kakashi lo miraba con duda...

Adentro del domo Naruto veia a su pelirroja con muchas senbon clavadas mientras sus ojos se rasgaban y le empezaban a salir las colas, "VOY A MATARTE UCHIHAAAA" grito Hitomi sacando las agujas con su chakra a un aterrado Sasuke que estaba en el piso con un fuerte dolor en su mejilla por el golpe que le propino Hitomi, Haku apenas logro salir de los espejos mientras estos eran despedazados por el chakra de la pelirroja que empezo a desbordarse con mucha fuerza aterrando a la pelinegra que no sabia que pensar, fue en ese instante donde los 2 Jounin reconocieron ese chakra tan conocidos para ellos "(Kyubi)" pensaron en sincronia antes de correr, bueno Kakashi cojeaba a donde se encontraban los otros, a Ishi no le importo mucho que Kakashi se retirara del combate ya que el estaba perdido en sus pensamientos "(Estoy seguro que es el, con razon se me hacia familiar esa pelirroja, no puedo creer que sean ninjas de Konoha)" penso el aterrado Nunekin recordando aquel dia donde casi muere por el Kuroi Akuma, logro salir con vida pero eso si el rubio le dejo un recuerdo muy doloroso en su rostro, porque si Naruto fue quien le causo esa cicatriz con su querida espada Ayanami...

Naruto estaba serio frente a Hitomi que estaba en trance, cuando los 2 Jounin llegaron y la vieron aun liberando su instinto asesino ademas de esos ojos rasgados y 3 colas esponjosas saliendo de la parte baja de su espalda, se sorprendieron ante eso y solo pensaron una cosa "(Es imposible)" pensaron con cierto temor al sentir esa sensacion de muerte que era parecido al del rubio, intentaron acercarse mas pero una voz los detuvo "Quedense ahi yo me are cargo" dijo el rubio con una mirada dura "Pero Naruto ella...ella..." decia Kakashi en un tartamudeo "Les dije que no se acerquen" dijo el rubio con una voz dominante y muerta sacandole escalofrios a los 2 Jounin... El rubio se puso frente y trazo sellos con una mano "Uzumaki Barijutsu: Tentai Chen (Tecnica de Barrera Uzumaki: Cadenas Celestiales)" cadenas blancas salieron de la espalda de Naruto y sujetaron a Hitomi que todavia estaba en una especie de trance mientras una cuarta cola salia, todo esto bajo la mirada de todos los presentes que estaban entre asombrados y asustados... "Hitomi-chan ya basta detente" dijo el rubio con dominio "El va a morir por lo que me hizo" dijo con una voz distorcionada "¿Porque lo quieres matar que te hizo?" pregunto pero no recibio una respuesta "Yo te lo digo" dijo Haku mientras el rubio asentia mientras le sostenia la mirada a Hitomi que forcejeaba por liberarse para destrozar y hacer en pequeños pedacitos al emo que sabia que algo muy malo le iba a pasar cuando Haku terminara de relatar lo sucedido momentos atras...

Flashback

El egocentrico Uchiha estaba herido por los golpes recibidos de parte de Haku que en una muestra de habilidad y velocidad no le daba ninguna oportunidad aun con su Sharingan que acababa de despertar, Haku decidio ponerle fin y dejarlo inconsiente con unas cuantas cientos de agujas, las lanzo y el Uchiha en un intento desesperado por escapar diviso a la pelirroja que estaba afuera del domo observando como Sasuke era apaleado por la usuaria del Hyoton, Sasuke utilizo un truco sucio al utilizar el Kawarimi y reemplazarse con Hitomi que recibio todas las agujas, el Uchiha sonrio triunfante al verse salvado de tal ataque, por su lado Haku ahora si estaba enojada por lo que hizo a Hitomi y ahora si lo iba a dejar como un verdadero alfiletero, pero fue en ese momento cuando el instinto asesino se dejo sentir y empezo el cambio de Hitomi, de un momento a otro Hitomi la conecto un poderoso golpe a Sasuke que lo mando a volar y este choco contra uno de los espejos, fue en ese momento cuando el rubio despedazo uno de los espejos y entro para ver cono Hitomi hacia añicos el domo...

Fin Flashback

Todos escucharon y le dieron una mala cara a Sasuke sobretodo el rubio que en estos momentos abrazo a Hitomi que seguia forcejeando por liberarse del jutsu del ojiazul "Hitomi-chan yo me are cargo, no dejes que el odio te consuma, recuerda yo te protegere y Sasuke me las va a pagar por hacerte eso, pero por favor calmate, no hagas que tenga que utilizar ese jutsu" dijo en un tono suave mientras Mikoto y Kakashi tenian sus propios pensamientos "(Como puede ser el Kyubi es imposible, deberia estar encerrado en el sello de Naruto)" penso Kakashi un poco intimidado "(Ella es Kyubi, no tiene que ser un error pero esos ojos y esas colas, no es posible)" penso con nerviosismo Mikoto...

Hitomi vio a Naruto y lo abrazo mientras las cadenas desaparecian y el rubio hacia sellos "Ninpou: Akuma no Denryoku no Yokusei (Arte Ninja: Supresion de Poder Demoniaco)" los dedos de Naruto brillaron y en cada uno aparecio un kanji, puso los dedos en el centro de la espalda de Hitomi y giro su mano como si de una llave se tratara, la pelirroja brillo y sus rastros demoniacos desaparecieron mientras caia inconsiente, el rubio la atrapo y creo 4 clones, coloco a Hitomi en una camilla que saco de un pergamino y los clones se la llevaron hacia la casa de Tazuna...

Todos lo vieron pero no dijeron nada, el rubio giro hacia Sasuke que estaba asustado por la mirada que el rubio le dio, de un momento a otro Naruto levanto a Sasuke y un codazo a la cara le despedazo la nariz, un rodillazo al estomago hizo que escupiera sangre y para terminar un poderoso Raiken (Puño Electrico) en el centro de su espalda hizo que cayera al suelo por el fuerte golpe y el insoportable dolor...

Sakura desde la lejania comenzo a insultar a Naruto por lo que le hacia a su amado 'Sasuke-kun', Zen no sabia que pensar al ver a Naruto golpear de esa forma a Sasuke, Zabuza e Ishi estaban incredulos viendo esa rara escena, Tazuna estaba impactado con lo que estaba viendo... Sasuke tenia la vista borrosa y tenia ese sabor en su boca a sangre, a como pudo vio los ojos del rubio y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla...

Los ojos de Naruto cambiaron, ahora tenia 3 tomoes dorados alrededor de la pupila que giraban y metian al Uchiha en un jutsu que era una autentica pesadilla, "Genjutsu: Riku Do Rin Ne (Tecnica Ilusoria: Seis Caminos de la Reencarnacion)" dijo el rubio...

Sasuke se vio a si mismo cayendo en lo que parecia ser un mundo donde las personas eran torturadas hasta mas no poder, sufrian dia y noche y se vian miles de pilas de cadaveres, este mundo era el "Jigokudo (Camino del Infierno)"...

El siguiente camino era el "Gakido (Camino de los Fantasmas Hambrientos)", en el Sasuke veia a personas deborandose entre si para poder sobrevivir, aunque las personas estaban con la piel sobre el hueso, esqueleticos en otras palabras pero con el estomago inflamado por el hambre, aunque se la pasaran comiendo todo el dia...

El tercer mundo es de puros animales salvajes, que luchan por ser el mas poderoso y se matan unos a otros por sobrevivir, luchan todos los dias, no tienen un solo descanso porque se podrian convertir en presas en lugar de ser el depredador, este era el "Chikushodo (Camino de los Animales)", Sasuke estaba en shock por lo que habia visto y era simplemente aterrador...

Cayo de nuevo por un agujero y llego al cuarto mundo que era el "Shurado (Camino de los Demonios)", en este mundo los humanos pelean toda la vida derramando sangre y muerte, no hay ganadores solo perdedores que seguiran peleando durante toda la eternidad, un terrorifico destino si se lo preguntan...

Sasuke se vio en otro mundo donde habian humanos con todo tipo de sentimientos, pero los que se dejaban guiar por el mal sufririan por la eternidad los peores castigos, este era el mundo de "Ningendo (Camino de los Humanos)"... Sasuke se vio asi mismo siendo torturado por todo el odio y rencor que habita en su corazon y sintio escalofrios...

El ultimo mundo que era el de "Tendo (Camino de los Dioses)", era como lo dice el nombre es donde habitan los Devas, los que son casi Dioses, el cielo es el sexto mundo pero deberas estar en constante vigilancia ya que si fallas te mandan a cualquier de los otros mundos...

"Dime Sasuke a cual mundo quieres pertenecer" dijo una voz oscura que le helo la sangre al azabache, no sabia que responder, ni siquiera le salia la voz de lo asustado que estaba, "Bien si no te puedes decidir lo hare por ti" dijo la voz mientras se abria un agujero negro y empezaba a succionar a Sasuke "Tu mundo sera el...", "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH" grito Sasuke quedando inconsiente y con un gran trauma que no se hiria tan facilmente, "(Ese Genjutsu es horrible y que Naruto-kun lo utilizara con el Uchiha quiere decir que en verdad esta enojado, ademas esta el asunto con Hitomi, ahora vendran las miles de preguntas que todavia no tenian que llegar)" penso Ayanami con preocupacion "Zen ven aqui" dijo el rubio ignorando a los Jounin, mas rapido que el rayo el chico de cejas espesas estaba frente a Naruto "Lleva a ese imbecil junto con Tazuna-san y no se acerquen a la batalla" dijo con voz autoritaria mientras Zen asentia y se llevaba al Uchiha inconsiente...

"Naruto ¿Que diablos paso con Hitomi porque tiene el chakra del Kyubi y sufrio esos cambios?" pregunto el peliplata, pero el rubio no contesto "Naruto te estoy hablando" dijo Kakashi "Se los dire una vez que termine esto y estemos con el Hokage" dijo simplemente empezando a caminar hacia donde estaba Zabuza e Ishi, "Haku-chan quedate con sensei, ella esta cansada por el combate y Kakashi-sensei esta herido, esto sera entre ellos y yo, y descuida nada malo pasara" hablo el rubio mientras Haku asentia y los Jounin se preguntaban de donde se conocian esos 2, "Espera Naruto no podras ganar tu solo" dijo el amante del IchaIcha "Es cierto Naruto-kun son muy poderosos" dijo la preocupada Uchiha "No se preocupen estare bien" dijo el ojiazul preparandose para la batalla final...

Bueno amigos aqui esta el cap, Naruto le dio una paliza a Sasuke y yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, Hitomi se salio de control y casi se convierte en la forma del zorro, Ishi conoce a Naruto y esta nervioso, Mikoto tiene el Mangekyo y vimos como lo utilizo... Nos veremos hasta la proxima... Dejen sus reviews... JA NE...


	15. Chapter 15

Buenos dias a todos los lectores de este fic, hoy les traigo el cap ya que por razones extrañas el dia de ayer nos dieron el dia libre asi que me concentre en la historia, para poder subir hoy el cap en vez del miercoles como lo tenia planeado, sin mas de que hablar pasemos a los reviews...

TsukihimePrincess: Te doy la razon que clase de 'refuerzos' se consiguio Zabuza jeje, Sasuke es un suicida y pronto Naruto le dara una verdadera paliza...

Zafir09: Mikoto si conseguira el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, todavia es muy pronto para que todos sepan sobre la verdadera realidad de Naruto y Hitomi, y sobre Kiri no habra necesidad ya que Yagura no sera malo, ya veras el porque...

rjimenezarias: Gracias por tu review, y si el clan Uzumaki es dueño de casi todos los sellos de Konoha...

fjhg: Si Sasuke seguira sufriendo con esos 2 jejeje...

Ahlerot: Jajaja si es bueno ver a teme-chan sufrir y muy pronto le daran un verdadero escarmiento...

leknyn: Sangre es lo que habra en este cap, ya viene la explicacion de Hitomi y Sasuke pronto dejara este mundo jajaja...

sakurita preciosa: Amiga gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste tanto y quien sabe como se dara esa explicacion...

mc19: Mikoto y Ayanami pronto se declararan, tienes muuucha razon la raiz y Danzou no son nada para Naruto, ya quisiera ver a Sasuke diciendole a Naruto Otosan jejeje, Naruto mostrara mas poder en los examenes...

carlos: Amigo gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gustara el fic y si viva el Naruharem jejeje...

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi-sensei, lo unico mio son las creaciones originales...

Cap 15 El puente terminado

Todo en el puente era un completo silencio, hacia tan solo unos minutos nuestro heroe le habia dado una golpiza a Sasuke y metido en un Genjutsu que francamente y a palabras de Ayanami era una pesadilla aterradora, la razon de esto se debio a que el emo utilizo de una forma sucia el Kawarimi con nuestra bella pelirroja de nombre Hitomi para poder salvarse del ataque de Haku, Hitomi perdio la razon y empezo a convertirse en una forma hibrida del Kyubi, fue en ese punto donde Naruto aparecio y la tranquilizo con un jutsu y esta cayo desmayada, Naruto en cuestion de 10 segundos dejo a Sasuke como un saco de boxeo y lo metio en ese poderoso Genjutsu, los demas no podian creer lo que acababan de ver y muchas preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza sin poder dar una respuesta concreta...

Los Jounin-sensei estaban un poco preocupados por el cambio de Hitomi, para ellos era imposible que la pelirroja fuera aquel gigante kitsune que ataco la aldea hace 15 años, ademas de que fuera hembra, ¿Como logro salir del sello en el que estaba encerrada?, era una pregunta que ellos no tenian respuesta...

Haku se mantenia tranquila por lo ocurrido dentro del domo, si bien estaba furiosa con ese pelinegro por lo que le hizo a Hitomi, ahora estaba tranquila y en cierto punto feliz de que el rubio se encargara de Sasuke, ahora solo esperaba que la pelea de Naruto y Zabuza saliera bien y no resultaran heridos de gravedad...

Sakura estaba llorando sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke y jurando una cruel venganza contra ese tonto rubio que se atrevio a lastimas a su amado Sasuke-kun de esa forma tan despiadada a palabras de ella...

A su lado Zen se encontraba tranquilo, escucho lo que Haku conto y le daba toda la razon a Naruto, el habria hecho exactamente lo mismo si Sasuke le hubiera hecho eso a su novia Shina, pero realmente estaba muy decepcionado de la actitud de su compañera de equipo...

Tazuna tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, no supo el porque Naruto le dio su merecido a Sasuke pero en parte se alegraba, la actitud arrogante del Uchiha era insoportable para el, se preguntaba el como el hijo de una persona tan dulce como Mikoto se convirtio en eso que era ahora y estaba convencido de que Naruto si era la mejor eleccion para su hija y solo esperaba que fueran muy felices...

El grupo de Konoha junto a Haku miraban como el rubio con un rostro demasiado serio se acercaba a los Nunekin que ya lo estaban esperando para la inminente batalla, Ishi estaba asustado ya que los recuerdos de aquel dia afloraban nuevamente y muchos escalofrios recorrian su espalda aunque lo podia discimular muy bien manteniendo una mirada neutra, por su lado Zabuza estaba tranquilo, eso si muy pero muy emocionado de combatir de nuevo con el ninja ojiazul en una batalla de Kenjutsu que se podria contar y escribir en el libro de Kenjutsu del mundo Shinobi...

El ojiazul quedo a 10 metros de los 2 Nunekin y hablo "Primero me encargare de ti Ishi" dijo el rubio mientras todos levantaban una ceja con curiosidad "¿Acaso tu lo conoces gaki?" pregunto Zabuza con intriga "Por supuesto que si no es verdad Ishi-chan" dijo burlon mientras el mencionado estaba furioso y aterrado por la presencia del rubio "Nos conocimos en una mision, debia matar y limpiar un pueblo de bandidos y el unico que sobrevivio fue Ishi, aunque se llevo un regalo mio" dijo señalando la cicatriz del ex-ANBU "Maldito, por tu culpa se nos fue al diablo el plan que teniamos de conquistar Tsukigakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Luna)" dijo Ishi con odio en su voz "Estas loco no iba a permitir que lastimaran a Tsukino-hime la actual Daymio ni a su pueblo, asi como tampoco permiti que aquellos 3 hermanos se hicieran con el control de Na no Kuni donde que ahora gobierna Haruna-hime y en Tori no Kuni cuando los libere de aquel sujeto estupido, ahora el pais es tranquilo gracias a Toki-hime" dijo el molesto Naruto dejando en shock a los que estaban en el puente, si eso era cierto queria decir que Naruto era amigo de 3 Daymios y eso le daba cierto grado de inmunidad, ya que si un ninja es amigo de un Daymio se le otorga inmunidad en muchas cosas, y si lo que decia Naruto era cierto, tenia el apoyo de 3 Daymios de los 10 que gobiernan Hi no Kuni, pero claro ellos no sabian sobre Koyuki y no tenian porque enterarse "No me importa voy a matarte Kuroi Akuma" dijo el peliblanco con furia mientras algunos se sorprendian por ese sobrenombre "De que diablos hablas Ishi este gaki es el Shi no Sanda" dijo con un tono molesto Zabuza "Asi me conocen algunos Zabuza y otros como el Kuroi Akuma" dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a Kakashi que estaba siendo atendido por Mikoto por la lesion en su muslo y a Zabuza que abrio sus ojos con sorpresa "(Maldicion este gaki es el maestro en Taijutsu y Kenjutsu del que me han hablado)" penso el Nunekin ahora dandose cuenta del porque casi es derrotado "Espera gaki eso quiere decir que la pelirroja es la Akai Shi" dijo el Shinobigatana "Asi es Zabuza Hitomi-chan es la Akai Shi, pero dejemos esos temas para despues, es hora de terminar lo que empece aquella vez y es momento que mueras Ishi" dijo el rubio con una voz sepulcral asustando al ninja que trazo sellos lo mas rapido que pudo "Doton: Doryuso (Elemento Tierra: Lanzas de Roca)" exclamo Ishi y del suelo lanzas salieron y se dirigieron a Naruto que trazo sellos con una mano "Raiton: Denki Chen (Elemento Rayo: Cadenas Electricas)" dijo Naruto, de sus manos cadenas amarillas salieron y se dirigieron al jutsu de Ishi, el impacto de las estacas con las cadenas se escucho por el lugar, las estacas quedaron atrapadas por las cadenas Naruto que aplicando chakra a las cadenas estas se tenzaron destrozando el jutsu sin mucho esfuerzo...

Todos estaban impresionados, sin duda el rubio era un maestro del Raiton y debian reconocerlo, Ishi intento moverse de lugar pero algo no lo dejaba, asi que dirgio su vista al suelo y fue cuando vio un par de cadenas sujetando sus tobillos, Naruto cuando realizo el jutsu dejo un par de cadenas y estas se enterraron en el suelo del puente y siguieron hasta salir atras de Ishi... "¿Que pasa Ishi no me digas que no te habias dado cuenta?" pregunto Naruto con seriedad "Maldita sea sueltame" decia entre forcejeos el Ninekin de Iwa "¿Porque deberia soltarte?, sabes aun estoy enojado por lo que hizo el imbecil de Sasuke y creo que me desquitare contigo... Raiton: Hoden (Elemento Rayo: Descarga)" exclamo Naruto, las cadenas brillaron y la corriente electrica recorrio hasta Ishi que solo grito al sentir el poderoso choque electrico...

Kakashi y Zabuza estaban impresionados por el manejo del rubio con el Raiton, segun rumores se decia que el Shi no Sanda podia competir con el Ralkage y derrotarlo con un poco de suerte, "(Ese gaki seria un Raikage de excelente nivel)" penso el Shinobigatana con un poco de respeto "(Naruto es fuerte, no me molestaria enseñarle el Chidori (Millar de Aves) o el Raikiri (Cuchilla Relampago)" fue el pensamiento de Kakashi...

Ishi se levantaba despacio con algunas partes de su cuerpo adormecidas por la descarga, fijo su vista en Naruto que permanecia calmado en su lugar, "(Debo matarlo de una buena vez)" penso el Nunekin trazando sellos "Doton: Doryudan (Elemento Tierra: Dragon de Tierra)" exclamo el ninja mientras un enorme dragon rugia y se lanzaba al rubio con todo su poder, Naruto realizo un sello y dijo "Raiton: Rairyudan (Elemento Rayo: Dragon Electrico)" el dragon salio de sus manos sin ningun esfuerzo, sorprendieron a todos los presentes "(Un jutsu clase A con un solo sello es increible)" penso Kakashi con asombro "(Ese gaki no es normal, ese jutsu ocupa mucho chakra y no se ve cansado, es mas dudo que se esforzara)" penso el Shinobigatana empezando a pensar sus opciones para la batalla "(Eso si es un manejo excepcional del Raiton)" penso la sensei pelinegra...

Los 2 dragones choraron con rudeza pero poco a poco el dragon de tierra fue perdiendo fuerza ante el colosal dragon electrico, termino por ceder y se rompio en mil pedazos, el poderoso jutsu siguio su camino e impacto a un shockeado Ishi, lo elevo entre sus quijadas al cielo mientras lo electrocutaba, el dragon ya estando a una buena altura descendio con fuerza para estrellarse contra el suelo antes de desvaneserse y dejar ver al maltrecho ex-ANBU con heridas por todo su cuerpo, el rubio trazo algunos sellos y puso sus manos en el suelo "Raiton: Miru Denki Ken (Elemento Rayo: Mil Espadas Electricas)" el suelo retumbo mientras la electricidad recorria el pavimento del puente, cientos de rayos en forma de espadas brotaron del suelo y se clavaron en el moribundo Nunekin de Iwa que solo pudo gritar presa del dolor cuando las espadas se incrustaron en el cegandole la vida de golpe, "Raiton: Furaingusodo (Elemento Rayo: Espadas Voladoras)" varias de las espadas electricas brillaron y salieron disparadas, solo se escucho el grito de los hermanos diabolicos cuando el jutsu los golpeo, murieron al instante ya que se clavaron en los organos mas importantes...

Todos vieron esto con cara de terror incluso Zabuza, esos jutsus eran demoledores y habia que admitirlo daban miedo, "(Esos jutsus son mortales, sin duda sabe lo que hace)" penso el impactado Kakashi "(Este gaki es increible con el Raiton ya se porque le dicen el Shi no Sanda)" penso Zabuza con una gota de sudor bajando por su sien "(Naruto-kun eres muy poderoso)" penso la usuaria del Hyoton con un sonrojo "Eso es poder, Naruto tus llamas de la juventud arden como nunca" grito Zen mientras Tazuna y Sakura lo veian con una gran gota en su nuca...

"Bien ya me deshice de Ishi, ¿Que decidiste Zabuza con lo que le dije a Haku-chan?" dijo el rubio mientras todos le prestaban atencion francamente no sabian de que hablaban "Eres generoso gaki si me derrotas aceptare tu oferta de ir con ustedes a Konoha" dijo el ex-ninja de Kiri mientras Haku y Naruto sonreian "Pero solo lo hago por Haku entendido" dijo mientras el ninja ojiazul asentia y Haku se limpiaba las lagrimas de felicidad...

El rubio recito la liberacion y Ayanami fue apreciada nuevamente en toda su gloria, en el interior del rubio Ayanami estaba feliz de ser usada de nuevo por su adorado rubio "Vamos Naruto-kun ganale, ganale" alentaba su espada mientras el rubio sonreia y asentia... Se lanzaron uno contra el otro en una increible demostracion de Kenjutsu, las estocadas del rubio eran bloqueadas por Kubikiribocho, los intentos por cortarle una pierna al rubio eran esquivados con gran maestria por el Naruto, cortes volaban de un lado a otro sin causar algun rasguño, Zabuza movia su zanbato con mucha facilidad y lanzaba cortes demasiado peligrosos, los bloqueos eran precisos, el sonido de las espadas se escuchaba por todo el puente, Zabuza ataco con su zanbato en un corte vertical, Naruto interpuso a Ayanami y las chispas volaron cuando las espadas hicieron contacto, el ojiazul se hundio levemente por la fuerza en que Zabuza ataco "¿Como demonios no se quebro en 2 esa espada" pregunto un shockeado Zabuza viendo como Ayanami brillaba sin ningun tipo de rasguño "Ayanami es muy especial Zabuza, nada la puede destruir mientras nuestro lazo sea fuerte" expreso Naruto con confianza moentras los otros lo miraban con duda, es como si estuviera hablando de alguien mas pero seguro se trataba de algun error ¿Verdad?...

El ojiazul ataco de frente con su espada en su lado derecho, Zabuza salto hacia atras y se fue contra el rubio, el golpe de las espadas hizo que se levantara una nube de polvo, adentro de la nube se veia a Naruto y Zabuza haciendo fuerza uno contra el otro por obtener la ventaja, los 2 se miraron y saltaron hacia atras tomando nuevamente la postura...

30 minutos despues los 2 ninjas estaban uno frente al otro mirandose fijamente con sudor cayendo de su frente y algunas heridas, nada grave solo algunos rasguños por el filo de las armas, estaban tratando de ver algun punto debil pero era casi imposible, por su lado los que estaban viendo el encuentro tenian la quijada en el suelo y sus ojos como platos ante tal muestra de poder... Naruto se movio y lanzo un corte ascendente que Zabuza tuvo dificultad para bloquear, "Eres bueno gaki" dijo el ninja de la zanbato "Digo lo mismo eres el primero que ha durado tanto en un encuentro conmigo" dijo el rubio mientras bloqueaba un corte que casi lo deja sin cabeza "Je me alagas gaki" dijo con cierta burla el Shinobigatana "Talves pero no he utilizado los ataques de Ayanami, por eso sigues vivo" dijo con cierta presuncion el rubio "¿Ataques? ¿A que te refieres?" pregunto el ex-ninja de Kiri "Ya lo sabras" dijo el rubio lanzando unos cortes que Zabuza apenas podia esquivar, se enfrentaron nuevamente en un duelo parejo donde los bloqueos eran fundamentales para no salir mas heridos...

"Veo que el Demonio de la Niebla es solo una farsa" dijo una voz desconocida, todos dirigieron su vista y vieron a un hombre de corta estatura con un traje y lentes negros acompañado con mas de 100 mercenarios... "Gato" dijo de mala gana el ninja de las vendas "Crei que harias un buen trabajo pero me equivoque" dijo el molesto hombre "Callate Gato te puedes ir al diablo si quieres" le contesto Zabuza mientras Gato fruncia el seño "Veo que ya no me eres util Zabuza, por eso contrate a estos mercenarios, talves hagan un mejor trabajo que tu" comunico el hombre haciendo enojar Zabuza "Vayan al pueblo, asalten y maten todo lo que quieran pero me dejan a las mujeres ellas me pueden ser utiles" dijo con una voz perversa, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Naruto, todos los ninjas de Konoha se reunieron con Zabuza y Naruto para la batalla que se libraria "Parece que ya no somos enemigos Kakashi" dijo el Shinobigatana mientras Kakashi asentia "Si tienes razon" le contesto, Tazuna estaba nervioso ante la presencia de Gato y sus secuaces... Zen y Sakura cargaban al inconsiente Uchiha que si bien ya no estaba en el Genjutsu, soñaba con cada mundo una y otra vez, Mikoto y Haku se pusieron cerca de Naruto por si necesitaba refuerzos y fue cuando paso...

El aire se enfrio y los deseos homicidas se dejaron sentir en el aire asi como la sensacion de muerte del pesado instinto asesino del rubio, los mercenarios y Gato sintieron espeluznantes escalofrios recorrer su espalda, el rubio les dio una mirada a los mercenario que prometia dolor y esa sonrisa infernal no ayudaba a apaciguar esa sensacion... Naruto dio un paso al frente "Ellos son mios" dijo con una voz demasiado sepulcral, algo les dijo a los ninjas no habia que contradecirlo, despadio avanzo mientras el instinto se desvanecia "Pagaran con sus vidas" dijo el rubio mientras ponia su espada en su lado derecho "Querias ver un ataque de mi espada ¿No es verdad Zabuza?, pues te lo mostrare" dijo el rubio mientras pronunciaba unas palabras "Menimienai Koto (Corte Invisible)", el ojiazul lanzo un corte horizontalmente de derecha a izquierda pero estaba muy alejado de los mercenarios que empezaron a reir ya que segun ellos no habia ocurrido nada incluso los que estaban con Naruto se cuestionaron el ataque, pero lo que vieron segundos despues se puede decir que fue una masacre...

Los mercenarios y Gato seguian riendo pero las risas se convirtieron en gritos y agonia, el viento soplo y los mercenarios fueron partidos por la mitad ante el ataque del ex-Jinchuriki que se vio visible a escasos 2 metros de los mercenarios, era un tipo de navaja que atraveso a la mitad de los mercenarios y los partio como si de barras de mantequilla se trataran, la sangre y viceras se regaron por todo el lugar asustando a los demas mercenarios mientras los ninjas de Konoha estaban impactados ante tal monstruoso ataque, Sakura, Haku y Tazuna estaban a punto de vomitar por ver las viceras regadas, Zen estaba callado pero en su rostro se reflejaba terror, Mikoto estaba impactada ante ese ataque tan... Despiadado, Kakashi y Zabuza tenian la quijada en el suelo ante la mutilacion presenciada y entonces Zabuza comprendio algo "(Fue cierto lo que me dijo de matarme si usaba un ataque de su espada, menos mal que no lo hice enojar)" penso con una sonrisa nerviosa...

Por su parte Ayanami se sello en su funda, era el unico inconveniente, despues de ese ataque se sellaba durante 12 horas y no era de utilidad, el rubio miro nuevamente a Gato que estaba asustado al igual que los otros mercenarios que dieron un paso hacia atras, Naruto aplico chakra en su pulsera azul y en una explosion de humo aparecio un pequeño lagarto de 2 metros de largo incluida su cola, de cuerpo estilizado color verde muy oscuro y ojos color naranjas, miro al rubio y sonrio enseñando esos afilados dientes, todo la mirada incredula de todos que no creian lo que veian...

"Hola Naruto-sama es un placer servirle de nuevo" dijo la voz claramente femenina del lindo animalito "Hola Shura-chan me puedes hacer un gran favor" dijo el rubio mientras la invocacion asentia "Claro mi señor que se le ofrece" pregunto con total sumision la lagarto "Puedes darles agua a esos hombres de alla creo que estan cansados y quieren un poco" dijo el rubio con esa sonrisa espectral, los mercenarios sabian que eso no era nada bueno "Sera un placer Naruto-sama" dijo la invocacion "Guretotorente (Gran Torrente)" de la boca de Shura salio un chorro de agua que empapo a todos los mercenarios que esperaban algo mas... Poderoso, al igual que los demas compañeros de Naruto "Gracias Shura-chan ya puedes irte, dale mis saludos a Argus-sama" dijo Naruto mientras la invocacion asentia "Asi sera Naruto-sama, con su permiso me retiro" dijo haciendo una reverencia desapareciendo del lugar...

Los mercenarios estaban indignados, pero algo les dijo que esa agua era para algo mas y no estaban del todo equivocados... El rubio trazo sellos a una velocidad increible y exclamo "Raiton: Kaminari no Oku Wa (Elemento Rayo: Gran Descarga de Truenos)" de las mano de Naruto salio un rayo que fue directo al piso humedo y se expandio por todo el lugar, el rayo se dividio en multiples ocasiones y todos fueron guiados por el agua hacia los mercenarios creando una poderosa descarga...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" gritaron de dolor cuando la poderosa descarga los toco y empezo a electrocutarlos con todo su poder, mas de cien mil voltios fueron enviados en esa descarga que culmino despues de 5 minutos, todos los cuerpos estaban chamuscados por la electricidad y una completa masacre se formo en el puente por la mano de un solo ninja, los demas tenian la quijada en el suelo por ese jutsu tan demoledor, si bien presenciaron la muerte de muchas personas, eso no quitaba de que en verdad ese jutsu era devastador y todos hicieron una nota mental "(Nunca, pero nunca de los nuncas hacer enojar a Naruto)" pensaron en total sincronia los presentes, Gato se libro porque se escondio detras de unos sacos de arena que habian, iba a salir corriendo cuando escucho una voz muy familiar hablar "Adonde vas Gato este es tu final" dijo Naruto mientras Gato se volteaba y su rostro perdio el color cuando vio al rubio con su mano derecha en el cielo sosteniendo un tipo de lanza "Raiton: Toraidento Tentai (Elemento Rayo: Tridente Celestial)" Naruto lanzo el jutsu que como un misil dirigido siguio a Gato que intento huir, el tridente lo seguia y de un momento se clavo en su espalda atravesandole los pulmones y el corazon, Gato cayo al suelo muerto y junto a el su poderoso imperio...

De pronto en el puente se escucho un bullicio y vitores, todos al ver tales jutsus tan destructivos quedaron en shock pero fueron sacados cuando escucharon la celebracion, atras de ellos la gente del pueblo celebraba la victoria del rubio y sus amigos, al frente de todos Tsunami e Inari los felicitaban, Hitomi quedo en casa ya que todavia estaba inconsiente eso si quedo con la proteccion de todos los clones que Naruto dejo en la casa y los que se la llevaron...

Todos seguian celebrando la victoria pero el rubio miraba todo lo que causo y francamente ver todos esos cuerpos ahi tirados le daban mala espina asi que saco un pergamino pequeño y en una explosion aparecio un enorme pergamino del tamaño del rubio, todos voltearon cuando escucharon la explosion y abrieron sus ojos al maximo cuando vieron lo que el rubio hacia...

Naruto abrio el pergamino y escribio por varios minutos un monton de kanjis para despues realizar sellos "Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu: Shi no Heisa (Tecnica de Sellado Uzumaki: Encierro de los Muertos)" del pergamino cientos de manos esqueleticas salieron y empezaron a jalar los cuerpos hacia el pergamino, estos al tocar el pergamino brillaban y desaparecian junto con las manos, asi paso cerca de 20 minutos cuando todos los cuerpos incluidos los que estaban partidos a la mitad fueron sellados en el gran pergamino, todos tenian los ojos abiertos a mas no poder y sus quijadas desarticuladas pegandoles al suelo...

"(Que demonios es eso nunca vi algo parecido)" penso Kakashi con impresion "(Este gaki es en genio de sellos, sin duda es un Uzumaki, je sera divertido verlo pelear mas seguido)" penso con una sonrisa el Shinobigatana "(Ese baka solo esta opacando a mi Sasuke-kun con sus estupideces)" penso la pelo de chicle "(Ya quisiera yo saber eso, Naruto tu juventud esta ardiendo mucho)" penso envuelto en llamas el chico de cejas espezas, "(Tu Fuuinjutsu es mejor que el de Minato y Kushina, deben estar orgullosos de ti)" penso Mikoto con una sonrisa "(Sin duda eres muy fuerte Naruto-kun, si me aceptan en tu equipo me esforzare por estar a tu altura)" penso Haku con un pequeño sonrojo "(Naruto-kun es alguien sorprendente)" penso Tsunami con una sonrisa "Eres genial Otosan" exclamo el feliz Inari mientras todos tenian una gota en su nuca por la forma en que se refirio al ninja ojiazul, aunque despues volvieron a ver a Tsunami con cara que claramente decia 'Asaltacunas', "(Naruto es un gran prospecto para mi hija, espero que sean felices)" penso el constructor de puentes Tazuna...

Volviendo con el rubio lo que quedaba ahora era la sangre que ya estaba cuagulada, asi que hizo el sello de la serpiente "Kyuin (Succion)" nuevamente el pergamino brillo e hilos de chakra salieron y empezaron a absorver la sangre como si de mangueras se trataran, al cabo de 10 minutos toda el puento estaba limpio y no parecia que hubiera ocurrido una masacre, en el pergamino aparecio el kanji de muerte y el pergamino se cerro solo cuando el rubio exclamo "Fuuin (Sello)", lo agarro y lo tiro al aire y trazo sellos "Ninpou: Boseki no Kaiko-Bu ( Arte Ninja: Abertura Sepulcral)", del suelo emergio la cabeza de una calavera y se trago el pergamino para luego desaparecer del lugar dejando a la mayoria aterrados por ese jutsu, "(Espero que esos cuerpos le sirvan a Shinigami-chan para sus experimentos)" penso el rubio con una sonrisa discreta...

3 semanas han pasado desde las batallas en el puente, durante ese tiempo pasaron algunas cosas interesantes... La primera fue la revelacion de que Zabuza ya no era malo y buscaria una nueva oportunidad junto con Haku en Konoha, por su parte Sasuke paso casi una semana inconsiente por el terrible Genjutsu del rubio, fue una idea buena al crearlo basandose en los caminos del Rinnegan, cuando desperto se mantenia alejado de Naruto y Hitomi que desperto 2 dias despues de lo del puente, Kakashi y Mikoto trataban de hablar con la pareja acerca de lo ocurrido pero no lo consiguieron ya que el rubio les iba a decir una vez que regresaran a la aldea y hablaran con Sarutobi, fue una gran revelacion al enterarse que el rubio tenia ese contrato de invocacion que segun ellos le caia como anillo al dedo por su afinidad Suiton que combinado con el Raiton del rubio era letal como lo demostro en el puente, Hitomi permanecia alejada de los Jounin y preferia estar con Tsunami y Haku que cada vez se llevaban mejor, el equipo 7 siguio con sus entrenamientos y de vez en cuando Naruto y Zabuza tenian practicas de Kenjutsu, Tazuna termino el puente gracias a la ayuda de los aldeanos y el ejercito de mil clones del rubio, Haku se acerco mas a Naruto y empezaron a conocerse, todo bajo la mirada de Zabuza que no le iba a dejar el camino tan facil a Naruto, Inari y Naruto salian seguido a diferentes actividades como padre e hijo...

Ya estaba finalizando la tercera semana y con el puente terminado significaba que tendrian que volver a Konoha, la familia del constructor se entristecio por que el rubio tenia que regresar pero solo basto unos cuantos alagos y unos besos para levantarle el animo a Tsunami, y con Inari pues el rubio invoco un lagarto de 1 metro de largo, de ojos rojos y el cuerpo de un verde limon, su nombre era Hydrus, Naruto le pidio que si podria acompañar a Inari y este acepto gustoso, todo por complacer a su amo, Inari salto de felicidad y Tazuna se pregunto cuanta carne tendria que comprar para alimentar al mencionado animalito...

El dia llego y vemos el grupo de Konoha despidiendose de los aldeanos de Nami, al frente de estos Tazuna, Tsunami e Inari les decian adios pero sobre todo al rubio que les prometio regresar muy pronto, "¿Y como se llamara el puente Otosan?" pregunto con curiosidad la pelinegra "Que tal 'El gran puente del asombroso Tazuna' jajajaja" rio como loco haciendo una pose totalmente ridicula creando enormes gotas en la nuca de todos, "No que mejor sea 'El gran puente Naruto', se lo debemos a Otosan" dijo el alegre Inari mientras todos asentian ese era el nombre perfecto para el puente, en un rincon del puente Tazuna estaba de cuclillas con un aura depresiva rodeandolo mientras hacia circulitos con sus dedos murmurando cosas sobre rubios tontos que le quitan la fama...

El grupo se movia a paso lento por el bosque con direccion hacia la aldea de Konoha, Naruto y Hitomi iban adelante tomados de la mano preparandose para la lluvia de preguntas que se avecinaba en su contra, a su lado Haku los acompañaba en una charla entretenida, Kakashi como siempre iba con su eterno IchaIcha, Mikoto llevaba su mirada enfocada en sus alumnos, algo le decia que pronto iba a ocurrir algo inesperado con su grupo, el Uchiha de tendencias cuestionables iba atras queriendo estar lo mas lejos de la pareja ya que estaba seguro que su tortura estaba largo de terminar y estaba totalmente en lo correcto, Sakura iba pensando en como ridiculizar a Naruto por atreverse a opacar a su amado Sasuke-kun, por su parte Zen estaba en una interminable lluvia de preguntas al pobre de Zabuza que se preguntaba donde ese gaki tenia el interruptor para a pagarlo a la buena, porque estaba pensando muy seriamente apagarlo a la mala quitandole las baterias de una forma poca agradable y muy dolorosa...

Al finalizar la tarde el grupo llego a la aldea bajo la mirada de todos que se preguntaban quienes eran el sujeto de la zanbato y la chica pelinegra, se dirigieron a la torre Hokage donde ya los esperaba Sarutobi, sin saber que despues de ese dia ya nada seria lo mismo para el equipo 11 de Konohagakura no Sato...

Como pudimos apreciar ya vimos el poder del Raiton de Naruto, el Kenjutsu y parte de Fuuinjutsu, ahora viene la explicacion del porque Hitomi se convirtio en esa forma hibrida, Zabuza sufre con Zen y Haku esta feliz por estar cerca de Naruto, la familia del constructor quedo tranquila y Tazuna sufrira con el lagarto y la carne, ahora ya saben que Naruto y Hitomi no son de tomar a la ligera si no quieres morir rapidamente, Sasuke sufrira mas y si sigue asi no creo que dure mucho en la historia, talvez se preguntaran para que Naruto utilizo una invocacion teniendo el Suiton, bueno se debe a que el rubio todavia quiere tener sus otros elementos ocultos pero en los examanes mostrara otro elemento... Nos veremos en el proximo cap: Aclarando lo ocurrido... Dejen sus reviews porfa... JA NE...


	16. Chapter 16

Tengan todos un excelente dia, aqui su amigo Uzumaki 18 les trae el siguiente cap de esta historia, espero lo disfruten, sin mas que comentar pasemos a los reviews...

darkhellsoul: Tienes razon, talves si deberia torturar mas a esos 2 jajaja, en este cap te enteras sobre lo de Hitomi y con respecto a Mikoto creo yo que para el siguiente cap se arreglaran las cosas entre ellos 2...

Ahlerot: Gracias por tu review...

Zafir09: Si ellos 2 son grandes amigos jeje, teme-chan seguira sufriendo de eso me encargo yo...

juan: No te preocupes, Sasuke sera humillado en los examenes jajaja...

leknyn: Ese ataque de Ayanami es genial y mas adelante sabremos algunos ataques mas, y Hitomi pues en este cap lo sabras...

Alex-Flyppy: Que bueno que te gustara tanto jejeje, en este cap te enteras sobre Haku, Zabuza y la explicacion sobre Hitomi, y si Sasu-emo seguira sufriendo...

Uzumaki Hiuga Hinata: Zabuza solo hizo un tipo de alago, solo expreso que por el poder del Raiton de Naruto seria un buen Raikage...

TsukihimePrincess: Amiga tienes mucha, mucha razon solo un loco (vease Sasuke), seria tan estupido para pelear contra Naruto jejeje, ya veremos como le va a Zabuza y Haku, Naruto es inmune por 3 Daymios y su otra prometida Koyuki, Mikoto no deberia hablar sobre lo de asaltacunas jajaja y Tazuna tendra que comprar bastante carne para el lagarto jejeje...

carlitosloquillo: Men gracias por tu review, y en los examenes sabras el otro elemento, talves sea el Futon ya que ya lo uso contra Raiga o el Suiton, todavia no me decido...

sakurita preciosa: Que bueno que te gustara y todo saldra bien no hay de que preocuparse...

martinaedogonzalez: Gracias por el review y si el emo sufrira (El autor rie como villano)...

Angel de la luz 95: Gracias por tu review y por el consejo, y gracias por decir que es uno de los mejores fics, eso me emociona para seguir escribiendo...

Raven: Ganas no me faltan de matarlo, pero si no lo he hecho es para que Mikoto no sufra mas de lo que ya ha sufrido, solo por eso no lo hago...

karlosgoyo: Creo que la explicacion que dara Naruto es convincente, y gracias por tu review...

mc19: Si la verdad no me gusto mucho la forma enque esos 2 murieron en el anime/manga, Zabuza es muy sobreprotector y Sakura sera recetada por Hitomi jejeje...

shunshu: Gracias por tu review y aqui esta el cap...

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi-sensei, lo unico mio son las creaciones originales...

Cap 16 Aclarando lo ocurrido

El grupo de ninjas llego a la torre y se dirigieron a la oficina de Sarutobi para dar el informe de la mision, el peliplata despacho a sus Genin ya que no eran necesarios, Kakashi toco la puerta y espero el "Adelante" de parte del Sandaime, entraron y el Hokage los recibio con una amistosa sonrisa aunque le intrigo la presencia del Shinobigatana y la chica de cabello negro pero ya sabria la razon del porque estaban ahi...

"Bien ¿Como les fue Kakashi?" pregunto el amable Kage "Completamos la mision exitosamente Hokage-sama" dijo el enmascarado poniendo feliz al viejo hombre "Ademas de que conseguimos aliados Ojisan" dijo el alegre rubio señalando al par que estaba atras, estos hicieron una reverencia y se presentaron como Momochi Zabuza y Yuki Haku, el Sandaime escucho la historia de ellos 2 y el porque decidieron dejar a Gato y unirse a la aldea, "Ojisan te quisiera pedir que los aceptes son buenas personas" dijo el rubio con esa sonrisa suya sonrojando a Haku, "Bien si tu lo dices Naruto-kun te creere aunque estaran bajo vigilancia ANBU durante 4 meses" dijo el Hokage mientras los aludidos asentian pero Naruto tenia otras ideas "Disculpa Ojisan pero segun las leyes de la aldea si un extranjero llega a incorporarse a las filas ninjas, se puede brincar esa custodia si un ninja queda a cargo del extranjero cierto" dijo el sabio rubio sorprendiendo a todos "En eso tienes razon Naruto-kun, pero ¿Como sabes eso?" pregunto el impresionado Sandaime "Digamos que se muchas cosas, pero volviendo al tema principal si ellos gustan pueden vivir con nosotros, yo me are responsable si algo llega a ocurrir" dijo el rubio mientras Sarutobi lo meditaba algunos momentos "Creo que seria buena opcion, que dicen ustedes, ¿Aceptarian vivir con Naruto por estos 4 meses?" pregunto el sabio hombre mientras Zabuza meditaba, "Por mi esta bien Hokage-sama, que opinas tu Haku" le interrogo a la pelinegra que estaba sonrojada "Con gusto acepto, todo por estar cerca de Naruto-kun" dijo soñadora la pelinegra para luego taparse la boca y ponerse como tomate ya que eso ultimo lo penso en voz alta causando varias reacciones...

Hitomi sonrio, sin duda estaba enamorada de Naruto, el ojiazul enrojecio levemente aunque su corazon se acelero por lo escuchado, Hiruzen se quedo sin habla por lo que acababa de escuchar, Kakashi veia ahora a Naruto bajo una nueva luz, estaba a punto de arrodillarse y alabar al rubio de la conquista, Mikoto reprimio una sonrisa, su alumno era un conquistador y ni cuenta se daba, y Zabuza ya no estaba del todo convencido de que Haku viviera bajo el mismo techo que el ninja de cabellera amarilla...

"Bueno dejando ese pequeño incidente de lado, quisieramos hablar sobre lo que paso en el puente" dijo Mikoto retomando la seriedad "¿Sobre que Mikoto?" interrogo el Kage de edad avanzada "Vera usted Hokage-sama..." y empezo con el relato...

En otra parte del mundo Shinobi, mas especificamente en Kumogakure no Sato, nuestro poderoso Raikage, un hombre de tez morena y cabello rubio con una muy formada musculatura, con unos enormes brazaletes de oro y un cinturon igualmente de oro con la figura dibujada de un jabali y en cada brazo un shuriken tatuado y el caracteristico sombrero de Kage junto con su capa se encontraba en su oficina revisando los documentos que su asistente Mabui una hermosa chica no mayor de 25 años, de piel oscura y cabello de color grisaceo claro y poseedora de un cuerpo envidiable para cualquier kunoichi le habia entregado hacia tan solo unos minutos,  
este los revisaba con mucho cuidado ya que estaba en busca de uno en especifico, sonrio al encontrarlo y empezo a leerlo...

"Parece que Sarutobi se va a lucir para estos proximos examenes Chunin he invito a todos los Kages, segun rumores hay un grupo de Genin que solo hace misiones de alto rango, y si van a participar sera interesante verlos pelear, en ese caso enviare a mis 2 mejores grupos de Genin, asi me libro de algunos dias de las estupidas rimas de Killer Bee" dijo el Raikage de nombre A murmurando esa ultima parte... "Mabui ven" dijo el Raikage con un tono alto, la puerta se abrio y la mencionada chica entro "¿Que se le ofrece Raikage-sama?" pregunto la ojiverde con respeto "Manda a llamar al equipo de Bee y al de Darui, ellos seran los que iran a Konoha para los examenes dentro de 4 meses y medio" dijo A mientras la chica asentia y se retiraba...

Al cabo de media hora la puerta se abrio y se vio a 8 personas entrar a la oficina del Raikage, 3 de ellas hermosas chicas de nos mas de 17 años, la primera de ellas una pelirroja de cuerpo estilizado de penetrantes ojos amarillos y piel morena, la segunda de ellas una rubia de ojos azules con un busto grande para su edad, de piel blanca con una expresion neutra, la ultima otra rubia de piel blanca y ojos oscuros, con el cabello en una cola amarrada por vendas, de ropas moradas y vendas en sus brazos y piernas, llevaba la banda en su frente y una cadena con perlas en su mano izquierda...

Por su lado los hombres 2 de ellos rubios con cabello a los hombros y piel clara, el otro un tipo alto con muchas espadas y gafas de sol, rubio de piel morena y el uniforme estandart de Kumo, otro de ellos igual con su uniforme de Jounin y una zanbato en su espalda, de cabello blanco y piel morena y una mirada despreocupada, el ultimo un chico de piel oscura y cabello blanco y su eterno caramelo en la boca...

"Yohoho hermano para que nos haz llamado, ¡Oh yeah!" pregunto el tipo de las gafas intentando rapear causando que una enorme vena saliera en la frente de A, "Bee deja esas estupidas rimas o sacaras a pasear de por vida al perro del Daymio me escuchaste" dijo el enojado Kage causando un escalofrio en la espalda de todos, al parecer no solo Konoha sufria con la mascota del Daymio... "Cla-claro hermano, para que nos pediste que vinieramos" pregunto de nuevo ya sin el intento de rima, todos los demas tuvieron una gota en su nuca, el miedo tiende a dejar tus gustos de lado, "Los llame porque sus grupos seran los que iran a Konoha para los examenes entendido" expreso A con seriedad mientras los demas asentian "Asi sera Raikage-sama, mi equipo conformado por Nii Yugito, C y Atsui dara lo mejor en estos examenes" declaro Darui el ninja de la zanbato mientras la rubia de ropas moradas junto con los 2 rubios asentian a las palabras de su sensei... "Cuidado con lo que vas a decir Bee, no quieres pasear a ese estupido perro verdad" declaro una voz en la cabeza del rapero "(No te preocupes no se me olvido Hachibi amigo, menos mal que cuento contigo)" penso el Jinchuriki mientras el Hachibi asentia, si no fuera por sus consejos seguramente Bee nunca hubiera ascendido a Jounin por sacar de quisio a su hermano... "Mi equipo sera el que gane, Samui, Omoi y Karui son geniales" dijo emocionado Bee para luego taparse la boca porque eso se escucho como una mala rima de las que siempre hacia, el Raikage le estaba temblando una ceja pero logro controlarse para no matar a su tonto hermano rapero "Deben prepararse muy bien segun mis espias en Konoha se encuentra un Genin que derroto a Gato y 100 mercenarios en menos de 5 minutos el solo usando solo su espada y un jutsu Raiton, deben tener mucho cuidado con el" declaro el Kage sorprendiendo a todos "Disculpe Raikage-sama ¿Esta usted seguro de eso?, digo derrotar a 100 mercenarios con solo un jutsu y una espada en 5 minutos es imposible" interrogo Yugito con asombro "Es cierto lo que digo Yugito por eso deben tener mucho cuidado con el despues de todo estamos hablando del Shi no Sanda" dijo con un tono sombrio A asustando a Karui y Atsui, Omoi casi se traga de golpe el caramelo, Samui y C permanecian serios pero por dentro un escalofrio recorrio su espalda, Darui se sorprendio al igual que Bee y Yugito quedo congelada por ese sobrenombre, los de Kumo sabian sabian muy bien sobre el Shi no Sanda y A les tenia prohibido pelear con el a menos que fuera necesario y ahora deberian enfrentarlo en los examanes, "(¡Es una locura!)" pensaron todos incluida Mabui que habia entrado hacia unos minutos...

"Si llegaramos a pelear con el debemos tenes mucho cuidado gatita" dijo una voz en la cabeza de Yugito "(Tienes mucha razon Nibi, ese sujeto sera un problema, solo espero que no sea yo la que pelee contra el o tendremos que trabajar juntas de nuevo)" penso la rubia mientras la gata de 2 colas asentia a sus palabras, sin duda todos los Genin que participarian estaban en problemas...

De regreso a Konoha Sarutobi estaba impresionado con el desempeño de todos pero sobre todo con el del rubio, sus jutsus Raiton eran francamente mortales por no decir asesinos, tambien se sorprendio de la invocacion pero bueno eso era facil de entender, cualquiera podia tener contrato de invocacion, pero lo espeluznate de la historia fue lo de como el rubio limpio el puente...

"¿Porque lo hiciste Naruto-kun y para que los ocupas?" pregunto Sarutobi con intriga mientras todos ponian atencion "Lo hice porque ver todo esa masacre era realmente espantosa" dijo Naruto mientras los otros asentian "Y yo no los ocupo simplemente se los mande a alguien mas" dijo sonriendo espeluznatemente mientras todos tenian un escalofrio "¿Quien es esa persona y como lo mandaste si no vimos que fueras algun lado?" pregunto Kakashi un poco nervioso "El pergamino si llego a su destino por el jutsu que utilice, la cabeza de la calavera es como un portal de donde puedo mandar o recibir algo" dijo mientras todos rememoraban la dichosa calavera, sintieron escalofrios al imaginar a quien le interesaria todos esos cuerpos, "Y a quien se los mande pues..." pero no pudo terminar porque en su brazo izquierdo un tipo de tatuaje aparecio y brillo, era el kanji de muerte, sonrio y a un costado de la oficina en una de las paredes la dichosa cabeza cadaverica emergio mientras el aire se enfriaba, cabe destacar que todos tenian la piel de gallina, la boca se abrio y salio una criatura que parecia humano de un metro de alto, pero tenia una cola y 2 pequeñas alas como las de un murcielago, ademas de ser totalmente rojo con 2 pequeños cuernos coronando su cabeza y ojos penetrantes color amarillos, vio a todos lados para enfocar a su objetivo, este al verlo sonrio y la criatura tambien sonrio enseñando los dientes afilados como si de la dentadura de un tiburon se tratara...

"(¿Que diablos es eso?)" pensaron en conjunto todos los presentes aterrados exceptuando la pelirroja que sonreia ante las caras de terror que tenian los demas... "Hola Naruto-sama" saludo el extraño ser con una voz gruesa "Hola Daiyamu, ¿Que te trae por aqui?" pregunto con concuriosidad Naruto mientras los otros estaban en shock de como el rubio platicaba como si nada con el extraño ser "Mi señora me entrego esto para usted como recompensa por los cadaveres que le han servido de las mil maravillas" dijo mientras le entregaba un pergamino con el kanji de armas escritas en el "Genial dale las gracias, el armamento ninja que hacen alla es el mejor" dijo mientras el ser asentia "Ademas me dijo que le puede pedir cualquier cosa, mientras que no sea el alma de alguien, ya que eso esta prohibido" dijo mientras el rubio sonreia y veia discretamente a su sensei pelinegra, "Dile que la invocare en una semana, ya se que pedirle" dijo mientras Daiyamu asentia "De acuerdo Naruto-sama, con su permiso me retiro" dijo con sumicion la criatura "Esta bien Daiyamu gracias por todo" dijo Naruto "Se me olvidaba, mi señora lo felicita por su nueva conquista, dice que espera cargar los bebes muy pronto" dijo mientras se adentraba en la espectral calavera, cabe mencionar que el rubio se sonrojo por eso "Jejeje claro y dile que gracias de nuevo" dijo mientras la calavera dasaparecia poco a poco "Asi sera" fue lo ultimo que se escucho al dasaparecer completamente...

Cuando volteo a donde estaban los otros una gota cayo por su nuca al ver a todos palidos y con cara de incredulidad, ademas de que todos estaban abrazados en una esquina del salon usando de escudo humano al pobre Kakashi que estaba en shock ya que nunca espero ver algo asi...

"Parece que eso no lo ven todos los dias verdad Naruto-kun" dijo la alegre Bijuu "Asi parece Hitomi-chan" respondio el resignado Naruto... Despues de vaaaarios minutos ya todos estaban nuevamente acomodados en su sitio aunque eso si todavia con cara de terror incluso Zabuza tenia varias gotas de sudor en su frente con una sonrisa nerviosa aunque no se notara bajo las vendas...

"Naruto ¿Que demonios era esa cosa?" pregunto el asustado Kakashi "No se porque estan asi, pero bueno el es Daiyamu es un 'Choego Agma (Demonio Superior)', son servidores leales de Shinigami, se puede decir que Daiyamu es la mano derecha de Shinigami" dijo el rubio con total calma mientras todos lo veian con cara que claramente decia 'Estas loco' ... "¿Porque me ven asi?" pregunto el confundido chico "Naruto ¿Estas consiente de lo que dices?, pareciera como si conocieras al Shinigami y fueras un sirviente de el" dijo con total incredulidad el Hokage "Primero Ojisan, si conozco a Shinigami...", "Mas de lo que deberias" le contesto la molesta pelirroja mientras todos parpadeaban confundidos y Naruto se sonrojo cuando los recuerdos de aquel dia donde el estaba entrenando con Hagoromo llegaron, estaban en una practica de Kenjutsu cuando esa calavera aparecio y arrastro al rubio adentro, termino en un hermoso palacio hecho de marmol y sin querer abrio la puerta que estaba frente a el, encontro a la Diosa semidesnuda porque iba a tomar un baño, cabe mencionar que el rubio cayo inconsiente al suelo con sangre saliendo de su nariz, mientras Shinigami se reia de lo lindo viendo como su pequeña broma salio a las mil maravillas...

Regresando al presente Naruto sacudio la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos, ya que despues de que regreso al mundo real y se fue a dormir casi queda sin descendedia por lo molestas que estaban Hitomi y Ayanami... "Bien como decia, si conozco a Shinigami-chan, segundo yo no soy un sirviente suyo, solo tenemos un trato, yo le envio almas y cuerpos y ella me da regalos y me permite invocarla sin problemas" relato como si fuera de lo mas normal y obvio del mundo "Eso es imposible, y ¿Como esta eso de Shinigami-chan?" dijo Mikoto seria aunque Hitomi podria jurar que en esas palabras habian celos "Es verdad Mikoto-sensei y le digo asi porque Shinigami es mujer y muy hermosa" dijo el rubio mientras todos procesaban toda esa informacion...

"(Demonios el gaki es sorprendente al tener la confianza de una Deidad)" penso Zabuza "(Eso no me lo esperaba, Naruto tiene muchos secretos)" penso Kakashi "(Naruto-kun ahora si me haz sorprendido)" penso el Kage de edad avanzada "(Diablos no se nada sobre mis estudiantes)" penso Mikoto decepcionada "(Tener como aliado a una Deidad eres fantastico Naruto-kun)" penso la pelinegra Yuki...

"Esto realmente me sorprende Naruto-kun, pero creo que todavia queda algo mas sobre la historia del puente ¿Cierto?" dijo Sarutobi mientras los 2 Jounin asentian "Creo que Haku y Zabuza ya se pueden retirar" dijo mientras los aludidos asentian, "Una cosa mas Ojisan, quisiera que Haku sea la tercer integrante del equipo 11, si ella y sensei aceptan" dijo el rubio mientras el Sandaime sonreia "Por mi no hay inconveniete Hokage-sama" dijo la dulce voz de Mikoto "A mi me gustaria ser parte del equipo de Naruto-kun" dijo la sonrojada pelinegra "Bien entonces a partir de hoy Yuki Haku es la tercer miembro del equipo11" hablo el viejo hombre, despues de esa pequeña solicitud Naruto creo un clon y le dijo que los llevara a su hogar para que descansaran, el clon asintio y con una reverencia de ambos para el Hokage se retiraron a su nuevo hogar...

"Bien de que se trata" dijo con calma mientras los Jounin miraban a los 2 Genin, Naruto paso su mano por su espalda y sacando un kunai de quien sabe donde lo lanzo y quedo clavado cerca del gran ventanal de la oficina "Deberias salir Jiraiya-sama" dijo el rubio con tranquilidad mientras todos con excepcion de Hitomi se sorprendieron, a centimetros del kunai se dejo ver la cabeza y luego el cuerpo de Jiraiya que tenia terror en sus ojos al ver de cerca ese kunai afilado, habia llegado cuando el rubio le estaba pidiendo a Sarutobi que Haku fuera la tercer integrante del equipo, asi que utilizo su 'Toton Jutsu (Jutsu de Transparencia)' pero no conto con que el rubio lo descubriria "(Este chico es increible, ya veo que lo que me conto sensei por la carta no era mentira)" penso el Sannin con una sonrisa discreta, luego de las debidas presentaciones de Jiraiya con la pareja continuaron en lo que estaban, aunque eso si Naruto mantenia a Hitomi cerca de el ya que no le estaba gustando para nada la cara pervertida de Jiraiya para con la pelirroja...

"Uzumaki Barijutsu: Sairento Baria (Tecnica de Barrera Uzumaki: Barrera Silenciosa)" exclamo Naruto mientras una barrera con tonalidades amarillosas los rodeaban... "¿Que es esto Naruto-kun?" pregunto el dudoso Hokage "El Barijutsu yo lo cree Ojisan es una rama del Fuuinjutsu, pero eso no es lo importante" dijo el serio rubio mientras Kakashi comenzaba a relatarle sobre el instinto asesino y el poder de Hitomi asi como el chakra rojo del Kyubi y su cambio de apariencia... jiraiya estaba con los ojos abiertos de la impresion y Sarutobi estaba a punto de darle un paro cardiaco mientras miraba fijamente a Hitomi que estaba bien agarradita de la mano del rubio, "¿Como es esto posible?, tiene que ser una broma, Naruto-kun lo que ellos dicen es que ella es..." pero no pudo terminar su frase cuando el rubio lo interrumpio "Ella no es Kyubi Ojisan, si tiene el poder y el chakra del Kyubi pero por otra razon" dijo seriamente mientras los 4 esperaban una buena explicacion de como el chakra del Kyubi estaba en otra persona...

"Lo que paso es que durante mi entrenamiento con Hagoromo-sensei se dio cuenta de mi condicion como Jinchuriki, pero eso ya yo lo sabia ya que el Kyubi hablo conmmigo en diversas ocasiones, asi me conto todo sobre los Bijuus y las capacidades otorgadas a los Jinchurikis por tener a los Bijuus encerrados, Hagoromo-sensei me entreno fuertemente para que mi cuerpo pudiera reistir la condicion de Jinchuriki, una vez al no poder realizar unos entrenamientos me frustre y me enoje conmigo mismo, fue tanta mi rabia que perdi el control y el Kyubi quizo tomar posecion de mi cuerpo en ese momento, segun me dijo sensei libere hasta la cuarta cola del zorro, comence a destruir todo a mi paso y casi daño a sensei y a Hitomi-chan, en un intento desesperado segun me conto sensei Hitomi-chan utilizo un Kin-Fuuinjutsu (Tecnica Prohibida de Sellado) de mi clan y absorvio el chakra del Kyubi para poder detenerme, desde ese dia Hitomi-chan tiene el parte del poder, ademas parte del instinto asesino del Kyubi, asi como esa transformacion que le quedo como consecuencia del jutsu y el chakra rojo, cuando se enoja queda en trance y libera las 4 colas que absorvio ese dia, desde ese momento Hagoromo-sensei la entreno para que pudiera controlar el poder, aunque es casi imposible que lo controle cuando se enfurece como en el puente cuando el imbecil de Sasuke la sustituyo y recibio todas las senbon, para calmarla tengo que utilizar un Barijutsu y luego utilizo un jutsu para suprimir el chakra demoniaco, Hitomi-chan tambien tiene un sello en su estomago asi como lo tengo yo, ya el Kyubi recupero sus colas ya que puedo percibir cuantas colas tiene, ademas Hagoromo-sensei reviso y reforzo el sello de Hitomi-chan y el mio con un Fuuinjutsu del clan Uzumaki y ya no hay problema a menos que se salga de sus casillas, pero pasa muy poco, actualmente se puede decir que Hitomi-chan es igual a mi una Jinchuriki, bueno una semi-Jinchuriki ya que no tiene una conciencia para ese poder, a partir de ese dia nos hicimos mas cercanos hasta que terminamos como novios, el dia que le compre el anillo sensei nos felicito y una semana despues murio por el unico enemigo que lo podia vencer... El tiempo" termino de relatar el rubio su falsa y convincente historia mientras los 4 volvian a ver a Hitomi que asintio mientras se alzaba su blusa levemente para felicidad de Jiraiya que estaba muy tentado a escribir, una especie de telaraña aparecio en su estomago signo del sello, volvieron a ver al rubio y este repitio el proceso dejando ver el sello que le puso el Yondaime, cabe mencionar que Mikoto enrojecio levemente al ver los cuadros bien definidos de Naruto...

Todos permanecieron en silencio durante mas de 10 minutos y el rubio le rezaba a cada una de las Deidades que conocia para que le creyeran, no era que no confiara en ellos pero todavia no era el momento para que supieran la verdad, y de contarle a Sarutobi preferia que fuera en privado solamante ellos 3... "Bueno eso no me lo hubiese esperado nunca" fue lo que dijo Sarutobi muy impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar, "Es la primera vez que escucho algo asi y no lo puedo creer" dijo Jiraiya igualmente impresionado "Yo lo hice por amor y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho" hablo la pelirroja con conviccion haciendo sonreir a los presentes, sin duda esos 2 se amaban y mucho "Bueno eso si es amor por alguien, sacrificarse de esa manera es de respetarse, creo que eso lo explica todo, o me equivoco Hokage-sama" dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, "Yo creo que esto esta resuelto, y si lo que dice Naruto sobre los sellos que estan reforzados no hay de que temer" hablo la voz calmada de Kakashi "Estoy de acuerdo y perdonen si creimos otra cosa, es solo que no esperabamos algo como eso" dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa "Se nota que ese sensei tuyo los entreno muy bien a ambos para que lograran hacer tal hazaña" dijo Jiraiya mientras los otros asentian "Tienes razon Jiraiya-sama y no te preocupes Ojisan era normal, en algun momento iba a ocurrir, solo se adelanto lo inevitable" dijo con calma Naruto abrazando a Hitomi que sonrio y beso a Naruto con amor y cariño "Ya aclarado el tema se pueden retirar menos tu Naruto-kun tenemos una cosa mas de que hablar nosotros" dijo Hiruzen mientras todos asentian y se retiraban del lugar, Naruto quito la barrera y la oficina se vacio solo quedando ellos 3 sin contar los ANBUS que no escucharon nada por el jutsu del rubio...

"Dime Naruto-kun ¿Como hiciste para quitar el Ten no Juin (Sello Maldito del Cielo) de Anko?" pregunto el curioso Kage mientras Jiraiya prestaba atencion "Pues realmente fue sencillo Ojisan, utilice un Jutsu que me permitio abrir y romper el sello para despues extraer el alma del sello y deshacerlo, nada complicado" dijo como si estuvieran hablando de comida "Pero segun me informaron utilizaste un jutsu que nunca habia escuchado" dijo nuevamente el intrigado Hiruzen "Eso se debe a que yo lo invente Ojisan, bueno al principio solo era un jutsu normal llamado, Ninpou: Kaifu (Arte Ninja: Ruptura de Sello), pero luego de investigarlo lo suficiente y con mi conocimiento de Fuuinjutsu lo mejore hasta crear el Ninpou Uzumaki Kin-Fuuinjiutsu: Kaifu Tamashi no Jokyo Saishu-Tekina Shiru (Arte Ninja Tecnica Prohibida de Sellado Uzumaki: Ruptura de Sellos, Extraccion de Almas, Sellado Definitivo), conservo el Ninpou para abrir el sello, es un Kinjutsu ya que si no se hace correctamente puedo retirar el alma de la persona en vez de la que se encuentra en el sello, es Fuuinjutsu ya que al terminar el proceso hago un sellado definitivo, esto es para que ningun otro sello pueda entrar en ella a menos que yo quiera" termino de relatar al Kage y al Sannin que en estos momentos estaban con la quijada pegandole al escritorio y suelo respectivamante por lo contado... Claro lo del Kinjutsu era solo para discimular el uso del Rinnegan pero bueno no tenia porque darse cuenta... "Parece que se sorprendieron Naruto-kun jejeje" dijo la voz de Ayanami en su cabeza "(Asi parece Ayanami-chan)" respondio un tanto divertido al ver la cara de esos 2...

Despues de largos minutos el Kage sonrio orgulloso al igual que Jiraiya por lo extraordinario que era Naruto en el Fuuinjutsu "Me impresionas Naruto-kun, hubieron personas que intentaron quitarlo y no pudieron" dijo Hiruzen recordando a Minato, Jiraiya y Kushina quebrandose la cabeza buscando un jutsu para el Sello Maldito "Tienes razon sensei fue un completo desastre los que intentamos quitar al sello" dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa melancolica al recordar a la pareja "Dime Naruto-kun ¿Ese Jutsu esta catalogado?" pregunto el curioso Kage "Si Ojisan segun me dijo Hagoromo-sensei es un jutsu clase SSS por lo complicado que es" dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Sarutobi y al Sannin, ningun ninja o al menos que ellos conociera tenia un jutsu de esa magnitud, y el Gama-Sannin queriendo indagar mas solto otra pregunta "Dinos la verdad Naruto ¿Solo ese jutsu tienes de esa categoria?" dijo directo y serio sorprendiendo un poco a Naruto, este puso nuevamente la barrera "Pues la verdad no, con el resto de mi repertorio pues, los Genjutsus tengo de clase A, S y SS... Tengo un Taijutsu de clase SS... Mi Kenjutsu tambien es de clase SS... El Fuuinjutsu tengo de clase A, S, SS y SSS... El Barijutsu lo tengo de clase A, S, SS y SSS... Y mi Ninjutsu es de clase D, C, B, A, S, SS y SSS" dijo el rubio mientras la cara del Hokage perdia el color y Jiraiya tenia sus ojos como platos y su mandibula le estaba pegando al suelo, como era posible que un chico no mayor de 16 años tuviera semejante repertorio de jutsus simplemente no lo podian creer, luego de ambos relajarse tras procesar la informacion hablo nuevamente el Kage "Bien Naruto-kun esto es realmente sorprendente nunca me espere que tu tuvieras semejante poder, ahora en que nivel te encuentras" dijo el Hokage "Pues estoy como en nivel S, aunque tenga jutsus nivel SS y SSS no tengo suficiente experiencia para poder subir de rango, pero no los utilizo al maximo, solo una pequeña porcion, porque de utilizarlos al maximo llamaria mucho la atencion y ya sabes uno siempre tiene que guardar sus trucos y tener ases bajo la manga" hablo el rubio mientras el impresionado Hiruzen asentia al igual que su pervertido alumno, un Genin clase S era la primera vez que lo veia, ya que solo los Kages y uno que otro ninja alcanzaba ese rango sin mencionar al Shodaime Senju Hashirama, el Nidaime Senju Tobirama, el Yondaime Namikaze Minato y Uchiha Madara que alcanzaron el rango SS en los libros... "Esto es sorprendente Naruto-kun ya puedes retirarte y confia en nosotros, esta conversacion no va a salir de aqui" dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa Hiruzen "Esta bien Ojisan me retiro entonces" dijo mientras se paraba y rompia la barrera "Se me olvido Naruto-kun por tu logro con el Sello tienes un premio" dijo el Hokage mientras Naruto lo veia fijamente, talves ya era tiempo de hacer eso...

"¿Como que tipo de premio Ojisan?" pregunto el rubio "No se Naruto-kun, mientras este a mi alcance te lo cumplire" declaro Hiruzen con una sonrisa mientras Jiraiya permanecia callado esperando lo que diria el rubio "En ese caso creo que ya es tiempo de reclamar lo que por derecho me pertenece" dijo Naruto mientras un par de cejas se levantaban "¿Que quieres decir con eso Naruto?" pregunto Jiraiya con mucha curiosidad, el rubio por tercera vez en el dia levanto la barrera con tonalidades amarillosas...

"Quisiera los terrenos de la mansion Namikaze, asi como mi herencia que me dejaron mis padres, Uzumaki Kushina y Namikaze Minato" declaro Naruto dejando como fantasmas a los 2 hombres frente a el "Co-como sabes e-eso" pregunto en un tartamudeo nervioso Jiraiya "Fue antes de irme de la aldea, Kyubi me llevo a un paisaje mental donde el estaba y me dijo que si lo liberaba el me ayudaria a destruir la aldea, obviamente yo no acepte, el se enfurecio y me dijo que era una maldito sentimentalista igual a mi padre y mi madre, le pregunte si el los conocia y me conto la verdad acerca de ellos, penso que talves contandome eso se ganaria mi confianza y lo liberaria pero eso no paso, y ahora creo que es tiempo de reclamar mi herencia" declaro el rubio dejando en shock a los 2 hombres que no sabian que pensar "Ademas la mansion tiene una barrera que solo un Namikaze o Uzumaki pueden abrir y esto demuestra que si soy su hijo" dijo Naruto mientras sacaba un pergamino de sus ropas, con calma lo abrio y aplicando chakra aparecio aquella foto que habia encontrado hacia ya varios años, en su rostro una sonrisa triste se formo y le paso la foto a su abuelo...

Jiraiya al ver la foto una sonrisa de nostalgia se formo, todavia recordaba aquel dia cuando se tomaron esa foto, Sarutobi por su lado tambien sonrio con tristeza al recordar esa alegre pareja que llenaba de felicidad la aldea con sus ocurrencias, la parte atras del retrato decia: "La primer foto de nuestra famila, Minato, Kushina, Naruto y su padrino Jiraiya"...

Ambos hombres se vieron y asintieron despues de todo algun dia tendria que suceder "Bueno Naruto-kun ya no tiene caso mentirte y si quieres la mansion la tendras, como tu dijiste es tu herencia al igual que el dinero que hay en el banco" dijo el Sandaime con una voz tranquila "Gracias Ojisan espero que esto no cause problemas" hablo el rubio con tranquilidad "No lo creo por el momento solo nosotros y tus acompañantes sabran de esto, ademas los del consejo no te lo pueden prohibir ni nada por el estilo" declaro Jiraiya mientras Sarutobi asentia "Bien si eso es todo Naruto-kun aqui tienes este es el titulo de propiedad y en una semana te dare el dinero" hablo Sarutobi entregandole los dichosos documentos Naruto los guardo y agradecio "Naruto ahora que sabes que soy tu padrino dime ¿No quieres ser mi aprendiz?, podria enseñarte las tecnicas de tu padre" pregunto el Sannin con esperanza "No quiero ofenderlo Jiraiya-sama pero no creo que me pueda enseñar nada sobre los jutsus de mi padre" dijo el rubio "¿Porque lo dices Naruto-kun?" pregunto el confundido Kage, pero despues de lo que vio entendio a la perfeccion el porque...

En la palma de Naruto se formo un esfera azul giratoria con un tipo de nucleo en el centro, los 2 ninjas abrieron sus ojos al ver el Rasengan del tamaño de una pelota de basket en su mano "Imposible" exclamo Jiraiya al ver el tamaño del jutsu, "Encontre el Rasengan en un pergamino en la oficina de mi padre, asi que decidi aprenderlo" dijo Naruto deshaciendo la tecnica "Es asombroso Naruto-kun" exclamo Sarutobi aun impresionado "Eres alguien especial Naruto, por lo menos espero practicar contigo algun dia" dijo Jiraiya con una voz llena de orgullo "Asi sera Jiraiya-sama ahora si me disculpan quisiera retirarme" pidio Naruto mientras Hiruzen asentia "Esta bien Naruto-kun y como ya te dije esto solo nosotros lo sabremos" dijo el Hokage mientras Jiraiya asentia y Naruto sonreia...

La barrera cayo y a paso lento Naruto se dirigio a la puerta, de pronto el rubio sonrio con esa sonrisa espectral sacandole escalofrios a Sarutobi y asustando a Jiraiya, nunca espero ver esa sonrisa tan desquiciada "Te puedo pedir un favor mas" le dijo el rubio a Sarutobi todavia sonriendo "Cla-claro Naruto-kun" dijo el pobre Kage, no lo asusto en lo mas minimo, el rubio se le acerco y le susurro algo al Hokage, este lo vio y asintio, el rubio desaparecio en un Shunshin de rayos mientras el Hokage se mantenia tranquilo en su sitio y Jiraiya sonreia levemente, seria interesante ver a ese chico en combate...

"¿Que opinas de todo esto Jiraiya?" pregunto el Sandaime con tranquilidad "Es interesante sensei, este chico sabe muy bien lo que hace, maneja el Raiton a un alto nivel segun me haz contado, su Fuuinjutsu es por mucho mejor que el de Minato, Kushina y mio, aprendio el Rasengan y no dudo que lo pudiera mejorar, su Taijutsu y Kenjutsu es letal para que sea el Kuroi Akuma, ademas sabe todo a cerca de sus padres y su condicion como Jinchuriki sin contar el repertorio de Jutsus y tecnicas, el chico es inteligente y sabe medir sus pasos, creo que sera un excelente Hokage" declao Jiraiya con confianza "Tienes mucha razon, Naruto-kun es muy poderoso ademas de contar con 3 Daymios que lo apoyan, la Daymio de Na no Kuni, la de Tori no Kuni y la Tsukigakure no Sato" hablo Sarutobi mientras Jiraiya se sorprendia levemente "Eso es increible sensei, Naruto sera un buen ninja, incluso mejor que nosotros" dijo Jiraiya con orgullo "Asi sera Jiraiya, asi sera" dijo Sarutobi mientras tenia un pensamiento en su cabeza "(Si lo que dice Naruto-kun es cierto, facilmente puede derrotar a los Genin, Chunin Jounin, acabar con los Sannin y ANBUS, y derrotarme con un poco de esfuerzo, no cabe duda que esta destinado a lo grandeza y podra convertirse en Hokage, si los del consejo no hacen nada estupido y lo orillan a destruir la aldea sin sudar una sola gota)" penso con calma y nerviosismo mientras mandaba a llamar a alguien, desde ese dia por los siguiente 2 meses se le vio al Uchiha de tendencias dudosas perseguir a Tora el solo...

Bien como vimos, Haku hablo de mas jejeje, ya se dio la explicacion del porque lo de Hitomi, ya nuestro querido Raikage decidio a quien enviara a Konoha, A intenta no matar a su hermano rapero, ya Naruto reclamo su herencia y por ultimo ya vimos el repertorio del Ojiazul... Espero les haya gustado... Perdon por la rimas de Bee ya que no soy bueno con eso... Dejen sus reviews... JA NE...


	17. Chapter 17

Hola mis amigos lectores, aqui Uzumaki 18 con otro cap de esta historia, subire hoy el cap ya que no estare disponible durante algunos dias, sin mas pasemos a los reviews...

TsukihimePrincess: Tienes razon Naruto sabe como dejar en shock a todos jejeje, Sasuke persigue al gatito y algo parecido casi le pasa a Bee con el perro del Daymio jejeje...

Zafir09: Que bueno que te gustara, el Raikage envio a sus 2 mejores grupos pero dudo que puedan contra el equipo 11 de Konoha, Gaara y Yugito no tendran mucho inconveniente por ser Jinchurikis al igual que otra sorpresa que tengo preparada jajaja...

darkhellsoul: Amigo en este cap te enteras sobre mas prometidas, Jiraiya se vera tentado a escribir una coleccion con cada una de las chicas, y pobre si las chicas llegan a enterarse de eso jejeje...

Alex-Flyppy: Creo que esa mentira si convencio a los ninjas, Haku piensa en voz alta, el Raikage y los ninjas de Kumo saben acerca del Shi no Sanda y el regalo de Anko todavia no llega...

leknyn: Creo que el hospital de Konoha necesitara mucho espacio para los infartados por parte de Naruto jejeje, y lo de Mikoto creo que en este cap se resuelve...

mc19: Sarutobi pronto necesitara un reemplazo para que ya no le causen ataques jejeje, el regalo Anko tendra que esperar y Orochimaru sera derrotado de una forma dolorosa y poco agradable...

7 siniestro: Ni yo podria responder esa pregunta...

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi-sensei, lo unico mio son las creaciones originales...

Cap 17 Cosas y mas cosas

El rubio avanzo a su departamento con calma, los aldeanos y ninjas lo veian pasar ya sin esas miradas de odio, entendieron muy bien el mensaje de aquella vez que se enfurecio, llego a su casa y abrio la puerta, entro con calma y fue recibido por una soriente pelirroja que lo beso con amor, pregunto por sus refugiados y esta le indico que estaban en sus respectivos cuartos descansando, Naruto asintio y tambien subio a su cuarto, ese dia habia sido pesado para todos...

Al dia siguiente 4 personas estaban desayunando muy comodamente, Despues de hacerlo fueron a la sala ya que Naruto tenia algo importante que decirles... "¿Que es lo que tienes que decir gaki?" pregunto Zabuza con curiosidad "Hoy nos mudaremos, ayer antes de llegar aqui envie unos clones para que limpiaran donde sera nuestro nuevo hogar" declaro Naruto con tranquilidad "¿Y porque Naruto-kun?, este sitio es muy grande para nosotros" pregunto Haku mientras Naruto le sonreia amigablemente, cabe destacar que la pelinegra se sonrojo "Muy facil Haku-chan, iremos a vivir a la casa donde vivian mis padres" dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Hitomi "Naruto-kun, ¿Eso quiere decir que ya saben?" pregunto Hitomi mientras Naruto asentia "Asi es Hitomi-chan ya les conte que se todo acerca de ellos" dijo Naruto mientras Zabuza parpadeaba un poco confundido "¿Como esta eso gaki?, no entiendo" exclamo Zabuza "Es una larga historia Zabuza" dijo Naruto empezando a relatar su vida, claro omitiendo algunas cosas, el asunto importante fue cuando dijo quienes eran sus padres, a Zabuza casi le da un paro al saber que Naruto era hijo del Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, por su parte Haku estaba asombrada al saber que Naruto era el hijo de la que se dijo alguna vez, fue la mujer mas fuerte del mundo incluso superando a la legendaria Sannin Senju Tsunade...

"Es increible" susurro Zabuza aun en shock "Es por eso que hoy nos mudaremos, asi que alisten todo" declaro con una sonrisa Naruto, 3 horas despues podemos apreciar a 4 personas en la sala del departamento... "Bien Naruto-kun ya cancele la cuenta a la señora Sara, ya podemos irnos" dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa "Todo esta empacado en este pergamino, asi que nos podemos ir" dijo Naruto "Todos tomence de las manos" dijo Naruto con tranquilidad, Hitomi le tomo la mano a Naruto, Haku a Hitomi y Zabuza tomo el pergamino y le puso su mano en el hombro al rubio, Naruto saco un kunai de 3 puntas sorprendiendo a Zabuza "Esos kunais" exclamo impresionado "Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador" dijo Naruto desapareciendo en un destello amarillo...

Reaparecieron cerca de la mansion, el ninja de la zanbato y la chica del Hyoton quedaron asombrados con la casa, asi entraron y se pusieron a acomodar y elejir donde dormiria cada uno... Desde ese dia a pasado una semana y ahora en el campo de entrenamiento 11 estaban Naruto y Mikoto que estaba con duda, la razon este le pidio que se vieran en dicho lugar para un asunto importante...

"¿Para que me pediste que viniera Naruto-kun?" cuestiono la pelinegra "Solo quiero darte un regalo sensei, solo espero que funcione" dijo el rubio desconcertando mas a la Uchiha... El rubio trazo los sellos "Ninpou: Kuchiyose no Shi (Arte Ninja: Invocacion de la Muerte)" exclamo el rubio poniendo sus manos en el suelo y sorprendiendo a Mikoto por tan peculiar nombre... En el suelo varias marcas se formaron como una telaraña, hubo una explosion de humo y de ella aparecio la Diosa enfundada en un kimono rosado claro con petalos de rosas, entallado resaltando su generoso cuerpo, Mikoto estaba sin habla esa mujer transmitia un aura divina muy poderosa... "Hola Naruto-kun como estas" saludo la alegre pelimorada "Hola Shinigami-chan, estoy bien gracias, estas muy bella hoy" dijo Naruto haciendo sonreir a la Deidad "Tu siempre tan caballeroso" dijo con una sonrisa "Y ya pensaste el regalo" dijo mientras el rubio asentia y le daba una mirada a la pelinegra "Si Shinigami-chan, por cierto ella es mi sensei Uchiha Mikoto" dijo el rubio "Un placer conocerte Mikoto" dijo la Deidad mientras Mikoto hacia una reverencia por estar frente a una Diosa "El gusto es mio Shinigami-sama, es un honor conocer a una Deidad como usted" dijo la pelinegra haciendo sonreir a Shinigami, dirigio su vista de nuevo a Naruto y hablo "¿Y cual regalo quieres Naruto-kun?" pregunto con curiosidad la Deidad "Veras Shinigami-chan no lo quiero para mi sino para sensei" dijo el rubio mientras ambas se sorprendian "¿Cual es tu idea?" pregunto intrigada "Talves la puedas ayudar con el problema del Mangekyo" dijo el rubio mientras Mikoto se sorprendia mas y Shinigami lo pensaba "Creo que esta bien, despues de todo no es complicado corregir ese problema para mi" dijo la Deidad acercandose a Mikoto que estaba sin creer nada "Mikoto activa tu Mangekyo" pidio la Diosa mientras la pelinegra solo asintio, sus ojos cambiaron al Sharingan normal para dar paso al Magekyo, sus ojos tomaron la forma de un shiriken de 4 puntas "Interesante, bueno aqui vamos" dijo mientras una energia morada aparecia en la manos de Shinigami y tocaba el rostro de Mikoto, esta cerro los ojos y sintio una calidez, sus ojos ardieron por un momento para que despues se desvaneciera, abrio sus ojos cuando ya no sintio las manos de la Diosa y se sorprendio al ver todo con mas claridad, entonces lo sintio y unas palabras vinieron a su cabeza "Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan" murmuro para si misma, Naruto se sorprendio al ver que los ojos de su sensei cambiaron de nuevo, el shuriken negro se deformo, en lugar de 4 puntas aparecieron 8 puntas que crecieron por todo el iris, la pupila se volvio negra y alrededor de esta crecio otro shuriken de 8 puntas de color rojo mas pequeño, Naruto estaba en shock por lo ocurrido y solo le dio una mirada de duda a la Diosa que solo lo vio con una sonrisa "Solo le ayude con el problema y le di un bono, ahora posee el Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, ya no tendra problemas con sus ojos nunca mas" dijo la confiada Shinigami mientras ambos la escuchaban sin creer, "Wao eso es genial gracias Shinigami-chan" dijo el alegre rubio "Es verdad muchas gracias Shinigami-sama se lo agradezco mucho, no sabe cuanto me preocupaba quedar ciega" dijo la pelinegra con lagrimas en sus ojos de nuevo negros "No se preocupen solo lo hice para ayudarlos" dijo la pelimorada mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Mikoto que enrojecio levemente, "Ya tengo que regresar Naruto-kun, cuando quieras llamame nuevamente y que sean muy felices juntos" dijo para desaparecer en una esfera morada dejando confundido al rubio y sonrojando nuevamente a Mikoto que ya estaba pensando miles de cosas relacionadas con su alumno ojiazul...

El dueto se mantenia en silencio en el campo de entrenamiento, y el rubio seguia confundido por eso ultimo que dijo Shinigami...

"Sensei tu sabes de que habla Shinig..." pero antes de poder terminar la frase fue envuelto en un abrazo mortal entre 2 cosas sumamente suaves y grandes del mismo tamaño a ambos lados de la cara, asi es Naruto tenia su cara en medio de los pechos de Mikoto que tal fue su emocion al saber que ya no sufriria por el Mangekyo que simplemente le salto encima y lo abrazo sin considerar en donde metio al casi muerto Naruto que estaba ya azul por la falta de aire... "(Me muero, pero que calidos son)" penso el ojiazul ya viendo la luz al final del tunel...

En otro lugar de Konoha, un conocido Sannin que convoca sapos peliblanco sintio algo que le recorrio el cuerpo como un tipo de sensacion, esta extraña sensacion hizo que sonriera de forma pervertida, "Oh, alguien disfruta estar en medio de los encantos de una hermosa mujer" dijo al aire olvidando donde estaba... De nuevo... "KYYYYAAAAAAAAA UN PERVERTIDO" grito una chica, si nuevamente el Jiraiya estaba en los baños termales obteniendo informacion para sus libros, no supo ni cuando, ni como, pero ahora Jiraiya estaba rodeado de 6 hermosas chicas enojadas y ya vestidas, cuando se vistieron nadie lo sabia, si fuera en otro momento y en otro lugar el Sannin estaria complacido de estar rodeado de hermosas mujeres pero este no era el caso... "Jejeje ustedes no lastimarian a un viejo hombre que utiliza lentes verdad" dijo el Gama-Sannin poniendose unos lentes y sonriendo nerviosamente al ver que una de las chicas tenia un cuchillo de carnicero, otras 3 un par de kunais, otra con unos guantes de boxeo y una con ¿Una sierra electrica?, de donde sacaron eso solo Kami lo sabia...

En otro lugar en un enorme palacio hecho de marmol y rodeado de nubes, una hermosa mujer de cabello dorado y hermosos ojos verdes, vestida con un kimono celeste con nubes dibujadas veia con calma lo que pasaba en el mundo de los mortales, sonrio al ver que le darian una paliza al pervertido Sannin, aunque despues se le formo una enorme gota en la cabeza al ver lo que tenian las chicas en sus manos y una sola idea le vino de pronto "¿De donde demonios sacaron esas cosas?" se pregunto la hermosa Kami, al parecer ni siquiera ella sabia de donde lo sacaron...

Jiraiya estaba volando y podia ver claramente la aldea de la hoja, instantes atras recibio la paliza de su vida y la ultima chica le propino una patada digna de un jugador profesional de la NFL, por lo cual ahora se encontraba en el aire viendo pasar de cerca a una parbada de patos, sentia mucho dolor de eso no cabia duda, pero de nuevo sintio esa sensacion y solo pudo pensar una cosa "(¿Porque siento la extraña necesidad de crear un altar de alabanza al gaki rubio)" se pregunto ya comenzando su descenso al suelo, de algo estaba seguro le iba a doler la caida...

Algunos minutos despues se puede apreciar a un rojo Naruto recibiendo una disculpa de Mikoto que parecia un semaforo en alto, talves el rubio estaria concentrado en escuchar las disculpas de no ser porque sus rostros estaban a 30 cm el uno del otro y se estaba perdiendo en esos ojos como la noche, despues de la disculpa ambos quedaron en silencio mirandose fijamente y por inercia se acercaron sus rostros hasta que sus labios se tocaron en un beso inocente, "(No deberia pero el me gusta)" penso la Uchiha intentando profundisar el beso cosa que resulto a las maravillas, pronto sus lenguas estaban en un baile suave dejandose llevar en el momento, "(Tenias razon Hitomi-chan, mucha razon)" penso el ojiazul posando sus manos en la cintura de su sensei pelinegra... Cuanto tiempo mantuvieron el beso no lo sabian, pero lo que si sabian es que lo disfrutaron, se miraron nuevamente y sonrieron mientras sus bocas hacian contacto de nuevo...

No hacian falta las palabras para decir lo que sentian, el rubio desde que conocio a Mikoto sintio un flechazo rapido y solo aumento con el tiempo que pasaban juntos, disfrutaba su presencia y calidez, su forma de ser, la forma hablar de la vida, su gran corazon y bondad, su dulzura y muchas cosas mas que hicieron que se enamorara en secreto de ella, hasta el dia que Hitomi le pregunto si le ocurria algo ya que le veia distraido, no pudo ocultarlo y le conto su enamoramiento, la Bijuu sonrio ante esa declaracion y le insistio que tratara de acercarse mas pero el no lo hacia por miedo al rechazo, Hitomi le insistia dia y noche ya que ella sabia de los sentimientos de su sensei y la verdad le caia muy bien y sabia que Mikoto lo amaria asi como ella lo hacia... Y ahora estaba besandola con pasion y ahora la sola idea de que ella se alejara le causaba una sensacion de vacio en su corazon...

Por su parte Mikoto disfrutaba ese beso como si fuera el primero de su vida, se caso con Fugaku pero no por amor si no por un convenio, su matrimonio sin amor era detestable y su unica ilusion eran sus hijos, Itachi un gran hijo y el pequeño Sasuke queriendo ser como su hermano, hasta ese dia que por alguna razon Itachi extermino todo su clan dejando solamente a ella y a Sasuke, intento sacar a Sasuke del camino del odio pero fallo, ahora su hijo se parecia tanto a su padre y era algo que a veces no soportaba, se deprimio mas cuando los del consejo decidieron que tenia que entrar en el programa de crianza y ser practicamente una encubadora humana por el resto de sus dias, cosa que no se realizo porque Sarutobi lo prohibio, se sentia sola hasta que llego Naruto y fue como una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo con un equipo Genin y que mejor forma que con el hijo de su mejor amiga, paso el tiempo y esa sensacion la invadio, queria sentir mas de cerca a Naruto, se reprendia por eso, pero la forma de ser del rubio hizo que se enamorara de el aun sabiendo que tenia una prometida, ademas de ser mayor que el, sentia que estaba traicionando a su amiga por enamorarse de su hijo, pero no lo podia evitar, asi paso hasta el dia que los encontro a el y a Tsunami besandose en la sala de la casa, penso que Hitomi intentaria algo pero nada paso, fue cuando le vino a la cabeza que Naruto habia dicho que era el ultimo hombre de su clan, su mente hizo 'click' cuando recordo lo de la poligamia, desde ese dia intentaba estar mas cerca del rubio para ver si el sentia algo por ella mas que un alumno o un amigo, pero todo cambio ese momento en que invoco a Shinigami y le pidio ese favor que la Diosa cumplio satisfactoriamente ademas de otorgarle el Mangekyo mejorado, eso fue lo que hizo que lo abrazara por inercia para luego de la disculpa besar al rubio que penso que la rechasaria pero no, le correspondio y nuevamente beso, su corazon latio ancioso y se dejo llevar, ese beso era de amor y no por compromiso como los que le daba Fugaku, por eso sentia ese beso como el primero de su vida, sabia que ahora su vida cambiaria por completo, si el rubio le correspondio era porque tambien sentia algo por ella, y se aseguraria de que ese algo se convirtieta en amor asi como ama a Hitomi...

Con ese pensamiento se separaron, se veian felices, era un sentimiento incomparable lo que sentian el uno por la otra... "Yo... te... Amo... Naruto-kun" dijo la sonrojada Mikoto, el corazon del rubio latio mas rapido esas eran las palabras que queria escuchar de su sensei "Yo tambien te amo Mikoto-chan" respondio el rubio mientras pegaba su frente a la de Mikoto y con sus pulgares le limpiaba las lagrimas a la pelinegra, pero no eran de tristeza sino de felicidad al saber que el rubio le correspondia ese sentimiento "Gracias me haces muy feliz al decirme eso, pero me da miedo lo que piensen otras personas, ademas de que soy casi 20 años mayor que tu" le dijo mientras el rubio le sonreia "Eso a mi no me importa Mikoto-chan, solo me importa estar contigo" le contesto el ojiazul "Pero no te voy a poder dar hijos en algunos años, y eso me entristece quisiera ser mas joven" le respondio un tanto cabizbaja, el rubio permanecio callado, a el no le importaba si le daba hijos o no con solo tenerla cerca era mas que suficiente pero parecia que era algo que Mikoto no aceptaria asi que la abrazo nuevamente y le dio otro beso que esta un poco sorprendida correspondio, una energia roja los envolvio y Mikoto sentia extraño su cuerpo, un calor la invadio y sentia la necesidad de apartarse del rubio pero este solo la apreto mas contra su cuerpo profundizando el beso, minutos pasaron y la energia se disolvio como si nunca hubiera estado ahi...

Mikoto se sentia extraña, sentia su cuerpo menos pesado, sus piernas no tenian esa sensacion de cansancio, sentia su cuerpo y chakra mas fuerte, incluso sentia sus pechos mas firmes, se separo del rubio y lo vio con una sonrisa... "¿Que paso Naruto-kun que me hiciste?" pregunto con total confusion la pelinegra "Tu dijiste que por ser mayor en algunos años ya no podrias darme hijos asi que con un jutsu te rejuveneci, ahora estas de nuevo en los veintes" le respondio el rubio con una sonrisa, Mikoto estaba incredula como hizo Naruto eso, no tenia idea, y realmente ahora no le importaba mucho, estaba feliz ahora estaba nuevamente joven y eso la hacia feliz, saco un pergamino y en una explosion de humo aparecio un espejo de 2 metros de altura, el rubio tuvo una gota en su nuca, nunca espero algo asi, Mikoto se encontraba fascinada, su cuerpo estaba mejor que nunca, curvas mas pronunciadas, su rostro estaba perfecto, sin rasgos de madurez, su piel suave y tersa, sonrio y se abalanzo al rubio con un beso mientras le agradecia una y otra vez por ese regalo tan maravilloso, y Naruto pues el estaba feliz de ver a su nueva y flamante novia tan feliz, aunque no era un jutsu lo que utilizo, sino el chakra de Hitomi que el tenia, fue un accidente darse cuenta de ello cuando por pura casualidad salio aflote cuando algo parecido le paso con Tsunami en Nami, ahora su prometida de las Olas, aparentaba de veinti tantos de nuevo...

Cerca de 4 meses han pasado desde ese dia, muchas cosas han pasado desde ese momento, algunas cosas importantes fue la incorporacion de Haku al equipo 11, su forma de pelear en las misiones era sorprendente, se sorprendio cuando se entero que ese equipo no hacia misiones de bajo rango, en sus misiones los espejos de Haku eran indispensables para la mision, cuando se trataban de varios enemigos hacia el domo de hielo a gran escala para poder atraparlos a todos, asi con todos encerrados en rubio utilizaba sus jutsus Raiton de asesinato como se le nombraron por la brutalidad de cada uno, y los que lograban escapar eran calcinados por los jutsus Katon de Mikoto y Hitomi, la chica del Hyoton se acoplo demasiado bien en tan solo 1 mes de haber entrado al equipo de Mikoto...

Mikoto quedo sin habla cuando Naruto le dijo adende estaba viviendo, pero buendo era algo que tendria que contarle, asi despues de recuperarse de la noticia sonrio, por lo menos ahora los del consejo no podrian meter mano a la herencia de Naruto, al rubio casi le da un infarto cuando Hiruzen le entrego el dinero, ya que eran alrededor de 100 millones de ryus...

Tambien se empezo a escuchar rumores de un grupo de ninjas adentro de la aldea que se le denominaba el "Grupo Hanta (Cazador)", nadie sabia quienes eran, solamante el Hokage y una ANBU con mascara de Aguila y largo cabello morado sabian quienes eran esas personas, otros lo conocian como el "Grupo Gosuto (Fantasma)" ya que no habia indicios de ellos, solo se sabian sus sobrenombres que eran dados a sus mascaras, Okami (Lobo), Kitsune (Zorro), Hyo (Pantera) y Karasu (Cuervo)... Sabian que eran ninjas que cumplian misiones de rango A y S, todo era extraño para muchos ninjas, ni siquiera los ANBUS eran tan cuidadosos con sus pasos como lo era ese grupo...

Tambien se dio la incorporacion de Momochi Zabuza como miembro ANBU en las filas de Konoha, su mascara era de Kani (Cangrejo), se quedo como escolta del Hokage y solo salia a misiones peligrosas donde las cumplia exitosamente, se le dio la confianza de saber sobre Hanta, y guardo el secreto muy bien, los otros equipos graduados practicaban con ansia ya que sabian sobre los examenes Chunin y querian participar para demostrar de que estaban hechos, aunque algunos decian que era problematico participar y otros que demostrarian que sus llamas de la juventud arderian con fuerza en los examenes, mas de uno los tacho de locos...

Por su parte Hinata siguio viendose con Naruto para entrenar sus jutus elementales y su propio estilo de Juken, mejoro mucho sus jutsus Futon y ahora estaba combinandolos para crear el Hyoton, lo hacia a paso lento pero Naruto sabia que conseguiria hacer los jutsus para la tercer parte del examen, su Taijutsu era brutal y eficaz, su timidez quedo de lado y ahora hablaba por horas con Naruto pero ese sonrojo permanecia, habian cosas que no cambiaban...

Naruto se reunia con Kurenai, Yugao y Anko, su relacion con ellas era sencilla, se llevaban como hermanos y era agradable pasar tiempo con ellas, les tocaba musica con un violin que compro en sus viajes a Kaminari no Kuni, fue una grata sorpresa para el saber que tenia el talento para ese instrumento, y para las chicas que disfrutaban su musica era relajante e hipnotica, sus notas llenaban de paz la habitacion y a quienes estaban en ella, aunque cierta chica empezo a sentir algo mas que una simple amistad, aunque se recriminaba por que sabia de su relacion con la pelirroja no podia dejar de pensar en el, talves si el rubio le hubiera contado sobre sus otras prometidas no estaria en ese predicamento, pero el rubio no era la clase de hombre que alardeaba sobre sus conquistas, por eso se encontraba acomplejada y sabia que pronto no aguantaria mas y se lo diria sin importar lo que otros dijeran...

El equipo 11 era practicamente una familia en crecimiento, Naruto una semana despues de lo ocurrido con Mikoto le compro un hermoso anillo de oro con una perla rojiza de menor intensidad que la de Hitomi pero realmente hermosa con grabados de plumas en el, lo andaba puesto en su mano pero no era visible ya que su uniforme de Jounin le cubria los dedos y no se apreciaba, por su parte Haku portaba con orgullo en su mano izquierda un anillo con una perla celeste y grabados que asemejaban estalactitas de hielo, se preguntaran cuando ocurrio esto... Solo hay que remontarse 2 meses despues de que ella y Zabuza llegaron a Konoha, se encontraban entrenando sus jutsus cuando un rayo cortesia de Naruto volo y se estrello contra uno de los espejos de hielo de Haku y causo un efecto rebote a donde se encontraba la pelinegra Yuki que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en un estallido de velocidad el ojiazul logro protegerla al lanzarse sobre ella, cayeron al suelo en una pose un poco interesante, ya que Haku cayo a horcadas de Naruto mientras este la sostenia de los muslos y sus rostros estaban a menos de 10 cm de distancia, su mentes dejaron de funcionar y bajo la mirada de sus otras 2 prometidas se dieron el beso que tanto habian ansiado los 2, desde ese dia el equipo 11 se podia decir que era una familia en donde las 3 mujeres amaban a su rubio y este las amaba por igual, claro el problema fue Zabuza cuando el rubio le comunico sobre el noviasgo con su "hija", ese dia el rubo casi termina como un rompecabezas gracias a la Kubikiribocho del Shinobigatana, al final tuvo que aceptar la relacion de su "hija" con el rubio, talves se dio cuenta que el rubio la amaria y repetaria, o quiza se debio a la estatua de hielo que hizo Haku de Zabuza siendo atravesado por un dragon si no aceptaba, el pobre ninja de las vendas se puso azul y rapidamente acepto, sin duda fue por que sabia que Naruto respetaria y cuidaria de Haku...

4 jounin se encontraban en la oficina de su lider hablando sobre los examenes Chunin, si al final de cuentas entrarian o esperarian otro año como el equipo 9 de la Noble Bestia Verde de Konoha, "¿Entonces si los van a proponer?" pregunto el Kage a los Jounin mientras estos asentian "Si Hokage-sama mi equipo esta preparado para los examenes, su eficacia en rastreo es excelente y uno de mis estudiantes a mejorado mucho" dijo la hermosa pelinegra de ojos rojos "El mio tambien esta listo, se han preparado arduamente para estos examenes" concluyo Asuma "El equipo 7 se encuentra listo, y si estaran en los examenes" dijo el peliplata "Yosh, tus estudiantes no podran contra los mios mi eterno rival, sus llamas de la juventud arderan mas que nunca en estos examenes" dijo energico el ninja de verde hacia Kakashi que lo miro con una cara aburrida "Eh ¿Dijiste algo Gai?" pregunto Kakashi quitando su vista de su amada lectura, todos tenian una gota en su nuca ante eso y Gai gritaba algo sobre odiar la actitud Cool de Kakashi...

"Bien si eso es todo creo que pueden retirarse" dijo el Kage ignorando los comentarios de Gai, "Una pregunta mas Hokage-sama, ¿El equipo de Naruto-kun tambien participara?" pregunto Kurenai con curiosidad dejando en shock a los presentes ya que ella no se referia a ningun hombre de forma cariñosa, y que lo hiciera con Naruto era muy extraño, "De hecho Kurenai..." pero no termino la frase ya que en una explosion de humo aparecieron 4 personas envueltas en capuchas abiertas dejando ver su uniforme con cierto parecido a los que utiliza los ANBU solo que sin la armadura pectoral y la que llevan en sus brazos y una de ellas con el uniforme Jounin, sus rostros cubiertos con mascaras de animales y con la capucha cubriendoles el cabello, aparecieron con una rodilla en el suelo en modo de respeto hacia su lider, los Jounin reconocieron las mascaras y estaban a la espera de que su Hokage hablara "Equipo Hanta reportandose Hokage-sama" dijo una voz femenina distorcionada a traves de la mascara de Karasu, "Me alegra que ya volvieron y ¿Como les fue?" pregunto con ansiedad el Kage, "No fue tan complicado Hokage-sama, ese tal Yagami Kouta no era tan fuerte como se decia, lo que lo hacia poderoso eran los 100 ninjas renegados que le servian, pero no hubo problemas en un par de horas los exterminamos, Okami y Hyo se encargaron de los ninjas de clase C y B, sensei de los de clase A y yo me encargue de Kouta y 10 ninjas de clase S que eran de Kiri" dijo el que tenia mascara de Kitsune con voz masculina restandole importancia dejando en shock a los Jounin y sacandole una sonrisa de orgullo al Kage...

"(Estos tipos son peligrosos, Kouta era un maestro del Yoton y este tipo lo hace parecer un juego de niños)" penso Kakashi con muchas dudas en su cabeza "(Esos enmascarados tienen mas poder del que aparentan)" fue el pensamiento de Asuma "(Diablos hasta yo hubiera tenido problemas con ese Kouta y este dice que ademas de el elimino a 10 renegados clase S, sin duda son de temer)" penso la Bestia Verde de la hoja "(Demonios son fuertes en un encuentro con ellos acabariamos muy mal)" penso Kurenai con nerviosismo...

"Me alegra de que todo saliera bien se pueden retirar menos tu Karasu" dijo el Sandaime mientras los otros asentian y desaparecian en una nube de humo, Karasu se puso de pie y camino al escritorio y entrego el informe completo de la mision, "¿Tu equipo tambien participara en los examenes?" pregunto el Hakage dejando en shock a los demas, si lo que decia Sarutobi era cierto significaba solo una cosa "Asi es Hokage-sama mis alumnos estan listos para convertirse en Chunin" dijo la chica quitandose la mascara revelando su hermoso rostro...

Amigos aqui lo tienen, ya Naruto consiguio 2 chicas mas, Mikoto tiene el Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, ya todo esta listo para los examenes, un nuevo grupo aparecio llamado Hanta y Jiraiya cuando aprendera a no hablar cuando esta investigando... Naruto ahora es asquerosamente rico... Sin mas que decir me despido y nos vemos en el proximo cap: Los preparativos... Dejen sus reviews... JANE...


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos los lectores, hoy les traigo el cap del domingo ya que me tomare unas pequeñas vacaciones de unas 3 semanas para dedicarme exclusivamente a continuar escribiendo los caps, me siento decepcionado con Kishimoto por lo que esta haciendo en el manga pero bueno no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, sin mas aqui los reviews...

TsukihimePrincess: No creo que Sasuke se tome bien lo de su nuevo Otosan jajaja, Zabuza al fin acepto de "buena" manera la relacion de esos 2 jejeje, y la saga de los examenes sera a partir del siguiente cap...

Alex-Flyppy: Tienes razon solo son caps de relleno pero creo que valen la pena, Mikoto y Naruto ya estan juntos y creo que es obvio quien es el grupo Hanta...

froggus: Que bueno que te gustara, y no sabria decierte quienes seran las lideres...

Zafir09: Ya Mikoto no tendra problemas con la ceguera, Hinata se esfuerza y Pobre Zabuza si no aceptaba esa relacion jejeje, las caras de los Jounin en este cap te enteras jajaja...

mc19: Otras 2 a la cuenta del rubio, Kurenai, Hinata y Temari lo sabras mas adelante, como ira a reaccionar teme-chan con la noticia y hay que esperar que sucedera con Gaara...

leknyn: Mikoto esta nuevamente joven, lo otros Genin talves sufran la ira del equipo Gosuto y Anko habra que espera un tiempo mas...

7 siniestro: ?

darkhellsoul: Amigo no me suena nada mal eso que Sasuke se suicide cuando se entere jajaja, hay que esperar algunos caps para ver si Naruto encuentra nuevas prometidas, y lamentablemente el equipo 11 si tendra que pasar los examenes para subir de nivel, Orochigay si sufrira con ese equipo y con respecto al nombre es interesante sabes, no sabia alguna enfermedad con ese nombre jajaja, no es mi culpa que cazador en japones se diga Hanta jejeje...

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi-sensei, lo unico mio son las creaciones originales...

Cap 18 Los preparativos

En la oficina del Hokage habia un silencio enorme e incomodo, hacia tan solo unos minutos el equipo denominado Hanta o Gosuto como lo llamaban otros habia aparecido en frente del Hokage y los 4 Jounin informando sobre su rotundo exito en una mision facilmente rango S, ya que tenian que derrotar a un Nunekin de Kumo de rango S que por razones desconocidas era un maestro del Yoton asi como sus secuaces que eran 100 Nunekin de diferentes aldeas que desfilaban entre Rango C hasta el S, hasta ese momento iba todo mas o menos bien ya que los Jounin esperaron que fueran ANBUS los que habian hecho la mision, pero la bomba cayo cuando Sarutobi le pregunto a Karasu si su grupo participaria en los examenes Chunin, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para los Jounin...

Ese grupo que solo se sabia que hacian misiones de clase A y S, temidos por muchos de los mercenarios y Nunekin en tan solo 2 meses de darse a conocer, los que han derrotado a mas de 100 Nunekin de los libros Bingo, esos que se dice que sus ataques combinados pueden arrasar con todos los Genin, Chunin e incluso Jounin de la Hoja, eran mas que simples Genin, eso era imposible y a cual loco se le ocurrio poner a un equipo Genin en semejante riesgo... En otra parte de la aldea un rubio estornudo con fuerza... Pero la pregunta definitiva para los Jounin era "¿Cual equipo Genin era el que poseia semejente poder?", y todas las dudas quedaron olvidadas cuando la chica se despojo de su mascara de cuervo...

Los Jounin quedaron como fantasmas con sus quijadas pegandoles al suelo y sus ojos como platos y sin habla cuando la ultima mujer Uchiha se despojo de su mascara y se quito su capucha, se dejo ver su hermoso rostro sin signo de madurez y su largo cabello completamente negro, simplemente radiante diria cualquier persona, por su parte los Jounin se hubieran esperado una Tokubetsu Jounin con sus aprendices, incluso una ANBU queriendo enseñarles sobre el oficio a sus alumnos, pero nunca de los nuncas imaginaron ver a la Uchiha tras esa mascara, muchas ideas pasaron por la mente de los Jounin en ese momento pero ninguna tenia una respuesta concreta...

Por su parte Mikoto estaba confundida viendo las caras de los otros Jounin, no sabia porque estaban asi y seguramente no queria saber la respuesta, el Hokage se mantenia tranquilo, tarde o temprano la identidad de Hanta se tenia que llegar a saber y que ahora Mikoto se quitara la mascara delante de los otros solo significaba que ya era tiempo de que supieran las capacidades del equipo 11...

"¿Mikoto-sama es usted?" pregunto Kakashi con total incredulidad "Claro que soy yo Kakashi ¿Porque lo preguntas?" dijo y pregunto la pelinegra confusa "Es que estamos sorprendidos que usted y su equipo sea Hanta" dijo Gai serio e incredulo "Pues si es dificil de creer jejeje" dijo Mikoto con tranquilidad "Eso quiere decir que Naruto-kun es el que derroto a ese Kouta" dijo la pelinegra ojiroja haciendo referencia a que el es el unico hombre del grupo ya que ella sabia sobre Haku "Correcto Kurenai, ese tipo era un fanfarron solo por tener el Yoton pero el Raiton de Naruto-kun es mucho mejor por obvias razones" dijo la pelinegra tranquila "Pero Hokage-sama ¿Como es posible que unos simples Genin sean capaces de hacer misiones tan peligrosas?" pregunto Asuma con interes y desconcierto...

"Ellos no son simples Genin Asuma, si ellos son Genin es porque no puedo subirlos de rango tan facilmente" dijo Sarutobi con total calma "¿Que quiere decir eso Hokage-sama?" pregunto Gai un tanto serio "Si por mi fuera Hitomi seria una capitan ANBU, Haku estaria de Tokubetsu Jounin y Naruto, pues el seria el cuarto Sannin de Konoha apuntando a ser el Godaime Hokage" confeso dejando a los Jounin con caras de asombro, incredulidad y sobre todo terror al saber el nivel que cada uno representaba...

"(Demonios, si lo que el Hokage dice es cierto pasaran como si nada estos examenes)" penso Asuma preocupado "(Espero que a ninguno de mis alumnos le toque contra alguno de ellos sino estaran en grandes problemas)" fue lo que penso Kurenai con nerviosimo "(Los Genin de este año estan en grandes aprietos y cualquiera de nosotros)" penso Kakashi "(Sera dificil sino es que imposible para los demas equipos enfrentarse a ellos, incluso nosotros estariamos en desventaja si ellos pelearan juntos)" fue el pensamiento de Gai viendo a Mikoto que sonreia orgullosa de su equipo y hasta ese momento nadie o casi nadie habia visto que Mikoto tenia sus mangas enrrolladas dejando ver su anillo...

"Este... Mikoto-sama ¿Que es eso?" pregunto Kurenai sacando a todos de sus pensamientos para enfocarse hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de la ojiroja, todos vieron algo brillante en su dedo y abrieron sus ojos al ver el anillo de oro que llevaba la Uchiha, "Ah esto, pues es mi anillo de compromiso" dijo extendiendo la mano para mostrarlo mejor, los presentes dejaron caer su mandibula al suelo y sus ojos se abrian como platos, "¿Com...pro...mi...so?" dijeron a coro los 5 ninjas, "Este si jejeje, hace unos meses Naruto-kun me lo dio despues de que nos hicimos novios jejeje" dijo la pelinegra olvidando a quien menciono "¿COMO QUE fUE NARUTO EL QUE TE DIO EL ANILLO?" gritaron a coro sacandole una gota a la pelinegra por esa reaccion, digamos inesperada...

"Creo que Mikoto-chan ya les dijo sobre el compromiso" dijo el rubio mientras Hitomi y Haku asentian "Semejante grito es la confirmacion de ello" dijo la pelirroja "Je solo espero que los del consejo no te quieran matar por hacer tuya a la matriarca Uchiha gaki" dijo Zabuza sentado en un sillon de la sala, "Eso espero Zabuza, eso espero" dijo el rubio tomando otra carta del mazo, porque si ellos 4 estaban jugando poker...

De regreso con el Hokage y compañia estaban escuchando la colorida historia de como acabo junto con el rubio, de hecho era una historia conmovedora en cierta forma, los presentes estaban asombrados por lo contado pero bueno no eran quienes para juzgar esa relacion... Ahora todos tenian reacciones, Kurenai estaba de buenas ahora que se enteraba sobre la poligamia, Gai estaba diciendo algo sobre que las llamas de la juventud de Naruto estaban ardiendo mucho por haber conquistado a esa hermosa mujer, Asuma estaba impresionado por lo escuchado y Kakashi, pues el queria ir con Naruto y que le enseñara eso que hacia para conquistar chicas... Por su parte Sarutobi estaba en calma y alegre ya que Mikoto parecia feliz y se preguntaba a cuales mas tendria enamoradas el rubio sin que el se diera cuanta...

En varias partes de la aldea unas chicas estornudaron con fuerza y se preguntaban quien hablaba de ellas... "Salud Kurenai" dijo Mikoto a la ojiroja que agradecio, realmente no sabia de donde vino eso, "Pues esto realmente no me lo esperaba pero felicidades Mikoto" dijo el Kage mientras la pelinegra le agradecia "Y como se van a presentar Mikoto, ¿Como Hanta o equipo 11?" pregunto Sarutobi con una sonrisa "Creo que sera como equipo 11, recuerde que esto de Hanta era solo para que los chicos ganaran experiancia Hokage-sama" dijo Mikoto con tranquildad, "Tienes razon se me habia olvidado, ya puedes retirarte" dijo el Kage mientras Mikoto asentia, tomo las normas, hizo una reverencia para desaparecer en una nube de humo... Los demas Jounin estaban serios pero por dentro se sentian nerviosos, si lo que habia dicho Sarutobi era cierto todos los equipos estaban por enfrentar y estrellarse contra una gigante pared de fuego, hielo y sobretodo truenos...

Suspiraron y recogieron las normas sobre los examanes, y se despidieron con una reverencia del Hokage, sabian que seria un largo camino para sus Genin, Hiruzen se mantenia tranquilo ya era hora que algunos supieran la verdadera capacidad de Naruto y compañia para que no los subestimaran, sonrio recordando la cara de Mikoto al relatar su vida despues de que llego Naruto, sin duda alguna Naruto era todo un conquistador, "(Me pregunto como reaccionaran los del consejo cuando algun boca floja les cuente, jajaja ya quiero ver sus caras cuando se enteren que su amado Sharingan le pertenece ahora a Naruto-kun jajajaja)" penso con buen humor el Hokage...

Ya en la calle los Jounin que escucharon sobre las capacidades del equipo 11, equipo Mikoto, equipo Hanta, Gosuto o como prefieran llamarle, estaban serios sobre esa declaracion, para Kakashi no era un secreto que Naruto no tenia rango Genin incluso dudaba que fuera Chunin, pero que Sarutobi digiera que tenia rango Sannin era demasiado, los Jounin estaban seguros que sus equipos serian aplastados y cualquiera que se les metiera en su camino, rayos incluso ellos tendrian una desventaja si tuvieran que pelear contra ellos 4, porque enfrentar a una Tokubetsu Jounin, una capitan ANBU, una Jounin de Elite y un Sannin, seria realmente dificil, incluso el Hokage tendria problemas, solo rezaban por que los del consejo o cualquiera no hiciera nada estupido contra ese equipo, porque de una cosa si estaban seguros, el equipo Hanta barreria con todos en la aldea y Konohagakure no Sato dejaria de existir...

Hablando de aldeas, en las tierras lejanas de Tsuchi no Kuni (Pais de la Tierra), mas especifico en Iwagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Roca), nuestro Tsuchikage un anciano de corta estatura y la nariz bulbosa, con una aparente calvicie no visible por su sombrero de Kage se encontraba en su oficina hablando con su hijo Kitsuchi (No se realmente si es hijo o no pero yo lo manejare asi), un hombre fornido y piel bronceada, con su uniforme Jounin y una pañoleta con la insignia de Iwa...

"¿Estas seguro de esto Oto-sama?" pregunto Kitsuchi un poco preocupado "No hay de que temer Kitsuchi, ningun ninja de Konoha los atacaran por el pacto que tenemos" respondio Onoki con voz tranquila "¿Crees que fue buena idea enviar a Kurotsuchi?" pregunto nuevamente el ninja "Te preocupas mucho Kitsuchi, mi nieta sabe cuidarse, ademas Sarutobi esta enterado que ella va para alla" dijo Onoki con una pequeña sonrisa "No se como se tomara ese asunto Kurotsuchi" dijo Kitsuchi con voz apagada "Yo mismo le dire a Kurotsuchi despues de los examanes, recuerda que fue un convenio entre aldeas despues de 2 años de la Tercera Guerra Mundial Ninja" dijo el viejo Kage mientras su hijo asentia...

"Fue hace 17 años que expusimos ese pacto de no agresion para unir a las aldeas, y 2 años mas tarde se cerro cuando nos enteramos que mi nuera tendria una niña" hablo Onoki con calma "Espero que mi hija acepte el saber que ya esta comprometida con un ninja de Konoha" dijo Kitsuchi con una voz calmada "Lo mismo espero del otro muchacho, estoy seguro que Sarutobi no le ha dicho que esta comprometido" declaro el viejo Kage "Hay que esperar que se conozcan y esperar que se lleven bien y puedan cumplir ese pacto de matrimonio" dijo el shinobi de Iwa "Yo tambien lo espero Kitsuchi despues de todo la nieta del Sandaime Tsuchikage se casara con el hijo del Yondaime Hokage jajajaja" exclamo Onoki con alegria "No deberias reirte de esa forma" dijo Kitsuchi a su padre "¿Porque no?, si quiero puedo reirme mas fuerte JAJAJAJAJAJ... AAAAAAHHHH mi espalda" exclamo Onoki doblandose del dolor "Te lo dije Oto-sama, cuando ries mucho tu espalda paga las consecuencias" dijo resigando Kitsuchi parandose y yendo por las medicinas de su padre...

Hay que rememorar un momento en el tiempo cuando las aldeas de Iwa y Konoha hicieron una alianza por medio de un matrimonio politico, 17 años atras Namikaze Minato y Onoki acordaron un tratado de paz al casar a 2 pequeños de sus familias, claro eso no pudo ser posible hasta 2 años despues cuando se afirma que Uzumaki Kushina esta embarazada al igual que Hayori la esposa de Kitsuchi...

Se tuvo que esperar para saber el sexo de los bebes, el hijo de Minato y Kushina por medio de la legendaria Sannin Senju Tsunade se dio la noticia que seria varon, 2 meses despues Kitsuchi y su familia se enteran que el pequeño retoño era una niña muy saludable, 1 mes antes que Kushina diera a luz se firmo el pacto comprometiendo a Naruto y a Kurotsuchi...

Pero todo casi se va al diablo ese dia que aquel enmascarado saco a Hitomi de Kushina y en esa batalla tanto Minato como Kushina perecieron, Sarutobi para evitar que los de Kumo y Kiri se robaran a Naruto por ser el hijo del Yondaime anuncia afuera de las fronteras de Konoha que muere junto a sus padres, Onoki al escuchar esta noticia entristecio ya que ellos eran amigos y perder 3 personas queridas para el era mucho...

1 año despues de la muerte de Minato y Kushina, Onoki recibe una carta enviada por Hiruzen diciendole que Naruto si vive, solo esparcio esa noticia para que las otras aldeas no lo buscaran, eso tranquilizo a la familia de Onoki, y es por eso que 15 años despues los comprometidos se verian de frente a frente para poder dejar pactado aquel acuerdo que se expuso y se firmo hacia ya tanto tiempo...

Un nuevo dia llegaba a Konoha y Naruto junto a Hitomi y Haku caminaban por la avenida principal en busca de su amado ramen para despues dirigirse a la academia, hacia tan solo 1 hora que Mikoto les habia dado los formularios para los examanes, iban tranquilos cuando una extraña roca rectangular y con 2 orificios al frente comenzo a seguirlos, tuvieron una gota en su nuca las chicas y Naruto negaba con la cabeza ante ese extraño camuflaje...

Todavia recordaba aquel dia que fue de visita a la mansion Sarutobi a visitar su abuelo, conversaban amenamente cuando de repente la puerta de la sala se abrio y aparecio un niño con una gran bufanda y ataco a Hiruzen diciendo que si lo derrotaba tendria que darle el titulo de Hokage, corrio y tropezo con su propia bufanda y se estampo contra el suelo, Hiruzen nego con la cabeza y Naruto tuvo una gota en su nuca, el chiquillo se levanto y le hecho las culpas a Naruto porque segun el Naruto le metio el pie, Naruto le dijo que fue su culpa por no ver por donde iba, en ese instante llego un shinobi de lentes llamado Ebisu, al ver que Naruto le iba a dar un golpe en la cabeza al nieto del Hokage reacciono por instinto y apuñalo a Naruto por la espalda...

Los 2 Sarutobis se asustaron pero Naruto exploto en una nube de humo, el real estaba colgando del techo y en un movimiento dejo inconciente al Jounin, eso emociono al pequeño y desde ese momento empezo a llamar "Jefe" a Naruto, Hiruzen sonrio al ver que Konohamaru siguio a Naruto para que lo entrenara, despues de insistirle por mucho tiempo el fastidiado ojiazul accedio, a partir de ese instante Konohamaru se convirtio en un subordinado del rubio Uzumaki...

El trio seguia su camino y la extraña piedra los seguia, asi fue durante un tiempo hasta que Naruto se harto... "Konohamaru sal de una vez, cuantas piedras perfectamente rectangulares que se muevan conoces" dijo sarcastico mientras la roca explotaba y dejaba ver a 3 niños, el primero el chico de la bufanda, el segundo un niño de lentes y la ultima una pequeña de un sonrojo permanente y cabello naranja atado en 2 coletas altas... "Te dije que era mucha polvora Udon" protesto Kanohamaru a su compañero mientras tosia y un humo negro salia de su boca, los 3 pequeños vieron al trio que tenia gotas en su nuca y se pusieron en poses ridiculamente llamativas...

"Yo soy Konohamaru y sere Hokage" se presento el chico de la bufanda "Soy la mejor Kunoichi y mi nombre es Moegi" dijo la niña de coletas "Soy Udon y me gustan los numeros" se presento el de lentes "Y somos el equipo Konohamaru" dijeron los 3 a la vez mientras un fondo extraño semejando un sol aparecia tras ellos, las gotas del equipo 11 se volvio enorme y podrian jurar que esos fondos lo verian mas seguido pero de una forma mas escalofriante...

En otra parte de la aldea unos tipos de verde, peinado de tazon y grandes cejas estornudaron con fuerza... "Gai-sensei alguien habla de nosotros" dijo el chico de ojos redondos "Asi es mi querido pupilo, alguien habla sobre nuestra juventud" dijo mientras lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos "Si Gai-sensei, demostremos que nuestra juventud arde hasta el infinito" dijo el chico de verde con cascadas en sus ojos...

"Gai-sensei" dijo el cejudo "Lee" dijo el juvenil hombre "Gai-sensei" repitio nuevamente Lee "mi amado pupilo" dijo Gai cortando distancia con el chico de peinado de tazon "Gai-sensei" finalizo dandole un abrazo a su querido maestro y ocurrio... Los 2 ninjas de verde se abrazaron fraternalmente mientras el ambiente cambiaba, ahora estaban sobre un campo nevado y cientos de flores de cerezo caian alrededor de ellos mientras seguian abrazados y llorando como una Magdalena, incluso si uno le prestaba atencion podria jurar escuchar una musica barata y de mala calidad sonando en el aire...

Pero gracias a Kami que en ese momento iba pasando una chica de ropas chinas, cabello castaño con un peinado interesante, ya que parecian 2 bollitos, vio la escena de esos 2 abrazados e hizo lo mas conveniente, de un pergamino saco una enorme maza y les dio de lleno mandandolos a volar... "DEJEN DE HACER ESO PAR DE TARADOS" grito viendo como se perdian a la distancia, cabe destacar que los 2 juveniles seguian abrazados mientras seguian llorando y veian pasar un cometa de cerca...

De vuelta con el trio de pequeños le pedian a Naruto que jugaran con ellos a ser ninjas, las 2 prometidas de Naruto sonrieron ante ese pedido, ese comentario fue escuchado por cierta kunoichi de cabello rosa que venia con Zen de un campo de entrenamiento donde se reunieron con Kakashi para hablar sobre los examanes, quizo pasarse de lista y se metio en la conversacion...

"Naruto-baka que ninja juega hacer ninja eso es ridiculo" dijo la rosada, Hitomi y Haku fruncieron el seño, Zen suspiro con derrota, aveces esa actitud de su compañera era detestable, Naruto ignoro su comentario y el grupo de Konohamaru pues... "Oye chica tabla quien eres y porque insultas a nuestro Jefe" dijo Konohamaru de mal humor, una enorme vena aparecio en la frente de Sakura y sin importarle nada preparo su puño para darle una leccion a ese mocoso por llamarla asi, lastima que no llego a su destino pues Naruto se metio en medio y puso su mano al frente, detuvo el ataque sin dificultad, Zen abrio sus ojos ya que el habia comprobado el poder de esos puños, el grupo de niños le salieron estrellas en sus ojos y comenzaron a alabar a su Jefe...

Naruto solto el puño y Sakura resoplo molesta, "Lo siento Konohamaru pero hoy no podre, sera otro dia" dijo para decepcion de los chicos que se despidieron del grupo y salieron corriendo a preparar un mejor disfraz para sorprender a su Jefe...

"En cuanto a ti Sakura, yo no juego con ellos, les digo eso pero los estoy entrenando para que no les sea dificil la academia, ya dominan el Kawarimi, Bunshin y Henge, les digo que es un juego para que pongan empeño de su parte, ahora si nos disculpas" dijo para empezar a caminar junto con sus prometidas, Zen sonrio levemente y Sakura pues se sintio como una estupida, quizo disculparse pero vio que Naruto cambio su rostro a uno serio y desaparecio junto con su compañia, Sakura y Zen se sorprendieron pero corrieron a donde se escucho un grito de un niño, fue en la misma direccion por donde se fue el grupo de niños...

Llegaron y vieron a un tipo de ropas negras con su rostro pintado, portaba algo en su espalda totalmente vendado, sostenia de la bufanda a Konohamaru debido a que el pequeño tropezo con el, atras del tipo una kunoichi rubia de 4 coletas, hermosa figura semejante a la de Haku, en su espalda llevaba un tipo de abanico gigante, estaba preocupada por alguna razon...

"Oye sueltalo" dijo Zen mientras ponia una cara molesta, Udon y Moegi se escondieron con miedo detras Sakura, "Este mocoso me las pagara por haberme golpeado" dijo molesto sujetando con mas fuerza a Konohamaru que pataleaba por ser libre, "Dejalo en paz Kankuro se va a enojar" dijo la kunoichi rubia "No Temari no me importa si se enoja le voy a dar una..." pero no pudo terminar cuando sintio un kunai en su cuello y uno en el centro de su espalda, fijo su vista y pudo observar a 2 personas una pelirroja y un rubio que tenia una cara seria, demasiada seria para su gusto, Temari intento ir en su ayuda pero quedo inmovilizada por un kunai en su cuello y otro en su columna, asustada apunto su vista hacia atras y pudo ver otra cabellera rubia y una pelinegra...

"Te recomiendo que bajes a este niño, es una persona importante para mi" dijo el rubio que estaba con Kankuro con una voz sepulcralmente muerta, escalofrios recorrieron la espalda de los presentes, Kankuro lo vio a los ojos y eran ojos muertos sin señales de vida, "(Demonios este tipo es mas peligroso que Gaara)" penso el chico, sonrio nervioso y despacio lo bajo, ya en el suelo Konohamaru corrio a donde estaban sus compañeros, todo el ambiente tenso se empezo a deshacer, las chicas guardaron sus kunais y el clon desaparecio, los 2 ninjas extranjeros suspiraron y el equipo 11 se puso en medio de los 2 bandos...

"Ya piensas bajar" dijo el rubio a nadie en particular, segundos despues de la rama de un arbol cayo Sasuke en toda su "gloria" con una sonrisa arrogante, Sakura alabo la forma de presentarse, "Que pasa dobe no puedes tu solo contra perdedores" dijo sin medir sus palabras, Kankuro y Temari se enojaron, Hitomi y Haku fruncieron el seño al igual que Zen, esa actitud era insoportable y Naruto pues el se acerco a Sasuke y le revolvio el cabello "Ya ya teme-chan no tienes porque ser tan grosero, mira disculpate y tu y yo jugaremos tiro al blanco que dices" dijo el rubio con esa sonrisa escalofriante, algunos no sabian sobre eso, pero la cara que puso Sasuke no auguraba nada bueno, recordo cuando tuvo que huir de la nube de kunais que le lanzo el rubio, no sabia que habia hecho para que Naruto le hiciera eso, talves debio recordar el dia del puente cuando uso el Kawarimi con Hitomi...

De regreso todos veian confundidos la cara de Sasuke que reflejaba terror, "Nos vamos" dijo a sus compañeros, Zen intento protestar pero no pudo ya que una mano lo jalo, los otros solo vieron la estela de polvo por donde se fue Sasuke arrastrando a sus 2 compañeros, todos tenian enormes gotas en sus cabezas al ver esa reaccion...

"Creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo" dijo el rubio con un tono calmado mientras los 2 ninjas asentian, "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, Genin de Konoha mucho gusto" dijo haciendo una reverencia "Yo soy Sabaku no Kankuro, Genin de Sunagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Arena)" dijo el chico mientras estrechaba la mano de Naruto, entonces el ex-Jinchuriki se dirigio hacia la rubia con una sonrisa, "Hola mucho gusto, creo que ya oiste mi nombre pero yo no se el tuyo" dijo el rubio con esa sonrisa suya haciendo que apareciera un tono rosado en las mejillas de la rubia "Mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari, Naruto-kun" dijo la ninja de Suna mientras su hermano la veia en shock por el sufijo "Es un hermoso nombre al igual que tu Temari-chan" respondio el rubio tomando la mano de la chica y le daba un beso en el dorso, su sonrojo aumento pero le sonrio al rubio mientras le guiñaba un ojo, Naruto sonrio, las 2 chicas comprometidas suspiraron, Kankuro seguia en shock y el Konohamaru decia algo sobre pedirle a su Jefe que le enseñara a conquistar chicas hermosas, talves no debio decir eso, su rostro perdio color cuando vio a Moegi molesta y empezo a corretearlo, rapido se despidio de Naruto y empezo la graciosa huida, Udon los siguio para ver si podia evitar un asesinato...

Los presentes sonrieron ante eso, siguieron en una pequeña conversacion hasta que el rubio lo sintio "Quieres bajar de ahi" de un momento a otro el aire se torno frio y un instinto asesino se dejo sentir mientras la arena se arremolinaba al frente de Kankuro, segundos despues un pelirrojo con una calabaza en su espalda, de ojeras marcadas y en su frente el kanji de Amor aparecio con un rostro neutro sin emociones vio a Naruto que simplemente lo vio antes de sonreir, el instinto asesino del chico se incremento y poso su vista sobre Kankuro que estaba nervioso al igual que su hermana "Eres una verguenza por hablar asi con desconocidos" dijo con una voz muerta "Es-escucha Ga-gaara no es..." pero no pudo terminar porque el pelirrojo lo interrumpio "Callate o te mato" y agrando su instinto asesino, sus hermanos se asustaron, Hitomi no se veia afectada, Haku se sentia incomoda y Naruto pues el quizo seguirle el juego...

En la oficina del Hokage, Sarutobi estaba terminando de leer un pergamino que le llego desde Iwa, sonrio y se recosto en su silla con su pipa en su mano "Parece que Naruto-kun tendra dias interesantes a partir de hoy" dijo a nadie en particular, pero claro una persona si escucho "¿Porque lo dices sensei?' pregunto Jiraiya con curiosidad entrando por la ventana "Me llego un pergamino desde Iwa Jiraiya, parece que si se cumplira el pacto de unir a las 2 aldeas por medio del pacto de un matrimonio politico" declaro Sarutobi con calma impresionando a Jiraiya...

"Es cierto sensei lo habia olvidado, pero hay algo importante sensei, Naruto ya esta comprometido con la pelirroja y se ve que la quiere" dijo Jiraiya con preocupacion "No veo inconveniente Jiraiya, Naruto-kun hace algun tiempo de dijo que queria renacer el clan Uzumaki y yo le dije que lo hablariamos con el consejo luego de los examenes" hablo Sarutobi viiendo los ojos de su alumno, talves no debio comentar eso "Eso significa que practicara la poligamia, ese rubio suertudo me hara rico sensei, podre sacar otra coleccion IchiIcha con el titulo: Resurgir de la Cenizas" exclamo Jiraiya con una cara pervertida sacandole una gota a Hiruzen, vaya que su alumno pensaba rapido "¿Y ya tiene a mas chicas sensei?" pregunto emocionado mientras sacaba una libreta para empezar a recolectar informacion "No se si sea buena idea decirtelo" dijo Sarutobi con muchas dudas "Vamos sensei, tu seras el primero en leer esta saga" dijo el Sannin con un buen fundamento...

"Le conozco 3, Hitomi, Haku la otra compañera y su sensei Mikoto" canto cual pajaro Hiruzen "Mi-mikoto ella ta-tambien" dijo el impresionado Jiraiya mientras su sensei asentia "Oh Naruto eres mi heroe, sin duda sere un muy buen amigo y padrino tuyo para estar siempre cerca de ti" hablo Jiraiya viendo el firmamento con llagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos "Espera dijiste conoces, ¿Acaso tiene mas?" pregunto con mucha ansiedad "Segun me dijo Kakashi dejo enamorada y comprometida a la hija del contructor en Nami no kuni" hablo el Hokage "Naruto mi muchacho contigo are todo una coleccion de libros, gracias Kami por ponerlo en mi camino" declaro Jiraiya viendo para el techo con ojos soñadores, a Sarutobi le crecio la gota en su cabeza al igual que los ANBUS, aunque despues todos tuvieron un pensamiento en conjunto "(Maldito rubio suertudo)"...

Volviendo con el equipo 11 y el grupo de Suna, estaban recibiendo el instinto asesino de Gaara, fue cuando el aire se enfrio y se torno mas pesado, la sensacion de muerte se sentia horrible y los deseos homicidas le sacaban escalofrios espeluznantes a los presentes, los hermanos Sabaku abrieron sus ojos incluido Gaara, esa sensacion era mortalmente terrorifica... "(Rayos todavia no me acostumbro)" penso Haku un poco asustada, "(Tanto tiempo y todavia me afecta)" penso Hitomi, "(Demonios esto es peor que estar con Gaara)" penso asustado Kankuro "(Se siente horrible, no puedo respirar)" fue el pensamiento de Temari "(Este tipo no es normal)" penso Gaara un poco impresionado...

Los 2 instintos asesinos se mantuvieron pero el de Naruto opaco totalmente al de Gaara que desistio y dejo de expulsarlo, se giro y empezo a caminar, "Con tu sangre probare mi existencia Uzumaki Naruto" dijo el pelirrojo alejandose con sus hermanos que solo dijeron adios a los del equipo 11, "Yo tambien quiero pelear contigo Gaara" dijo Naruto y el instinto asesino se detuvo, el equipo 11 empezo a caminar hacia el local del ramen para despues ir a la academia, porque a partir de ese momento los examenes Chunin cambiarian la vida de muchos de los ninjas que iban a participar...

Corte, hasta aqui, ahora repasemos un poquito, ya se sabe el origen de Hanta, al parecer Naruto ya estaba comprometido con alguien desde antes de nacer, Jiraiya sacara una nueva coleccion, el equipo de Suna ya se medio enfrento con el equipo 11, los examenes empezaran y Sasuke-chan le tiene pavor a los juegos que le ofrece Naruto jejeje... Nos vemos... Dejen sus reviews... JA NE...


	19. Chapter 19

Hola a todos, espero que disfrutando el domingo en sus actividades favoritas jejeje, hoy les traigo este cap que lo tenia a medias pero ayer lo termine y hoy se los traigo, el proximo cap estara para el domingo 9 de Febrero, sin mas de que hablar vamos a los reviews...

Aliteru: Yo tambien quisiera leerla, y yo creo que eso ya es algo comun, el decir que Naruto es un maldito rubio suertudo jejeje...

Alex-Flyppy: Pobres los otros Jounin, no creo que su entrenamiento les sirva contra el equipo 11, ahora inician los examenes y veremos que pasa con Gaara...

Zafir09: Esa idea de Kurotsuchi surgio de un momento a otro, siempre se habla de la guerra entre Iwa y Konoha y quise cambiar eso, ya saben quien es Hanta y el compromiso con Mikoto jejeje, como lo tomara el consejo y Sasuke, habra que esparar para verlo...

darkhellsoul: Aqui esta el cap, ya veremos la reaccion de Sasuke-chan jajajaja, seguro se muere de un susto al verse entrenado por su Otosan de una manera poco agradable y muy dolorosa para que se haga fuerte jejeje, y mas adelante veremos las reacciones con el compromiso arreglado...

TsukihimePrincess: Al parecer esta historia no solo infarta a los personajes, sino tambien a los lectores jejeje, ya los otros Jounin saben el nivel de cada uno y tienen miedo, Sasuke ya sabe que no es inmortal para querer estar lejos de Naruto jejeje, Jiraiya esta emocionado con una nueva coleccion y Kakashi esta a un paso de pedirle de rodillas que le enseñe a conquistar jajaja...

sakurita preciosa: Que bueno que te gustara, Mikoto ya esta con Naruto y nose siempre me gusto esa pareja aunque nunca se conocieran jejeje...

7 siniestro: Amigo no quiero empezar una tonta discusion pero te dejare 3 puntos... 1: Claro que si leo fanfics, lo que pasa que no todos me gustan, mi perfil lo demuestra con solo 13 historias y algunas no las he empezado a leer por falta de tiempo... 2: No quiero perder un lector pero tus mensajes no los entiendo por mas que intente encontrarle logica no la encuentro... 3: Llevo solo mes y 1 semana en esta pagina y no soy un master como tu para decir que me se todas las historias, ademas en esta pagina no se compite por ver quien lee mas historias o quien escribe mas, esta pagina esta hecha para el entretenimiento de quienes gozamos escribir y a quienes nos gusta leer...

leknyn: Ahora si empiezan los examenes, al consejo no creo que le agrade la idea de que el "chico Kybi" este con Mikoto, y no creo que sea tan malo ese compromiso jejeje...

CCSakuraforever: Ero-Sennin no sabe en el lio que se va a meter si ententa conseguir informacion jeje seguro si le dan una paliza...

Flarius: Aqui esta el cap, sera que reparte ganancias con Naruto, ese dicho ya esta en boca de todos los hombres y habran 2 Jinchurikis en el Harem...

kage19: No hace falta esperar tanto en un momento acabe este cap y aqui lo tienes que lo disfrutes...

juan: Gracias por seguir esta historia...

Guest: Gracias por tus reviews...

uzunalavarios: Gracias por tu review pero no creo eso de Kami jejeje, dejale el cargo a alguien mas, y Tsunade mmmm ya veremos que pasa con ella...

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi-sensei, lo unico mio son las creaciones originales...

Cap 19 El primer examen

El equipo 11 avanzaba con rumbo a la academia despues de pasar a Ichiraku por una buena porcion de ramen, llegaron y se dispusieron a subir al tercer piso, exactamente al salon 301 que es donde se realizaria el primer examen, que segun lo que le habia contado Anko a Naruto era una prueba escrita hecha por el lider de la division de IyT (Interrogacion y Tortura) Morino Ibiki, despacio caminaron por el pasillo del segundo piso buscando las escaleras, pero se encontraron con una chica de ropas chinas intentando entrar al salon 301...

De inmediato Naruto le dio una mirada a sus novias que comprendieron a la perfeccion el mensaje de esa mirada, era imposible que el salon 301 estuviera en el segundo piso, iban a pasar de largo cuando vieron a Sasuke llegar y decir algo sobre quitar el ridiculo Genjutsu, Naruto y compañia negaron con la cabeza, asi que se aproximaron a "felicitar" al Uchiha por su "gran" descubrimiento...

"Felicidades Sasuke-chan, acabas de aumentar el numero de oponentes a los que hay que enfrentar" dijo el alegre rubio revolviendole el cabello al azabache, muchos de los presentes sonrieron y otros se aguantaron las ganas de reir por esa accion, "Maldita sea dobe deja de hacerme eso" exigio el Uchiha con enojo, "Es cierto baka, deja de molestar a Sasuke-kun" chillo la rosada causando que todos se taparan los oidos, "¿Dijiste algo Sakura?" pregunto de forma aburrida el rubio mientras Zen y las prometidas de Naruto se aguantaban la risa viendo la cara de Sakura que pareciera como si hubiera visto a Kakashi en el rubio...

En otra parte de la aldea Kakashi estornudo con fuerza y no pudo evitar sonreir con orgullo, "(Alguien sigue mi ideologia, que feliz soy)" penso el enmascarado, "Que pasa Kakashi, no estaras enfermo verdad, no quiero que mi eterno oponente pierda sus llamas de la juventud por una enfermedad" dijo el juvenil Gai mientras Kakashi lo miraba aburrido "Disculpa ¿Dijiste algo Gai?" pregunto el peliplata enojando a Gai "Maldita sea tu actitud cool Kakashi" respondio la Bestia Verde dando un insulto y medio mientras el Copy-nin sonreia con su ojo en 'u' invertida, como le gustaba hacerlo enojar...

De vuelta con los Gennin, el rubio platicaba con Zen acerca de Taijutsu cuando lo vio, se acercaba hacia ellos con un traje verde pegado al cuerpo, corte de tazon, ojos redondos y unas enormes cejas, se veia alegre, demasiado para el gusto del rubio, sonrio y sus dientes parecian brillar y entonces el rubio lo supo... "(Creo que voy a ver al infierno con estos 2)" penso mientras veia como Lee y Zen se saludaban, Zen lo presento como su primo, y Lee dijo algo sobre llamas de la juventud y no se que cosas mas, el rubio no les prestaba atencion porque algo le dijo que si lo hacia veria algo horrible, y no estaba del todo equivocado...

Sus ojos se posaron en un castaño de ojos perlados que lo veia detenidamente con una sonrisa de superioridad, "(El debe ser Hyuga Neji, es igual a como me lo describio Hinata-chan, ese que dicen que es un genio, bueno ya lo veremos mas adelante)" penso con una enigmatica sonrisa, esto lo vieron Haku y Hitomi y solo tuvieron un pensamiento "(Oh Naruto-kun esta emocionado por los examenes o va a despellejar a alguien)" fuera lo que fuera no le auguraba nada bueno el detino de Neji...

El rubio aparto y dejo esas ideas de lado para ver como Lee retaba a Sasuke a una pelea, el Uchiha acepto despues de todo un 'perdedor' como decia Sasuke no iba a darle una paliza ¿Verdad?... Asi el equipo 11 siguio su camino al tercer piso donde ya estaban muchos equipos Gennin esperando que comenzaran los examenes... Rapidamente llegaron y entraron para ver a muchos ninjas destacando principalmente un grupo de Iwagakure no Sato, 2 de Kumogakure, ademas del grupo de Sunagakure y varios de Kusagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Hierba), Amegakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia) y Takigakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Cascada), el grupo se quedo de pie a un lado del sitio mientras platicaban sobre la manera de actuar, fue en ese momento cuando el equipo 7 con un Sasuke todo golpeado ingreso, siguio el equipo 8 con un Kiba con sonrisa arrogante, Shino iba calmado y Hinata detras de ellos usando un pantalon de licra a las rodillas color azul oscuro, una blusa de maya y encima una blusa azul de manga corta y una sudadera encima abierta con su banda en el cuello y su cabello largo en una cola de caballo, no cabe duda que Naruto la ayudo con su autoestima, atras de ellos el equipo 9 y finalmente el equipo 10...

"Parece que todos los novatos estamos reunidos eh" dijo Kiba "Problematico, mejor me hubiera quedado en mi casa durmiendo" dijo el Nara con cara aburrida "Sera dura la competencia, y mas si Naruto esta aqui" dijo Chouji comiendo unas papas "Ese perdedor por favor, lo derrotaremos verdad Akamaru" dijo el cara de perro recibiendo un ladrido por parte de su amigo "No creo que Naruto-kun sea un perdedor Kiba, el es muy fuerte" dijo la ojiperla con un sonrojo al mencionarlo "Estoy de acuerdo con Hinata, Naruto es fuerte" dijo la voz serena de Shino "No importa Sasuke-kun derrotara a todos" chillo de alegria la rosada y tambien la Yamanaka recibiendo una mirada de odio de muchos de los participantes mientras Sasuke sonreia arrogante, era obvio que el es el mas fuerte en ese salon ¿Verdad?...

"Si ese es el caso Lee demostremos que nuestra juventud arde como como el de Naruto" dijo el chico del equipo 7 "Si primo hagamos arder nuestra juventud como mil soles" dijo el chico de corte de tazon... "Lee" dijo Zen, "Zen" dijo Lee, "Lee" repitio Zen conteniendo las lagrimas, "Zen" dijo Lee llorando como loco, "Primo" dijeron los 2 y en un momento fraternal de ambos se abrazaron mientras decian cosas sobre la juventud y otras cosas inentendibles por estar llorando como una Magdalena...

Los presentes vieron horrorizados como el ambiente cambiaba de una forma sepulcralmente horrible, se veia a Zen y a Lee, en una playa sobre unas rocas, con el ocaso en el horizonte y el mar rompiendo con fuerza, las olas chocaban contra las rocas y se escuchaba una musica de mala calidad sonando en el aire mientras los juveniles chicos seguian abrazados...

Muchos ninjas extranjeros salieron huyendo al ver esa escena, preferian seguir siendo Genin que ver esa escena con frecuencia, Sasuke se maldecia una y otra vez ya que intento ver a traves de la ilusion con su Sharingan y en lugar de eso capturo ese momento para siempre, muchos hacian esfuerzos sobrehumanos para discipar dicha ilusion, incluso Gaara estaba muy tentado a encerrarse en un capullo de arena para no ver ese juvenil momento, la misma Hitomi estaba rezandole a todas las Deidades por los malos actos que habia cometido en el pasado, despues de todo penso que se trataba de algun castigo divino tener que presenciar esa escena...

La ilusion se rompio de golpe cuando un instinto asesino se dejo caer en el lugar parandole los pelos a todos los que se encontraban ahi, "Ustedes 2 paren eso de una buena vez o conoceran de lo que es capaz mi espada" dijo la voz muerta de Naruto asustando a los Genin, 4 grupos mas huyeron, preferian seguir siendo Genin que enfrentarse contra ese rubio, Lee y Zen se abrazaron nuevamente asintiendo a las palabras del ojiazul, pero increiblemente cuando se abrazaron ya no habia ilusion, el miedo tiende a dejar esas cosas de lado...

"(Ese tipo es diferente al resto de los que estan aqui)" penso una pelirroja de ojos amarillos de Kumo, "(Estoy segura que lo he visto en otro lado ¿Pero donde?)" penso una pelinegra de Iwa, "Gatita hay que tener cuidado con ese rubio, es peligroso" dijo una voz en la cabeza de la rubia de Kumo "(Lo tendre Nibi, se ve que es fuerte)" le respondio la rubia "Ademas de guapo, no es verdad Yugito-chan" dijo en un tono picaro la gata de 2 colas haciendo que Yugito se sonroje, "(Pero que cosas dices Nibi)" le respondio Yugito sonrojada...

Despues de ese momento traumante todo siguio normal mientras Kiba, Ino y Sakura discutian de cosas sin importancia, el rubio le daba una mirada discreta a todos en en salon cuando lo percibio, un olor a serpiente pero no como a las de Anko, este olor era asqueroso, Hitomi lo vio y ambos asintieron, sabian que solo una persona ademas de Anko que tuviera serpientes... El Sannin traidor Orochimaru...

Naruto se mantenia en calma esperando cualquier indicio del Sannin, pero nada pasaba hasta que llego un chico de cabello gris y unos lentes diciendo algo sobre hacer mucho ruido y llamar mucho la atencion, nuevamente el olor a serpiente llego a Naruto y lo supo en ese instante "(Este tipo tiene que ver con Orochimaru)" penso el ex-Jinchuriki entrecerrando los ojos, "Hay que tener cuidado con el Naruto-kun" dijo Ayanami con tranquilidad "(Lo tendre Ayanami-chan no te preocupes)" le respondio a su espada peliceleste, no haria nada hasta que ese tipo actuara o cometiera un error, por el momento solo lo tendria vigilado...

"Ustedes son nuevos verdad, se nota que no saben nada" dijo el peligris que ya se habia presentado como Kabuto, "¿Y tu si sabes?" pregunto Kiba "Claro que se he hecho este examen 7 veces, ya que se aplican 2 veces al año, este es mi cuarto año" dijo Kabuto sonriendo "Debes saber mucho" dijo la rosada mientras Kabuto sonreia y sacaba unas cartas en blanco "Aqui hay informacion de muchos ninjas, ustedes pregunten y yo les respondere" dijo confiado mientras Sasuke hablaba, "¿Que sabes de Rock Lee?" pregunto el azabache "Sabes su nombre no tiene gracia" dijo mientras buscaba la dichosa carta...

"Aqui esta, veamos, Rock Lee, Genin de Konoha, sus compañeros son Hyuga Neji y Tenten, tiene un primo llamado Rock Zen, es un año mayor que ustedes, su sensei es Maito Gai, su Genjutsu y Ninjutsu es nulo, pero su Taijutsu se sale de las graficas, creeme no querras pelear en una batalla mano a mano con el, sobre las misiones a hecho 13 rango D, 7 rango C y esto es increible 5 rang rango A" relato el peligris dejando en shock a los presentes ya que un Genin habia hecho misiones de alto rango...

"¿Que tienes sobre Sabaku no Gaara?" pregunto Haku con curiosidad llamando la atencion del rubio... "Veamos Sabaku no Gaara, si aqui esta, Genin de Suna, hijo menor del Yondaime Kazekage, en su equipo estan sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro, su sensei es Baki, misiones, 10 de rango C, 8 de rang de rango A, se dice que en todas las misiones ha regresado sin un rasguño, y por si fuera poco es el Jinchuriki del Ichibi" finalizo Kabuto mientras todos veian a Gaara que estaba viendo la pizarra fijamente sin alguna emocion en su rostro, aunque la mayoria se preguntaba que era un Jinchuriki, Naruto se sorprendio al saber que habia encontrado a otro Jinchuriki, eso le resultaba excelente para continuar con la promesa que hizo varios años atras, por su parte Hitomi se alegraba de poder tener cerca a uno de sus hermanos, pero podia sentir otra presencia familiar pero no podia ubicarla...

"¿Tienes algo sobre el perdedor de Uzumaki Naruto?" pregunto el cara de perro intentando poner en mal a Naruto, de seguro su historial no era bueno... "¿Con que Uzumaki Naruto eh?, si aqui lo tengo, veamos que dice" dijo Kabuto mientras todos en el salon guardaba silencio y ponian atencion, aunque algo les decia que no les iba a gustar nada de nada lo que contenia esa carta...

En Kirigakure no Sato la aldea antes conocida como Chigiri no Sato (Aldea de la Niebla Sangrienta), por el mandato infernal del Sandaime Mizukage, fueron años de guerra civil por los Kekkei Genkai (Barrera Sanguinea), muchos clanes se extinguieron y los pocos que sobrevivieron huyeron lejos para intentar empezar una nueva vida, la resistencia de Kiri un grupo de ninjas que estaban en contra del "Reinado del Terror" como se conocio el mandato del Sandaime, se preparo para la lucha en contra de su Kage, fue una lucha a muerte, ninjas de ambos bandos caian pero la resistencia pudo salir adelante con las estrategias de Ao, Terumi Mei y el Jinchuriki del Sanbi, Yagura...

Al final la guerra termino y la aldea por fin descanso despues de tantos años, se eligio al Yondaime Mizukage, la suerte le sonrio a Yagura que gustoso acepto el cargo, meses despues a Yagura intentaron controlarlo como lo hicieron alguna vez con el Sandaime pero fue gracias al Sanbi que eso no fue posible, ahora la aldea era tranquila y pacifica al estar Yagura al mando...

Hablando de Yagura es un chico de no mas de 20 años, bajito de ojos morados y piel clara, cabello color crema y una cicatriz abajo de su ojo izquierdo provocada cuando enfrento al ex-Mizukage, ademas porta un curioso baston negro con una flor al final de este...

Se encontraba firmando papeles y preguntandose porque acepto ese trabajo, sabia que iba a morir de aburrimiento pronto por ese maldito papeleo, todos los dias eran lo mismo, misiones, permisos, etc... "¿Porque acepte este puesto?" se quejo al aire Yagura "Porque eras muy ingenuo y pensaste que seria facil Yagura-chan jajajaja" se rio el Sanbi viendo las penumbras de su Jinchuriki "Gracias por tu apoyo, me ayudas mucho sabes" dijo sarcasticamente el Mizukage "Oh vamos Yagura-chan diviertete" le respondio Sanbi "¿Como quieres que me divierta con este maldito papeleo? Y deja de llamarme asi que ya no soy un niño" dijo malesto el pelicrema "Que amargado estas hoy Yagura-chan deberias comer mas dulces para endulzarte la vida jajajaja" declaro entre risas Sanbi mientras Yagura suspiraba, nunca le podia ganar una batalla de este tipo, dejo su conversacion de lado ya que alguien entro a su oficina, asi que presto atencion a quien llego...

Se trataba de Mei Terumi, la ultima mujer del clan Terumi y unica sobreviviente del clan, una hermosa mujer no mayor de los 25, cuerpo con curvas pronunciadas, pelo rojizo hasta sus tobillos, con mechones al frente, uno de ellos cubriendole el ojo derecho y los otros 2 cruzados sobre su pecho, cintura diminuta con grandes cadera y un redondo y muy buen formado trasero, pechos copa DD contenidos por su uniforme Jounin, estaba enfrente de Yagura que la veia de forma nerviosa...

"Hola Yagura-chan he vuelto de mi mision" respondio alegremente la peliroja "(¿Porque nadie me respeta?)" se lamentaba en su cabeza Yagura "Hola Mei ¿Como te fue?" pregunto el Mizukage "Bien no fue dificil la mision, solo pase a dejarte el reporte y a preguntarte si ya descojiste a los que iran a Konoha contigo para el final de los examenes" exclamo la peliroja con interes "(¿Porque pienso que la respuesta no le agradara?)" penso el joven Kage "Fue un placer conocerte Yagura-chan porque dudo que salgas vivo de esta" dijo el Sanbi asustando a Yagura...

"Pues veras Mei, iran Utakata y Ao" hablo de forma seria Yagura "¿Y puedo saber porque yo no?" pregunto de forma dulce Mei parandole los pelos a Yagura y haciendo que su piel se pusiera de gallina, esa voz era aterradora en ese momento "Ve-veras Mei so-solo se pueden lle-llevar a 2 guardias y..." hablaba Yagura, el unico ojo visible de Mei brillo siniestramente asustando mas a Yagura "Pero no creo que el Hokage se enoje si llevo a alguien mas jajajajaja" respondio rapidamente el Kage "Que lindo eres Yagura-chan al querer que yo vaya, bueno si ya no me necesitas me voy a descansar, chao Yagura-chan" se despidio la hermosa kunoichi...

Al salir de la habitacion Yagura dejo de reir mientras sus ojos reflejaban terror "Nunca debio aprender hacer eso" dijo Yagura con nervios "Esa mujer si que da miedo Yagura-chan, ahora solo esperar que no se enoje mientras esten en Konoha o tu deberas pagar todo jajajaja" dijo la burlona tortuga a su Jinchuriki "Deja de burlarte quieres, ¿Ahora como diablos explicare de un tercer guardia?, bueno ya vere que hago, ahora a esperar que pasara dentro de 6 dias para conocer los finalistas" hablo Yagura dando un suspiro para luego concentrarse de nuevo en el papeleo, si hoy era un dia normal para nuestro joven Mizukage...

Regresando con los Genin estaban a punto de escuchar el historial de Naruto " Veamos Uzumaki Naruto, Genin de Konoha, sus compañeros son Yuki Haku y Otsutsuki Hitomi, su sensei es Uchiha Mikoto, sus misiones, rayos debe ser una broma" dijo Kabuto un poco nervioso "Acaso el dobe es tan malo que solo misiones de rango D hace" dijo el Uchiha con burla mientras Kabuto negaba...

"Historial de misiones, 10 de rango C, 15 de rango B, 22 de rango A y 17 de rango S" dijo el impresionado chico de lentes mientras todos tenian la quijada colgando y sus ojos abiertos como platos mirando al equipo 11 que se mantenia tranquilo "¿Que?" pregunto Naruto con dudas "¿Como es posible que un Genin tenga ese historial?" pregunto Kabuto con serias dudas "Nosotros entrenamos bastante y nos tenemos la suficiente confianza los unos a los otros para aceptar ese tipo de misiones, sin el trabajo en equipo no las cumpliriamos" respondio el rubio no queriendo alargar el asunto...

"Tambien dice que es conocido como el Shi no Sanda por su excelente manejo del Raiton" dijo incredulo mientras los ninjas de Kumo se sorprendian, ese fue el sobrenombre que les dio el Raikage hacia ya bastante tiempo cuando tuvieron esa charla en su oficina, sabian bien de lo que era capaz el Shi no Sanda... "(El es el ninja que dijo Raikage-sama)" penso C observando a Naruto, "(Ese chico es el Shi no Sanda, debe ser una broma)" penso Samui un tanto intranquila, "(Con semejante historial no dudo que gane con facilidad, pero veremos que puede hacer contra una Jinchuriki)" penso Yugito un poco nerviosa pero a la vez emocionada, "Si gatita ese rubio guapo no podra con nosotras" exclamo Nibi con determinacion.. Aunque por su lado algunos ninjas maldijeron su suerte al haber aceptado esos examenes...

"Su otro sobrenombre es el Kuroi Akuma, por que segun dicen es un demonio utilizando su Taijutsu llamado Shiroken y su Kenjutsu el Kuro Uzu junto con su espada Ayanami" decia el peligris dejando mas en shock a los ninjas en especial a los de Iwa, "(Este chico es peligroso, mejor no confiarze con el, aunque hay que admitir que es atractivo)" penso la pelinegra de nombre Kurotsuchi, si esa misma Kurotsuchi que esta comprometida con Naruto, un par de grupos salieron del salon discretamente, por nada del mundo querian enfrentarse al rubio...

"Aqui dice que elimino a 100 mercenarios que trabajaban para Gato, ademas de eliminar a mas de 100 ninjas renegados de los libros bingo" ahora si todos estaban al borde del colapaso y un par de ninjas de Kusa y Ame se desmayaron, si mato a todos esos renegados a ellos los eliminaria con facilidad...

"En sus dias de mercenario derroto al Yukikage Kazahana Doto y trajo nuevamente la paz a Yuki no Kuni aunque no hay datos exactos de como lo hizo, esto es sorprendente y tambien dice que posee un contrato de invocacion con el clan de los Lagartos" muchos tenian serias dudas sobre seguir en el examen, si derroto a un Kage, a ellos los pisaria como una simple cucaracha...

"Pero lo mas destacable es que elimino a uno de los Shinobigatana llamado Kurosuki Raiga y a un Nunekin de Kumo de nombre Yagami Kouta que se dice tenia a 100 ninjas renegados bajo su mando y era un maestro del Yoton, esto ultimo lo hizo bajo el nombre de Kitsune, debido a la mascara que utiliza cuando esta con el grupo Hanta, ademas de ser el Jinchuriki del Kyubi y segun dicen posee el instinto asesino mas terrorifico del mundo" finalizo Kabuto con muchas dudas en su cabeza...

Muchos Genin estaban asustados, semejante historial era impresionante, los de Kumo estaban impactados, ellos sabian sobre Kouta y resulta que ese chico rubio lo derroto, por su parte los de Konoha estaban como estatuas, habian escuchado historias sobre ese grupo y que el rubio fuera parte de el era aterrador... "(¿Como supo lo de Hanta?, eso era confidencial)" penso el rubio con dudas en su cabeza "Es extraño Naruto-kun, esa informacion solo el Hokage la tenia" dijo Ayanami en su cabeza "(Tienes razon Ayanami-chan debo mantenerlo vigilado)" penso el rubio, mientras sentia que alguien lo observaba, giro su vista y vio a una rubia de hermoso cuerpo parecido al de Hitomi de ropas moradas su cabello en una cola de caballo, sus ojos se cruzaron y la rubia se sonrojo pero le dio una sonrisa, el rubio se la devolvio e hizo que Yugito se sonrojara mas, "(El es como yo)" penso la chica refiriendose a su condicion de Jinchuriki "(Quien iba a pensar que ese chico seria el Jinchuriki de mi hermana, ahora sera mas dificil derrotarlo)" penso Nibi, aunque por alguna razon esa pelirroja se le hacia familiar...

Todos permanecieron en silencio por largos minutos procesando la informacion del 'pequeño' discurso que les dio Kabuto, ahora si estaban seguros que a ese rubio no le iban a ganar, un grupo de Otogakure se mantenia al margen, su mision era provocar un pequeño revuelo pero lo dejaron de lado al escuchar todo sobre ese rubio... "(Estoy segura que es el, espero que todo salga segun el plan)" penso la unica mujer del equipo de Oto...

"(Su chakra es tan calido, me gustaria poder hablar con el aunque sea 5 minutos ,ademas de que es un Uzumaki)" penso una pelirroja de Kusa... "(Ya recuerdo se parece al Kiiroi Senko (Relampago Amarillo))" penso la chica de Iwa... "(Este tipo nos dara problemas si llegaramos a enfrentarlo)" penso un chico de Kiri con una gran espada vendada en su espalda...

En una explosion de humo aparecieron varios Chunin y un sujeto con una pañoleta en la cabeza y una gabardina de color negra son muchas cicatrices en la cara, el aura que producia era tenebrosa...

"(Que raro juraria que eran mas)" penso el tipo de rostro marcado, "Bien mocosos mi nombre es Morino Ibiki, soy el primer examinador de estos examenes, tomen asiento que el primer examen ya va a comenzar" dijo Ibiki mientras todos tomaban un palelito con un determinado numero para elegir en donde se sentarian, Naruto les dio una mirada a Hitomi, Haku y Hinata, esta ultima sonrojada asintio sabiendo que significaba esa mirada...

Flashback

Se encontraban Naruto y Hinata en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, Naruto estaba instruyendo a Hinata sobre el Hyoton, era un hecho que la Hyuga era muy buena alumna, entendia con rapidez y avanzaba a pasos agigantados sobre los diferentes temas que el rubio le enseñaba, ya eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde cuando el rubio y Hinata empezaron con su charla como era comun en ellos 2...

"Entonces ¿Crees que Kurenai-chan los proponga para los examenes?" pregunto el rubio a su amiga "Si creo que si lo hara, Kurenai-sensei esta convencida que estamos preparados" dijo la Hyuga sonrojada, "Bien en ese caso te enseñare un jutsu para los examenes" dijo el rubio tranquilamente, "¿Y cual es Naruto-kun y para que sirve?" pregunto interesada, "Se llama, Fuuinjutsu: Seishin-tekina Yugo (Tecnica de Sellado: Fusion Mental)... Es una tecnica que conecta nuestros cerebros para pasarnos informacion, asi en el examen escrito nos podremos ayudar mutuamente, tambien estaran conectadas las mentes de Hitomi-chan y Haku-chan, es muy util en diversos casos" relato el rubio ojiazul impresionando a Hinata, "Es asombroso Naruto-kun, gracias por enseñarmelo" dijo la feliz ojiperla mientras el rubio solo sonreia y le empezaba a enseñar los pasos...

Fin Flashback

Ya todos en sus lugares Ibiki empezo a explicar las reglas sobre el examen (La explicacion es igual que en el anime)...

El examen habia comenzado y muchos o por lo menos los que quedaron se quebraban la cabeza resolviendo las dichosas preguntas, Naruto inmediatamente por el jutsu les comunico a las chicas que era un examen para copiar, aunque ellos 4 no tuvieron problemas ya que Naruto les paso todas las respuestas, sin duda tener mucha informacion en su cabeza por todo lo que leyo y aprendio estando en Uzu hacia que las cosas le fueran mas faciles...

En menos de 10 minutos el equipo 11 y Hinata habian terminado el examen, el rubio vio a los competidores y sonrio, ya la mayoria habia descubierto el truco de la prueba, Naruto pudo ver algunos insectos volar por ahi, vio a Sasuke con su Sharingan, a Neji con su Byakugan activado, unos espejos en el techo, otro dormido por ahi, sin duda los Nara lo que tenian de genios lo tenian de vagos, tambien vio a Akamaru viendo para todos lados en busca de las respuestas, en fin muchas formas interesantes de conseguir informacion...

Aunque otros no tenian tanta suerte y terminaban descalificados y otros solo podian maldecir al loco que escribio el examen, Ibiki estornudo con fuerza y se pregunto de donde vino eso...

"Salud Ibiki-san" dijo el rubio comiendose una pera que saco de no se donde, el examinador lo vio con curiosidad al igual que muchos otros "Oye niño ¿No deberias estar haciendo el examen?" pregunto Ibiki "Ya lo hice Ibiki-san, no estaba dificil" dijo el rubio como si nada dejando a los demas sorprendidos, los Chunin presentes e Ibiki tendrian problemas para resolverlo en ese tiempo y el decia eso como si nada...

"(Este chico es diferente a todos los de este salon, no por nada le quito el Ten no Juin (Sello Maldito del Cielo) a Anko)" penso con una sonrisa discreta "(Ese maldito dobe, yo deberia tener ese poder)" penso con rencor Sasuke "(Naruto-kun debe tener un IQ muy elevado para resolver este examen en ese tiempo)" penso Temari con una sonrisa...

El tiempo paso y ya se habian acabado los 45 minutos, era el tiempo de la ultima pregunta la cual decidiria el curso del resto de los examenes... (Aqui pasa igual que en el anime, solo que Naruto ve con seriedad a Ibiki y le dice que el no retrocedera a su camino dandole valor a los demas)...

Antes de que Ibiki pudiera decir que estaban aprobados, la ventana se despedazo mientras una gran lona se desenvolvia y una pelimorada hacia acto de presencia en su tipico atuendo haciendo que varios de los hombres tuvieran una hemorragia nasal... "Vaya Ibiki son mas de los que esperaba pero yo me encargare de que queden menos de la mitad" dijo con una sonrisa siniestra causando un escalofrio en la mayoria de los presentes "Los espero en el el campo de entrenamiento numero 44 o mejor conocido como el Bosque de la Muerte, no se tarden" dijo Anko con una voz juguetona causando mas pavor en los Genin, "Hola Naruto-kun sabia que pasarias" dijo mientras desaparecia en una bola de humo...

Muchos quedaron atonitos por esa extraña presentacion de la pelimorada, aunque cuando leyeron lo que decia la lona solo pudieron maldecir al rubio en voz baja y otras sintieron ganas de matar a la pelimorada, se preguntaran porque, es muy facil la lona decia lo siguiente: "La kunoichi mas sexy de Konoha Mitarashi Anko, futura esposa del lider del Clan Uzumaki"...

La mayoria vio al rubio que sonreia y negaba con la cabeza, sin duda ella era hermosa pero ni siquiera habian salido ni nada y ya se sentia parte del clan, aunque ella solo lo hizo por broma para molestar a Naruto aunque la idea no le desagradaba en absoluto...

El salon fue vaciado rapidamente quedando solo Ibiki y el grupo 11, Ibiki los veia curioso pero no espero ver lo que iban a hacer... Los 3 se veian fijamente mientras sacaban un brillante kunai que resplandecia fantasmalmente, Haku apunto el kunai hacia Hitomi, esta hacia Naruto y el ultimo hacia Haku, con fuerza los arrojaron clavandose en el corazon de quienes los apuntaron...

"QUE DEMONIOS HACEN" grito Ibiki al ver los 3 cuerpos caer al piso "No se preocupe Ibiki-san solo somos Chi no Bunshin (Clones de Sangre) y esta es la unica manera de desaparecer" dijo el clon del rubio mientras el de Haku desaparecia "¿Eso quiere decir que los originales no estuvieron aqui?" pregunto el asombrado interrogador...

"De hecho si, cuando ustedes aparecieron en la nube de humo los originales nos crearon y ellos con un Henge se hicieron pasar por un examinador Chunin, ellos fueron los que eliminaron a la mayoria de los Genin y no se preocupe nosotros sabiamos desde el principio de que trataba el examen pero como usted lo comprobo el equipo 11 no hizo faltas" respondio el rubio antes de desaparecer igual al de Hitomi... El salon donde se encontraba Ibiki quedo en silencio, ¿Como fue posible que ninguno se diera cuenta de los infiltrados "(Esto es... Inesperado, nos tomaron el pelo, ademas que el tiene razon ese grupo no hizo trampa y solo eran clones, sino hubiese sido por esos 3 muchos abrian pasado, sin duda es un equipo muy singular y con un gran potencial)" penso con una pequeña sonrisa el interrogador de la gabardina, recogio todos los examenes y se dispuso a ir a la torre Hokage a presentar su informe a Sarutobi...

Por su parte todos los equipos se fueron a conseguir suministros porque lo que seguia pondria a prueba su trabajo en equipo, sus habilidades de supervivencia y sobre todo muchos encararian y estarian frente a frente con la muerte...

Bueno aqui lo tienen, ya vimos el historial de Naruto, el porque en esta historia Yagura no sera malo, el como el equipo 11 burlo a los examinadores, al parecer Naruto ya flecho a algunas mas ¿Sera que caen o no? Y para el siguiente cap les traigo una sorpresa con una kunoichi espero les agrade la sorpresa... Nos vemos... Dejen sus reviews... JA NE...


End file.
